


Hold Me Tight (Within Your Clutch)

by est_in_manus



Series: Latch [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cora and Lydia are evil masterminds, Erica and Lydia are sisters, F/M, I'll add more tags and characters as I remember them, Kid!Erica, Lydia's also a little scary, M/M, Nurse!Derek, Trigger Warning: Seizures, Trigger warning: child abuse, but she does it out of love, doctor!derek, ratings and warnings will change if I see it fit, teacher!stiles, trigger warning: panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/est_in_manus/pseuds/est_in_manus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the last year, Derek found his life had taken a complete turn for the better. There were ups and downs, sure, but most of all he found a family. Of course Derek has always had a family, he was even lucky enough to be born into a big one. His parents, his sisters, and even his uncle Peter had special places in his heart.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>But this family? This was Derek’s, and he found it all on his own. </i></p><p>  <i>~~~~~~~</i></p><p>  <i>In the last year, his entire life changed for the better. He wasn’t alone anymore, his nieces had a strong male figure to look up to in the areas that Stiles may lack, and Stiles had a strong male figure in his-</i></p><p>  <i>Never mind, that was dangerous thought territory to go down when he was already running late. </i></p><p>Or</p><p> As Derek handles his transition from being a Nurse to a full on Pediatrician, Stiles handles his own personal situations at the high school. Their families are so happy they found each other. Though others are out to try to ruin them.</p><p>Hopefully Scott remembered the rings to his own wedding...</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Sequal to If There Are Boundaries (I Will Try to Knock Them Down)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pudding Pop

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't wait! I tried, but I just couldn't!!
> 
> I hope you're all ready for a fun filled part 2! It's going to be great and I can't wait for you guys to see it all. 
> 
> Happy 4th of July to my American readers, and happy Friday to anyone who doesn't celebrate! 
> 
> Enjoy :]

In the last year, Derek found his life had taken a complete turn for the better. There were ups and downs, sure, but most of all he found a family. Of course Derek has always had a family, he was even lucky enough to be born into a big one. His parents, his sisters, and even his uncle Peter had special places in his heart.

But this family? This was Derek’s, and he found it all on his own. 

Obviously, they still had some differences to sort out, but he wouldn’t trade any of them in for anything different.

Okay, maybe he’d trade Scott in, but unfortunately the best friend came with the boyfriend, and there were no returns or exchanges. He was glad Stiles had a friend, a brother, who he could rely on whole heartedly. 

But sometimes…Scott was a bit much, and that was saying something since Stiles was a flailing bout of limbs on a good day. Still, even saying that, Scott was a good guy to have around. 

Though lately, Derek had been thinking maybe he made a mistake when giving Scott his number. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be in the stupid tuxedo shop with Lydia on his only day off that week getting fitted for the only form of attire he absolutely loathed. 

Yet, here he was.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Scott’s wife-to-be was Allison, one of Derek’s only friends, he would not be doing this. 

Otherwise, he’d never hear the end of it from her. 

If Stiles didn’t keep his word on mind blowing sex after the wedding was over, he was getting dumped.

Oh, the things he did for love…And mind blowing sex.

 

“You have to come out some time, Derek.” Lydia said. “They’re not going to keep us here past closing.” 

Derek sighed, staring at himself in the mirror for a moment longer. He didn’t know why he let Allison talk him into this. 

“Can you ask the tailor to bring me another vest?” He called out from the dressing room. 

“What? No. That’s the third one, Derek. Just come out and let me take a look.” Lydia called back. 

She and Derek had spent the last two hours in the tuxedo shop for his fitting. They could have been done in the first hour, but Derek absolutely hated getting dressed up. If he wasn’t actually part of the wedding, he would get away with just wearing a nice shirt and slacks. Damn Scott and his short supply of guy friends. 

“Derek I’m going to give you until the count of three before I get the tailor to unlock the door for me.” Lydia threatened.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” He grumbled, opening the door and stepping out. 

He looked ridiculous.

“You look fine! What’s the problem?” Lydia asked. 

“I look like a damn monkey, that’s what!” He hissed. 

He dared another look in the mirror, staring at himself in his black tuxedo. He thanked whatever deity was watching over him that Scott and Allison opted out of tailcoats at least. 

“You do not. I happen to think that shade of red is a nice color on you,” Lydia said. “I’m glad Allison came to her senses about it. That brighter one would have looked horrid on the girls.” 

Lydia had a point. While the tuxedo was black, the vest and tie were crimson red, matching the color of the bridesmaid dresses. Originally the couple had planned to use a bright, almost fire engine red. Lydia had offered that maybe crimson would have been better, given the season.

“I still don’t like it,” Derek grumbled. “I’m just glad Stiles isn’t here to see it.” 

“Me too, I wouldn’t be able to get you two out of the dressing room.” Lydia smirked. “I must say, you may not like it, but you do look handsome in a suit.” 

Derek blushed.

“Okay enough stalling, are there any problems? Any restriction in movement? The wedding is in a couple weeks, we need to make sure this suit fits properly.” Lydia said, circling around Derek and tugging in some areas of the suit to check how snug it fit. 

“Honestly, the jacket is a little tight around the shoulders.” Derek said. 

“Stop working out, then.” Lydia said. 

“Very funny,” Derek rolled his eyes. “But seriously, it’s tight.”

“I heard you, I’ve got it written down. Anything else?”

“Nothing I feel comfortable admitting to you.” Derek said. 

Lydia nodded to herself. 

“So the inseam as well, that’s the fourth pair of pants that the measurement was wrong. Grandpa’s, Scott’s, and Danny’s were wrong too.”

“I don’t blame the guy. I never understood why men have so many measurements to deal with. You girls are so lucky, you just slip on a dress and you’re good to go.”

“Count your blessings, Hale. It’s not as easy as it seems. We have our own measurements to deal with.” Lydia said, motioning to her chest.

Derek shook his head. 

“Sometimes I feel like you’re too comfortable around me now.” He said. 

“Get used to it, you live with me.” 

“How could I forget?” 

“Oh how wonderful! I’m guessing the tuxedo fits then?” The tailor said, coming out of pretty much nowhere. 

“Guess again, his inseam is wrong and the jacket is too tight.” Lydia said. “How long will it take to alter it?”

“Well considering all the tuxedos are special ordered, as requested by Mr. Argent, it may take a couple of weeks.” The tailor said. 

“Well expedite that order, the _wedding_ is in a couple of weeks.” 

“With all due respect miss, if Mr. Hale had come in during his original appointment a week ago, something might have been done. I can’t exactly expedite tailor made suits from Paris-“

“Excuse me?” Derek said. “I was in the middle of a surprise examination at the hospital, I couldn’t just up and leave.” 

“As I understand that, I hope you understand there is nothing I can do at this time to get your suit altered in time for the wedding.” The tailor said, dismissing Derek. 

Derek rolled his eyes, turning to go back into the dressing room when Lydia grabbed him by the arm. He turned to look at her and found her glaring at the tailor. 

“I’m sorry, that sounds like laziness to me.” She said. 

“I beg your pardon, I-“

“You see,” Lydia interrupted. “Mr. Argent is paying you _handsomely_ for your services for his only daughter’s wedding. I know for a fact that the other suits with complications have already been taken care of. It wouldn’t take much to add this one on to that order.”

Lydia stepped up to the tailor, crossing her arms. 

“Unless of course you’d like to me explain to Mr. Argent why one of the groomsmen is uncomfortable during the wedding ceremony? I’m sure he’d _love_ to hear all about it.” She said. 

The tailor had the nerve to glare at Lydia who glared right back. 

“As a matter of fact, I do believe that order was going out today, if I run back now I think I can add on Mr. Hale’s alterations.” He said. 

“Oh please do,” Lydia said. 

The tailor pulled a measuring tape almost violently out of his pocket and measured Derek’s shoulders. When he reached down to take Derek’s inseam, the latter yanked the tape out of the tailor’s hands and insisted he hold it. When the man was finished he stalked off, mumbling under his breath. Lydia and Derek chose to ignore it. 

When Derek stepped out of the dressing room, back in his street clothes, he gave Lydia a look. 

“You’re probably the scariest seventeen year old I know, and that’s counting my sister.” He said. 

“That has to be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Lydia said. 

“Oh I’m sure I’ve said nicer things.” Derek bumped her shoulder, making her smile as they walked out of the tuxedo shop. 

“So speaking of that surprise examination, I’m guessing you passed it?” She asked. 

“Yeah but barely,” Derek sighed. “I hate it when Morrell pulls stuff like that. Allison said she’s famous for it in an intern’s first year.” 

“Sounds rough,” Lydia said. “Why doesn’t Allison just take you on? She’s a full on pediatrician now, isn’t she?” 

“Yeah but she’s not the senior pediatrician. Besides, while she’s in her residency I can’t study under her. Plus we’d never get anything done.” Derek said honestly. 

He could see it now: He and Allison hiding out in the Nurse’s lounge like they used to and ignoring their duties for a couple of minutes to get a breather and remember how to laugh. Lately, Derek had been missing nursing a lot more. His work load had been getting higher every day and he’d come close to just dropping out of his internship altogether. 

Whenever he considered it, his thoughts would return to Jamie and the promise he made to the boy. Plus, Derek just isn’t ready to give Dr. Hanks the satisfaction of being right. 

“I guess you have to suck it up then,” Lydia said. “Come on, I want ice cream and you’re paying.” 

“Says who?” 

“Says me,” She said. “I just made a tailor piss himself in order to get you a comfortable tuxedo in time for the wedding, you owe me ice cream.” 

“What is it with you Stilinskis and your ice cream?” Derek said. 

“Hey, it could be hard drugs.” Lydia shrugged. 

“…Rocky road or mint chocolate chip?”

“That’s more like it!” Lydia said. 

She made Derek buy her both. He tried really hard to be mad at her. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Stiles hated waking up. 

He hated it more than parent conferences, and those are on his list of things he’ll know he’ll witness in Hell. 

“Stiles,” Derek whispered. “Baby it’s time wake up, you’re going to be late.” 

Derek kissed Stiles’ temple, nudging him gently. 

Okay, maybe Stiles didn’t hate waking up as much anymore. If Derek was the one to do it, he’s pretty sure he would be okay with it for the rest of his life. 

“I don’t want to go,” He said. “Tell Lydia to drive herself.” 

“You have to go to work, Stiles.” 

“But why?” He whined. 

“Don’t start with me, you’re going to work.” Derek said. 

“Or we could both stay home and play hooky.” Stiles suggested, doing the eyebrow waggle thing that Derek can’t help but smile at. 

“As tempting as that is, I have to go in.” 

“If you ask nicely, you can be _my_ pediatrician.” 

“I don’t even know where to begin to tell you how wrong that sounds.” Derek said. “Now get up and get dressed, work awaits.” 

Derek left the room to go help Lydia with breakfast. 

Stiles sighed, accepting his fate that he had to go to work. 

In the last year, his entire life changed for the better. He wasn’t alone anymore, his nieces had a strong male figure to look up to in the areas that Stiles may lack, and Stiles had a strong male figure in his-

Never mind, that was dangerous thought territory to go down when he was already running late. 

In just a few short weeks, his best friend was going to be marrying the woman of his dreams and his whole family was part of the wedding. It was originally just him and the girls until Scott realized he was a groomsman short to even out the bridesmaids. Derek had accepted, however hesitantly, and Stiles couldn’t have been happier. 

He had yet to see his boyfriend in the tuxedo, but he could wait. Lydia told him he was in for a treat and that made the wedding just that much more exciting. If he played his cards right, he might not be too far behind his best friend, but that was a little farther down the road than Stiles would like to look. 

He groaned, rolling himself out of bed and falling on the floor. 

“Stiles quit moping about and get your ass moving-“

“Swear jar!” Erica called after her sister.

“-If you make me late, you won’t hear the end of it.” Lydia finished. 

And really, Stiles didn’t feel like dealing with it that day. Reluctantly, he started getting ready for work. 

 

 

With the new school year came new students in Stiles’ band. One of those new students was Isaac. Cora had forced him to finally join after she found out he was actually good at percussion. To Stiles’ surprise, the kid could actually read music instead of just pounding away at a drum. It helped a lot with teaching since half his percussion section faked it. 

When the final bell rang, Stiles put his conducting wand down. 

“Alright good rehearsal everyone. I expect to see you all at the game on Friday with the exception of Isaac who’s actually part of the lacrosse team. Dismissed!” He said, heading back to his desk. 

He was in the middle of looking up possible music scores for later in the year when there was a knock on his door. He looked up to see Lydia and…Jackson standing there. 

Don’t get Stiles wrong, he’s happy that Lydia was branching out and meeting new people and getting more involved with her peers. Jackson Whittemore could have been left behind, though, if Stiles was honest. He didn’t like the boy hanging around his niece, but who was he to tell Lydia who to date and who to ditch?

“Yes?” He asked. 

“Jackson wants to ask you something.” Lydia said, walking back out of the room. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow, motioning for Jackson to come to his desk. 

“I was going to take Lydia out tonight, she told me I needed to tell you.” Jackson said. 

This was one of the problems he had with the boy. He had this egotistical attitude to him that really made Stiles want to punch him. 

“That wasn’t a question,” Stiles said. “Why don’t you try that again?” 

Jackson sighed through his nose, twisting his face up like he was in pain. 

“May I _please_ take Lydia out tonight?” He asked. 

“Much better,” Stiles said, smiling a little. “Where are you taking her?”

“Probably just dinner and a mo-“

“Where for dinner and what movie?”

“I was thinking of the eighties diner by the movie theatre and I don’t know, whatever she wants to see I guess.” Jackson said, clearly annoyed that Stiles interrupted him. Good. 

“Hmm, well I can’t exactly say her grades are in bad standing since I’m sure she’s still tutoring _you_.” Stiles thought out loud. 

“Yeah I don’t see why not. She’s home by nine O’clock.” He turned his attention back to his computer.

“What, Nine? That’s early!” Jackson said. 

Stiles continued to stare at his computer while he answered Jackson. 

“It’s also a school night.” 

“That’s still ridiculously early, I can’t do anything by Nine!” Jackson closed his mouth audibly, realizing his slip up. 

Stiles slowly turned his gaze from the computer back to Jackson, clasping his hands together and setting them on the desk. 

“Is that so? And what exactly did you have in mind for tonight, Mr. Whittemore?” He asked with dangerous calm. 

“Um-“

“Nothing too explicit, I hope. It’d be a shame if I had to add your license plates to the police watch.” 

“No! You don’t have to do that, I promise. Nothing’s happening.” Jackson said quickly. 

“You’re sure about that?” 

“Yes,” The boy said.

“Yes what, Jackson?” Stiles asked.

“…Yes sir.” Jackson spat out. 

Stiles smiled, satisfied. 

“Good, so nine O’clock. If she’s not home by then I’ll have every police cruiser out looking for you, lead by her grandfather. I’m sure I don’t have to remind you who her grandfather is?” Stiles asked. 

“No sir.” Jackson said. 

“Very good, have fun! I’ll see you tonight, Lydia!” Stiles called out, knowing his niece was waiting outside. 

She poked her arm in, giving him a lazy wave. Jackson trudged out of the room, defeated that he couldn’t get his way. Stiles like being in control sometimes. 

A few minutes later another knock caught Stiles’ attention. Isaac was in the doorway this time, looking a little sheepish. 

“Hey Mr. Stilinski, I was wondering if I could bring my music home and look it over a little bit?” He asked. 

“Isaac it’s after hours, you can call me Stiles. You’re around my house enough.” Stiles said, waving him in to get his folder.

As the boy moved around, the collar of his shirt slipped down, catching Stiles attention. 

“Holy cow, either Cora’s a vampire in which I’m going to have a serious talk with her mother, or that is one nasty bruise.” He said. 

The bruise in question covered part of Isaac’s neck and looked to disappear under his shirt and cover part of his shoulder.

Isaac quickly brought his collar back up to hide it. 

“Uh yeah, lacrosse stick to the neck on accident. It’s a pretty brutal game sometimes.” Isaac said, laughing nervously. 

“Oh I know, I played when I was in high school. Be careful next time, alright? I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stiles said, turning back to the computer. 

“Bye Stiles,” Isaac said, leaving the classroom. 

 

Not five minutes later, Danny walked into the room. 

“Jesus, I can’t get any work done today!” Stiles said, frustrated. “What can I do for you, coach?”

Danny sat in one of the chairs closest to Stiles’ desk. 

“Sorry, I won’t be long. I was just wondering a few things about the wedding.” Danny said. 

“Scott already told you to bring your plus one, it was fine.”

“Yeah I know but are you and Derek getting a hotel room?”

“I don’t know yet but I’m going to assume so. It’s too far to drive home and I definitely plan on drinking during the reception.” Stiles said. 

“That’s what I was thinking but Michael doesn’t want to get a room.” Danny said. 

“Then Michael can’t hang with us.”

“Yeah, true. I guess I’ll send him home after the ceremony.” Danny chuckled. 

“You look really torn up about it.”

“Honestly, he’s only going because he’s hot and good arm candy. I feel bad but then I don’t.” Danny said. 

“And this is why we would have never worked, Danny boy.” Stiles laughed. 

There may have been a time in college that Stiles thought Danny was pretty hot. Of course, Stiles valued their friendship more and decided against trying to date him. It never stopped them from joking about it, though.

“Yeah never mind the fact that I can’t stand it when you spas out at the smallest thing.”

“Hey I’ll have you know that Derek really likes my random spas outs.” 

“Stiles, no one likes them, but kudos to him for dealing with it.” Danny smirked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and flipped the coach off. 

“Hey, while I have you hear, I got a bone to pick with you.” He said. 

“Does Derek know?” Danny laughed as Stiles threw his staple remover at him. 

“It has to do with Isaac Lahey, watch the bruises man. I know Lacrosse gets intense for no reason, but we can’t have the students walking around with bruises all over.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Lahey’s got a nice one on his neck and shoulder, says he got hit with a stick.” Stiles said. 

Danny stared at him with a confused expression. Stiles didn’t like it. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked. 

“Isaac…doesn’t play.” Danny said. 

“What do you mean? I know he’s on the team, Danny.”

“Well yeah he’s on the team, but he’s on the bench. He’s fast, but his blocks aren’t up to par with the rest of the team. Not to mention he has a D in English right now. I’ve got him on bench, he hasn’t even practiced with us. I don’t know where he got hit with a stick, but it wasn’t during my time.” 

“Why would he lie to me...” Stiles thought out loud. 

He was concerned now, because even thought he joked about it, no way was Isaac’s bruise the result of a massive hickey fest. It was definitely an injury.

“I don’t know, Stiles, but I’ll talk to him about it.” Danny said. 

“You don’t…You don’t think he’s getting beat up, do you?” Stiles asked. 

Danny stared at Stiles for a moment, confirming the latter’s suspicions.  
“I don’t know. I haven’t see the bruise you’re talking about, but if you have a suspicion, you should follow it.” He said. “There will have to be an investigation, I’ll get it started.”

“Wait,” Stiles said. “Don’t do anything just yet. I’ll talk to him.” 

“Stiles, I can’t exactly stay quiet about this.”

“I know, but let me talk to him first. God forbid we open up something bigger than both of us, I don’t want to make it worse for him, you know?” Stiles said. 

“…I don’t like this. I don’t like it one bit, but you’re right. Talk to him tomorrow, alright?” Danny said. 

“I will, don’t worry. Listen, I really need to get back to work. I’ll let you know what I find out.”

“You got it. Have a good night, Stiles.” Danny said. 

“You too, Danny.”

The coach closed the door behind him, giving Stiles the privacy he needed to get his work done.

Unfortunately, his mind traveled back to Isaac and he couldn’t focus on anything else. He hasn’t known the kid very long, but Stiles knows he’s a kind hearted person. Hopefully he didn’t find out anything too worrisome.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Later that night as Derek and Stiles were getting ready for bed, he brought it up. 

“Hey Derek, what do you know about Isaac’s family?” Stiles asked. 

Derek pulled the covers back and beckoned for Stiles to join him. 

“Not much,” he said. “Isaac doesn’t talk about them much. I know his mom and brother aren’t around, but nothing much after that.” 

“Isn’t that a little concerning? Has Cora met his dad?”

“No, Isaac technically isn’t allowed to date.” Derek said. 

Stiles lifted his head from Derek’s chest to stare at him. 

“Isaac is going to be eighteen next year, and his father forbids him to date?”

Derek shrugged.

“Yeah I guess so. Cora hasn’t even been over to the guy’s house, he’s always spending time at ours. We haven’t thought much about it as long as Isaac knows he’s always welcome at ours.” 

“And his father is okay with him spending holidays with you guys?” Stiles asked. 

“Isaac tells us his father usually drinks himself asleep on holidays.” Derek answered with an obvious sadness in his voice. 

“No offence Derek, but with both your parents being lawyers, shouldn’t that have sent off warning signs?”

“My parents are concerned, they’re keeping close watch. Nothing visibly wrong has come up yet, but they’ll act when they need to.” Derek said. “What’s with the sudden interest in Isaac’s life?”

Stiles bit his lip, laying his head back down on Derek’s chest. He wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he was about to get, but keeping this a secret really wasn’t an option. 

“I saw a pretty nasty bruise on Isaac’s neck today.” He said. 

Derek snorted. 

“No, Der, it wasn’t a hickey. This was way too big to really be a hickey or even multiple. It moved down to his shoulder. He told me he was hit with a lacrosse stick so I brought it up to Danny who informed me that Isaac is on the bench.” He explained. 

Derek was quiet for a moment, processing the information. 

“You think he’s being beat.” He said. It wasn’t a question which meant Derek was thinking the same thing. 

“I don’t know for sure, but it definitely can’t be ruled out.” Stiles said. “You’ll think he’ll talk to me?” 

“It’s worth a shot. He doesn’t usually open up to us, but it never hurts to try.” Derek said. “If you find anything out, you have to report it.” 

“Well obviously,” Stiles said. “I’d lose my job if I didn’t.” 

“No I meant to my parents as well. They’ll take immediate action.” 

Stiles nodded against Derek’s chest. “I will, I promise.” 

Silence fell between them and Stiles assumed Derek fell asleep until he felt the rumble of his voice. 

“If I accidentally lose my tuxedo, do you think Scott will still let me be a groomsman? I mean, I have a crimson tie and a black shirt, I could still fit in.” He said. 

“Derek, if you can get past Lydia without your tuxedo, I’d say your chances are pretty good.”

“…But I’d have to get past Lydia.” 

“Exactly, baby, you’d have a better chance of getting away with murder than one-upping Lydia.” Stiles said. 

Derek sighed, wrapping an arm around Stiles and pulling him a little closer. 

“Just don’t laugh at me,” He said. “I _loathe_ suits and tuxedos. I’ve owned maybe two in my life time and only pull them out when I have to.” 

“I bet you look so hot in a suit that I’ll have an awkward boner all night and won’t be able to wait until we get into our room.” 

“Well…I don’t think I’d have too much of a problem with that.” Derek chuckled. 

“Good, then stop being so self conscious about it. You’re going to be so handsome that I’ll have to get my dad to arrest any guests who eye-fuck you.” Stiles said, kissing Derek’s chest. 

“Don’t say eye-fuck that sounds ridiculous,” Derek said. “And you can’t arrest anyone without cause.” 

“Watch me.” 

“Go to sleep, Stiles.” Derek said, kissing the top of his head.

“Goodnight, Derek.”

“Goodnight, Stiles.”

“I love you, pudding pop.” 

Derek reached around and twisted Stiles’ nipple hard, making the man shout and slap Derek.

“You’re an asshole.” He said. 

“Love you too, Stiles.” Derek said.

He closed his eyes and smiled, holding his boyfriend close as he fell asleep.


	2. Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**A beautiful gift for a beautiful person.** _

When the lunch bell rang, Stiles was not at all surprised at the sudden appearance of four students making themselves comfortable in his classroom. Lydia, Cora, and Isaac had made it customary to sneak into the halls and have lunch with Stiles in his room every day. It was only the start of the school year that Jackson had unfortunately invited himself to the event. In all honesty, Stiles didn’t mind the company. No matter how much they bicker, he and Lydia always had a good relationship. It’s nice to know nothing has really changed. 

“So what’s the gossip today, kiddies?” He asks the group aloud. 

“Call me kiddy again and I’ll punch you in the throat.” Cora grumbled. 

“Threatening to assault an instructor? I believe that’s almost suspension worthy.” Stiles snarked back. 

“She’s having a bad day,” Isaac said. “progress reports came out today.” 

“uh oh,” Stiles said. “How bad?” 

“I’m near failing English.” Cora said. 

“And why have you not asked for my help?” Lydia asked. 

“Because you explain English the same way you explain math and I personally don’t understand it that way.” Cora said. 

“Fine then, ask Stiles to help you.” Lydia suggested. 

“Stiles? Why Stiles?” 

“Considering I have a minor in English, I’d like to think I know a little bit about it.” He said. 

“Well shit-“

“Language!” Stiles hissed.

“-if I’d of known that before, I would have been in here ages ago.” Cora finished, ignoring Stiles’ interruption.

“If you have a degree in English, why did you settle on music?” Jackson piped up. 

Stiles tried, really tried, to not glare at the boy. 

He failed.

“I don’t have a degree in English.”

“But you just said-“

“-That I have a minor, not a degree. I studied English alongside my music degree. I don’t have a degree in the subject, but I have additional education. There’s a difference.” Stiles explained. “Anyway Cora, feel free to come in sometime after school and I’ll help you with your English stuff. We’ll make sure you don’t fail anything.”

“I just feel stupid, having to have all these tutoring sessions with people. Like, why can’t I get it the first time?” She said. 

“Just because you need help doesn’t make you stupid, Cora. I needed all the help I could get when I was your age.”

“Really?” 

“Oh yeah, ADHD is a total bitch.” Stiles said, giving Cora a wink.

Stiles was having so much fun watching the four students bicker at each other playfully that he didn’t realize what time it was until the bell rang again. As they got up to leave, he caught sight of another bruise when Isaac’s shirt rode up just a little. It was conveniently the size of a fist and rested on Isaac’s side. 

“Hey Isaac, hang on a second I want to have a word.” Stiles said. 

“But I have to get to class.”

“I know, I’ll write you a pass. I just want to talk for a minute.” 

“Um…Okay.” The boy said, kissing Cora on the cheek and closing the door after her. 

When he approached Stiles’ desk, the latter stared at his neck. Isaac put cover-up on to conceal the part of the first bruise that would show out of his shirt. 

“So, I couldn’t help but notice you have a new injury today.” Stiles began. 

He watched as the color drained from Isaac’s face. 

“I don’t know what-“

“You have a bruise on your side, Isaac.” He interrupted. 

“Oh! Yeah, that. It’s from Lacrosse.” Isaac tried. 

“Really, and how did it happen?” 

“One of the guys threw the ball too hard and I tried ducking out of the way.” 

“I see,” Stiles said. “You know I spoke to Coach Mahealani, right?” 

He didn’t think it was possible for Isaac to grow any paler, but he watched as the boy turned almost paper white. 

“Isaac, you need to breathe, buddy.” Stiles said. 

Isaac took a big breath and Stiles waited until he got a little more color to his face. 

“Coach told me you don’t actually play right now,” He said. “You’re on the bench. He also informed me that you are almost failing English alongside Cora. That wouldn’t have anything to do with you both being in the same class, would it?” 

“Um…” Isaac tried. 

“Thought so,” Stiles sighed. “It looks like you’ll be seeing me after school with Cora then.”

“I can’t.” 

“Well Isaac, we have to get your grade up if you want to pla-“ 

“I’ll figure it out, alright?” He snapped. 

Stiles closed his mouth, staring at the boy in front of him. 

“Alright,” He said. “Isaac, is someone beating you up?” 

“No,” Isaac answered a little too quickly. “No one is beating me up.” 

Stiles nodded. He spotted the lie before it left Isaac’s mouth, but he couldn’t force the boy to tell him the truth. He had two choices, he could do what his job requires of him and alert the counselor…or he could figure it out on his own. One was the right choice, the other could get him fired immediately. 

Stiles was going to regret this, he just knew it.

“Alright then, I want you to come to my room during lunch every Thursday.” 

“I’m in here every day, Stiles.” Isaac raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean by yourself,” Stiles said. “I want to have a one on one conversation every Thursday.” 

“What? Why?”

“Because you lied to me about lacrosse and you’ve told me you’re not getting beat up. That leads me to believe you’re doing this to yourself.” He explained. 

“Why would I do this to myself?” Isaac argued. 

“That’s my question as well, we can figure it out together.” 

“And if I don’t want to?” 

“Then I phone your father and your counselor now and tell them you’re coming to school with bruises.” Stiles said, reaching for his phone. 

“No, please don’t do that!” Isaac near shouted. 

Stiles’ hand froze over the phone. He watched as Isaac shook where he stood. That was never a good sign. 

“I’ll do it,” Isaac said. “I’ll be in every Thursday.” 

Stiles’ hand left the phone, resting on the desk in front of him. 

“Good,” He said. “I’ll make sure Cora and Lydia know that they have to find a new place for lunch on Thursdays. We’ll start this week.” 

“Fine,” Isaac mumbled. “Can I go now?” 

Stiles nodded again, writing Isaac a note. The boy took it and turned to leave. 

“Isaac,” Stiles said. “I’m not doing this to make you miserable.” 

“Yeah well it’s probably not going to help, either.” Isaac said, leaving the classroom. 

Stiles sighed, dropping his head on the desk and wondering what the hell possessed him to ignore his job protocol. If the principal ever found out that Stiles chose to blatantly ignore protocol, he’d be fired for sure. 

_I really hope you know what you’re doing,_ he thought to himself.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Later that night, Stiles was sat at the kitchen table with Erica, helping her with her homework. Though she missed a decent amount of school with all the troubles regarding her health, she still managed to get her makeup work done and pass on to the third grade. 

“Wait, if I’m supposed to connect all the letters together, how come you told me not to do it with the first one?” She asked. 

Her homework was to practice writing in cursive. 

“Because the first one is capitalized, remember? You don’t have to connect a capital letter to the rest of the word.” Stiles explained.

“Does that mean I can just capitalize everything?”

“No bug, not unless it’s the title of something.”

“Hey, this could totally be a title!” Erica tried. 

“Erica…”

“Alright, alright. So Capital E then…R…I…C…A. Like that?” 

She carefully wrote the last four letters, not taking her pencil off the paper and writing the proper cursive.

“Very good! Now try your last name.” Stiles said. 

He got up to stir dinner while Erica practiced writing Reyes in cursive. He’d like to think she got her quick retention skills from his side of the family. 

“Uncle Stiles can I ask a question?” 

“Sure baby, what’s on your mind?” He asked, grabbing some plates from the cupboard for dinner.

“How come Lydia and I have different last names?” She asked. 

“Because you and Lydia have different daddies.” 

“Well I know that, I mean how come Lydia and I aren’t Stilinski like you?” 

“Well, it’s the same reason. You both have different dads and mommy wanted you to keep their names.” Stiles explained. 

“Mommy isn’t here anymore, though.”

Stiles stopped in his tracks, turning to his niece. 

“No…No she isn’t.” He said quietly. 

“And neither is my daddy.”

“No he’s not, sweetie.” 

“So how come I’m not a Stilinski?” Erica asked. 

Stiles took his seat next to Erica, stroking her hair. 

“Erica, you’ve always been a Stilinski. You may not have our name, but no one can mistaken that nose.” 

“Hey!”

“I never said it was a bad nose! I like our nose.” Stiles laughed. 

“What I’m saying is, you don’t need to have our name to be a Stilinski. We’ve never treated you differently.” 

“What if I wanted it?” She asked, a look of hope in her eyes. 

Stiles squeezed her hand gently. 

“Do you really want to change your name?” He asked. 

“Well, I know this one girl in my class who has three last names.” Erica said. 

Stiles laughed again, kissing the top of Erica’s head. 

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll call Grandpa in the morning and see what we have to do, okay? But I want you to really think about this, it’s not something that can be easily undone once it’s happened.” Stiles explained. 

Erica nodded her head in excitement. 

“Okay! I’m gonna write Stilinski next!” 

“Oh, you brave little girl.” Stiles snarked. 

When Lydia came downstairs, she set the table for four spaces. 

They all knew Derek wouldn’t be home until much later, having the late shift at the hospital that night, but they still set him a place just in case. 

Stiles and Scott had a routine when it came to their significant others working the late shift: On Mondays and Wednesdays, Stiles brought Allison and Derek dinner. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, it was Scott’s turn. Fridays were the wild card where they played a logical game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Spock. The loser had to bring them dinner. 

 

After dinner, when Erica went to get ready for bed, Stiles stayed back to help Lydia with the dishes. 

“I have a question for you,” He said. “And it’s totally okay if the answer is no.”

“If this is about Isaac and the bruises, I’ve known for a long time.” Lydia said. 

“It has nothing to do with Isaac, but we are _definitely_ talking about why you never told me about that, later.” 

“Alright, what’s wrong?”

“Have you ever thought about changing your name?” Stiles asked. 

Lydia stopped scrubbing at a plate, setting it back down in the sink. 

“…I may already have the paperwork upstairs, filled out and ready for my eighteenth birthday.” She said after a long moment. 

This took Stiles by surprise, almost making him drop his plate on the floor. 

“Really? You’re that sure?”

“Well no,” She said. “I have it filled out and waiting, but I’ve gone back and forth thousands of times. I love the idea of having mom’s last name, but I feel like I’d be disappointing her if I ever took Martin off. I’ve played with the idea of just changing it to a middle name and calling it even, but I don’t know.” 

“You know she wouldn’t be mad at you for having the last name of a low life, right?” Stiles said. 

“Well when you put it that way,” Lydia smirked. “I don’t know. I really want to, but I have a whole year to think it over still. I’ll most likely do it, but who knows? Why do you ask?” 

“Well your sister asked to change her name tonight.” Stiles said. 

“Really? That’s interesting.” 

“Yeah, it took me by surprise. I didn’t realize she’d been thinking about it so much. I was going to give her the choice when she was your age, but if she’s definitely sure, I’ll talk to Grandpa about it.”

“I would,” Lydia said. “If she’s thinking about it now, she’s probably serious. It’s not like we have to abandon our names, we can figure something out.”

“Of course, there’s always a choice.” Stiles said. “Anyway, I’m really tired, I’m going to bed. You going to be okay?”

“Oh no, you’ve left me with four plates and sets of silverware, I’m going to be up all night. Someone call CPS.” Lydia snarked. 

“Very funny, brat. Oh, and don’t think you’re off the hook with the whole Isaac thing. We’re talking tomorrow.” 

“I’m looking forward to it, go to bed Stiles. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Lydia kissed Stiles’ cheek and turned back to her task at hand. Stiles went upstairs to get ready for bed. 

 

Sometime in the very early morning, Stiles felt Derek collapse as gently as he could into the bed with a soft grunt. Stiles rolled over until he was draped across Derek’s back, soaking up the man’s warmth. He kissed Derek’s back, his lips tracing one of the swirls from his tattoo as he gently carded his fingers through his hair. Derek made soft sounds of contentment, pushing himself into Stiles’ touch. 

“Marin Morrell is a monster and I’m seriously considering just becoming a stripper to get away from her.” Derek mumbled. 

“You can’t do that,” Stiles said. “I’d get way too jealous of all the men and women asking for lap dances and I’d have to borrow my Dad’s gun to shoot them off.” 

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Derek said. “We could totally do that. Have the whole Bonnie and Clyde life and drive away into some random sunset, right off the Grand Canyon.” 

“That’s Thelma and Louise, baby.” Stiles corrected. 

“Oh whatever, there was a car and two people running from the police. It’s all the same.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Stiles chuckled.

Derek rolled over so he was facing his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into Stiles’ neck. 

“ _You_ help me sleep at night.” He said. 

Stiles lifted Derek’s head so he could kiss him properly, breaking away only when they needed to breathe. 

“You help me sleep at night too,” Stiles whispered. “Don’t let Morrell discourage you. She’s only being hard on you because she knows you can handle it. Besides, if you quit now, I’d have to sleep with that Dr. Hanks guy.” 

Derek stilled in Stiles’ arms. 

“I beg your fucking pardon?” He asked roughly. 

“I’m totally kidding, but for the sake of your stripper career, pretend that’s the ultimatum.” Stiles snickered. 

“Oh you are going to pay for that, Stilinski.” 

Derek’s lips latched onto Stiles’ shoulder, sucking hard. 

“No hickeys! No hickeys!” Stiles whispered harshly. 

Derek pinned Stiles down and continued to suck a bruise onto his shoulder. Stiles laughed loud enough that Lydia pounded on the door for them to shut up. 

They knew it was time to try and sleep when Smaug awoke from deep slumber. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

The next morning, Stiles walked into his classroom to find a huge bouquet of his favorite color roses on his desk. Derek hadn’t told him to expect a surprise, which made it even better. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face and he bent down to smell the roses. 

He found a note tied to the vase. 

 

**A beautiful gift for a beautiful person.**

Stiles quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, texting Derek. 

 

_Baby, the roses are beautiful. Thank you so much!_

He put his phone down to try and find a place in the room for the flowers. He settled on the fiing cabinet right next to the window where he could look at them whenever he wanted to. When he got back to his desk, the text he had in return surprised him. 

 

**Yes they are, but I didn’t send those to you…**

_You didn’t? Are you sure?_

**Stiles, I think I would remember sending you roses.**

Stiles walked back over to the flowers, examining the note again and trying to find any kind of signature. The note wasn’t in Derek’s writing but he figured it was the flourist’s. He didn’t recognize the writing at all. 

_Maybe it’s Teacher Appreciation week and no one told me?_ He wrote to Derek, knowing full well it wasn’t the case but hoping he was wrong anyway. 

**Maybe you have a secret admirer? ;]** Derek wrote back. 

**Hey, don’t forget we have that wedding meeting with Scott and Allison today.**

_How could I forget? Scott’s been trying to find ways to cancel it all of last week. I’ll see you there._

Stiles stared at the roses for a moment longer, deciding not to obsess over them just yet, though he still had one question. 

If Derek didn’t send them, who did?

The bell rang for Stiles’ day to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So I know it seems like in these chapters I'm like...neglecting some characters each time. I promise it's not going to be that way all the time! I just have a lot to give you in these beginning chapters. Everything will be back to normal after Chapter 3!! 
> 
> I can't wait! 
> 
> Next chapter will be much more Derek heavy! 
> 
> As you can tell, a lot will be happening in this story ;] Any guesses on the "Secret Admirer?" I'd love to hear your assumptions!! 
> 
> Feel free to jump on over to my other story, [Amas Veritas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1847506/chapters/3973147) and check it out. It's updated around the same time as this one every week! 
> 
> Comments and Feedback are ALWAYS welcome!
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> -John


	3. Ring Bearer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You’re getting married next week, Scott. You can no longer pay off your debts with sex, you’re going to have to start giving me cash.” Danny joked._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Oh, darn.” Scott deadpanned._
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ END NOTES BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER**

Derek loves his job, really he does, but one of the biggest things he hated dealing with was the over-friendly parents. Some mild flirting he could deal with, the subtle once-overs were okay from time to time as well. If anything, they boosted Derek’s ego a bit. However, parents who liked to touch him or undress him with their eyes were what really bothered him. Nothing was more awkward than a mother, and once in a while even a father, who gave him unsubtle bedroom eyes. It made him uncomfortable, especially when they did it in front of their children. Did people not have decency anymore? 

So when Allison found him talking with a flirty mother in the waiting room, he couldn’t have been happier to excuse himself to see what she needed. As he followed her down the hall he noticed she was picking at her nails as she walked, an anxious habit she’s had since she started at the hospital. 

“Allison,” Derek said. “Is everything okay? You’re doing the thing.” 

“What thing?” She asked. 

Instead of answering, he picked up the arm closest to him and brought it up to her line of sight. 

“The thing with the nails that you told me to keep you from doing.” He said. 

“Oh…that thing. Um, hold on, let’s get to the lounge.” Allison said, dropping her hand and walking a bit faster. 

Derek grew a bit more concerned as he followed her down the hall. The last time he had seen Allison this anxious about something she was waiting on the results of a big test Dr. Morrell had given her. The only thing he could assume would be stressing her out this much was the wedding that was happening next week. 

When they reached the lounge, Allison pointed to a chair for Derek to sit in. Instead of arguing, he just deposited himself in the seat and waited for her to stop pacing. 

“So…if I told you the wedding was postponed, what would you do?” She asked. 

Derek twitched. 

“I’d tell you to un-postpone it. I don’t wear a tuxedo for just anyone, lady.” He said. 

“What if I’m not ready? What if I trip or something? Oh God, what if Scott decides last minute he doesn’t want to do this? He’s not going to attend his own wedding! He’s going to jump into a car and race out of this town. What if I’m marrying too young? Oh man, I’m marrying too young aren’t I? Why did my dad let me talk myself into this? Jesus, I’m making a huge mistake aren’t I?” Allison rambled. 

Derek stood up and grabbed her, forcing her to sit in his seat as he kneeled in front of her and took her face in his hand. 

“Look at me,” He said. “Now take a big breath and let it out. You’re going to send yourself into an anxiety attack and it’s completely unneeded.”

Allison did as she was told, taking a few big breathes before nodding that she was okay. 

“You were starting to sound like Stiles for a minute there, my brain was getting confused.” He joked. “Now, what brought all of this on?”

“I don’t know, I’ve been expecting this freak out for the last three weeks. I have been way too calm about this whole thing. Derek, I’m getting married in just over a week! My Dad said he was surprised I was getting through everything so easily.” She explained. 

“So in other words: You hadn’t freaked out yet so you forced yourself to have a freak out?” 

“Pretty much, yeah.” 

“Allison, do you realize how stupid that is? Not everyone freaks out before their wedding.” At least, Derek didn’t _think_ everyone did. 

“So you think I’m completely overreacting and shouldn’t worry?” She asked. 

“That’s exactly what I think. Listen,” He said, taking her hands in his. “Let me clear any confusion for you in case you bumped your head and forgot who you’re marrying. Scott would _never_ skip town in fear of marrying you. If anything, he’s been ready to tie the knot since the day you agreed to go out with him. There will never be a man crazier about you than him. You are the most graceful person I’ve ever know. If there is anyone who will most likely trip at your wedding, it’s going to be Stiles and you know it.

 

“You’re not marrying too young, this is the age most people start marrying. You and Scott are mature enough to take this kind of change seriously. Finally, you are so ready to be Mrs. Scott McCall it’s not even funny. Now stop stressing yourself out and get back to work, Dr. Argent.” Derek finished. 

He didn’t know where any of that came from, usually Stiles was the one that gave the pep talks to their friends. However, Derek knew he said something right with the way Allison was looking at him. 

“You sure you didn’t say all of that just because I made you fit for a tuxedo?” She asked. 

“Don’t kid yourself, I said all of that _especially_ because you made me fit for a tuxedo and I’m not doing that again for a long ass time.” Derek smirked. 

He stood up and pulled Allison up from her seat. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a big squeeze that he returned gratefully. 

“Thank you, I really needed to hear that. I think it’s finally hitting me that my life is going to change next week.” She said. 

“But is it really? Is a lot going to change just because a couple of vows are exchanged and you have a different last name? You and Scott are still going to be ‘Allison and Scott.’ The only difference is some new jewelry and the same last name. Don’t think of it as a big change, think of it as a setting in stone.” Derek said. 

“Jesus, when did you get so wise, Dr. Hale?” 

It still took him off guard whenever he heard someone call him a doctor instead of a nurse. He wasn’t sure when he would get used to his new title. 

“I don’t know, so take advantage while you still can.” He said. 

Derek likes to think he helped avoid a crisis that day. He couldn’t wait to tell Stiles and be rewarded handsomely. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean you don’t have a ring bearer? Scotty, the wedding is next week and you don’t have a ring bearer?” Stiles asked. 

Scott had snuck onto the high school campus while Stiles was on his prep period. With the amount of times Stiles was visited at work between Scott and Derek, he was surprised the school hadn’t put a fence up. 

“I didn’t know it was a requirement, dude. No one tells me these things! I figured Allison had it under control.” Scott said. 

Stiles dragged his hand down his face, sighing heavily. 

“You know, with the way you two communicate, I’m surprised there’s even a wedding next week.” 

“Hey, you take that back! We have great communication skills.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at his best friend. 

“Anyway,” He said. “You need a ring bearer. They walk down the aisle with the flower girl. Poor Erica isn’t going to have anyone to escort her down the aisle!”

“Stiles, I don’t know any little boys.” Scott admitted. “All of my friends are single bachelors, in case you forgot?” 

“Hey, I resent that. I am a happily taken man.” 

“Get back to the point, Stilinski.” 

Stiles sighed again, throwing himself back into the situation at hand. He was racking his brain for ideas when Danny walked into his classroom. 

“Stiles, did you ever talk to Lahey about you-know-what?” He asked. 

The light bulb went off in Stiles’ head. 

“I have a meeting with him today,” he said. “However, since I have you hear, I have a question of my own.” 

“Oh boy…”

“How old is your little brother and does he get frightened easily?”

“He’s turning ten in a month and no, he’s the biggest ham I know, why?” 

Stiles grinned at Scott, proud that he found a resolution so quickly. 

“Scott and Allison need a ring bearer and you’re the only one with siblings under the age of sixteen. Think you can talk him into it?”

“The bigger question is can we get a tuxedo for him in time?” Danny asked. 

Ah, crap. Stiles hadn’t thought of that. 

“He’s a kid, I’m sure the tailor will have something in stock for him.” Scott said. “We don’t have time to get him a custom suit like the rest of us. The tailor will kill us if we try.”

“Well, he’s got a black tuxedo, all we really need is the tie and vest and he’ll be good to go.” Danny said. 

“Sweet, I’ll call the tailor when I get out of here.” Scott said. “Thanks so much, Danny, I owe you big time.” 

“You’re getting married next week, Scott. You can no longer pay off your debts with sex, you’re going to have to start giving me cash.” Danny joked. 

“Oh, darn.” Scott deadpanned. 

“Stop flirting and get out of my office, I have a meeting during lunch that I cannot miss.” Stiles said. 

Danny didn’t need to ask to know Stiles was referring to Isaac. He nodded and said his goodbyes, motioning for Scott to follow him so they could finalize the ring bearer situation. 

Stiles had just enough time to clean his desk a tad before he heard the lunch bell. Isaac walked into his room shortly after. Stiles was relieved that Lydia listened and made sure Isaac came alone that day. 

“Hey Isaac, how are you doing today?” Stiles asked. 

The boy shrugged, grabbing a chair and pulling it to Stiles’ desk, using it for his lunch. Stiles brought his own lunch out to munch on while they talked. 

“How are the bruises today?” 

“They’re fine, healing.” Isaac said. “Should be all gone by the wedding.” 

“That’s good,” Stiles said. “Still don’t want to tell me how you really got them?”

Isaac stared at Stiles silently as a way of answer. 

“Alright then, let’s talk about your English grade. How far behind are you?”

“I have a sixty-six percent.” 

“That’s not _too_ bad. Is there any reason why? Not doing the homework, not understand the subject, something along those lines?” Stiles asked. 

Isaac stared at the floor silently, picking at the apple in his hands.

“Isaac, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” 

“What if I don’t want help? What if I’m just really stupid?” Isaac snapped. 

Stiles’ eyebrows shot into his hairline. 

“Woah, okay let’s not go that far.” He said. “Isaac, I don’t think you’re stupid.” 

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” Isaac said. 

“Doesn’t make it true at all, actually. Who says you’re stupid?” 

“No one has to say it. I can see it in their eyes when they talk to me. The teachers all think I’m slow just because-“ He closed his mouth audibly, looking to the ground again. 

Stiles was silent for a bit, studying Isaac’s facial expressions. He noticed that when the boy looked at the book Stiles had on his desk, several emotions would flash across Isaac’s face ranging from sadness to frustration. Stiles came to a conclusion that he hoped wasn’t right. 

“Isaac, do you have trouble reading?” He asked. 

He was once again met with silence. Damn, he really hated being right sometimes.

“Come on, dude, talk to me.” 

“Yes,” Isaac bit out. “I can’t read, okay?” 

“You can’t, or you have trouble with it?” Stiles asked. 

“It’s…complicated. The words are jumbled and screwed up. I don’t see them the way the other students do. The teacher thinks I’m lying about it, but I really don’t understand the words on the paper. It takes me hours to do my homework and even then I can only get portions of it done.” Isaac explained. 

“I see you read music just fine, though.” 

“That’s because there’s no words in music. There’s symbols and notes. They’re so much easier to read than the words in a text book.”

“I see,” Stiles said. “Well then, I know where to start with you. I think you have dyslexia.”

“What’s that?” 

“It’s when you see the same words we see, but backwards or jumbled.”

“So my brain is broken?” Isaac asked. 

“No, you’re not broken at all. It’s just more challenging for you to comprehend words. I’m sorry you struggled this long by yourself, but I’m going to help you get better at it, okay? There’s tons of resources out there for dyslexia. We’ll find something that works for you and work on it a little bit every week.” Stiles said. 

Isaac nodded. He would never admit to being happy that someone was willing to help him, but the excitement of finally being able to understand something he reads was obvious on his face. 

They talked for a little bit longer about random things like sports, what Isaac planned on doing after high school, and whether or not he was looking at out of state colleges. When the bell rang, they both seemed surprised that the time passed so quickly. 

“Alright, well I guess that’s it for today,” Stiles said. “Same time next week, alright?” 

“Okay, thanks Stiles.” Isaac said. 

“No problem, kid. I hope someday you’ll trust me enough to tell me about those bruises, though.” 

“I hope so too.” Isaac said, giving Stiles a sad smile. 

He left the room and Stiles dropped his head on the desk for the second time that week. Isaac had a hard shell to break, but Stiles was persistent. 

He pulled out his phone and sent Derek a text. 

_What time are you home tonight?_

**Just a little bit after you guys, why?**

Stiles bit his lip in anticipation already. He really needed this. 

_I haven’t really seen you in a couple of days and I’m getting a little desperate._ He sent back.

**Ooh, just the way I like it. ;]**

Stiles put his phone away, smiling to himself. He was finally going to see his boyfriend for more than a mumbled goodnight for the first time in a couple of days. He was going to take full advantage of that. 

He looked out his window and remembered the bouquet sitting on his cabinet. They were only a day old but the roses were already wilting, drooping down sadly as some of the petals fell. He still didn’t know where the bouquet came from and that made him a little nervous. He promised himself he would deal with the problem right after the wedding. After all, Stiles had priorities. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Isaac opened his front door hesitantly. He knew his father was home from the car in the driveway and that made Isaac really anxious. He usually had at least a couple of hours before his dad came home. If he was early, that meant the cemetery didn’t have any work that day which would make Isaac’s dad mad. Isaac didn’t like it when his dad was mad. 

He walked into the house, quietly sliding his shoes off and setting his bag down by the door. 

“Is that you, Isaac?” His dad shouted from the kitchen. 

“Yeah, just got home from school!” Isaac shouted back. 

There was no sneaking around now that his father knew he was home. He walked slowly into the kitchen to find his father sitting at the table. 

“You got out of school an hour ago.” His father said as way of greeting. 

“Yeah, I walked home.” He said. 

“Why didn’t you take the bus?” 

“It’s always loud and crowded, I try to avoid it.” Isaac lied. 

His father didn’t know about Cora, the Hales, or how involved he was with them. If he found out, Isaac was sure to have serious problems. He tried to avoid that as much as possible. 

“So I filled out all that paperwork just for you to decide you’re too good for the bus?” His father asked in that quiet anger that sent chills down his spine. 

“I-I’m sorry, Dad. I’ll start taking it again.” 

“Damn right you will,” Mr. Lahey said. “But that’s not what I’m upset about. Do you know why I’m home, Isaac?” 

“Um…The cemetery doesn’t have any new burials?” 

“No, dumbass. People are always dying and because of you I had to come home early!” His father shouted, slamming his hands on the table and making Isaac flinch.

“I got a phone call from your school today.” 

Oh no. 

“You did? About what?” Isaac asked quietly.

“Don’t play dumb, kid! You know damn well why they called me.” 

“I’ll get my grades up, I promise.”

“Oh, you promise huh? And I promise you’re gonna fucking hurt in the morning. How’s that for a promise?” His dad shouted, shoving the table away from him. 

Mr. Lahey stood from his chair and grabbed Isaac by his hair, pulling hard and dragging him behind as they walked. 

“I had dozens of burials that were put on hold today because my fucking kid doesn’t know how to act in school. How does that look on me, Isaac?” 

Mr. Lahey kicked open the door to the basement, still shouting profanities. 

“No, Dad, please! Please, I’m sorry! I swear I’m going to do better!” Isaac shouted. 

It didn’t do him any good though, his father still threw him forcefully down the stairs. Isaac tumbled and rolled several times before landing hard on the floor of the basement. He heard his father’s hard footsteps as he descended after him. 

“Up, Isaac. Get up right now!” Mr. Lahey said. 

Isaac moved as quick as he could, forcing himself up and catching a glimpse of the only other thing down there. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips or the urge to bolt past his father. The only problem was his father was just as quick and grabbed him as he tried to run past. 

“Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just run from me? You’re _my_ son, I _own_ you!” His father yelled in his ear, backhanding him hard in the face and shoving him back down onto the floor. 

“It’s seems like you’ve forgotten what I expect of you every day, Isaac. When you’re good, you’re rewarded. When you’re bad, you’re punished until you don’t do it again. I think a night in the freezer will do you good.” 

Isaac didn’t bother trying to hide the tears as he gripped his father’s shirt sleeves. 

“Daddy please don’t make me! Please I’m sorry!” He cried, holding on as much as he could while his father tried shoving him into the broken freezer. 

Frustrated, Mr. Lahey growled and shoved Isaac against the freeze, making his back bend abnormally. He shouted in pain, crumpling onto the floor for the third time that night. There was no point in fighting his dad when it was just going to cause him more pain. He pulled himself off the floor and turned to face the open freeze, staring into it with tears streaming down his face. He hated the freezer. His father used to make him sleep in it every night until he was old enough to know not to talk, laugh, or move around too loudly in the house. Then, he was only made to go into the freezer when he did something wrong, like now. 

Mr. Lahey grabbed Isaac’s legs and tossed him over the ledge of the freezer, making him folder in on himself and land face first inside. He had just enough time to painfully maneuver himself around to watch his father close and padlock the freezer door shut. 

“When I come down in the morning, you better be awake and ready to shower and read yourself for school or so help me, I’ll beat your ass the whole way there.” Mr. Lahey said, his voice muffled from the metal. 

Isaac didn’t move, didn’t breathe until he heard his father close the basement door. He immediately began to sob, trying to make himself calm down. He knew if he took too many breaths at once in that small of a space, he’s use up more oxygen than he had and would make himself pass out. 

How could he be so stupid? Why couldn’t he just get the grades he needed to keep his dad happy? Why did he have to make his dad come home early? What the hell is wrong with him? 

Isaac slammed his head against freezer wall repeatedly. He screamed loud because he knew no one could hear him. When he screamed himself hoarse, he deemed himself exhausted enough to try and sleep. Hopefully Stiles would really be able to help him, he didn’t know how many times he could be in the freezer before he went crazy. 

Isaac fell asleep and prayed for no nightmares. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek was barely through the door before he was manhandled, back against the door and mouth full of Stiles. His brain was quick to catch on, though, gripping Stiles’ shirt and pulling him impossibly closer. He moaned loudly when Stiles’ tongue slid against his own, fighting for dominance. It was then he realized they were still in the hallway. 

“Wait,” Derek breathed. “Wait, the girls. Stiles, the girls could come down any minute.” 

“Not home,” Stiles said, pulling his shirt over his head and reaching for the hem of Derek’s. “Went over to your parents’ house to hang out with Cora.”

That was all the explanation Derek got before Stiles yanked his shirt off and attacked his mouth again. They moaned in unison at the first touch of skin on skin. 

“I feel like we haven’t done this in days.” Stiles said, trailing his hand down Derek’s stomach and palming his cock through his jeans. Derek dropped his head against Stiles’ shoulder. 

Since Derek and Dr. Morrell were switched to the night shift at the hospital, Derek hadn’t really seen any of them past the morning in almost a week. If he managed to get home before three in the morning, he was lucky. Because of that, Stiles and Derek weren’t able to do much more than lazy kissing and handjobs. It was torturous, especially when you had a boyfriend as gorgeous as Stiles and you knew what his mouth could do. 

“That’s because we haven’t.” Derek said, pulling on Stiles’ hair and latching onto his neck with his lips. 

He caught one of Stiles’ nipples between his fingers with his other hand, tugging gently and making the man moan loudly. He bit against Stiles’ neck, kissing the area after and doing it again a little farther down. He knew Stiles loved the tiny love bites, they drove him crazy.

Stiles shoved Derek against the door again for fun, dropping to his knees and making quick work of his belt. Derek barely shoved his jeans down to his ankles before Stiles swallowed him all the way, nose burrowed in the coarse hairs, and moaning around his cock. 

Derek growled, carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair and holding his head gently as he bobbed up and down on his cock. 

“ _fuck _Stiles,” Derek said, letting his head fall back against the door and closing his eyes, letting himself give in to the amazing feeling that was Stiles’ mouth.__

__Stiles pulled off of Derek’s cock with a pop, replacing his mouth with his hand and jacking him off quickly as he sucked one of Derek’s balls into his mouth. He looked up at Derek through his eyelashes, loving the sounds and babbling that were coming from him._ _

__Derek couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled Stiles up and kissed him hard, loving the taste of himself on the man’s tongue._ _

__“I’m not going to make it to the bed, the stairs are going to have to do.” He said against Stiles’ lips, pushing and guiding his to the stairs._ _

__Stiles pulled apart from Derek to pull his shoes off. Derek quickly bent down and pulled his jeans off completely, reaching for Stiles’ and taking his and his briefs off in swift tug. It took all his self control not to come at the mere sight of Stiles naked and spread out on the stairs, fingering himself open._ _

__“I hope you don’t mind, I kind of got myself ready while I was waiting for you.” Stiles said, moaning as he curled his finger in the right place._ _

__Derek’s breath hitched, letting out a moan as he bent down and licked Stiles’ cock from the base to the tip._ _

__“Are you serious?” He said before slowly going down on Stiles’ cock and making him drop his head back._ _

__“I told you I was desperate,” He breathed. He fingered himself while Derek bobbed up and down leisurely on his cock._ _

__“Derek why are you not inside me yet? Get in me right now or I’m going to combust.” He said, pulling his fingers out._ _

__Derek caught Stiles’ hand, wrapping his lips around the fingers and swirling his tongue around them. Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut as he moaned, loving the feel of Derek’s tongue. He forced himself to fight against the sensation, smacking Derek against the chest._ _

__“Stop stalling!” He hissed._ _

__Derek chuckled, pulling Stiles down a step and lifting one of his legs._ _

__“I just really like making your beg for it.” He said, licking his hand and wrapping it around his own cock to slick it up._ _

__It didn’t take long for Stiles and Derek to stop using condoms after a whole day of sexual frustration and a night full of impatience. Really, it was all Stiles’ fault. He knew what set Derek off, so he knew what he was doing when he was constantly sticking things in his mouth while Derek watched…with the Sheriff in the room. That was one of the longest days of Derek’s life. Stiles still pays for it from time to time._ _

__“Derek, hurry up. I want to come and I want to come with you inside me. You’re taking too long.”_ _

__“Don’t get your hopes up, _sweetie_ , this probably isn’t going to last long anyway.” Derek admitted. _ _

__Let’s be real, he can only get off so much from handjobs._ _

__He pressed inside of Stiles slowly, both moaning as he did. Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek’s neck and kissed him hard. As Derek bottomed out, Stiles bit and tugged on Derek’s bottom lip playfully, urging him to go on._ _

__Derek pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in, picking up pace until they were both panting into each other’s mouths, stealing each other’s breath. Stiles snuck his hand between them, jacking himself off to the rhythm of Derek’s thrusts which were getting quicker and harder._ _

__Derek wasn’t kidding when he said he wouldn’t last long. Stiles didn’t look like he would last much longer either. Derek bent down farther, capturing Stiles’ earlobe with his lips and played with it. It was one of Stiles’ more sensitive areas and Derek took full advantage of it whenever he could._ _

__“You going to come for me, baby?” He whispered into Stiles’ ear. “I want you to be good for me, I want you to come.”_ _

__“Fuck,” Stiles said, jacking himself off faster. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop…”_ _

__He repeated over and over again before coming with a shout and Derek’s name on his tongue. He clenched around Derek’s cock as he spilled over his own stomach. Derek pulled out, giving his cock a few pumps before adding to the mess on Stiles’ stomach. He came so hard his vision went white and his whole body shook._ _

__“Baby,” Stiles whispered. “Baby come here.”_ _

__Derek leaned down slowly, careful to avoid all the come on Stiles, but it was no use. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and latched himself onto him. The more Derek tried to pull himself off the more the mess moved about between them._ _

__“Ugh, Stiles you’re an asshole!” He hissed, pushing his boyfriend off and heading up the stairs as quickly as his shaky legs would take him._ _

__Stiles was laughing as he followed his boyfriend up the stairs. They cleaned themselves off in their bathroom before crawling into their bed. Derek still got giddy over using the word ‘their.’_ _

__“That was amazing, but let’s not go that long without sex again, okay?” Stiles suggested._ _

__“As much as it will kill me, I agree with you.” Derek said, earning himself another slap on the chest. “Once this week is done, I’m no longer on night shift. I’ll actually be able to eat dinner with my family again.” He said absently._ _

__“Aww, you think of us as family?”_ _

__“No, I think of the girls as family. You’re sexual release.” He snarked._ _

__Stiles grabbed his pillow and attempted to smother Derek with it._ _

__“I was trying to be sentimental you asshole!” He hissed._ _

__“Well you should’ve thought of that before rubbing yourself all over me.”_ _

__“You usually like it when I do that, you freak.” Stiles said._ _

__“Yeah, when we’re not on the stairs.” Derek said._ _

__“Well next time take the time to carry me to the bedroom, then.”_ _

__Derek ignored him, kissing his forehead._ _

__“Of course I think of you all as family. I thought we established this.”_ _

__“Yeah we did, but it’s still amazing hearing you say it.” Stiles admitted, snuggling in closer to Derek. “God, I missed you. I know I see you every night, but I never actually _see_ you. I can’t wait for this week to end. I want to wake up and go to bed with you every day.” _ _

__A smile played on Derek’s lips. He felt the exact same way about Stiles, but it was amazing hearing it. He was filled with such a warm feeling and nothing could pull it from his chest._ _

__“Woah! It smells weird in here...Lydia, are those Uncle Stiles’?” Erica said from the downstairs._ _

__Well…Almost nothing could._ _

__“What are you talking about, Erica? What are you look-“ Lydia stopped talking._ _

__“…Oh God, we forgot to pick up our clothes.” Stiles whispered._ _

__“We forgot to open a window, too.” Derek whispered back._ _

__“WLADYLSAW ALEKSANDER STILINSKI! DEREK JAMES HALE!” Lydia shouted._ _

__“The door! Lock the door!” Stiles shouted, pushing Derek._ _

__The latter jumped out of the bed and slammed against the door, turning the lock and listening for footsteps._ _

__“You never told me your middle name was James?” Stiles said._ _

__“Yeah, I never told Lydia either.” Derek admitted._ _

__He jumped back when Lydia’s persistent knocking began. He snuck back under the covers and pretended he wasn’t there, even though Lydia couldn’t get into the room. Derek would never admit to his mother that he found a woman more intimidating than her. Or the fact that she was seventeen._ _

__The next morning was going to be fun._ _

__

__0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0_ _

__

__Stiles couldn’t have been happier that Lydia was getting a ride to school from Cora so she had more time in the morning. He didn’t think he could face her just yet after what happened the night before._ _

__He was on autopilot as he unlocked the door to his classroom and headed for his desk. It wasn’t until he was sat in his chair that he noticed the folded up cloth sitting next to a new bouquet of roses. Stiles tilted his head to the side, examining the roses. They were the same peach color as the first bouquet which was no longer by the window._ _

__Stiles quickly got up and raced into the hallway, looking both ways in hopes of maybe catching a glimpse of whoever left them. Instead, he was met with one of the janitors._ _

__“Hey, was my door unlocked earlier?” Stiles asked._ _

__“No, why?”_ _

__“Because there’s something in here that wasn’t when I left yesterday.”_ _

__“Oh, you’re talking about those gifts, huh? Yeah some guy in a hoodie left them in front of your door. I opened it for him so he could leave them on your desk.” The janitor explained._ _

__“Wait…You let a strange, hooded figure into my room without worry, and you didn’t bother to question why a hooded figure was lurking about the high school in the first place? Did you even wonder how he got into a _locked_ facility?” Stiles asked. _ _

__“Well…no. I just figured he was a friend of yours. I couldn’t tell, he had sunglasses on.”_ _

__“…It’s 6:30 in the morning!”_ _

__He stared at the janitor for a long moment before giving up on the man, waving him off and going back into his room. He picked up the folded cloth and examined it. It was silky, dark red, and had his initials embroidered in gold. He put it down and picked up the card next to the bouquet._ _

__

__**Though roses die, my passion does not. I only wish my passion was as strong as yours for music. A personal gift for a gifted person.** _ _

__

__When Stiles picked the cloth up again, he unfolded it. It was lengthy, almost like a banner. He wasn’t sure what it was until his eyes rested on his piano. Slowly, he walked over and draped the cloth over the keys._ _

__His secret admirer had gifted him with a personalized piano key cover._ _

__Stiles stood in front of his piano baffled at the gift. Whoever was leaving these messages must know Stiles very well. He racked his brain for any ideas but no one came to mind. It wasn’t until Lydia was knocking on his door that he shook himself out of his thoughts._ _

__“Hey, everything alright?” She asked._ _

__She spotted the new bouquet of roses on his desk and raised an eyebrow._ _

__“Another admirer gift?”_ _

__“Yeah, and this time he left me a key cover.” Stiles said, pointing to the crimson drape._ _

__“Wow, he must really like you. Does he know you’re pretty much spoken for?”_ _

__“I have no idea, but I’d like to know who they are. This is starting to get weird.” Stiles said._ _

__“Don’t worry too much about it just yet, I’m sure they’ll reveal themselves when they feel the time is right.” Lydia said._ _

__“Well it better be after the wedding because I can’t deal with this crap right now.”_ _

__“I agree, now put the flowers up and get ready for your day. Also, I’ve hidden the clothes you left in the hallway all around the school. Cora helped. Happy hunting!” Lydia raced out of the room and headed for her first class._ _

__“Wait, you aren’t serious. Lydia! LYDIA!” Stiles called after her in vain._ _

__He hoped she was kidding…Those were his favorite briefs on Derek._ _

__Later that day, Danny came in with his underwear draping from a lacrosse stick._ _

__“I gotta say, Stilinski, I took you for more of an assless tightey-whitey guy myself. That or just straight up commando.” Danny chuckled._ _

__Lydia wasn’t kidding. She wasn’t kidding in the slightest._ _

__Stiles was going to die._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING:** This chapter has Child Abuse and Unprotected Sex. I'm not sure if those are triggers for any of my readers, but I felt the need to warn y'all anyway. Sorry for the spoilers? 
> 
>  
> 
> **Now go read the chapter before reading the rest of the notes!**
> 
>  
> 
> So fun fact: I had this chapter written completely last night. My internet kept going in and out and wouldn't stay connected long enough for me to even load AO3. Stupid internet company!
> 
> Anyway! Sorry this was...latish? I've decided that I will be posting a chapter for this story every other week starting now. It's a little difficult for me to post two different chapters every week! Each story has it's own elements and they're in different tenses (this one past and Amas veritas is present) so it's just easier for me to alternate. Sorry if this irritates anyone! 
> 
> Next chapter will be the wedding rehearsal! There's gonna be some Melissa and Sheriff interaction!! I'm excited to be writing for them. 
> 
> Do I really only have three chapters on this story? For some reason it felt like I had more....Oh well! Let me shut up. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are ALWAYS welcome!
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Be sure to check out my other story if you haven't already! That'll be updating sometime in the next week!! 
> 
> -John


	4. Argent-McCall Wedding (Truths Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Dude, if I have to subdue you and have Derek carry you out of here, I will.”_
> 
> _“Why do I have to carry him?” Derek asked._
> 
> _“Because you’re stronger than me and look more like a cave man.”_
> 
> _“I feel like that’s supposed to offend me…”_
> 
> _“Well don’t follow all your feelings, baby.” Stiles said._

Stiles was pretty sure he was going to kill both Allison and Scott before their wedding the next day. In fact, he had a list of people he was going to end and it was quickly growing larger. The rehearsal dinner, which in theory should have only taken a couple of hours, was now pretty damn close to bleeding into its fifth. Stiles knew his role in the wedding. Hell, the entire party in question knew their roles in the wedding. Why was the rehearsal taking so damn long you ask? Allison and Scott decided _now_ would be the greatest time for the classic ‘well maybe we just shouldn’t get married then?’ fight. No one dared leave the rehearsal while the couple fought. He knew that there were some members of Allison’s family that were probably jumping for joy and hoping the fight would stick, but Stiles knew his best friend better than that. 

Which is why he was currently on the bathroom floor in front of the door while Scott sat on the toilet seat with his arms crossed. Tears of frustration threatened to fall from his eyes and Stiles knew it was best to just let Scott do his thing for a couple more minutes before really helping to fix the situation. 

He hoped Derek was having better luck with Allison on the other end of the wedding venue. Stiles loves both Allison and Scott, maybe the latter just a little more, but handling their stupid fights became so much easier when Derek came around. Usually the two of them split off and dealt with the one they knew the best, but sometimes Stiles and Derek played a little game of rock paper scissors to see who got who. He still doesn’t have the heart to tell Scott. 

“I did everything she asked me to. I helped pick the wedding invitations and even wrote and mailed them all out, I finalized the wedding venue, I bought a DJ instead of a band because _she_ didn’t want live music. Hell, I even found a ring bearer last minute!” Scott ranted. 

“Technically it was me who found the ring bearer but please continue.” Stiles corrected. 

“And she’s going to blow up on me because I accidentally ordered table arrangements with floating flowers and candles instead of the simple red candles? This is ridiculous! If she was so sure I was going to screw up, she should have ordered them herself!”

“Technically she wanted to but you insisted you could do it, but what do I know?” 

“If you ask me, the floating red flowers are actually really cool.”

“Sure, but they’re the wrong shade of red.” 

“Now she wants to call off the wedding? This is totally unfair.”

“Actually you _both_ called off the wedding, but I mean, let’s not get technical.” Stiles commented. 

“Dude you are doing the exact opposite of helping right now.” Scott nearly shouted. 

Stiles rolled his eyes.

See? This was why he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to get married. The whole planning shenanigans really brought out true colors and he wasn’t sure if he could trust himself not to steal his father’s firearm if Derek didn’t cooperate. Of course marriage was far out in the distant future for Stiles and Derek, if they ever got that far. There’s no way Derek wants to get married now…At least Stiles hopes not.

“Scotty all I’m trying to say is you’re both technically to blame here. You _suck_ at communicating no matter what you tell me. You don’t like it when the other person is upset, which is totally fine. It’s okay that you don’t want to upset each other, but sometimes it’s a necessary evil. If you guys were in agreement all the time about everything, you wouldn’t be living in a healthy relationship. Arguments happen, disagreement happens, _pissing off your significant other happens_. If it didn’t, it wouldn’t be worth the fight, right?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah…I guess you’re right.” 

“No, there’s no guessing. I’m totally right and you know it. The whole table arrangement problem could have totally been avoided if you guys just sat down and talked about it. Surprising each other is sweet and all, but when you’re planning a multiple thousand dollar wedding, surprises are the last thing anyone wants. Now get up, wipe your eyes, blow your nose, straighten yourself up, and come with me to find Allison because if this wedding doesn’t happen tomorrow, I’m pretty sure Chris Argent really will kill you this time.” Stiles said, pushing himself off the floor and brushing the back of his jeans. 

Scott did what he was told, blowing his nose before taking a deep breath and nodding at Stiles. 

“You know, even though you have no idea what it means to sugar coat things, you always know the right thing to say.” He said. 

Stiles smiled, giving Scott the biggest bro hug he could muster. 

“Yeah I know, but you would get too confused if I sugar coated things.” 

“Yeah you’re probably right,” Scott laughed. “Can I go see Allison now?”

“That’s probably a good idea. If you apologize now, you might just get the couch instead of the garage.” 

Stiles pulled out his phone and sent a quick warning to Derek. 

_Heads up, groom in pursuit to apologize._

**Bride will meet him in the lobby for a disgustingly romantic ‘I’m sorry’ kiss.** was what Derek sent back. 

Clearly he had just as much success with Allison as Stiles did with Scott. Some day in the distant future, the McCall kids will thank their uncles for being the amazing therapists they are. 

The lobby was still full of everyone involved in the wedding and some guests who would be coming the following day. Allison and Scott had tried to insist the rehearsal was a private engagement, but Allison’s family has never listened well to rules. Hushed whispers fell silent when Scott walked into the lobby, whispers that no doubt held different rumors. That was something else the Argent family was good at: spreading lies. Chris Argent had asked Allison to allow him to invite the family so he could be extremely selective in who would appear. Allison agreed without argument. Many of the guests were distant relatives that Chris did not mind being in the same room with. Those who didn’t make the list included Allison’s grandfather Gerard who all but disowned Chris when he married poor, but appeared again out of nowhere when Allison was born. Kate also didn’t make the list, but that had more to do with the fact that she was currently in a high-security penitentiary for several counts of stalking and attempted murder. Really, Stiles felt Allison and Chris were the only sane ones. The latter being borderline. 

“Stiles, they’re staring at me. Why are they staring at me?” Scott whispered. 

“Because you’re a pauper trying to marry a diamond, what do you expect?” Stiles said, again not trying to sugar coat anything. 

“Hey, I’m not that poor! I just have a lot of student loans…” 

“Really, bro, you’re preaching to the choir. Just ignore them, your mom will put them in place if anything happens, and my dad will totally help.” 

“Yeah you’re right, where’s Allison?” 

As if on cue, Allison stepped into the lobby from the other side with Lydia and Derek on her tail. Luckily, all the staring turned to the bride which made Scott sigh in relief. He never was good with attention. 

Allison and Scott locked eyes and no one else mattered in that moment. Stiles swore later on that time stopped around the two of them in a stupid and overly romantic way as they walked across the lobby toward each other. 

Stiles missed the whole exchange because Melissa shoulder bumped him to get his attention. 

“So crisis averted?” She asked. 

“It’s like you have no faith in me, I’m hurt!” Stiles said. 

Melissa rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder playfully. 

“I have all the faith in the world in you for some crazy reason. I just want to shut the Argents up before they try taking their gifts back.” 

“The wedding is still happening. They’re crazy to think Scott and Allison would actually cancel the day before it’s supposed to begin. Scott can’t run that fast and Chris is a gun dealer.” Stiles said. 

“Don’t remind me, I’d be torn between hiding him and shooting him myself.” Melissa snickered. 

Stiles turned to smile at her and caught sight of a dark spot just peeking out of her collar. He bit back a laugh as he pointed at it. 

“Speaking of father’s, is that mine’s handy work?” He asked. 

Melissa gasped and slapped her hand over the hickey with big eyes. 

“Are you guys still sneaking around and pretending like we all haven’t known this whole time?” 

“There is _nothing_ going on!” She said. 

“Right, and Derek and I didn’t make out like horny high schoolers in the front of his car just before the rehearsal. Really, you’re hiding nothing.” 

“What’s going on? Why does it look like Melissa is going to punch you again?” The sheriff said as he walked up to the pair. 

Really, they made it too easy for Stiles to tease them, especially when they were together. 

“Oh no reason, I just caught you both red handed.” He said. 

When John raised an eyebrow in confusion his eyes rested on where Melissa’s hand was covering. His face reddened in record time.

“So I take it you aren’t coming to the wedding stag after all? Either of you?” Stiles asked. 

“Stiles I will kill you,” John said. “What we do is none of your business.” 

“Hey, you’re totally right. Just stop acting like no one knows when we figured it out months ago.”

“Was it really that obvious?” Melissa asked, giving up on hiding the hickey any longer. 

“As clear as day,” Stiles said. “Really, I’m so happy for you both. Scott is too, we’ve kind of wanted it to happen since we were in the first grade. I mean, we’re already brothers.” 

“We were kind of waiting until after the wedding to say anything about…this.” She said, gesturing between her and the sheriff. “It’s their big day after all.” 

“Which is totally cool, I’ll go back to pretending I don’t notice the school girl giggles you two break out in every time you see each other. Anyway, while I have you here, the girls are still going home with you tonight, right Melissa?” 

“Of course, I love having them over. Plus it’s easier to get ready if everyone in a dress is in one place. Allison’s staying with me tonight as well, we have to keep tradition in some places.” She said. 

Stiles nodded, knowing the plan was the bride go with Melissa and the groom go with Stiles and Derek. All the boys were staying at the sheriff’s house to make preparations easier in the morning. 

“Awesome, now that everything is back on schedule I’ll go peel the groom away and get going. We’ve been at this rehearsal way too long.” He said, bidding his father and Melissa a farewell. 

He found Derek already pulling Scott away from Allison so they could all get going. Stiles still wasn’t used to seeing his boyfriend clean shaven. Derek took the beard off for the wedding, Stiles was only a little upset about it. 

“You know,” He said as he got closer to Derek. “I still miss the beard.” 

He reached out and brushed his thumb over Derek’s cheek. Derek turned and kissed Stiles’ palm, grabbing his hand and pulling it down to their sides. 

“Well you’re in luck, it grows back quickly.” He said. “Are we ready to go? If I hear one more Argent say it’s my fault Kate went crazy, I might go crazy myself.” 

“Don’t do that, I don’t know how many bodies we can hide in my dad’s back yard.” Stiles winked. “But yes, we can leave. Come on Scott, you’ll see her tomorrow.”

“But tomorrow is so far away!” Scott argued. 

“Dude, if I have to subdue you and have Derek carry you out of here, I will.” 

“Why do I have to carry him?” Derek asked. 

“Because you’re stronger than me and look more like a cave man.” 

“I feel like that’s supposed to offend me…” 

“Well don’t follow all your feelings, baby.” Stiles said, tugging on his best friend’s hand again and pulling him out of the lobby and toward the car. 

It was going to be a long night because he was sure no one was going to be able to sleep. It was him, Derek, Scott, Danny, Danny’s little brother Adrian, Chris, and of course the sheriff. The excitement alone was going to be enough to keep them awake. Stiles, Danny, and Scott used to have sleepovers all the time in high school which made this definitely feel like old times. What better way to celebrate a wedding than going back to old memories? 

Stiles refused to cry until after the wedding. He had to get through his speech after all. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

The morning passed by in a blur. Stiles took Scott to the wedding venue first to get ready in one of the dressing rooms. The groomsmen would meet them there later on for the formal pictures. It would also be the first time Stiles would get to see Derek in his tuxedo and he wasn’t sure what he was more excited for. 

In the dressing room, as Stiles laid out Scott’s tuxedo, he noticed the groom hadn’t said much at all since he woke up. He turned to find Scott staring at himself in the mirror. 

“Everything alright, Scotty?” He asked. 

“I’m getting married today. Like, today today. Stiles, I’m going to have a wife before the night is done.” Scott answered. 

“That you are, buddy. No time to have a panic attack now, though. I gotta get you suited up and ready to go!” 

“What would I do without you?” 

“You probably would have flunked out of college and became a hooker.” Stiles said. 

“You have such high hopes for me, don’t you?” 

“The highest,” Stiles smiled. “Now drop your pants, baby.” 

 

~~~~~~

 

Stiles almost broke his no crying rule as he and Lydia walked down the aisle together. As the best man and maid of honor, they were paired together. Neither one would look at the other, knowing they’d get way too emotional and then Lydia would punch Stiles for making her makeup run. She should have worn waterproof. Derek was already standing at the end of the altar, looking as delicious as humanly possible. Stiles couldn’t wait to rip that tuxedo off later. It was the only thought keeping him from crying. He was so proud of himself for not even shedding a tear when Erica walked down next, tossing flowers behind her as Adrian, the ring bearer, walked alongside her. 

However, all his efforts were in vain when he saw Scott’s eyes well up with tears as Allison walked down the aisle, Chris at her side. There was no denying that she looked absolutely beautiful in her dress. It was cream white and strapless, trailing behind her for many feet. The veil fell in front of her and past her shoulders, embroidered with tiny diamonds that twinkled in the right light. Stiles was pretty sure if she wasn’t getting married to his best friend, and he wasn’t already taken, he’d be attempting to steal her away. 

As Chris handed her off to Scott, Stiles felt Danny pat him gently on the back. 

“If you keep leaking, you won’t have any tears left for your speech.” He whispered. 

Stiles had the decency not to flip him off in front of all the guests, but reeled himself in and dried his eyes. 

He was so proud of Scott for not screwing up his vows to Allison, and when the bride and groom finally said ‘I do’ and kissed, the entire church erupted in loud cheers. As everyone began moving about, Stiles searched for his own family. He grabbed onto Erica and Lydia, who found Derek, and hugged them all. 

“I’m proud of all of you,” he said. “Not only did we get our best friends to not kill each other before they got married, we all looked amazing doing it.” 

“Don’t celebrate just yet, we still have speeches to get through.” Lydia said. 

“Oh I can’t wait to hear what Stiles wrote.” Derek said. 

“He was up for like three days trying to figure it out!” Erica said. 

“Hey, I’m not the only one. Lydia was stressing about it too.” 

“I was not!” 

“You almost took my head off for telling you to take a break and get back to it later.” Erica said, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

“I always almost take your head off, stress has nothing to do with it.” Lydia said. 

“Alright, enough bickering, we have a reception to get to.” Derek said, pushing the three of them toward the door. 

 

~~~~~~  
After everyone was dressed down a little more, being cautious not to ruin any of the tuxedos or dresses with spilled food or drink, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, and Erica made their way to the reception area. It was held outside in the back courtyard of the church. It was Melissa’s suggestion and Stiles could definitely see why. Normally it looked nice enough with dozens of pine trees along the edges of the courtyard, but whoever did the decorating really made it a place to remember. 

When you walked outside, you were met with a huge canopy with, draping lights that looked like hundreds of twinkling stars. Different kinds of flowers lined the legs of the canopy in dark red, gold, and purple colors. Stiles would never tell Allison, but Scott had a great idea when he chose the floating table arrangements. On every table was a glass bowl filled with water and floating crimson flowers and candles. The center of the canopy was clear of any tables, making room for dancing and later the speeches.

Stiles spotted the table that Cora, Laura, and Isaac were occupying and shuffled his family over to it. The Hales were invited by Allison and Isaac was Cora’s plus one. 

“This place is crazy beautiful,” Cora said. “I want my wedding to look like this, what do you think Isaac?” 

“I think it’s too bright for your personality.” He said, ducking and laughing when Cora tried smacking him in the head. 

Stiles paid closer attention to Isaac more often, noticing he would sometimes come to school limping or moving slowly. He still hadn’t come clean about the bruises or why he sometimes flinched at loud noises. Unfortunately, Stiles had been coming to his own conclusions that he hoped were completely wrong. 

“I can have a bright personality, I just choose not to.” Cora defended herself. 

“I know you can, babe, but that’s why I stick with you.” Isaac winked. 

Ah, young love. 

“Quit flirting and tell me if Jackson showed up.” Lydia said. 

“Wait, Jackson? You invited Jackson?” Stiles asked. 

“Of course I invited Jackson, I was allowed a plus one.” 

“I didn’t know Jackson was going to be your plus one.” 

“You know you’re going to have to like him eventually, right? He’s dating me.” Lydia said. 

“Yeah well…We’ll see how your grandfather feels about him.” 

“Um, Jackson said he couldn’t make it.” Cora said. “He said he, uh…” 

“Said he had to babysit!” Isaac finished for her. 

Lydia glared, crossing her arms. 

“Jackson hates children and he doesn’t have any siblings. Why don’t you tell me what he really said.”

“…He said weddings weren’t his thing.” Cora said. 

Anger flashed across Lydia’s face before she uncrossed her arms and smoothed her dress down. 

“Well then, I guess I’m not his thing either.” She said, turning and heading for the refreshments table. 

“Oh man, that boy is in for a world of hurt.” Derek said. 

“Yes,” Stiles said, watching Lydia walk away. “Yes he is.” 

 

~~~~~~

 

When it came to the speeches, Allison and Scott decided to break tradition. Scott opted out of giving his own speech, but asked his mother to give one in his place. Allison asked Lydia to give one as well as her father, and Stiles was a given as he was the best man. Out of respect, the parents went first. 

Chris kept his short, but it still hit home with both the bride and groom. 

“I have to admit, part of me will always wish this day never came.” Chris started, earning a couple of laughs from the guests around. “But the other part, the bigger part, probably knew it was going to happen eventually. I thought it would be sooner, but better late than never I suppose. Hello everyone, it is with great pride that I get to welcome you to celebrate Scott and Allison’s big day. Regardless of blood relation, we are all family tonight and I couldn’t be happier about that. Tonight I got to see just who all was involved in helping my beautiful daughter grow into the woman she is. Today I got to see the company she and Scott keep, and I’m glad to know they have been in great hands for all these years. 

“As a parent it is my duty to give my daughter roots and wings. Roots to remind her to keep herself grounded, to always hold true to her morals, and most of all to herself. Roots to help her along the way when times are rough. Allison, you found your wings on your own and well before I wanted you to, but I know now that it was definitely for the best. All I ever wanted for you was to be able to take care of yourself find someone who would help you when you didn’t think you were strong enough on your own. I know now that you have found that in Scott. 

“I don’t think it’s at all a secret that when I first met Scott, I wanted him nowhere near my daughter.” Chris said, earning more laughs. One especially from Stiles. 

“No father wants to see their daughter find their soul mate at such a young age. It scares the crap out of us, making us wonder if their child will be the one that leaves the nest a day after their eighteenth birthday. Luckily it wasn’t the case for Allison, she stayed for a little bit longer before she transferred to a different college. Scott, I’d never admit it until today, but I felt safer knowing you went with her.” 

“Not that I didn’t think my daughter couldn’t take care of herself, but unfortunately she’s just like me. Allison and I have this small problem where we sometimes bite off more than we can chew and are too stubborn to ask for help. I know that Scott will always be able to help her carry her load, even when she doesn’t really need the help. Now before I end my speech and hand off the microphone to Melissa, I have one last thing to say. Allison, though your mother wasn’t here tonight I know she was looking down on you and smiling big like she always used to. I’m pretty sure she would have questioned your choice in Scott more than me, but that goes without saying.” Chris chuckled. 

“But most of all, I know she would have been proud of you today. She would have been a crying mess because of how beautiful you looked, but I know she would have been proud. She loved you very much and will always be your guardian angel.”  
One of the biggest things that Stiles and Allison had in common was that they lost their mothers at a young age. On the anniversaries of their deaths, the two used to lock themselves in a room all day eating ice cream and reminiscing about their moms. 

“Now, enough of my aimless speech. Allison, I love you baby, and I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished. Scott, you’re one of the strangest young men I’ve ever had the opportunity to know, but regardless, I’m glad Allison chose you. I’ve considered you a son well before today. Welcome to the family.”

And there they were again, the tears in Scott’s eyes. For years all Scott ever wanted was Chris’ acceptance. He always said it was because he felt better knowing his father-in-law liked him, but Stiles knew it was deeper than that. Scott’s father left without a second look when Scott was in second grade, leaving a giant father-sized hole in Scott’s heart. Chris will probably never know just how much his words meant to him. 

Melissa stepped up to the microphone and she looked like she’d already been crying. 

“I’m not sure what I can say that Chris hasn’t already,” She said. “Hello, my name is Melissa and I have been a crying mess since before the vows.” 

The guests laughed, clapping for Melissa to continue. 

“When Scott was a child, he used to tell me that one day he would find the prettiest girl in the world and make her his wife. Cut to sixteen at the end of his first day of school, he came home telling me he found her. When he brought Allison home for the first time, it took everything in me not to hate this girl. You see, Chris said that father’s are scared of their daughters finding their soul mates. Mothers are afraid of their sons finding someone who will treat them better than any mother ever could. I knew the moment I saw Allison that Scott had found just that. 

“After years of having Allison around, I knew she would take good care of my son. The fact that she chose to be a doctor is just a perk. Allison, I’ve thought of you as a daughter for many years. Having you officially in the family only adds to the love I have for you. I love you both with all my heart and I’m so happy for you. Congratulations!” 

It was obvious Melissa was trying her best not to cry during her speech, but she failed at the very end. However, she wasn’t the only one crying. One look told everyone that Scott and Allison were in tears as well, the latter getting up and pulling Melissa into a hug as she approached. 

While the exchange happened, Lydia made her way to the microphone. 

“Hello, for those who don’t know me, I’m Lydia and the maid of honor. Though I’ve known Scott longer, Allison has been my best friend for almost nine years. When she asked me to give a speech, I knew exactly the story I had to tell. Though I should say now, if anyone is looking for me after the reception, I’ll be on the first plane to Hawaii, running far away from Allison.” Lydia chuckled. 

“I remember when I was twelve and Allison was twenty, she came running into my house holding a beautiful yellow dress and crying her eyes out.” 

Stiles looked to see Allison’s face and found it beet red. Obviously this story wasn’t something she was looking forward to. 

“She was looking for my mom but she had already gone to work. When I asked her what was wrong, I got the greatest response ever.” Lydia closed her eyes and cleared her throat, getting ready to copy Allison’s panicky voice.

“ _Oh my God, you have to help me. Scott’s mom gave me this beautiful dress to wear for my date with Scott to a fancy restaurant and I totally spilled soda all over it while I was trying it on at home. Lydia, do you know what to do? Oh my God Melissa’s going to kill me and hate me more than she already does, this dress looks so expensive. I’m so dead!_ ”

The guests erupted in laughter while Allison hid her face in her hands. Stiles had to try and catch his breath before Lydia continued. She caught Allison’s essence so perfectly. 

“Of course, not every twelve year old knew that lemon juice and white vinegar could totally get those stains out, but Allison was so distraught about ruining her future mother-in-law’s dress that she didn’t listen to my directions. She ended up ruining the dress even more. By this point she was pretty much hyperventilating on my bathroom floor. Cut to about three hours later, she went out and bought an identical dress. Now, this wiped out all of Allison’s allowance savings. The dress she bought was almost three hundred dollars, but Allison felt so much better knowing she was able to find an identical to wear and give back to Melissa. I didn’t have the heart to tell her that I was with Melissa when she bought the original…in a thrift store for forty dollars.” 

Allison’s jaw dropped before her entire head dropped onto the table. Stiles couldn’t contain the laughter, leaning on Melissa as she laughed along with him. Derek had the decency to try and hide his laughing behind his hands while trying hide Erica’s at the same time. 

“Let me make it clear, I didn’t just use this story to embarrass you, Allie. I used it to show just how far you will go for the people you love, especially Scott. You were willing to clear out your entire savings to replace his mother’s dress. You knew that Melissa’s blessing was important to Scott, and deep down I know it’s important to you too. For years I have known you to be the most giving person ever, aside of Stiles of course.” Lydia winked at her uncle who blew a kiss back. 

“But that is what makes you so perfect for Scott. Both of you are so genuine and would give the clothes off your backs to help someone in need. I know that your love for each other will never weaken and will live beyond any of us here tonight. Most of all, I love that you have been my best friend even through my darkest times. Your friendship means the world to me and I am honored to be up here speaking to everyone tonight. I love you Allison, I love you Scott, here’s to your night and many, many more to come.” 

The applause roared to life from all the guests as Allison and Lydia met each other and hugged long and hard. Stiles was so proud of his niece for giving such an amazing speech. He wasn’t sure how he was going to top that, but with a gentle squeeze from Derek and the encouraging words from his father, Stiles rose from his seat and made his way to the microphone. 

“Hi there!” Stiles started. “My name is Stiles for those who don’t know, and I am obviously the best man to the greatest guy in this room. Well…Almost the greatest, he’ll never be as cool as me.” 

The guests laughed while Scott snuck a middle finger at Stiles. 

“The story I bring to you today will show you just how much Scott loves Allison. He loves her so much that he was willing to risk his life on one particular night when we were seventeen.” 

Scott’s hushed ‘oh no’ could be heard all around the reception. The guests knew this was going to be good. 

“Before I begin, I should say now this was _all_ Scott’s idea. For once, none of it was my fault. It all started with a pretty brutal fight between Scott and Allison. I don’t remember what it was about, but it almost ended their relationship. Anyway, cut to that night and Scott’s drunken all of my father’s Jack Daniel’s and is on a mission for love.

“I tried talking him out of it, but once Scott’s got an idea in his head, drunk or not, there’s no stopping him. I walked with him all the way to Allison’s house just to make sure that he didn’t get hurt on the way, what I wasn’t expecting was him to scale the wall to get to her window. Normal people usually just ring the doorbell and see if someone is home, but not Scott. Oh no, he had to climb up the garage wall and walk across the room to try and knock on Allie’s window. 

“What Scott forgot about was that when you’re drunk, your coordination is much worse and much, much louder. As Scott was about to knock on the window, it opened up with Allison’s dad on the other side with a gun pointed right at Scotty. It spooked him so bad that he fell back off the roof and into the rose bushes. He suffered from a broken leg, rib, tons of thorns in his butt, and a really nasty hang over the next day. Obviously the lovebirds made up with each other and their relationship was saved, but Scott still won’t go near those rose bushes. I’m also pretty sure Chris kind of regrets knock at least shooting Scott in the foot. 

“The point of this story, though, is Allison is lucky because she found someone who is willing to do absolutely anything for her. My best friend has no sense of fear when it comes to the people he loves, especially you, Allie. He would give his kidney if you needed it without a second thought. He told me the first day he met you that you were it for him. I thought he was crazy, but today makes me happy to know that he was absolutely right about you. Thank you for being everything he needs and more. You are both the greatest people I know…aside of myself. Scotty, you are my brother and I’m so glad I have you in my life. It’s an absolute honor to be your best man. Allison you are one of the most beautiful, kind hearted, genuine people I know and I’m so happy Scott has you to keep him in check when I can’t. I’m so happy to have you both in my life. Here’s to your love, may it be an inspiration to us all!”

Scott jumped up from his chair and raced to Stiles. The latter didn’t even have time to step away from the microphone before being tackled to the ground by the groom. Neither would admit to crying on each other’s shoulders no matter what anyone said.

With the speeches done, Derek asked Stiles to dance once more before the night ended. Stiles found out that Derek was actually a very good dancer, especially when it came to slow songs. As they swayed around the dance floor, Derek occasionally would turned and rest his lips against Stiles’ temple. It was one of his favorite things, Derek just being content with simple touches. 

“Your speech was great,” Derek said. “But thank you for not trying to scale our roof to apologize to me.” 

“Hey, nothing’s out of the question yet.” Stiles said. 

Derek chuckled against Stiles’ ear before whispering.

“So does that mean we can sneak away and get a head start to the hotel room?” 

Derek’s question went straight to Stiles’ dick and there was nothing he wanted more than to get to the hotel room with Derek. 

“What about the girls?” He asked, because he was a responsible guardian after all. 

“Cora and Lydia already made plans and have already agreed to taking Erica.” 

“You had this planned didn’t you?”

“I had to see you in a perfect fitting tuxedo and was not allowed to do things to you all day, you’re damn right I had this planned.” Derek said. 

“Hey, I wasn’t the only one looking amazing in my tuxedo today.”

“Then let’s go do something about it, Mr. Stilinski.” 

And really, Stiles couldn’t find a good enough reason not to. 

The two of them quickly gave their goodbyes and congratulations to Allison and Scott. They opted out of their honeymoon until after Allison had a little more vacation time from the hospital. Stiles and Derek made their way to the hotel across the street that Chris Argent all but rented out completely for the wedding guests. 

When the door to their room closed behind them, Derek found himself in an all too familiar position, slammed against the door with Stiles attacking his mouth. 

“Do you have any idea what those pants did to your ass?” Stiles asked between kisses, grinding himself against Derek’s front. 

Derek moaned into Stiles mouth, reaching between them and ripping Stiles’ dress shirt open to let his hands roam over his bare chest. He’d pay for a new dress shirt later. 

“If they did anything to mine like they did to yours, yeah I have a bit of an idea.” 

Derek caught one of Stiles’ nipples between his fingers and tugged gently. 

“Fuck, do that again.” Stiles moaned, louder when Derek did just what he asked for. 

Stiles fumbled with Derek’s belt, finally getting it opened and pulling his pants down roughly. He crawled back up Derek’s body, biting gently on his hear before whispering. 

“I’m going to _ruin_ you tonight,” He said. “I’m going to make it so the only word you remember is my name.”

Derek shuddered under Stiles’ touch, the words doing something to him. 

“I’m holding you to that.” He said roughly before pushing Stiles farther into the room and all but throwing him onto the bed. 

They only received three noise complaints that night. 

Stiles was disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO WORLD! I am SO sorry that this is so late. I'm actually posting two chapters tonight. This one is the first part, the second one will be coming later tonight. I have a little more to write and some editing to do. I'm actually kind of 50-50 on this chapter. I feel like I may have rushed some parts, but at the same time I don't think I would have written this any differently. 
> 
> For those who are wondering, I am writing this as if Scott and Allison are having a Catholic wedding because I have only ever been to a Catholic wedding as I am Catholic. If this offends anyone in any way I do apologize, but this was what was comfortable to me. 
> 
> Stay tuned for Part 2. Lots of stuff is happening! Thanks for being patient, love y'all! 
> 
> PS. Monumentour was AMAZING. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are ALWAYS welcome!
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> -John


	5. Listen (Truths Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I think I know what you’re going to ask…and I think I’m ready to tell the truth.” Isaac said._
> 
>  
> 
> _Stiles watched the boy for a moment, making sure he really was okay with this._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Isaac, is your father abusing you?” He asked._

There was a soft knock on their door in the morning, pulling Stiles out of his well deserved, and much welcomed sleep. He tried to move but found Derek draped over him in a deep sleep. Stiles gently nudged him, making him turn over so Stiles can move. When he looked back, Derek was on his stomach again and the blanket was resting just over the curve of his ass. It made Stiles want nothing more than to hurry back to bed. He quickly searched around for any pair of underwear, picking up Derek’s black briefs and pulling them on. 

When he opened the door, he found no one there. He looked both ways before looking down. His heart sank when he saw a package with an envelope sitting in front of the doorway. He slowly bent down and picked it up, bringing it into the room and setting it on the bathroom counter. He stared at it for a moment before getting enough courage to open the letter attached. 

Stiles knew it was the secret admirer the moment he saw the handwriting. 

**Though I didn’t get to see you in your tuxedo, I know you looked amazing. You always did clean up well for special events. This is one of the last gifts you’ll receive before you find out who I am… A warm gift for a warm hearted person.**

A warm hearted person? Who the hell was this guy and how did he find Stiles’ room? 

He heard Derek get out of bed, coming behind Stiles and hooking his chin over his shoulder. 

“I was wondering where you disappeared to. What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“I…got a gift.” Stiles said. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

“I mean I got a gift. From someone.” 

“Your secret admirer?” 

“I…yeah.” Stiles wasn’t sure what to say, still freaked out about the whole thing. “He says he’s going to be revealing himself soon.” 

Stiles lifted the package, getting the wrapping paper off before opening the box. Inside was a beautiful dark purple scarf that sparkled gold in the light. 

“That’s strange.” 

“What is?” Derek asked, picking up the letter to read it. 

“Not many people know this particular shade of purple is my favorite.” 

“I do.” 

“I know you do babe, but I also know you didn’t send me this.” Stiles said. 

Derek turned around and picked his pants up off the floor, searching for a shirt that survived the night. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To the front desk. I want to know who left this in front of our door.” 

“Derek, it’s not that big of a deal...” 

“Bullshit, Stiles. The guy had to have asked what room we were, if not there are security cameras that will pick it up. This is gone past the point of cute and has reached stalker territory. You’re freaked out and so am I.” 

“He says he’s revealing himself soon.” Stiles said. 

“Well he can reveal himself now. I’ll be back, you stay here for now.” Derek said, leaving Stiles in the room with his scarf and his thoughts. 

It turns out the front desk was in fact not asked about their room and security only picked up a strange person in a hoodie and sunglasses, much like the Janitor’s description at the school. So they still had no idea who was leaving Stiles these gifts. Derek was right, though, the secret admirer thing was getting a little scary. How did he know where Stiles and Derek were staying? Was Stiles being watched the whole time at the wedding? What if the secret admirer was a wedding guest? Stiles racked his brain for any clues that would leave him to finding out who the admirer was. Hopefully they would reveal themselves soon. He had more pressing issues to deal with and didn’t need the fact that he had a stalker hanging over his head.

 

When School resumed on Monday, Isaac showed up with yet another bruise, this one on his upper arm just under his shirt sleeve. Stiles was growing more and more concerned about the boy’s well being. He wanted to schedule a parent conference with Mr. Lahey, but was afraid that would cause more harm than good. Instead he would wait until their standing Thursday lunch appointment. 

Besides, he had another student to speak to in the meantime. 

Jackson peeked his head into the room during Stiles’ prep period. 

“You requested my presence?” He asked in a bored tone. 

“Yes I did,” Stiles answered. “Please come in and have a seat.” 

Jackson stalked over to an empty chair in front of Stiles’ desk. 

“So I hear you decided to ditch the wedding last weekend.” Stiles said. 

“Yeah I couldn’t make it.” Jackson said. 

“Really because I heard something a little different.” 

“Which was?” 

“That you pretty much were above coming to a wedding that my niece was actually a part of.” 

“I-“

“Listen,” Stiles interrupted. “If the next words out of your mouth are going to form some kind of stupid lie, just save it. I want to make something very clear. As a teacher, I must be nice to you, but as the guardian of the girl you’re currently interested in, I have to admit that I seriously don’t like you.

“When Lydia asked you to come to the wedding, she did it because she wanted you there. The fact that you blew her off without so much as telling her yourself was extremely low, even for a spoiled brat like you. If you want to date my niece, you have to actually make an effort. The next time you ditch her because you just don’t feel like it you’ll answer to me and my father. Have I made myself clear, Mr. Whittemore?” 

Jackson was glaring at Stiles, hands balled up in fists. 

“You can’t talk to me like that. You can’t call me names.” He said through gritted teeth. 

And really, Stiles had enough with this kid. 

“I’m not speaking to you as a teacher right now, I’m _telling_ you as a guardian that I will not put up with you mistreating Lydia. She was very hurt because you didn’t show up and I don’t like seeing her upset. Let this be a warning to you that there will not be a next time, understand?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Jackson bit out. “I understand perfectly.” 

“Good, you may go back to class.” Stiles dismissed Jackson. 

He didn’t like pulling the whole guardian card, knowing Lydia liked it even less than him, but the look on Lydia’s face was all Stiles needed to make an exception. He’s sure Jackson could be likable if he dropped the whole tough guy act, but Stiles just couldn’t see it yet. He’ll never know what Lydia sees in the boy, but he’s willing to try for Lydia. So long as she isn’t mistreated, otherwise Jackson would find himself hanging out in a jail cell and having a wonderful conversation with the sheriff. 

Stiles looked out his window but almost fell out of his chair when something else caught his attention. The roses had yet again been replaced with new ones, this time they were white. Somehow the secret admirer managed to get into Stiles’ classroom and replace the flowers. He was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable by the minute. He pulled out his phone and called his father. 

“ _This is the sheriff._ ” John answered. 

“Dad I think I need a police escort…” Stiles said. 

“ _Stiles? What, why? What’s going on?_ ”

“Shit, where do I begin? For about two weeks now I’ve been getting these secret admirer gifts randomly, but…” 

“ _But what, Stiles?_ ” 

“Well, they’ve started showing up in places that they shouldn’t be. Whoever is doing it has snuck onto the school campus and left them in front of my classroom, Derek and I found one outside our hotel room this past weekend, and now I’m finding them _inside_ my classroom without any notice. I’m starting to get a little freaked out.” Stiles explained. 

“ _I’ll see what I can do. File a report with the school and explain to them that someone has broken into your classroom. I’ll send a cruiser out and watch the campus for any suspicious activity. I want you to text me and Derek when you leave and when you get home, and for safety purposes, have Lydia do the same._ ” John said. 

“Alright, I’ll do that. I’m sorry, Dad.” 

“ _For what, kid?_ ”

“I don’t know, bothering you?”

“ _Stiles your safety is never bothersome to me. I’ll be honest, I’m a little ticked that you’re just telling me now. You should have mentioned something when you found a gift outside your hotel room. We’ll figure this out, son._ ”

“Alright, let me go talk with the school and file that report. I love you Dad, I’ll talk to you later.”

“ _Love you too, Stiles. Don’t forget to text me and Derek._ ”

“I won’t.” Stiles said, bidding his father goodbye and hanging up. 

He sent a quick message to Lydia bringing her up to speed. 

_Secret admirer has become a Creepy McCreeping Creeper. Please text me, Derek, and Grandpa when you leave school and when you get home. I want to make sure you’re safe._

I’m always safe, but I promise I will. Are you okay?

_I think so. I’m a little concerned, but I’ll be okay. I’ll see you later, love you._

Love you, too. Grandpa will catch him.

Knowing that Lydia was on board made Stiles feel a little better about the situation. The secret stalker person hadn’t made any hostile moves toward him or his family, but Stiles wasn’t taking any chances. He also called Talia and asked her to please let him know when she’s picked Erica up from school and has her at the Hale house. 

He knew Derek was safe at the hospital, but still texted him an update. Derek was happy to know that Stiles went to the authorities. 

His mind was pulled from the situation at hand when a knock sounded at the door. He looked up to see a rather anxious Isaac standing there. 

“I know our meeting is on Thursday, but…” Isaac trailed off. 

Stiles put his phone back in his desk and motioned for Isaac to come sit down. 

“Isaac, my room is always open to you. What’s going on, buddy?” Stiles asked. 

Isaac seemed to relax just a fraction knowing Stiles wasn’t going to tell him to come back another time. 

“I…I want to trust someone. I don’t want to feel like I can’t depend on anyone. I don’t want to feel scared anymore. You said I could count on you, right? Will you please listen?” The boy asked. 

He looked like he was getting more frustrated with himself. 

“Tell me anything or nothing at all. I’m here to listen and I’ll help any way I can, okay?” 

Isaac nodded, taking a deep breath.

“You’re right,” Isaac said. “They’re not from lacrosse.” 

Isaac was referring to his bruises. This was what Stiles was waiting for, but he wouldn’t push Isaac if the boy didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Okay then,” He said. “Do you mind telling me where they’re from?” 

“They’re…I get beat up.” 

“So they’re…fighting bruises?” 

“Yes,” Isaac said. “They’re not from lacrosse balls or sticks. They’re from…fists and being kicked and…” 

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t work yourself up, it’s okay. You’re doing good, Isaac.” 

“I’m not trying to get worked up, but I…I want to tell you. I want you to know.” He said. 

“Okay, so why don’t I ask you some questions and you can nod or shake your head, okay?” Stiles suggested. 

Isaac nodded in agreement, rubbing the palms of his hands against his jeans to get some of the sweat off. 

“Alright, so just to clarify, you said you get beat up?” Stiles asked. 

A nod. 

“Is it bullying?” 

Isaac looked as if he was contemplating his answer. 

“Do you not know how to describe it?” 

This time, he nodded. 

“Okay so for now we’ll say not sure, sound good? We’ll figure that part out later.”

Another nod. 

“Has this been happening for a while?”

Yes. The nod that Isaac gives makes Stiles’ stomach churn. 

“How long would you say? A year? Three years? Longer?”

“Longer.” Isaac whispers. 

“…Have you broken any bones because of this?”

Nod. 

“Is it someone you go to school with?”

Shake. 

“Is it someone older than you?”

Nod. 

“…Is it an adult?”

…Nod. 

Stiles didn’t want to ask the next question, because he knows if it’s true he’ll have to take further steps. He wasn’t sure if Isaac was ready for that. 

“Isaac, my next question…I need you to answer it truthfully, no matter what that means in the end, okay?” 

“I think I know what you’re going to ask…and I think I’m ready to tell the truth.” Isaac said. 

Stiles watched the boy for a moment, making sure he really was okay with this. 

“Isaac, is your father abusing you?” He asked. 

The tears that fell down Isaac’s face were answer enough. Stiles pushed away from his desk and walked around to Isaac, pulling the boy in an embrace as he broke down. 

“Hey it’s alright,” He said. “You just go ahead and let it all out.” 

Isaac sobbed in Stiles’ arms, clinging to his shirt. It was obvious this boy was broken in so many ways and Stiles wasn’t sure where to start to try and help him repair. For now, he let Isaac cry. He needed a shoulder to cry on and Stiles would give him that without hesitation. 

When his sobs grew quieter, Stiles loosened his grip on Isaac so he could sit up right again. 

“You okay, buddy?” He asked. 

“No, not in the slightest,” Isaac laughed. “I’m just done feeling worthless.” 

“You’re not worthless, kid. I swear you’re not worthless.” 

“Thanks, I’m glad someone believes that.” 

“Many people believe that, Isaac. You’ve got me, all the Hales, Lydia, and even Erica.” 

“Erica is eight.” Isaac said. 

“Yeah? And she’s one of the smartest eight year olds I’ve ever met.” Stiles chuckled. 

It was good seeing Isaac making a small joke, it let Stiles know things would somehow be okay. Maybe not now, but soon. 

“Isaac…you know what I have to do now, right?” He asked. 

“…My dad is going to be notified.” 

“Yes,” Stiles confirmed. “Because of the accusations, I have to bring this to the principal and the police. Your father will be brought into questioning, if we find reasonable suspicion that he is in fact beating you, your house will be searched. Starting now, your privacy will be all but removed while they investigate what is happening.” 

“I swear he’s doing it, I wouldn’t lie-“

“Hey, I never said you were lying. Isaac I believe every word you’re telling me.” Stiles said. “I have seen the bruises, I can put two and two together, but I couldn’t do anything about it until you came to me about it. I’m very proud of you for doing this, it takes a lot of bravery to stand up to your father.” 

“I didn’t, though.” Isaac said. 

“Yes you did, by going to someone and telling them what is going on, you’re standing up to him and telling him you won’t stay silent. You’re very brave, and I’m proud of you.” Stiles repeated. 

“Now, I want you to head back to class okay? If you don’t feel up to it, call Laura or Derek and have them pick you up. If you can avoid it, I don’t want you to go home.” 

“I think I’ll just call Laura now, I don’t know if I’m up for school right now.” Isaac said. 

Stiles agreed, leaving him to begin the proper steps to alert the authorities of a child abuse case. No matter what, Stiles was going to do everything he could to get Mr. Lahey locked up for a long time. No one, especially Isaac, deserved to be beaten most of their life. 

With the principal and his father in the know about Isaac’s situation, Stiles walked the boy to the front of the school and waited with him for Laura. Stiles really was proud of him for being able to confess everything. It takes a lot of courage to come clean about things like this, and Stiles knew that. If he could help Isaac in any way, he was going to. 

With Isaac safely in laura’s car and on his way to the Hale house, Stiles went back to his room to finish up his remaining classes. When he stepped in, he found another gift on his desk. He pulled out his phone and highlighted his father’s number, ready to call in a moment’s notice, as he approached the gift. The note on top made his heart stop. 

**I was wrong to make you choose, I’ve learned my error.**

Choose…Choose what? But Stiles knew. 

Stiles knew the moment he saw the note. He was just too stupid to realize sooner. The roses, the key cover, his favorite color scarf…and now? Now the gift was a key. An old key that he thought he lost. The key that made him change all the locks in his house. 

“Stiles?” 

And Stiles knew that voice. It sent chills down his spine. He turned around slowly, facing a man in a hoodie and sunglasses. 

And when he pulled the sunglasses down, all of Stiles’ suspicions came true. 

 

Steele was his secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was going to be up last night but I totally fell asleep. I could barely type anymore! I'm still a little tired from my 24 hour road trip to Phoenix, AZ to see Paramore and Fall Out Boy!! 
> 
> This chapter is short because it's technically an extension to the previous. I had both basically all written last night but felt the chapter would have been WAY too long...(The first part is 20 pages! That's 7 more than I usually write per chapter!) 
> 
> Anyway, to the commenter who said "IS IT STEELE?!" You're an asshole! hahaha. NO ONE had it on the radar until you said something! But it's okay, I still love you ;].
> 
> What do you guys think? Everything is progressing now. The next chapter will have a LOT more Sterek and Derek in general. I feel like this is becoming more of like...a soap opera. Ugh. Oh well, no going back now. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are ALWAYS welcome. 
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Be on the lookout for this week's update on Amas Veritas! 
> 
> -John


	6. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“So…What’s going to happen with Isaac?” Stiles asked._
> 
>  
> 
> _Mark sighed._
> 
>  
> 
> _“It’s not looking too good for his father, that’s for sure. Isaac’s body is all the substantial evidence they need to lock him away for a very long time.” He said._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Well that’s good isn’t it? It means he won’t be able to hurt Isaac anymore.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Yes but now we run into another problem,” Mark said._

Cora wasn’t stupid, she knew when something was going on. The only problem was she never really knew how to bring it up. Like with Isaac, how was she supposed to ask if his dad was beating on him? She was in plenty of fights, she knew what a punch bruise looked like. She knew what it was like to try not to move too much when your ribs were bruised. Don’t ask her how, she’ll never admit she had a rough couple of years in middle school, but that wasn’t the point. 

The point was her boyfriend wouldn’t tell her what was going on and she really wanted to help him. Did he forget that both her parents were lawyers at one point? That her father still was? She could help him somehow, but he had to ask for it. Cora didn’t want to intrude on his life if he really didn’t want to change it. She just hoped he opened up to someone soon. It’s not that Isaac was a fragile person, he couldn’t be when he was dating her, but he had a soft heart and Cora loved that about him. She hated seeing someone take advantage of that or use it against him. 

She was especially concerned when Isaac didn’t show up for English. She knew he was in school, she saw him that morning just before first period, so where was he? Cora decided to investigate. 

Her first stop was the locker room to see if he was ditching. The last person she really wanted to see or deal with was Jackson. 

“Hey, have you seen Isaac?” She asked.

“Aren’t you two like…connected by the umbilical cord? Shouldn’t you know where he is at all times?” Jackson replied. 

“Don’t be an asshole and just answer the question.” Cora snapped. 

She never had much patience for Jackson. No one did, she was surprised Lydia tolerated him. 

“Don’t be a b-“ 

“If the next word out of your mouth isn’t beauty, you’re going to have two black eyes and a fucked up nose. Don’t push it.” Cora interrupted. “I’m going to ask one more time before I just decide to fuck up your face for the hell of it. Have you seen Isaac, yes or no?” 

Jackson glared at her as if that was going to do something. Did he not remember what family she was from? Glaring was the Hale specialty, it didn’t scare any of them. 

“The last time I saw him he was going into Stilinski’s classroom after I left it. Happy now?” 

“Seriously, how hard was that? Why do men make everything more difficult?” Cora turned around and headed for the door. 

She heard Jackson mumble something before she left. She picked up a five pound dumbbell from the weight rack by the door and chucked in Jackson’s direction. He ducked just in time for the dumbbell to hit the locker right behind him. 

“Jesus, are you trying to fucking kill me?” He yelled. 

“Trust me, Whittemore, you’d be dead if I was really trying.” Cora said, leaving the locker room before Jackson could run his mouth anymore.

Seriously, what did Lydia see in him?

The better question was what did Isaac need so badly from Stiles that it couldn’t wait until band or after school? As she made her way down the hall, she heard Stiles talking to someone. Well, more like yelling at someone. She really hoped it wasn’t Isaac and if it was, there better have been a good reason. When she rounded the corner of the hallway, Cora poked her head into the doorway and saw Stiles facing a random guy in a hoodie. Stiles looked stress, almost nervous. Cora didn’t like that look on him. She stepped into the classroom and cleared her throat. 

“Cora, what are you doing here?” Stiles asked, his face taking on a more scared expression. 

The guy in the hoodie turned around and he looked faintly familiar, but Cora couldn’t put a name to the face or how she knew who he was. 

“I was...uh…looking for Isaac? He didn’t show up for English and I was told he came here last.” She said. 

“He went to your house, I’ll explain everything later. He’s fine but Laura came to pick him up about twenty minutes ago.” Stiles said. 

“Okay, Stiles is everything alright? Do I need to alert anyone?” 

“I’m fine, Cora. I need you to head out, though. Do me a favor and tell the principal we have a visitor.” Stiles said, waving Cora off. 

She nodded once before leaving the room and hiding around the corner still in ear-shot. 

“So that’s what I am now? Just a visitor?” The guy said. 

“Technically you’re a trespasser and a stalker, but that’s for the police report.” Stiles replied. 

“Listen, I can explain everything if you just-” 

“I don’t want to hear what fucked up and crazy excuse you have, I want you gone. Out of my classroom, out of Beacon Hills, out of my _life_! You walked out of it a while ago, why can’t you just stay gone?” 

“Because I love you, Stiles.” The guy said. 

Stiles laughed, taking a moment to catch his breath. 

“Love me? Please, I don’t think you know what the hell that word even means. You left one of the most important people in my life to walk home in the pouring fucking rain. I almost _lost_ her. Do you understand that? The courts almost took Lydia away from me.” Stiles said. 

_Steele_ , Cora thinks to herself. That’s where she recognized him from. Lydia showed Cora old pictures one night at the Stilinski house and told her the whole story. She would tell the principal like Stiles asked, but Cora knew there was someone else who should know. 

She pulled out her phone and texted Derek. 

_Stiles has the mystery stalker man in his room. It’s his ex-boyfriend. Code Red. I repeat, Code Red._

It didn’t take long for her to receive a message in reply. 

**I’m on my way. Don’t leave him alone.**

_Nothing past talking so far, but I’m right outside. Please hurry._

**In the car now. Sheriff is also on his way.**

Cora put her phone away, leaning her head against the wall and listening to the conversation inside the music room once more. 

“What do you mean you can’t be blamed for that? Have you lost your fucking mind? You _promised_ me you would take her home. You lied to me, Steele.” Stiles said. 

“I know I did, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing, I was so stupidly jealous of Lydia and Erica. You were supposed to be mine! I didn’t know how to share you.” 

“Share me? I’m not property, dude. My nieces have always been important to me. Any day in any alternate universe, I would always choose them. You never had a problem with them when Jules was alive, but the moment I became their guardian, all of a sudden it was a huge deal. You know what? I don’t know what I’m doing talking to you. There’s nothing that will ever happen between us. I’ve moved on, Steele. I think you know that, though. Considering you left a fucking box in front of my hotel room.” Stiles said. 

“I didn’t know anyone was in there with you.” Steele replied, the lie was obvious in his voice. 

“You’re a horrible stalker. Regardless, you need to leave. A police cruiser will be here any moment and if you really feel like running, I suggest you start now.” 

“I’m not going to jail, Stiles. You won’t let them take me.” 

“Watch me, asshole. I’ll have way too much fun watching them send you to a holding cell.”

“I’m not leaving until you say it.” Steele said, ignoring Stiles’ remark. 

“Say what?” He asked. 

“Say that you love me.” 

“Seriously? Get out. Just get the fuck out.” 

“I just said I’m not-“ 

“I believe he told you to leave,” Cora said from the doorway. “And I really suggest you do before his boyfriend gets here.”

“Cora I told you-“ 

“I heard what you told me to do, but you know I’ve never been good at following directions. Derek is on his way and so is the Sheriff.” 

“You called Derek? Why did you call Derek? I have this under control.” Stiles sounded mad and that kind of confused Cora. 

“I’m sorry, was I not supposed to let your boyfriend know that you were kind of in trouble?” She asked. 

“Derek could get in trouble for being here. No one is supposed to be on campus without a pass.” 

Oh, Cora hadn’t thought of that one. It was too late to call Derek off, even if she wanted to. Sure, Stiles had it under control, but Derek could still help couldn’t he? 

“I’m sure the principal will understand,” Cora tried. “Besides, I think Derek wants to meet your secret admirer personally.” 

“Oh no, I don’t need either of them talking to each other. The last thing I want to do is bail Derek out of jail or break him out of prison. You’re leaving right now.” Stiles said. 

“Why? I think it’d be kind of fun to see what Derek would do.” 

“As much as I’d agree with you, no. Now please go wait outside since I can’t trust you to go back to class.” 

If Cora was honest, she didn’t like the situation at all. It’s not that she didn’t trust Stiles, it’s that she didn’t trust Steele. He just looked like the kind of guy who’d try to pull something when no one expected it. Not that Stiles was buying any of Steele’s excuses to begin with, but Cora could definitely hear the underlying lie in his words. He was permeating the air with a stench of “don’t trust me.” 

“Stiles’ I’d feel a little better if you let me stay in the room with you.” She said. 

“Why don’t actually listen to your adults for once, little girl? He told you to do something, now do it.” Steele hissed. 

Cora and Stiles were both about to say something to Steele but were beaten to the punch. 

“Your first mistake,” Derek said as he entered the classroom. “Was breaking into my boyfriend’s classroom, endangering his life and the students he teaches. Your second mistake was calling my sister a little girl and telling her what to do.” 

He cracked his knuckles, not taking his eyes off Steele. 

“What, you’re going to beat me up? How very mature of you.” Steele said. 

“I don’t feel like walking away in handcuffs, but I’ll gladly hold you down if Stiles decides he wants to get a few punches in.” Derek said, shrugging. 

“No one is beating anyone up,” Stiles said. “Where’s my dad? I’d like to get this all figured out so I can get back to work.” 

“Really? You’re just going to dump me into police custody and act like I don’t exist? Is that really what it’s come to between us?” Steele said angrily. 

“Seriously, have you not been paying attention in the last fifteen minutes? Are you really that self centered that you don’t listen to anything anyone else says? Well now that I have your attention, let me make it clear. There is _nothing_ between us. You mean _nothing_ to me. You have done _nothing_ but cause me pain and now you’ve probably cost me my ability to have visitors while I’m working. You have made my life harder than it’s needed to be and I want you gone. I don’t want to see you, I want _nothing_ to do with you. Did I emphasize the right word this time?” Stiles asked, crossing his arms. 

Cora saw the emotion cross Steele’s face. He was angry and he was going to do something stupid, she could feel it. Her suspicions were proven right when Steele reached behind him. 

“I’m really sorry you feel that way, because I didn’t come here with the idea of giving you a choice.” He said. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow, not watching Steele’s arm. 

“You’re positive there is nothing I can do to change your mind?” 

“I’m completely positive that you’re pissing me off with your insistence. Seriously, where’s my father? I thought you said he was on his way?” Stiles asked Cora. 

“Very well, I hate to be so cliché and say something stupid like ‘no one can have you if I can’t have you,’ but…no one can have you if I can’t have you!” Steele growled. 

Cora gasped when the metal caught the light. 

“Knife! He has a knife!” She yelled just as Steele charged at Stiles. 

Maybe it was quick reflexes, or maybe the Sheriff really did teach Stiles a thing or two about taking care of himself, but Stiles jumped out of Steele’s path and drove an elbow into his back. Steele fell into Stile’s desk roughly, sliding it across the floor with him. He groaned, trying to get back up. Stiles walked over and slammed Steele’s head into the desk to knock him out. 

“Like I said,” Stiles said as he turned it around. “I had it totally under control. No need for you to rush from work.” 

“That,” Cora said. “Was so fricken’ bad ass, you have no idea. Derek, tell Stiles to teach me how to do that.” 

“How about I tell you both to get out of the classroom and lock crazy in it until the Sheriff gets here?” Derek asked. 

Cora and Stiles agreed, opting to wait for the police in the principal’s office. After explaining what was going on to the police and the staff of the front off, the sheriff and two deputies made their way to Stiles’ classroom to arrest Steele. It was going to be over soon. 

“You know, you’re surprisingly calm for what just happened.” Derek said. 

“I’m waiting to have my official break down for when I get home. I’m more nervous about the ass-reaming I’m going to receive from the principal.” Stiles replied. 

“You really think it’s going to be that bad?” 

“I never reported having random gifts being placed in my classroom, I’m constantly having visitors in my classroom that aren’t actually logged into the front office, and I just told him today about Isaac’s situation at home when I’ve known for a little under two weeks.” Stiles said. “Honestly, I’ll be very surprised if I even have a job at the end of today.” 

“He wouldn’t fire you…” Derek said but even he sounded unsure. 

When John came back into the front office, he was alone and looked concerned. 

“Stiles, you’re sure Steele was in the room when you locked it?” He asked. 

Stiles’ stomach dropped. 

“What do you mean am I sure? Dad, he was knocked out and draping over my desk.” 

“There was no one in the room when he opened it.” 

“…What? Are you fucking kidding me? He’s gone? Dad, you have to find him! The school needs to go on lockdown, he has a weapon. The students are in danger.” 

“Stiles calm down,” John said. “My deputies are already searching the campus and I have other units beginning a search around the neighboring areas. A lock down is a good idea, though.” 

“Lydia,” Stiles said. “I need to find Lydia. What period is it? I need to make sure she’s safe.” 

“Everything is going to be fine, Stiles.” Derek said, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

He shrugged it off, glaring at everyone around the room. 

“My ex-boyfriend went fucking crazy since I’ve last seen him. For all I know, he’s always been crazy. He’s somewhere in this town and he has a fucking weapon. My niece is in the building he was last seen in and unless I visibly see her without a fucking scratch on her body, I will not calm down and I will not think everything is going to be fine. Now someone get her or I’m getting her myself!” He shouted. 

So much for having his break down later. John, Derek, Cora, and the front office staff stared at Stiles for a moment before John turned to the nearest staff member. 

“Could you please tell me what classroom Lydia Martin is currently in?” He asked. 

The woman quickly nodded, searching Lydia’s schedule and giving him a room number. John pulled his radio closer to his mouth. 

“Parrish, I need you to swing over to room 213 and get my granddaughter Lydia. Bring her up to the front office.” He said. 

“ _Copy that, sir. Be there in five._ ” 

Cora had never seen Stiles lose his cool like that, lashing out at the people around him. She figured he was under a lot of stress. Then again, who wouldn’t be if their ex-boyfriend tried stabbing them? 

“Stiles,” She said. “What did you mean by Isaac’s situation?” 

Stiles sighed, accepting Derek’s consoling hand on his shoulder this time. 

“Isaac is having a rough home situation. He’s at your house because it’s the safest place for him at the moment, the police are investigating right now. I’m supposed to be at your house after school, but I’m not sure when any of us are getting out of her. I’m sorry, Cora.” He said. 

So Cora was right again. Isaac was being beat at home and opened up to Stiles. Normally she would be angry that he went to someone else except her first, but she was relieved someone did something to help. Who better than Stiles? She couldn’t wait to see Isaac and tell him how proud she was. 

“It’s okay. I know he’s going to be alright. Thank you for helping him.” She said. 

Lydia came into the office shortly after, looking more confused than the rest of them. 

“Any reason why I had to get a police escort through the school while everyone else is forced to stay in their classes?” She asked. 

Stiles jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I just really needed to make sure you’re okay.” He said. 

“Why? What’s going on?” 

“I figured out who the stalker guy was and you’re never going to believe it.” 

“Who was it? Someone we know?”

“Oh yeah. It was St-“ 

“Stilinski,” The principal interrupted. “My office. Now.” 

Stiles looked to Derek who nodded, telling Lydia to sit down. He walked into the principal’s office and closed the door behind him. 

“Derek, please tell me he wasn’t about to say Steele.” Lydia said when the door shut. 

“Well…do you want me to lie to you?” Derek asked. 

“No, that would make it worse.” 

“Then he was definitely about to say Steele.” 

“And they haven’t found him yet?” 

“He broke out of Stiles’ classroom after we locked him in it. The police are looking now.” Derek said. 

Lydia fell silent, looking at the Principal’s door. 

“So how much trouble do you think Stiles is going to get in?” Cora asked. 

“I have no idea, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he was at least suspended.” Lydia said.

Cora really hoped that wasn’t the case. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Stiles felt like he was a student all over again, sitting in the principal’s chair. He couldn’t take his eyes off the floor while Mr. Higgins stared at him, red in the face. 

“Why am I just finding out about this whole stalker business when the situation has escalated beyond my control?” Mr. Higgins asked. “Now we have the police scanning our halls, the rooms are on lockdown, and I honestly have no proper excuse to give the parents. Do you realize how bad this looks right now?” 

“Yes sir, I do.” Stiles said. 

“It doesn’t help any that your friends are always sneaking onto my campus to visit you. Mr. Stilinski, this isn’t your social hour. I pay you to teach!” Higgins yelled.

“I know sir, but they never visit me when I actually have classes. Only when I’m on prep or after school.” 

“It doesn’t matter when they come to visit you, Stiles, they’re still on campus and we have no records of it!” The principal slammed his fists onto the table, making Stiles flinch. 

“I’m very sorry, sir. I promise that I will tell them not to come near the campus unless they have business with the school itself.” 

“Stiles, give me one good reason why I should even give you that chance? I haven’t even begun digging into you about the whole Lahey incident. You’ve known for weeks, _weeks_! Do you realize how illegal that is? You have a duty to this school and the students it holds. It’s in bold lettering on your contract! If you knew, or even had a suspicion, that Isaac Lahey was being abused, you should have reported it immediately.” 

“With all due respect, with just a suspicion the only thing we can do is ask the police to do a house call. If they don’t find any obvious evidence that the child is being abused, there is nothing they can do. What happens then? Isaac would have just been in even more trouble. I had to wait for him to admit it to me.” Stiles explained. 

“To _you_?! Since when are you the proper authorities?” Higgins yelled. 

Stiles really wasn’t helping his situation. He could feel his termination notice taunting him. 

“Listen Stiles, I get what you’re trying to do. It’s not that I don’t understand, but my hands are tied in this paperwork. Regardless of what the authorities can do with suspicion, we are required to report it. You know that, at least that’s what you said when you signed your teaching license with the state of California. Do you realize how much trouble not only you, but the school can get into for this? It isn’t just you going down if this goes south.” 

“It doesn’t make it any better, but I knew the risk when I made my decision. I still did what I thought was right and I am sorry.” Stiles said. 

He still hadn’t looked at Higgins, but he could see in his peripheral a hand go up to the principals nose and pinch the bridge. 

“I’m honestly fighting myself here, Stiles. I need a really good reason why I shouldn’t just fire you now.” Higgins said. 

That took Stiles by surprise, he wasn’t expecting to be asked _why_ he shouldn’t be fired. He was just expecting it to happen. He took a moment to really consider his answer, but he knew it before even thinking about it. 

“It’s a really selfish answer, sir.” He said. 

“Give it to me anyway, kid.” 

Kid. That really hit home. Kid was what Higgins always called him when Stiles was sent to the principal’s office. 

“…My girls.” Stiles said. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“I need this job because I need my nieces. If I’m fired, my name is soiled from ever teaching in this state again. I’d have no job therefore I’d have no stability. With no stability, it’d only be a matter of time before the courts find out. When they did, Lydia and Erica would be ripped from my home with no questions asked and no hope of me ever getting them back. I need them and they need me. They and my father are all I have left and if I lose any of them right now, I think I’d really go insane.” Stiles finally took the chance and looked at Principal Higgins. 

He refused to hide that he had tears in his eyes. He didn’t need to lie to save himself. He needed this job because he needed his nieces. Higgins didn’t do much except stare for a long time. It almost looked like he was considering his options. After what seemed like an eternity, he sighed heavily and pulled his glasses off, dropping them on his desk. 

“You’re seriously going to be the death of me, Stilinski. I was really hoping all the bullshit would have been done with when you graduated, but it seems like you come with fresh bullshit in your later years.” Higgins said. 

Stiles didn’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. He chose the former for his ego’s sake. 

“You’re on paid suspension, two weeks. Do not come near the campus within that time or I really will fire you. Lydia needs to find her own way to school within that time. If anyone asks, you were stealing from the utility closet.” Higgins said. 

And what? Stiles didn’t think he heard correctly. 

“I’m sorry, _paid_ suspension?” He asked. 

“You want me to change my mind?” 

“No! No, not at all. I’m…I’m totally okay with paid suspension. Paid suspension is a great thing. I just…Thank you.” 

“I’d be a monster if I put you in that kind of a situation, kid. I honestly couldn’t sleep at night if I knew I was one of the reasons Erica couldn’t grow up with her family. Just…get off campus.” Higgins said. 

“But we’re on lockdown?” Stiles sort of asked. 

“Stiles, your father’s the bloody sheriff. If he can’t escort you and your family off the premises, then there’s a problem. Now get out.” 

Stiles got up and left before Higgins changed his mind about anything. He really felt like he was getting a serious slap on the wrist, but he was totally not going to think more about it. 

He gathered up everything and asked his father to bring them to the parking lot. 

“Stiles, I have an update on the Lahey case.” John said. 

Anything to get Stiles’ mind off of the possibility of Steele waiting at the house to kill him or something. 

“Yeah? Is it bad?” He asked. 

“A lot worse than just your typical case of child abuse,” John said. “Stiles he was being locked in a freezer.”

Stiles’ blood turned to ice. He thought he was going to be sick. 

“Are you kidding me? A freezer?” 

“A broken one in the basement. It looked like it was getting a lot of use, too. The father claims he hasn’t done anything, but Isaac’s bruises and all the evidence around the house say otherwise. According to my deputies, there was some blood found on the steps of the basement. If it matches Isaac’s, Mr. Lahey is going away for a very long time.” John explained. 

It was a bittersweet victory. The good news was Isaac’s father could be in prison and kept from harming Isaac any longer. The bad news was that left Isaac to pick up the pieces.

“What is happening now?” Stiles asked. 

“Now there is a deputy on his way to the Hale house to get Isaac’s state. I would feel better if you all went there for now until we can get a cruiser out to your house to check it. That is, if it’s okay with Talia and Mark?” John asked Derek. 

“It will not be a problem at all, they’ll definitely understand.” Derek said. 

“Right then, head that way. I’ll be over there once this is all taken care of. I think Isaac might like your company, too. Statements aren’t ever easy for the victims.” 

“You’re right,” Stiles said. “We’ll go over now. Thanks dad, I’m sorry this is all happening at once.” 

John pulled Stiles and Lydia into a tight hug, snaking his hands out to pull Derek and Cora in as well. 

“Regardless of my position, kid, your safety is, and always will be, my top priority.” John said. “And that goes for all of you. You’re stuck with us Stilinskis now, and there’s no getting out of it.” 

“Oh joy,” Cora mumbled, getting a smack on the arm from Lydia. “Ow! I was kidding!” 

“I bet you were.” Lydia said. 

“Derek, make sure my family gets to your parents’ house safely. That includes you and Cora.” John said. 

“We’ll get there, I promise.” Derek nodded. 

He shuffled everyone over to his car, not wanting Stiles to drive just yet. 

“I’m totally okay with driving, you know.” Stiles said. 

“Call me over protective, but I don’t want you touching your jeep until someone’s looked at it. We don’t know if Steele messed with the break lines or something.” 

Stiles hadn’t thought of that. He felt all warm and tingly knowing Derek was looking out for him. 

“I love you.” He said with a smile. 

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles’ forehead. 

“I love you, too. Now let’s get to Isaac.” 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Unfortunately they didn’t beat the deputy to the Hale house, but Isaac seemed to have been doing a good job on his own. He looked even more relieved when he saw Cora walk through the door. Stiles gave him a nod as he went into the kitchen to speak with Talia and Mark. On his way he was met with a handful of Erica. 

“Uncle Stiles! You’re okay!” She shouted. 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay, bug?” Stiles asked. 

“I heard you had a problem at school and didn’t know when you were getting home. I got scared.” She said. 

“There is nothing to be scared of, I promise. Things are going to be a little…weird for a couple of days, but I promise everything is okay.” 

“Pinky promise?” Erica raised her pinky in Stiles’ face. 

Chuckling, he linked his with hers. 

“Double pinky promise. Now do you mind going to hang out with Lydia for a little bit? I have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Hale.” 

“Okay, don’t go away though.” Erica said seriously. 

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. Not without you.” He kissed the top of her head and sent her off to find Lydia. 

After bringing Talia and Mark up to speed with everything that was happening, they, Stiles, Laura, and Derek were standing in the kitchen letting it all sink in. 

“He was stupid to try and evade the police,” Talia said. “That’s going to make his warrant even higher. Stalking and trespassing is already high on the list, but running? That’s going to make him top priority.” 

“That’s what I’m hoping. I’m not going to be able to sleep well knowing he’s out there somewhere.” Stiles said. 

“He seriously tried to kill you?” Laura asked.

“I don’t know if killing me was his objective, but he pulled a knife out with the intention of harming me.” 

“Until Stiles sent him flying into the desk,” Derek said. “Which I do have to agree with Cora, that was pretty bad ass.” 

“Thanks baby,” Stiles said. “But I really don’t like violence.” 

“Well regardless, if you don’t feel safe in your home, ours is always open to you.” Talia said. 

“You also have the loft, Derek. It’s open for you guys.” Laura said. 

“Thank you, to both. I really appreciate it. We’re going to try the house. My father said he’ll have a cruiser stay parked over night to keep watch. It’ll be a little unnerving, but I’d rather be safe than sorry.” Stiles said. “I’m more concerned about Lydia and Erica’s safety.” 

“He’ll have to get through me if he wants to lay a finger on any of you.” Derek said. 

“My hero,” Stiles smirked “But you need to be careful, too. He knows you’re with me now, I don’t know if he’ll target you as well.” 

“He can try.” 

“Alright there Cujo, no need to puff your chest out, he’s not even in the room.” Laura teased. 

“So…What’s going to happen with Isaac?” Stiles asked. 

Mark sighed. 

“It’s not looking too good for his father, that’s for sure. Isaac’s body is all the substantial evidence they need to lock him away for a very long time.” He said. 

“Well that’s good isn’t it? It means he won’t be able to hurt Isaac anymore.” 

“Yes but now we run into another problem,” Mark said. “Isaac is only sixteen. He’s turning seventeen in a few months, but he’s still not of legal age. Without another familial guardian, he’ll be placed in foster care.” 

Shit. 

Stiles never thought of that at all. What the hell were they supposed to do now? 

“Is that going to interfere with school and all that?” 

“Well considering the closest foster care is in San Francisco…” Talia chimed. 

“Ah hell.” Stiles leaned harder into the counter. 

“Let’s not get defeated just yet,” Mark said. “Talia and I have already filed for temporary custody. He won’t be sent to San Francisco, but our home is only temporary. We’ll be playing as his guardians until they find a home for him.” 

“How long does it usually take for that kind of thing?” Derek asked. 

“Well it depends. Younger children always have top priority in the system because they still have room to grow. Teenagers are much more difficult to re-home. It could take weeks to months. However, once in a while we come across an anomaly and it only takes mere days to re-home a child. Isaac could always attempt to file for emancipation. His chances are very good, however most emancipation cases can take months to go through because of how backed up the state of California is.” Talia explained. 

“So in other words, we really don’t know.” Stiles concluded. 

“No, we don’t.” Mark said. 

“You can’t adopt him, right?” 

“Unfortunately, no. You see, this is most definitely going to court and I will be standing as Isaac’s lawyer. It would be extremely frowned upon if I also put in for adopting him.” Mark said. 

“So your reputation is more important than Isaac having a stable home?” Stiles asked. 

“No, no, no. You misunderstand, Stiles.” Laura said. “It’s not that his reputation would be damaged, it’s that the courts wouldn’t even really consider it. They’re all for formality and the lawyer directly involved with the case adopting the defendant in question wouldn’t go over well.” 

“I love Isaac as if he were my own son,” Mark said. “He’s been around for quite some time and if I thought the courts would be in my favor, I would adopt him in a heartbeat.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just…this is all really confusing to me.” Stiles said. 

He really did feel bad for accusing Mark of being so vain, especially after he offered his home.

“Don’t worry about it, I understand completely.” 

“Derek and I are out of the question as well,” Laura said. “We’re family of the attorney, it still wouldn’t look good. So we need to find another way to keep Isaac in Beacon Hills.”

Silence fell between them again, absorbing the room and making it throb with frustrated tension. Stiles could hear his nieces in the dining room talking about their day while Cora stayed with Isaac and the deputy. Stiles didn’t know Isaac very well, but what he did know made him really like the kid. No one deserved to go through what Isaac had, and whatever Stiles could do, he would. It was one of the craziest ideas that ever crossed his mind, and it may not even work. He had to try, though. 

He didn’t really have to think about it, either. It was a totally doable option. 

“What steps do I have to take to adopt Isaac?” He asked. 

He was met with four pairs of wide eyes staring at him. 

“I’m sorry?” Derek asked. 

“He needs a home, right? Obviously it isn’t going to happen immediately, but actions have to be taken soon if we want to get him into a stable home in a timely manner. You’re all out of the question for obvious reasons, so that leaves me. What do I have to do?” 

“Well hold on a second, Stiles. This is a huge decision you’re making. Adopting someone is a big deal, are you sure you want to do that?” Mark asked. 

“Isaac has been through a lot. More than anyone in this room, probably. The least we can do is get him into a home that’s warm, safe, and free of any abuse. He’s not rebellious, he isn’t a bad kid, and he deserves whatever we can give him. If I’m able to give him that stable, warm home, then I’m going to do it.” Stiles said. 

After a moment, Mark gave Stiles a warm smile. “I’ll get you the paperwork first thing in the morning. You’ll have to go through a _lot_ of tests and certifications. We’ll help with the costs, but it’s going to be tedious.” 

“I’ll do whatever I need to, let’s get him as stable as we can.” 

Now all Stiles needed to do was make sure Isaac would be okay with it. The boy had been through quite a lot that day and Stiles decided he would ask Isaac in the morning what his thoughts were. For now, he waited for his dad to give the okay to go home. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

The okay came about an hour later, the sheriff telling Stiles it was okay to go to his house. When they arrived, they saw the police cruiser parked on the opposite side of the street with who Stiles now knew as Deputy Parrish sitting in the driver seat. He watched Lydia give a small wave when she got out of the car.

“What was that?” He asked. 

“What was what?” Lydia replied. 

“That wave,” Stiles said. “The cute little wave people give when they’re being flirty.” 

“What the hell are you talking about, I was just waving to Jordan as a way of greeting.” 

“So now he’s Jordan? No. His first name is Deputy.” Stiles said. 

“You’re overreacting.” Lydia waved him off, heading up the steps to the house. 

“That’s what they always say,” Stiles mumbled. “And then you’re knocking on their door and walking in on them making out with an officer of the laaaaaaaaheyyyy Deputy, how you doing?” 

Stiles turned back around to find Deputy Parrish standing right behind him. 

“Uh hey, Stiles. I was just coming over to properly introduce myself. I’m Parrish but you can call me Jordan. Your dad wanted someone out here at all times while you all were home. I’ve got first watch. If there is a problem at all, just flash any light three times, alright?” Jordan said. 

“Right, night watch. Flash three times, got it. I will totally flash you. The lights I mean, I’ll flash the lights. Anyway, I’m going to go inside now and get my nieces, both of which are definitely under age and totally not dateable, into bed. You have a good night. If you need anything like the bathroom or food or water, totally knock on the door. Derek and I are usually in bed by ten.” Stiles said. 

He tried to emphasize the not dateable part. He almost preferred Jackson. 

“Cool, I’ll keep that in mind. Have a good night, Stiles.” 

“You too, Jordan. Thanks again.” 

 

As Stiles walked out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, Derek crowded him into the wall and kissed him hard. 

“Did I ever tell you how turned on I get when I see you get all fatherly and stuff?” He he whispered against Stiles’ lips 

“Oh? You like it when I get all fatherly? Want me to do it more often? Tell you to brush your teeth? Clean your room? Ground you?” Stiles smirked. 

“I wouldn’t mind being grounded, especially since we share the same room.” 

Stiles laughed, kissing Derek again. 

“As much as I love hearing how I turn you on, I really don’t feel up to it tonight. I hope you understand.” 

“I do, believe me. I wouldn’t mind a hardcore cuddle fest myself, but I am very proud of you for offering to adopt Isaac.” Derek said. 

Stiles trailed his fingers across Derek’s chest, thinking back to the conversation at the Hale house.

“It seemed like the right thing to do, and I really don’t mind at all. We have a spare room here that isn’t being used, Isaac could be safe here. I want him to feel safe.” Stiles said. 

“And he definitely will, we’ll talk to him about it tomorrow.” 

“We?” Stiles asked. 

Derek looked a little shy. 

“I mean, unless you don’t want me there which is totally fine. I would totally understand.” 

Stiles kissed the shy off of Derek’s face. 

“I would absolutely love it if you were there with me.” He whispered. 

They fell into bed wrapped into each other’s arms. Steele was out there somewhere, lurking about and probably planning a way to harm Stiles. 

For now, though, Stiles felt okay. 

Here, in his home, with his family, and in the arms of the man he loves…he felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy. Shit. It feels like forever and a half since I've updated this and I am so sorry. I fell into a bout of frustration with this story entirely. It kind of feels like I'm rushing a bunch of things and about a day after I posted the last chapter, I punched myself in the face for revealing such a big plot point so early into the story. On top of that, I've just kind of felt like the story itself is falling short and I don't know what to do. Hopefully something changes in my mindset because I don't want to end up hating this at all. 
> 
> It kind of feels like it's becoming a chore to update this, does that make sense? I hope I don't sound crazy(er).
> 
> Anywho...Let's see...What do I want to say about this chapter other than it took me forever to write? I didn't know how to start this, everything I wrote made me feel like I was writing a soap opera. "Stiles I love you" "Go away Steele, I never want to see you again." "But Stiles, I'm carrying your child" "DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN." Okay maybe not that intense but yeah. 
> 
> Then I thought...what better way to start...than to have Cora kick some ass? So hopefully you all like that little change in pace. 
> 
> That being said, there is a chance that updates will take longer for both of my stories. School starts Monday for me (Today!) and I'm not sure how crazy my schedule I going to be just yet even though I'm only going for two days a week. We shall see I suppose...I'm writing another novel in the notes section, sorry guys. 
> 
> Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though I feel blegh about it! If there are any misinterpretations of the law within this, please let me know. I'm not entirely sure how California does their education system with their teachers and discipline as I'm an instructor in Nevada. I based this off of the possible repercussions Stiles could have faced if he taught in Nevada schooling (which is horrible, don't bring your kids here please.) 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome!
> 
> You will always fine me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)!
> 
> -John


	7. (Fucking) Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"...Next time you promise someone you’ll be somewhere, and decide last minute it’s not ‘cool enough for you,’ take some time out of your circle jerk session and maybe tell them yourself.”_
> 
> _Lydia took great joy out of the angry look Jackson was giving her._
> 
> _“It was not a circle jerk session-”_
> 
> _“It’s interesting that you actually know what that is.” Lydia interrupted."_

One week and counting. 

One week and counting of nothing but silence. Stiles had been anticipating some kind of attack from Steele, but nothing ever came. Three days after Steele tried to stab him, when nothing happened, Stiles began to feel restless. It was to the point that even though the police found no tampering done to his Jeep, he still kept it in the driveway. He felt bad that Derek (who was more than willing) had to drive him and Lydia to school every day, but he just didn’t want to take any chances. The silence should have eased his troubled mind, but it only made him more paranoid that something bad was going to happen. 

Steele wasn’t the only problem, though. 

Adopting Isaac was going to be…a process. Of course, he still wasn’t brave enough to even ask Isaac if he even wanted to be adopted. The day after the whole incident, Isaac stayed home from school and took a personal day. This, of course, was expected and no one argued with the boy. Stiles also received the paperwork and applications to become an adoptive parent in the state of California. He wanted to look over everything before he brought it up with Isaac, making sure it was even a capable option for Stiles. He felt overwhelmed the moment he started reading the requirements. 

Filing for guardianship of Lydia and Erica wasn’t even this difficult. Of course, Stiles had expected the adoption road to be at least a little tricky. It helped that the Hales were more than willing to provide Stiles with any expenses in the application process. It’s not that he was necessarily broke, but he was a teacher after all. 

He was in his home office, looking over the paperwork once again, getting more and more stressed as he read everything he would have to do. 

Lydia knocked on the door, peeking her head inside. 

“Hey, you know you’ve been in here for a while, right?” She asked. 

“Have I really? It can’t be more than an hour…” Stiles said. 

“Stiles, it’s been almost three. What’s got your mind so occupied?” 

“I just…I’m looking over stuff.” 

“Just stuff?” Lydia asked. 

She gave Stiles that look that said she knew he was lying to her.

“I might be looking over the process for adoption?”

“Adopt?! Who the hell are you adopting?” 

Oh right… had Stiles forgotten to mention the whole idea he had to his nieces? Well, he certainly wasn’t winning ‘uncle of the year’ this time around, either. 

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. 

“I’m looking into adopting Isaac so he doesn’t have to leave his friends or uproot his whole life.” He said. 

Lydia walked into the room and sat down next to her uncle. She picked up the paperwork he had scattered around his desk and looked it over, a crease forming on her forehead as she concentrated. In that moment, Stiles could see so much of his sister in Lydia that it almost made him cry. It wasn’t that Jules had become part of his past, even now when everything was going as well as it possibly could. It was just easier not to think about her as often as he used to. Of course he’d be lying if he said he never went to visit her grave, sometimes with the girls, sometimes just by himself. 

“You know this is going to take a while, right?” Lydia asked. “I mean, I’m sure Mr. Hale will help with trying to speed up the process, but it’s still going to take time.” 

“Yeah I know that’s why I’m working on it now.” 

“And you never bothered to ask if Erica and I would be okay with the addition to our home?” 

“I…I’ll be honest, it never crossed my mind that it would be a problem.” Stiles admitted. 

He really screwed this up, didn’t he? He was so worked up with everything going on he never bothered to wonder how his family would take the news. 

“One of the steps in this application is a home study. Did you read what that is? A social worker is going to come and interview everyone that lives here. Did it at least cross your mind that whoever interviews us might not like the living situation between you and Derek?”

“And what is exactly is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means exactly what it sounds like, Stiles. Sure, California has legal gay marriage, but that doesn’t mean that everyone who lives here is okay with it. Say you get a really bitchy case worker, what happens then? One sentence could ruin your whole plan. Not to mention Derek is still family to the attorney, won’t they take that into consideration? You haven’t thought this through all the way.” Lydia said. 

“You seem to be hooked on the idea that Derek might be the problem,” Stiles snapped. “Why don’t you just come out and say what’s really on your mind? Do you not like Isaac, is that it? Or is it deeper than that? Do you still not like Derek and want to use this as an excuse to get him out of here?” Stiles knew, _knew_ he shouldn’t have played that card. 

There was no taking it back and he was too frustrated and angry. The worst part was none of his anger was toward Lydia, but she was the only one to really instigate it out of him, even if it was purely on accident. 

Lydia slammed the paperwork down on the desk, surprising Stiles as she stood over him. 

“I really, really want to hit you right now,” She said. “How _dare_ you accuse me of such a thing? Exactly how long were you holding onto that one, waiting to throw it in my fu-”

“Watch your tongue, young lady.” Stiles hissed. 

“Or what? You’re going to ground me? You said to only use swearing when it’s absolutely necessary, well this is pretty damn necessary. After the year we’ve had, you still think I have a problem with Derek? He lives in my fucking house, Stiles. If I really had a problem, do you think he’d be here? Do you think _I’d_ be here? I’m saying Derek may be a problem for the obvious reasons in front of you. Your relationship might be a subject of consideration with the adoption system. California may be ‘gay friendly’ but it doesn’t mean everyone in this God forsaken state agrees with it. This has nothing to do with Derek personally, it has to do with you being stupid and impatient and not having the balls to admit it to yourself.” She said. 

Stiles was rendered speechless as his niece grew red with anger in front of him. He honestly had no one to blame but himself, but it still really sucked. He couldn’t even be mad at her for what she said because all of it was completely true. He was stupid, he was impatient. He just wanted to help someone and it was hurting others in the process. 

Before Stiles could apologize, Lydia stomped toward the door. 

“And to answer your earlier accusation no, I don’t have a problem with Isaac. I think adopting him is an incredible idea. He’s already been through enough he doesn’t need to be uprooted too. What I have a problem with is when my home life is possibly going to change and I’m not told about it or asked how I feel about it.” She said. “I’m honestly hurt that you would automatically assume I don’t want Derek here, especially with how close we’ve gotten. Maybe you don’t realize it? Maybe your head is just so far up your own ass that you’re not noticing the people around you anymore?” 

“That’s not fair at all,” Stiles said. “I love you all and I do my damn best to make sure everyone is okay. In case you haven’t noticed, my life has been a little bit of a cluster fuck this last month!” 

“Not just your life, Stiles, _our_ lives. I love you to death, but sometimes I feel like you still think you’re that single bachelor in your college years. Your life isn’t the only one affected by the events that have happened lately. Steele wasn’t just going to stab some random ex-boyfriend of his, he was going to stab my _uncle_. Am I not supposed to feel scared that your life is in danger? You still haven’t even told Erica why it was we were stuck in a lockdown. How is that fair to her? Don’t you think she should know why we have a police cruiser parked outside our house every night?” 

“I’m doing the best I can, Lydia. I can only do so fucking much!” Stiles shouted. 

“Then ask for help!” Lydia shouted back. “You’re not alone anymore, Stiles. You have me, you have Derek, and for crying out loud, you have Erica! Grandpa is a given, and why not? Let’s add the rest of the Hales on that list. But remember that you don’t live in this house alone. This isn’t a one-way street, this is a _family_. We’re not just people you need to take care of. Sometimes it’s you that needs the caring.” 

There were tears in Lydia’s eyes and Stiles wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay. How could he have been so blind? Of _course_ his family was there, of course they needed him. Where the hell had he been? 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Derek asked from the doorway. “I’m hearing a lot of shouting.”

“Stiles is too thick-headed for his own good, that’s what is going on.” Lydia said, turning and pushing past Derek. “You want to adopt Isaac? Do it, make sure Erica understands, and for the love of my dead mother, work on your fucking communication skills.” 

Lydia left the two men in the office as she stomped across the hall and slammed her door shut. 

“So am I going to find out what the hell just happened?” Derek asked Stiles. 

“I’m a giant fuck up who can’t seem to get anything right, that’s what.” Stiles answered, rubbing at his eyes again. 

It took Derek sitting next to him, pulling Stiles’ hands away, and wiping his own across Stiles’ cheeks for the latter to realize he was crying. 

“I _hate_ fighting with Lydia,” He said. “She always knows the right thing to say to make me feel like the worst person in the world.” 

“I don’t think that’s her intention.” Derek soothed. 

“I know it’s not, but it always happens.” 

“I’m assuming she didn’t take the whole adopting Isaac situation too well?” 

“Oh she doesn’t mind that at all, what she doesn’t like is how she found out about it.” Stiles said. 

“Wait, I was under the impression that you already told the girls?” 

“It may have slipped my mind…” 

“Oh man, Stiles…” 

“I know, okay? I get it. I went about this whole thing wrong and it’s no one’s fault but mine.” He said, standing up and pacing around his office. “I was just trying to do the right thing. How did it fuck up this badly? I mean, Lydia said I don’t pay attention to anyone anymore. Is that true? Am I missing things that are right in front of me? Am I so sucked into one problem that I’m not seeing the immediate ones? Derek, I almost died last week and it all could have been prevented if I just gave more attention to the whole stalker problem. I kept putting it on the back burner because of Scott’s wedding. Am I just that incapable of taking care other people? Of myself?” 

“Woah, okay you need to sit back down and take a deep breath. I can feel your anxiety from over here and I don’t even believe in that spiritual crap.” Derek said, pulling Stiles back down. 

“You need to calm down, baby. You’re asking yourself way too many questions and you’re going to make yourself sick.” 

“I just want to know where I screwed up!” Stiles said. 

He let out an ugly sob that he wasn’t proud of as Derek slid his chair over to Stiles’ side and rubbed his back. 

“You didn’t screw up anywhere,” he said. “You’re doing fine, just making some mistakes on the way.” 

“That’s called screwing up.” He whined.

“No, that’s called parenting. Listen, I’ll admit that you probably should have worried more about the random secret admirer gifts, but there’s no changing that now. You probably should have told Lydia and Erica about Isaac, too. Again, can’t change that now. What you need to do now is focus on how you’re going to tackle the problem. So Lydia found out, she’s mad that you didn’t communicate properly, fix that with Erica. Tell her about Isaac, ask her if she’s okay with him living here. Make sure she understands that it’s permanent.” Derek suggested. 

“Okay, I can do that. I can totally do that. What do I do after that?” 

“Give Lydia some space to calm down, as much space as she needs. We both know she can be angry for a very long time.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. You only have a year under your belt, I’ve got several.” Stiles said. 

Derek chuckled, kissing Stiles’ forehead. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he said. “Things seem really hard right now because it’s all happening at once, but it’s going to be fine.” 

“I’m sorry my ex-boyfriend is torturing us.” 

“I’m sorry too, because I’m stuck between hunting him down and ripping him apart, and not wanting to go to prison.” 

“I have to admit,” Stiles said. “You having a criminal record sounds pretty hot.” 

“I’m sure your dad has some old speeding tickets lying around somewhere.” Derek said. 

“I bet you’re right, I’ll ask him some time.” 

“In the meantime, let’s get Chinese for dinner and try to lure Lydia out with some beef & broccoli.” 

“This is why she likes you more than me right now.” Stiles said. 

“You’re right, I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you guys just had a huge fight.” 

“Too soon, dude.” 

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek growled. 

“Oh just punish me later.” Stiles said, getting up and heading out of the room. 

Derek smacked him in the ass before he made it to the hallway. 

“I plan on it.” He said. 

Stiles couldn’t wait. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Lydia was pissed. Infuriated, heated, raging, fuming. In conclusion, she was _fucking angry_. 

Let it be known, she didn’t like to swear. It’s wasn’t very lady like (not that that would ever stop her) and she didn’t like how it sounded rolling off of her tongue. There were several different words one could use in place of a curse word. However, in that moment, fuck it. Lydia was going to swear like a sailor. 

How could Stiles accuse her of such a thing? Logically, Lydia was pretty sure he was just mad and went for the first thing that popped in his head. But in order for that to be in his head, he had to have thought about it at one point or another. Did she just give off an ‘I don’t like you’ vibe whenever she was around Derek? For crying out loud, she was getting his help on anatomy homework just before she and Stiles had the fight of a lifetime. 

Lydia wasn’t sorry for anything she said. In fact, she was proud of herself for only tearing up at the very end of her shit storm. Stiles needed to apologize, and she wasn’t going to take a mere ‘I’m sorry’ for accusing her of such ridiculousness. 

She knew he was under a lot of stress, she’ll give him that. In fact, she went in to try and help with relieve some of that stress…that sounded wrong. Either way, she wanted to help him. Instead she left his office crying and how fucking fair was that to her? 

The next day, the start of a new school week, Lydia had an agenda. She had people she needed to talk to, however Jackson was far at the bottom of that list. It was only logical that he was the first person she saw. Well, besides the three police officers that were roaming the school halls. 

They claimed to be there to protect the whole school, but Lydia knew her grandfather sent them to make sure she and Stiles were okay. She had to admit, she did feel a little safer knowing they were there. 

Especially Jordan. Excuse her, she meant Deputy Parrish. 

Getting back to the situation at hand, Jackson was leaning on the locker next to hers, rambling on about something that she really wasn’t paying attention to. 

“Hey, are you listening to me at all?” He asked. 

Nope. 

“Not really, no.” Lydia repeated out loud. 

“I’m trying to talk to you here and I feel like you’re not even giving me the time of day.” 

“Well at least you figured that one out on your own.” Lydia closed her locker and turned away, heading to her first class. 

“What the hell, Lydia. What did I do now?” 

“It’s what you still haven’t done, Jackson.” She said. 

Lydia threw her hair over her shoulder, holding her head high as her heels clicked down the hall. 

“Alright I’m sorry, okay? Will you stop ignoring me?” Jackson was right behind her, almost colliding into her when she stopped and turned around. 

“The way I see it,” She said. “You screwed up completely. It’s not just that you blew me off at my best friend’s wedding, leaving me to have no date and look completely ridiculous. No, you didn’t even tell _me_ about it, you told my friends. How low can you possibly stoop, Jackson?” 

“Okay, I get it, I’m an asshole.” 

“Very much so.” 

“It completely slipped my mind to call you, and by the time I remembered it was too late. I told Cora to tell you for me.” Jackson said, digging a deeper hole for himself. 

“That’s the other problem with you,” She said. “You seem to like to _tell_ people what to do, instead of asking them. I don’t take well with being told what to do and I won’t stand for it. Next time you promise someone you’ll be somewhere, and decide last minute it’s not ‘cool enough for you,’ take some time out of your circle jerk session and maybe tell them yourself.” 

Lydia took great joy out of the angry look Jackson was giving her. 

“It was not a circle jerk session-”

“It’s interesting that you actually know what that is.” Lydia interrupted. 

“Listen, I’ll make it up to you, okay? Let me take you out tonight.” Jackson said. 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

“What? Why not? Come on, I’ll make it worth your time.” 

“Because every time I go out with you, you bring me to the same place. Let me just take a wild guess at how tonight would play out: You’ll pick me up in your flashy Porsche that you have no business driving in this town, we’ll go to some overly expensive restaurant so you can show off your black credit card that could probably break concrete if it dropped, and then we’ll end up on the cliff parked next to five other cars occupied by hormonally charged teenagers all at different stages of intercourse. 

“Regardless, it’ll end the same way it’s always ended. I’ll go home bored and you’ll go home sexually frustrated. I’m not that kind of girl and the sooner you realize that not every girl is going to drop her panties for you, the sooner you’ll grow up to be the mature young man everyone’s counting on you to be.” Lydia said, twirling one of her curls with her finger. 

Jackson stared at her with his jaw dropped, unsure of what to say next. Lydia loved it. When she was angry, no one was safe. Especially those who did something to piss her off recently. Case in point: Jackson. 

“I…I mean…Jesus, when did you become such a bitch? You used to be tolerable then you started hanging around Hale and her scared puppy of a boyfriend.” Jackson sneered. 

Lydia leaned her head to the side, glaring at Jackson. He could try degrading her all he wanted, but when he brought Cora and Isaac into the argument, it was a huge mistake. 

“Sweetie I’ve always been a bitch, just like I’ve always been smart. I know it’s hard to look past my face and boobs, but believe me when I say I’m much more than that. You’re just upset because I won’t put up with your bullshit any longer. We’ve been friends for quite some time, Jackson. I thought maybe you’d be worth my time to date, but I just don’t see us working out. Especially when you can’t seem to use my friends’ names properly. Maybe when you’ve learned to use more than your penis for a brain we can try again. Until then, I’m late for class. Have a good day, Jackson. Call me when you’ve grown up.” Lydia turned back around and headed for class, leaving Jackson sputtering in the hallway. 

The bitch was back and she couldn’t be happier. It’s time Beacon Hills High remembered who was on top. 

 

During lunch, Lydia had sent a text to Isaac telling him to meet her outside by the benches. She wanted to talk to him herself because she was sure Stiles hadn’t even brought up living with them to Isaac. 

When she saw him, Lydia noticed that Isaac was still a little uneasy. She didn’t expect him to be okay right after everything that had happened, but she had hoped he would feel safer knowing his father couldn’t hurt him anymore. 

“Hey, how are you?” She asked. 

“I mean, the nightmares stopped happening every night, and the bed is way more comfortable than a freezer, so...I guess I can’t complain.” Isaac said. 

That put a nasty feeling in Lydia’s stomach. 

“Wait, did you not have a bed at all at your house?” 

“I’d rather not talk about it…” 

Lydia wanted to castrate Isaac’s father and feed the bastard his own testicles. 

“Anyway, is there something you wanted?” Isaac asked. 

“I was just wondering how you were doing, I haven’t seen you very much and wanted making sure you’re okay.” 

“Well we don’t really talk to begin with, I didn’t think we were actually friends.” 

“Is…is that really how you feel?” 

“Well have you ever given me a reason to think otherwise?” He asked, shuffling his feet awkwardly. 

Lydia wasn’t blind to how most people perceived her: Stone cold and sometimes emotionless. Though she had hoped her friends knew her differently, at least those who she considered friends. Of course Isaac was on that list. 

“I guess it just never crossed my mind to actually say it.” She admitted. 

“Well thanks for clarifying,” Isaac snorted. “Anyway, I should probably get back to Cora.” 

“Isaac, do you have any plans now that your father is in jail?” Lydia asked. 

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning around to give her a raised eyebrow. 

“Well…considering I don’t have any other family, I’m pretty sure I’m heading to some halfway house in San Francisco. The Hales already told me they can’t adopt me because of legal reasons, which is understandable. I don’t really have any other options, do I?” 

“What if…What if I said there was another option?” 

“Like what? Emancipation? It could take up to a year for that to even reach a judge.” Isaac said. 

“No what if Stiles adopted you?” She said. 

Lydia watched as the gears turned in Isaac’s head. 

“He wouldn’t adopt me though,” He said. “I mean it’d be cool if he did but you guys already have a full house.” 

“We have a spare bedroom that no one is using. It’s technically storage right now, but we can always use the basement. It has a bed in it already and everything. Stiles is already looking into the process.” She said. 

“Why hasn’t he said anything?” 

“He’s probably afraid you’ll say no or not want to do it?” Or he was a big stupid head who didn’t know how to function correctly eighty percent of the time. 

Lydia wasn’t bitter at all. 

“Well…it’s just a lot to consider. I mean you guys barely know me as it is.” Isaac said. 

“You’re right, but in the short time we’ve talked I know that you’re a good person. You’ve just been dealt a bad hand in life, maybe it’s time someone’s thrown you a good one? You shouldn’t have to leave because of your dad, he shouldn’t get to win like that. I think it’d be wonderful to have you around.” Lydia said. 

She probably should have waited for Stiles to have this talk with Isaac, but she needed Isaac to know that he had people to rely on. He needed to know that there were others looking out for him. 

“That’s…really nice of you.” Isaac said. 

“You deserve to have your friends around, even if you don’t consider us as friends. If Stiles can help keep you in Beacon Hills, at least until you’re of age, then I think you should consider it.” 

“I will,” He said. “I honestly will. Let me think it over and I’ll talk with Stiles tomorrow, cool?” 

“Works for me,” Lydia said. “It would be awesome to have a reason for Cora to come over anyway.” 

Isaac rolled his eyes at Lydia’s wink, waving his goodbye as he went to look for Cora. 

Lydia felt like she did good, having that conversation with Isaac. Maybe he would decide not to have Stiles adopt him, that’s okay. As long as Isaac knew that the option was there and Stiles was more than willing. 

As she grabbed her bag, she heard footsteps approaching her from the side. It wasn’t by the school entrance which put her a bit on edge. Steele wouldn’t try something in the middle of broad daylight would he? Then again, he did try stabbing Stiles with witnesses in the room. 

She snuck her hand into her bag and wrapped it around the pepper spray the sheriff made her keep at all times, switching the safety off and having it ready. The footsteps grew closer before someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and brought the canister to their face but before she could push down, the person grabbed her wrist and pushed up above their head. 

“Woah, watch where you point that!” Deputy Parrish shouted. 

Lydia pulled her hand out of his grip and punched him in the chest hard with the other. 

“What is wrong with you, sneaking up on someone like that? I could have seriously hurt you with this stuff!” She said. 

“Sorry,” He said, rubbing at his chest. “I was doing a perimeter check when one of the other officers told me you weren’t in the building. Didn’t we tell you to stay inside during school hours?” 

“Oh what, you’re going to report me to my grandfather now? I was just getting some fresh air, I didn’t realize that was a problem.” Lydia grabbed her bag and slid off the bench. 

“Hey, what’s with the hostility? It’s okay if you’re not actually leaving, but you should tell one of us next time.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

“Lydia, I was just making sure you were okay,” He said. “With a wanted suspect running around and threatening your family, we just want to be sure you aren’t hurt.” 

She hated the tenderness in his voice, as if he was talking to a scared child. Lydia knew he was just doing what he felt necessary to defuse any anger that she had. Unfortunately for him, she had a lot. 

“I understand the severity of the situation, deputy. However…thank you for checking up on me.” She said. 

At least someone was. 

“Of course,” Parrish said. “Stiles told us he was staying a bit after school ended, did you need a ride home?” 

Lydia brought her hand to her hair, twirling it around her finger out of habit as she leaned her head to the side for the second time that day. Parrish looked eager, almost hoping she would say yes. 

This was something Lydia was _definitely_ good at: flirting and playing hard to get. Even if the man in question was a tad older than her. Lydia was also almost a year under age, but who was paying attention to that kind of stuff?

_Stiles,_ her conscience supplied. 

Well Stiles was on the shit list and Lydia had some revenge to get. 

“As much as the offer is tempting, Deputy Parrish,” She said. “I’m sure Cora’s already volunteered. I gather I’ll be seeing you later today, parked across the street as usual?” 

“I- yeah! I mean, of course. I’m on night watch tonight.” He said. 

“Well do be sure to stop in for a drink, maybe dinner? Fast food can’t be good every night.” 

“Fast metabolism,” Parrish said. “It hardly sticks.” 

He gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I can tell,” Lydia said as she gave him a once-over. “Anyway, I’ll see you later, Deputy.”

She turned around, hiding the smile on her face from making Jordan blush, and headed for her next class. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“…So I jumped on the teeter-totter and watched him fly into the sandbox.” Erica said, finishing the story of how she received her latest detention. 

Since she started the third grade she had become quite the rebel, earning herself detentions left and right. Stiles had to go in to several parent-teacher conferences, to the point where he started just having them on the phone. He had hoped she wouldn’t inherent his rebellious stage. Unfortunately she got it early. Hopefully it didn’t last too long.

“I have no idea how she isn’t suspended yet.” Derek muttered, earning himself a slap upside the head from Stiles. 

“Erica, how many times do I have to tell you that you can’t just beat people up like that?” He asked.

“I didn’t beat him up! The sandbox did!” She said. 

“Erica…” 

She sighed, crossing her arms. 

“He shouldn’t have called me a spaz if he didn’t want to learn how to fly.” She said. 

Stiles threw his hands on the dashboard as Derek slammed on the breaks. 

“Jesus, are you trying to kill us?!” He shouted. 

“He called you a what?” Derek asked, ignoring Stiles completely. 

“…A spaz?” Erica repeated. 

“Well then,” Derek started driving again. “Next time, make sure the sandbox beats him up thoroughly.” 

“Derek! Do not encourage my niece to fight!” 

“I’m not! I’m encouraging her to lend a helping hand to someone in need!” 

“And the someone you’re implying is…?”

“The sandbox, of course.” Derek said, pulling into the driveway. 

Stiles shook his head at his boyfriend. 

“Erica, tomorrow I want you to apologize for making him get hurt.” 

“I was just lending a help-”

“Don’t even try it, kid.” Stiles warned. 

As Derek opened the door to the house, they were met with delicious smells of dinner and…two people laughing. 

It couldn’t have been Cora or Isaac, they were both at the Hale house when Stiles and Derek picked up Erica. 

Stiles looked to Derek before heading into the kitchen and finding Lydia and Deputy Parrish sitting at the table. Very close together at the table. As in Lydia slid a chair to be closer to Deputy Parrish. 

“Exactly what is going on here?” He asked. 

The laughing stopped abruptly as all the color drained from Parrish’s face. 

“Stiles! Hi! I was just uh-” 

“He was Thirsty,” Lydia said for him. “So I told him to come in for a drink. I figured he could stay for dinner as well since he’s already outside.” 

“He’s outside because he has a job to do, Lydia.” Stiles said. 

“Right and his job is to make sure no one that isn’t us or our friends and family get into the house. What better way to do that than be in the house itself?” 

“Well who is going to check the perimeter while he’s inside the house he’s supposed to be watching?” 

“It’s a small perimeter,” Lydia said. “I’m sure we’d hear something.” 

Derek , Erica, and Parrish looked back and forth between Lydia and Stiles as they argued. They could feel the tension between the niece and uncle as they wore matching scowls. 

“Lydia can I speak to you in the other room? Privately?” Stiles asked. 

“I have to watch the chicken.”

“Derek can take over for a few minutes. Other room, dear niece. Now.” 

Stiles walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, hearing Lydia’s heels click quickly behind him. He turned around quickly and pointed at her. 

“I know what you’re pulling and I don’t like it!” He hissed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lydia hissed back, crossing her arms. “I was simply trying to be nice.” 

“Right, is that why you changed into one of your nicest shirts and scooted your chair over until you were practically in his lap?”

“Excuse me? I was having a conversation!” 

“In his _lap_!?” Stiles repeated.

“Oh don’t be ridiculous, I was not in his lap. I was simply scooting closer so we weren’t across the table from each other. I don’t see the big deal.” 

“The big deal is I know that look you’re giving him. It’s your flirty face look, you used to give it to Jackson all the time until he became Sir Douche-a-lot. Now you’re giving it to your grandfather’s deputy. Who, by the way, is out of your age limit!” Stiles said. 

“I don’t have an age limit, Stiles.” 

“Lydia you’re not even eighteen yet, nothing can happen between you two.”

“Nothing sexually you mean,” Lydia corrected. 

“I…I don’t consent to this. The age of consent is eighteen. Your grandfather will have a cow!” 

“Then we just won’t tell Grandpa.” Lydia said. 

Stiles’ jaw dropped as he stared at Lydia like she was a different person. 

“Why are you acting like this? You’ve never been this defiant about this kind of stuff.” He said. 

“Maybe now that I have your attention you’ll see I’ve always been a little defiant, Stiles.” 

“Is that what this is about? The argument we had? I’m sorry, okay? You don’t have to be like this.” 

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it, dear uncle. You really upset me and now you’re going to really work for my forgiveness.” Lydia said. 

“Alright, what do you want me to do?” 

“You can start by accepting Jordan at the table for an official meet of the family.” 

“The _deputy_ is out of the question.” 

“Why? I don’t see the problem, Stiles, Jordan is a very decent guy.” 

“He is too old for you and _his first name is Deputy_!” Stiles emphasized. 

“Hey guys, in case you didn’t realize, you’re not exactly being quiet about this and Deputy Parrish is getting _very_ uncomfortable.” Derek said from the doorway. 

In that moment the two of them realized they traveled nose to nose from each other, backing away and collecting themselves. 

“Should I send him back to his cruiser?” Derek asked. 

Fine, if Lydia wanted to play it that way, then Stiles was ready to play. 

“No, it’s fine. Lydia promised him dinner, didn’t she? Let’s have him stay for dinner.” He said. 

He could see the exact moment Lydia realized she might have made a big mistake with her plan. 

Stiles couldn’t wait. 

 

Dinner was awkward.

Not for Stiles, oh no. He had the best plan ever and Lydia couldn’t even stop him. 

“So _Jordan_ ,” Stiles said. “Why Beacon Hills? Where were you before?” 

“Well I was in the army for a couple of years, trained as part of a hazardous device team. I dealt with the explosives and nuclear weapons we encountered.” Jordan said. 

“That must have taken a lot of training,” Derek commented. “How long did it take you?” 

“Not horribly long. I did my police academy training right out of high school and was fully certified by the time I was twenty one. Instead of going into the police force, I joined the military and took a couple of tours in Afghanistan.” 

“Wait I’m sorry,” Stiles said. “How old are you again?” 

“Twenty four, sir.” 

“I see…” Stiles said, looking right at Lydia who glared back. 

“Well I’m sure Afghanistan was exciting,” Derek said, kicking Stiles under the table. “Why did you leave?” 

Jordan shrugged. 

“As much as I loved serving my country, I just didn’t feel right being in the military. I knew I wanted to serve justice and all that patriotic stuff, but I could be more useful on the smaller scale.” 

“So you took up the open Deputy position.” Stiles assumed. 

“That’s right,” Jordan said. “I’m originally from Southern California and figured the change of scenery would be good for me. I was kind of tired of deserts.” 

Lydia giggled, earning herself a raised eyebrow from her uncle. 

“Anyway,” He said. “Anyone special in your life since you made the big move? Any girlfriends? Or boyfriends, I mean I don’t know your life.” 

Jordan choked on his soda, grabbing his napkin to wipe his chin. Derek kicked Stiles again. 

“No sir, I don’t have anyone special at the moment.” He said. 

“Well why not? You’re a handsome, young guy. I bet you’re pulling numbers left and right.” Stiles pushed. 

“Believe me, if I’m getting numbers they’re for speeding tickets.” Jordan chuckled. 

Stiles laughed humorlessly, growing more tired of the whole gentleman act Jordan was giving off. He was finding it harder and harder to hate the guy. 

“Honestly I’m not the kind of guy to go on countless dates with nameless women, anyway. I’d much rather just get to know one, you know?” 

“No, sorry, I don’t know anything about dating women.” Stiles said nonchalantly. 

Derek groaned to the side of him. 

“Uncle Stiles?” Erica called. 

“Just a second sweetie,” Stiles said. “Though I totally get just getting to know a single person. I mean, we all just one that one person, right? Someone who understands you? But is also of age?” 

“Stiles!” Lydia hissed. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Jordan asked, confused. 

“Uncle Stiles,” Erica tried again. “I think I saw-”

“Just a second Erica,” Stiles said. “You know what I mean, Deputy.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t, sir.” 

“Uncle Stiles!” Erica shouted. 

Stiles sighed heavily, turning his attention to his youngest niece. 

“What is it, Erica?” 

“I think there’s someone outside the kitchen window!” She said. 

Everything was a blur after that. 

Everyone turned their attention to the window above the sink just as the bushes outside shook around. Jordan was out of his seat instantly, grabbing for his radio. 

“Unit 2 to Unit 4, potential 906 at Location 1. 998, I repeat 998.” He said.

He turned to the others, waving toward the back hallway. 

“Stiles, take the girls and lock yourselves in the bathroom, go!” He whispered before heading for the back door. 

Stiles grabbed Erica and lifted her out of the seat, pulling Lydia by her arm and heading for the downstairs bathroom. He could feel Derek’s heat behind him as they shuffled into the small room. 

“Stay in here until one of us comes back, don’t make any sounds, okay?” He said. 

“Wait, no, you’re in here with us!” Stiles said. 

Derek shook head. 

“I’m going back out there to help Parrish and the others. I’m fast, they could use my help.” He said. 

It was Stiles’ turn to shake his head. 

“Please just stay here? They’re police officers, they’re trained to do this kind of stuff!” 

“Stiles, you’re important to me,” Derek said. “You’re all important to me and if I can help lock this guy up, then I’m going to. Stay here, I’ll be back I promise.” 

Stiles set Erica down and grabbed Derek by his face, kissing him hard. 

“If you get hurt or killed, I will bring you back and punch you in the face, do you hear me Derek Hale?” Stiles whispered between them. 

“I promise I’ll be back.” He whispered back, kissing Stiles one more time and closing the door after him. 

Stiles hit the lock and sat with his back against the door, watching his nieces. They were both shaking and he opened his arms and beckoned them. Lydia and Erica quickly slid into his embrace and he closed his arms around them, kissing both their heads and making soothing noises. 

“It’s going to be fine, everything is going to be okay.” He whispered. 

“I’m scared Uncle Stiles.” Erica said, shaking a little harder. 

“I know you are but you have to be strong, okay? We don’t want you to have a seizure, right? Seizures are bad?” 

“Seizures are bad,” Erica confirmed. “I’m trying to calm down.”

“I know you are, baby. Just breathe with me and we’ll work it out together, okay?” 

Erica listened closely to Stiles’ exhales, doing her best to match hers with his. 

“In 2, 3, 4…out 2, 3, 4…” He said over and over again until Erica had control again. 

“Stiles, I’m sorry.” Lydia said. “I’m sorry for acting so horribly tonight. I’m sorry for yelling, I don’t want you to think I hate you.” 

There were tears in her eyes and he could see she was scared. Stiles squeezed a little tighter to both of them, kissing their heads again. 

“I don’t think you hate me, Lydia. I hope you don’t think I hate you either. I know why you did it and I’m sorry I’ve been so scatter brained lately. I’ll try harder, I promise. Things are going to be a much different now that I see where I’m lacking. We’re going to be okay, okay?” He said. 

Lydia nodded against Stiles’ chest, snaking an arm between his back and the door for an awkward hug. 

“I guess now is a bad time to tell Erica we may be getting a new addition to the house, huh?” He chuckled. 

“What does that mean?” Erica asked. 

“It means I’m thinking of having Isaac Lahey come live with us, bug. What do you think about that?” 

Erica was quiet for a moment, probably contemplating what to say. 

“Would that mean he would be part of the family?” She asked. 

“In a way, yes. I guess it would technically make him my son.” Stiles hadn’t thought of it that way, even though that was how the state would see it. 

“So I would get a new cousin?” 

“That’s right.” 

“Then I think it would be cool, as long as he doesn’t share my room.” She said. 

“Don’t worry, baby. He’ll get the guest room.” Stiles chuckled. 

Things were quiet after that, no one really wanting to talk with what was going on. Stiles could see red and blue lights flashing from the small window in the bathroom. He stared at them silently, wondering how things were going out there. Did they catch Steele? Did he escape again? Did he injure someone? Was Derek okay? What about his dad, did they tell him what was going on? 

Stiles had so many questions and he was afraid of getting any answers. He wanted so badly to freak out but he had to be strong for his nieces. They needed him more than he needed comfort. 

All of their phones were left on the table in the kitchen, leaving them with no contact to the outside world. It felt like time was slowing down and taking forever. 

After what couldn’t have been more than forty-five minutes, there was a soft knock on the door. 

“Stiles? It’s Deputy Parrish, you can come out now, everything is clear.” Jordan said. 

The girls pushed themselves up from the floor, pulling Stiles up next, and opened the door. They stepped hesitantly out into the hallway, finding Jordan and another officer waiting at the end. 

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asked. 

“He’s fine,” Jordan said. “He’s sitting right here at the kitchen table.” 

He and the girls made their way back to the kitchen, finding Derek in a chair with a wet cloth on the back of his neck. 

“Are you alright?” Stiles asked, kneeling in front of Derek and checking his face. 

“I’m fine,” He said. “Just a little over heated from running.” 

“Running? You found him?” 

“I thought I did. There was a figure donned in all black heading into the forest, I thought I could catch up to him but he was gone before I could really try.” 

“At least you’re safe,” Stiles said, kissing Derek’s head. “I take it we didn’t find him then?” 

“Unfortunately no,” Jordan said. “We found footprints in the bushes, though. Some were old and some were fresh which means this isn’t the first time he’s tried this. We’re going to bump up to twenty-four hour surveillance and add another cruiser outside your house. We’re not taking any more chances, tonight shouldn’t have happened.” 

“Don’t be too hard on yourselves,” Stiles said. “I know you’re doing your best. Thank you for everything.” 

Jordan nodded, turning to the other officer and sending him back out to his cruiser. 

“Stiles, if you don’t mind, could I have a word with you alone?” He asked. 

Stiles nodded, pulling himself up from in front of Derek and following Jordan into another room. 

“Listen, about earlier… I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page about Lydia.” He said. 

Stiles tilted his head to the side. Lydia had to get it from somewhere, right? 

“And that page is?” 

“That I have no real intentions with your niece,” Jordan said. “I mean, she’s very pretty but all my intentions are completely platonic, I’m not trying anything.” 

“Jordan you don’t have to lie to me, I get it.” 

“But sir, I’m serious-”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

“…-ly screwing this up, aren’t I?” 

“Definitely, but I appreciate the attempt.” Stiles said. “I get it, okay? She’s definitely got her mother’s looks, I’ll give her that. I’m glad you’re being a gentleman about it though. My biggest concern is that she’s underage and I know you know that. Not to mention she’s the Sheriff’s granddaughter. Once she’s turned eighteen, there’s not much that I can say to keep her from dating anyone. However I’m going to ask you to be the mature one and not try anything, sexual or platonic, until she’s of age. 

“Being friends is fine, in fact I encourage you to get to know her, but I would appreciate if anything more waited until it wasn’t a legal issue. I hope you can understand that, especially as an officer of the law.” 

Jordan seemed to relax tremendously, some color going back to his face. 

“I understand completely and I thank you for being so understanding.” 

Stiles shrugged. 

“I’d be lying if I said the age difference also concerned me, but Derek’s got six years on me so I’ve got no room to make a stink about it.” He said. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to put my nieces to bed and try to sleep myself.”

Jordan nodded, saying goodbye and letting himself out. 

Stiles put Erica to sleep first, kissing her goodnight and making sure she was okay. She wasn’t shaking anymore, but Stiles still asked her to take a small dosage of her medication just in case. He didn’t want her to have any problems in the night, but he kept his emergency beeper on anyway. It was installed shortly after the first scare. If Erica felt a seizure coming on, she just had to press a button and Stiles would be woken up to help her through it. Sometimes Derek would help her too. 

Stiles waited for her to fall asleep before heading across the hall to Lydia’s room. She was sitting on her bed, cross-legged and in her pajamas. He sat down next to her, letting her lean into him. 

“I’m sorry about the whole Jordan thing,” She said. “I was really upset and wasn’t thinking clearly.” 

“Yeah, that’s a Stilinski trait we shamefully hold.” Stiles said, wrapping an arm around her. “I know you were upset. I’m sorry I made you that way. I had a talk him with, though.” 

“Did you? Oh god, what happened?” 

“Well…I asked him to wait for any kind of relationship until you were eighteen, to which he happily agreed to. I’m going to ask the same of you. I can’t tell you not to date him, but I would really like it if you didn’t give your grandfather a heart attack and just waited until you were of age.” 

“I can do that,” Lydia said. “I can totally do that.” 

“Good,” Stiles said. “I take it things fell through with Jackson?”

“I broke up with him today. I told him we could still be friends and maybe one day we could try again if we were both free, but it just wasn’t worth the fight right now.”

“That was very mature of you.” 

“I have a moments.” Lydia shrugged. 

Stiles kissed her temple and gave her a squeeze. 

“Well, miss moment, time to get some sleep. We have school in the morning after all, and we have to ask Isaac the big question.” 

“I might have already asked him,” Lydia confesses. “He said he was going to talk to you tomorrow about it.” 

“Well good, that’s less stress on me.” Stiles chuckled. “Goodnight Lydia, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Goodnight Stiles, I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

 

Stiles final stop of the night was his own room. Derek was already in bed, his clothes in a pile on the side including his briefs. Stiles felt like Derek had the right idea. He stripped out of his own clothes until he was naked as well, crawling under the clovers and tangling himself in Derek. 

Sex wasn’t on the table that night, but Stiles wanted to feel Derek. He wanted to be held and know that everything really was going to be okay. They did that sometimes, just laid in bed naked, feeling the warmth of each other spread between them. It was one of Stiles’ favorite things to do. 

“We’re going to find him, Stiles.” Derek whispered. “And when we do, he won’t be able to hurt any of you again.” 

“It’s not just us that are in danger, you know. You could be targeted too.” Stiles whispered back. 

“I don’t think he’s stupid enough to try and target me. I think he knows what I’ll do to him if given the chance.” 

“Big macho man.” Stiles chuckled. 

Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck, kissing him repeatedly in the spot. 

“I’m serious,” he said. “He’s made a mistake by even coming around.” 

“Does that mean I can totally beat up your ex if she tries escaping prison?” 

“Only if I can watch.” Derek said. 

“I’d never deprive you of the option, my love.” 

“Good,” He said. “Now try to sleep. We both have work in the morning.” 

They traded lazy, sleepy kisses for a few moments until they were on the very edge of falling asleep. 

“I love you and I appreciate you.” Stiles whispered. 

“I love you and I appreciate you, too.” Derek whispered back. 

Stiles knew they were far from done with the whole Steele situation. In that moment, though. In that small moment between sleep and awake, wrapped in Derek’s arms and with his little family all close by, Stiles knew they would find a way out. He just hoped no one got hurt before they could. 

He drifted off to sleep with his worries pushed to the back of his mind and Derek’s soft breathing in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I feel LOADS better about this chapter. I feel like I'm getting back to the original roots that made me start the Latch series in the first place. It's very family-centric (Google says centric isn't a word. Is it not a word? I'm a New Yorker, some of my words might not actually exist...) and that's one of the biggest reasons I kept Latch going. 
> 
> What did you guys think? There are several different things happening in this chapter! Erica still felt a little...brief, but I PROMISE that is changing soon! At least we know she hasn't lost her rebelliousness ;] I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for her. 
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, I used California State police codes for Parrish's radio. I'll leave definitions below. 
> 
> Unit 2 - Parrish's Cruiser number  
> Unit 4 - Other officer's cruiser number  
> potential 906 - Potential break in  
> Location 1 - Stiles' house  
> 998 - Officer is requesting backup
> 
> Okay so you know the drill by now but in case you don't...
> 
> Comments and feedback are ALWAYS welcome!
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Have a goodnight everyone and thank you for reading :]
> 
> -John


	8. Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I want you to make the right choice. Four simple words will have me calling an ambulance for you, baby. Four words and everything goes back to the way it was. I was so much better with you, Stiles. I need to be better again.”_
> 
> _Steele was kneeling next to Stiles, gently trailing his fingertips along Stiles’ arm. It made the latter sick to his stomach. He could see the craziness hiding behind Steele’s eyes. It made him wonder if the man was ever really sane to begin with._
> 
> _“I’ve got three for you,_ baby _,” He sneered. “Go fuck yourself.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please read the end notes before reading the chapter, thank you.**

Stiles looked down in disbelief at the knife protruding from his stomach. He was afraid to even touch it, not sure if pain would shoot through his body and be too much to bear. He was lying on the floor slowly bleeding to death and had no idea if anyone even knew he was missing. Oh well, at least his girls didn’t have to see him die, right? At least Derek wasn’t there to watch helplessly. 

Steele circled around him slowly, his footsteps loud and cacophonic against the bare walls of whatever room he was in. Now that Stiles thought about, he had no idea where was. The room was completely made of concrete, like a basement would be. He assumed he was under some random house or building where no one would find him. 

“Don’t you have anything to say?” Steele asked. 

“I kind of have a knife in my stomach, so no.” Stiles coughed. 

“And whose fault is that?”

“I mean…you’re the crazy one here so I feel like this might be a stupid question.” 

Steele shook his head.

“You’re on your death bed yet you’re still a sarcastic asshole. I don’t know what I see in you.” He said. 

“Couldn’t have seen much since you _stabbed_ me.” 

“I didn’t have a choice, Stiles. You made me do this.” 

“Really? That’s the excuse you’re going with? I said no to getting back together so you ripped me away from my entire family? Is that really-“ Stiles coughed. 

He was beginning to taste blood in his mouth and knew that probably wasn’t a good sign. He looked down at the knife again and really noticed for the first time just how deep it was in his stomach. The handle stuck out, foreign to his anatomy, while the blade was completely hidden within him. 

Stiles poked at it gently and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through him like lightning, making him let out a whimper. 

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to play with your injuries? That’s how infections start, Stiles.” Steele said. 

“What the hell do you want with me?” Stiles ground out. 

“I want you to make the right choice. Four simple words will have me calling an ambulance for you, baby. Four words and everything goes back to the way it was. I was so much better with you, Stiles. I need to be better again.” 

Steele was kneeling next to Stiles, gently trailing his fingertips along Stiles’ arm. It made the latter sick to his stomach. He could see the craziness hiding behind Steele’s eyes. It made him wonder if the man was ever really sane to begin with. 

“I’ve got three for you, _baby_ ,” He sneered. “Go fuck yourself.”

Steele’s features changed almost instantly, his face contorting into something maniacal. Without any warning, he gripped the knife and pushed it up toward Stiles’ chest, ripping open a gaping wound. 

 

Stiles shot upright in his bed, grabbing at his chest and taking in as much air as his lungs could hold. He wasn’t lying on a concrete floor, nor did he not know where he was. On the contrary, he was in his own room, his own bed, and next to his boyfriend. Derek laid next to him in a deep slumber, stomach down with the covers pooled around his naked butt. Stiles looked around the room frantically as he shoved his hand under his shirt to inspect his stomach. 

There were no wounds, no blood, and definitely no knives. He sighed in relief, throwing the covers away from himself and searching for his sleep pants. 

As he padded into the hallway he heard a commotion downstairs in the kitchen. He froze in his steps, looking to Lydia’s room then Erica’s. Both of their doors were closed, hiding the sleeping girls. Another sound came from the kitchen, glass clinking on glass. Stiles slowly descended down the stairs, blood pounding in his ears. How did anyone get past the two cruisers outside of his house? As he stepped onto the bottom floor, his hand searched the wall near the door for the porch light switch. When he fingers grazed it, he flicked it on three times like agreed between him and Parrish. 

When he finished, he slowly reached for the end table they had set up near the door, going for the bottom drawer. Stiles opened it to reveal a small handgun that he kept to ease his father’s conscience. He decided not to wait for the police, slowly making his way to the kitchen. 

The refrigerator light bled into the hall and then disappeared as quickly as it came. He heard more dishes clinking together, as if the person in the kitchen was making themselves food. Stiles quickly switched the safety off before reaching around and turning the kitchen light on, pointing the gun at the person. 

The intruder was no more than four feet tall with curly blonde hair and looked more scared than Stiles. It was that moment that Jordan pushed through the back door in the kitchen with his gun wielded. 

“Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department, don’t move!” He shouted. 

Erica’s bowl of ice cream fell to the floor and shattered on the tile. It took a second for Stiles to register the jerking movements coming from her body. 

“Oh God, no!” He yelled, switching the safety back on his gun and dropping it on the floor before wrapping Erica in his arms. 

Her eyes were wide and frightened as her seizure took over her body. 

“Jesus Christ,” Stiles whispered. “Derek!” 

Derek raced into the kitchen in his briefs with Lydia on his tail. He kneeled next to Stiles cradling Erica.

“What the hell happened?” He asked. 

“I’m an idiot, that’s what happened.” 

Derek looked around, taking in the two officers and the gun next to Stiles. 

“What did you do, Stiles?” He asked a little forcefully. 

“I- I thought there was an intruder in the house! All the doors were closed upstairs, I didn’t think Erica was out of her room. It’s nearly two in the morning, she should be asleep!” 

“But you didn’t check?” Derek sounded irritated, taking Erica’s face gently in his hands. 

Her eyes danced around as her body jerked. 

“She’s not focusing on anything,” He said. “Erica, sweetie, can you hear me?” 

When no response came, he turned to Parrish. 

“I need you to call an ambulance and tell them they need to step on it.” He said. 

“Ambulance? She needs an ambulance?” Stiles shrieked. 

“You need to calm down, you freaking out isn’t going to help her. She’s unresponsive to her surroundings, whatever happened did a serious number on her. I need to get her to the hospital. Lydia can you run upstairs and get me and Stiles clothes?” He asked. 

Lydia nodded before running back upstairs. Derek turned back to Erica, trying his best to get her to even look at him but it was in vain. Stiles didn’t know if he could feel any worse. He scared his niece in a seizure and there was nothing he could do to help except gently pet her hair and keep a lax grip on her while she jerked around in his arms. He fought back the tears. 

Lydia was back soon, fully dressed herself, handing Derek a pair of jeans and Stiles a shirt. She dropped Derek’s shirt by his side the same time that paramedics entered the kitchen with a stretcher. 

Derek immediately jumped into a professional mode, speaking with a paramedic one on one. 

“Erica Reyes, eight years old. She’s a childhood absence epileptic taking fifteen milligrams of Depakote daily. This is the most serious seizure she’s had in months, others have only been minimal. She was triggered by being scared.” Derek explained. 

The paramedic nodded, helping his partner lift Erica gently onto the stretcher and pulling her out of the kitchen to the ambulance waiting outside. Derek moved to follow them but Stiles grabbed his arm. 

“I should go, they’ll want her records and all that.” He said. 

Derek shrugged Stiles’ arm off. 

“I need to monitor her, I know where her records are.” He said in response. 

“Excuse me? This isn’t a discussion, this is me telling you I’m going with my niece.” 

“And this,” Lydia interrupted. “Is me telling you both that _I’m_ going with her. I don’t need you two bickering around her when she’s already having an episode. Grow up on your way to the hospital.” 

Lydia followed the paramedics out and jumped into the ambulance before Stiles or Derek could argue with her. Parrish gave an awkward wave and pushed the other officer out of the house, leaving Derek and Stiles alone in the kitchen with an ice cream mess and a loaded gun on the floor. 

“Where,” Derek started. “The hell did _that_ come from?” 

He gestured toward the gun, throwing his shirt over his head. 

“It stays in the table by the door. Dad makes me keep it in case something happens.” Stiles said. 

“So you pointed it at Erica?”

“I didn’t know it was Erica! Her door was closed, I thought she was sleeping!” 

“Why didn’t you check?” 

“I don’t know, okay?” Stiles shouted. “Look, if you’re going to lecture me on how to be better, you can fucking save it. I hate myself enough as it is.”

Stiles bent down and started picking up the pieces of bowl from the floor. 

“I thought Steele was in the house,” He finally admitted. “I woke up from a nightmare and heard noises downstairs. I thought he somehow got passed the police outside and broke in. I didn’t think about the possibility that it was one of the girls.”

“Stiles we are completely surrounded, how would he have gotten passed them?” 

“I don’t know, Derek, how did he get into the school?” Stiles fired back. “I’m under a lot of stress right now in case you haven’t noticed. Not all of my ideas are well thought out.” 

Derek scoffed. 

“You’re not the only one feeling the stress, Stiles.” He said. 

Stiles slammed the bowl pieces into the sink. 

“I’m sorry, is my life an inconvenience to you?” 

“No Stiles, that’s not what I’m saying at all. I’m just reminding you that we’re all affected by what is going on, not just you.” 

“You think I don’t know what? Every day I get more anxious because I don’t know what the hell Steele is planning. Every minute he isn’t behind bars, my nieces are in danger.” Stiles said. 

“Right, and the gun is what keeps them safe? They’re dangerous, Stiles. What if Erica got ahold of it?” 

“I’m confused, what are you more pissed off about? The fact that I scared Erica into a seizure or the fact that I have a gun? Are you really that surprised? I’m the fucking Sheriff’s offspring. Of _course_ I have a gun in the house.” 

“I don’t like them,” Derek said. 

What Stiles said next surprised both of them. 

“Well nothing is keeping you here if it bothers you so much.” 

It hit Derek like a punch in the gut. How could Stiles think he would leave? Why were they even fighting about this? Erica was en route to the hospital and they hadn’t even left the house yet. Both of them were feeling the severity of the whole situation and the early morning. Derek’s anger and irritation disappeared almost completely. He just wanted Erica to be okay, it didn’t matter who was at fault as long as she was okay.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere, you know that right?” He asked gently. 

“I…yes. I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from.” Stiles said. 

“I know, I get it. I didn’t mean to attack you like that. We’re both scared, okay? Let’s get to the hospital before Lydia kills us both.” 

“Is Erica going to be okay? Please tell me I didn’t hurt her.” 

Stiles’ voice was wobbly, tears pooling around his eyes. Derek immediately pulled him into an embrace and kissed his forehead. 

“She’s strong,” Derek said. “I won’t know anything until we get there, but I know she’ll pull through.” 

It didn’t really ease Stiles’ worries but it helped a little bit. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek hadn’t slept in hours.

He sat in the room neighboring Erica’s as he monitored her brain activity. Normally EEGs didn’t take longer than an hour, but because it was an emergency, Erica had to be monitored for at least twenty four hours. 

Her seizure stopped as soon as the anti-seizure medication took effect, calming her body down. As soon as Derek got to the hospital he prepped her for the EEG, wanting to make sure nothing too critical happened. Erica hadn’t woken up even once which was kind of a good sign. Her body needed to rest after such a major episode. She was admitted into the hospital around two-thirty in the morning and Derek was approaching hour five of monitoring. Stiles and Lydia were resting in his office, both refusing to go home until they knew anything else. 

To think it was supposed to be his day off. 

He was slowly dozing off at the machine when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder, jolting him awake. Allison gave him a small and sad smile from where she was standing next to him. 

“You look tired, Derek. Why don’t you go rest in your office with the rest of them? I can watch the EEG for a little bit.” She said. 

“I can’t do that,” He said, rubbing his eyes. “Someone needs to be able to do rounds.” 

“I know, Morrell is here. You’re not supposed to be here, remember?” 

“Right…I’m going to get yelled at for that, I’m sure.” 

“I doubt it,” Allison said. “She knows what happened, I don’t think she’s going to be mad at you for taking care of your family, Derek.” 

“I hope you’re right,” he said. “Okay, I’m going to take your advice then. Thank, Allison.” 

“No problem, she’s in safe hands.” 

Derek nodded, giving her a quick hug before heading back to the office he shared with her. He didn’t know how they managed to fit two cots with two big desks into one room, but he wasn’t going to question it. He shrugged out of his white coat and hung it up behind the door before gently tapping Stiles to slide over a little. 

“You know both of us probably aren’t going to fit on this?” Stiles whispered. 

“We’re going to give it a college try,” Derek said. “Now slide over.” 

It turned out, side by side, they definitely did not fit on it. However, they found out with Stiles lying pretty much on top of Derek, they were pretty comfortable. Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck, giving him small and gentle kisses. 

“What about Erica?” He whispered. 

“Allison’s taking over for a little bit,” Derek whispered back. “So far she’s doing okay, no real damage to her brain. She just had a really violent seizure and her body wasn’t used to it after so long. I think she’s going to be fine.” 

Stiles hummed contently, tightening his grip around Derek. 

“I’m sorry the gun freaked you out,” he said. “I can’t really get rid of it, though. Dad would kill me.” 

“I know, I was just surprised is all. I’m sorry for making you mad.” 

“You should be, you’re sleeping on the couch for quite some time.” 

“The couch is comfortable, I think I can manage.” 

“Shut up or you’re both sleeping in the car.” Lydia hissed. 

Silence fell in the room and Derek was out soon enough. 

 

There was a small knock on the door before Allison entered the office. 

“Hey guys, sorry for waking you up but Erica’s awake and looking for you.” She said. 

Stiles was up and out the door followed by Lydia before Derek could fully process Allison’s words. 

“How long was I asleep for?” He asked. 

“A couple of hours,” Allison said. “Not too long, but you definitely needed it.” 

Only six hours down in Erica’s session. Eighteen more and she could go. 

“Looks like it’ll have to do for now.” Derek said. 

He stretched, wincing at the several cracks he heard throughout his body, before grabbing his coat and heading out. The pediatric ward was a bit busier now that it was well into the morning. When he entered Erica’s room he found the three of them huddled together on her bed. He could make out Stiles whispering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again as he held on tight. Lydia raised her head and scowled. 

“If you don’t get over here in three seconds, I swear…” She said. 

Derek wasn’t in any place to argue. He made his way over to the bed and wrapped all three of them in his arms. He did his best to kiss the top of all their heads as he hugged them, being careful not to bother any of the nodes on Erica’s head. 

“Uncle Stiles am I in trouble for getting ice cream past bed time?” Erica asked, her voice a little rasp. 

Stiles let out a wet laugh, placing kisses all over Erica’s face. 

“Sweetie you can have all the ice cream in the world whenever you want as soon as we get home. We’ll even stop at the store and get every flavor they have.” He said. 

“I hate to be the burden of bad news,” Derek said as he released all of them. “But we have to wrap this love fest up. I need to check Erica’s charts and all that fun stuff.” 

When Stiles unwrapped himself from Erica, Derek took his place so he could take a better look at her. He pulled out a small flashlight from his coat and shined it in her eyes. 

“You know the drill ninja, follow the pretty light.” He said as he moved it back and forth. 

Erica’s eyes trailed after the light like normal, giving Derek a little more relief. 

“How many fingers am I holding up?” 

“Four.” 

Uh oh, that wasn’t good. Derek stared worriedly at the two fingers he was holding up. 

“Just kidding,” Erica said. “Two.” 

“That was so not funny,” He mumbled jokingly. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” 

“Maaaaybe.” 

Allison walked in with Erica’s charts in her hand. 

“At least her sense of humor is still intact,” She said. “Erica’s brainwaves are nice and healthy. No sign of any problems at all, just a nasty seizure. She’s going to be fine, though. Just keep giving her the same dosage and have her take it easy. Derek, I don’t see any need to keep her on the EEG, but it’s your final call.” 

Derek looked back to his little family, seeing the tired look they all shared.

“What do you think, Stiles?” He asked. 

“If Allison thinks she’s okay then I’m fine with taking her home.” Stiles said. 

“Good, let me just grab some work from my desk and we’ll head out.” 

He walked back to his office, folding up the cots and pushing them into the hall for pick up. When he went back in he noticed his computer was on. He hadn’t touched it since earlier that morning but he was sure he turned it off. When he sat down in front of it he found Erica’s file open on the desktop, highlighting her medical history. 

He knew Erica’s history inside and out, he didn’t need to double check her file. Only one other person aside of himself knew his password so he guessed Allison didn’t want to maneuver around the cots to her own computer. Shrugging, he turned his computer off and left his office. 

Unfortunately Stiles kept true to his word about buying a bunch of ice cream. Derek’s wallet wept. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Isaac didn’t get it, he knew these people fairly well so why was he so damn nervous about having dinner with them? He stood on Stiles’ front porch for a few minutes, contemplating if he was really going to ring the doorbell. That was until Lydia opened it and raised her eyebrow. 

“You know in order to have dinner you actually have to be at the dinner table?” She asked. 

“I-I was about to knock!” Isaac defended himself. 

“Right, I could hear you thinking from inside. Come on Isaac, the food is almost ready.”

She held the door open a little wider for Isaac to get through, pointing to the small shoe rack. 

“Shoes go there because Erica and I just mopped the floors and I’m not doing it again for at least a week.” She said. 

Isaac quickly slid out of his shoes and followed Lydia through the house. 

“Here’s the living room. It’s a tad bit under construction because we’re getting new furniture. The dining room and kitchen are a little farther down the hall and the downstairs bathroom is just past them.” She said as she waved her hand around lazily. 

“Stiles and Derek are in the kitchen finishing up and Erica will be down in just a second. Oh, and Isaac?” 

“Um, yes?” 

“Relax,” Lydia said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We’re not strangers and we’re not going to treat you like one.” 

Isaac sighed, nodding slowly. 

“I guess I just don’t know what to do?” 

“Just be yourself and don’t expect anything? We just want to make sure we all get along. If you want I can call Cora and ask her to come over?” 

“No, I’ll be okay. I have to face you guys by myself some time, right?” He joked. 

Lydia didn’t look convinced but she shrugged and pushed him gently back into the hall, leading him to the kitchen. The aromas made Isaac’s mouth water as he stood awkwardly in the kitchen. Stiles and Derek were moving around each other, stirring this and tossing that. 

“Hey Isaac, how are you doing?” Stiles asked. 

“I’m good,” He said. “It smells good.” 

“I hope so, or Derek’s going to take the fastest trip for pizza ever.” 

“I’m sure Parrish would give me a police escort if I asked nicely.” Derek commented. 

“We are _not_ utilizing my dad’s deputies for our personal use. Though that would make me never late for work again…” Stiles contemplated. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Lydia said. “Anyway, Isaac do you want to help me set the table?”

“Um, sure.” He said. 

Lydia handed him five plates before setting down silverware around the table. He looked up in time to see Derek watching him with a look that said ‘you’re doing fine’ and ‘I’m proud of you’ at the same time. It eased Isaac’s worries just a little bit. 

As he set the plates down he felt someone watching him and turned around to find Erica standing in the doorway. 

“Uh, hi. How are you, Erica?” He asked timidly. 

The way she was staring at him made him nervous all over again. It was like she was staring into his soul to figure out what he was all about. Isaac didn’t like it at all. 

“Erica,” Stiles said, getting her attention. “He asked you a question.” 

Erica looked back at Isaac and blinked a couple of times before answering. 

“Sorry, I get spacey after just taking my medicine. I’m good, how are you?” She said. 

“I’m okay.” Isaac answered honestly, turning around and setting the plates on the table.

He was never really good with talking to children. He didn’t know how much was too much, when to use smaller words, or if the kids even liked him. He liked to try and stay away from them as much as possible. It wouldn’t be easy if he lived with one but Erica was a cool little girl. Maybe it would be different with her? That was, if he did in fact start living with the Stilinskis. If they even still wanted him around. 

_No,_ he thought to himself. He wasn’t going down that train of thought. Isaac promised Cora he would try his best not to think badly of himself anymore. 

“Isaac, in the midst of all my planning I forgot to ask if you even liked fried chicken.” Stiles said. “Is that alright?” 

“Yeah, fried chicken is great. It’s one of my favorites, I used to eat it all the time.” _When I was allowed to eat,_ he thought to himself. 

 

As they ate Isaac couldn’t help but notice how easily the family dynamic came for the four of them. They passed the food around to each other, talking about their days and genuinely listening to each other as they spoke. Of course Isaac had seen this among the Hales as well, but it was weird thinking he could actually be a part of it with Stiles’ family. That’s what it was, wasn’t it?

Stiles’ family. 

Not Isaac’s. 

Isaac didn’t have a family, did he? His father was behind bars, his brother was dead, and lord knows where his mother was. Sure, Stiles’ was nice enough but it wasn’t his. It couldn’t be. The feeling of never belonging to something was so overwhelming that Isaac almost couldn’t breathe. He gripped this thighs tightly, trying to stop himself from shaking. 

He looked around the table again and noticed they were laughing at something Erica said. Or were they laughing at him? They were laughing at him, weren’t they? Jesus, could he get anything right? He was invited to dinner with the family that wanted to bring him in and call him their own, and he couldn’t even converse with them without them laughing at him! 

“Hey, Isaac, are you alright?” Derek asked, bringing everyone’s chatter to a halt. 

All eyes landed on Isaac as he tried his best to get his breathing under control. This couldn’t happen. Not here, please not here.

“I’m…” He tried to say but his voice betrayed him, sounding wobbly and unsure. “I…I need to be excused for a moment, sorry.” 

Isaac jumped out of his chair and left the kitchen, turning into the living room and depositing himself on the awkwardly placed couch. He folded in on himself as he clenched his hands together to try to stop the shaking. 

Panic attacks were horrible and Isaac hated when one snuck up on him. 

He’s had them since his father began locking him in the freezer and they’d never gotten easier to deal with. Each one made him feel helpless and trapped in his own body as his vitals went haywire. He could feel his lungs begin to expand to try and take in more air than he needed. His body trembled uncontrollably and his vision began to blur. He didn’t think there was any stopping this one. 

“Isaac?” Said a voice that his mind registered as Erica. 

Oh no, he really didn’t need her to see him like this. He didn’t want to scare her. 

“Isaac, I know what’s happening to you,” She said. “If you don’t mind, I want to hug you.” 

What? She wanted to touch him even though his body was going insane and he probably looked like he was about to implode on himself? Had she lost her mind? 

“Is that okay? I won’t touch you if you don’t want to be touched, but I think it’ll help you feel better.” 

Well damn, how can he tell a kid no? Sure, he couldn’t really breathe and he was probably sweating worse than a harlot in a confessional, but he couldn’t deny Erica if she really thought she could help. 

“N-no, you can hug me. That’s f-fine, Erica.” He stuttered out. 

Isaac was proud of himself for getting his voice to be as steady as it was, even if he couldn’t breathe. Erica immediately wrapped her arms around Isaac’s shoulders, keeping a slack grip as he trembled on. 

Neither of them spoke for a while and no one came to see if they were okay. Isaac figured they trusted him enough not to hurt Erica, and he wouldn’t. When the trembling lessened he unclasped his hands and brought them up to Erica’s arms, resting on them gently. He doesn’t know how but she was right, Isaac was definitely feeling better. 

When the shaking stopped altogether, Erica unraveled herself from Isaac and picked up the glass of water she brought for him. 

“I’ve never had a panic attack,” She said honestly. “Uncle Stiles used to have them and he said they’re sort of like when I have a seizure. You don’t feel your body but at the same time you hurt all over. It feels like drowning because you can’t breathe and you don’t know if you’ll ever breathe again.” 

Erica explaining her seizures made a horrible feeling settle in Isaac’s stomach. He knew she had health issues but no little girl should _ever_ feel the way Erica feels. He wanted to hug her all over again. 

“Whenever I have a seizure Stiles or Derek hug me. They can’t really be tight because they could hurt me, but they hold me to let me know I’m not alone. It always helps me through them, even the bad ones. I thought if uncle Stiles is right about panic attacks and seizures, maybe hugging you would help you too?” She said. 

“Well it helped a lot, thank you.” 

“So next time I can just hug you without asking?” She asked. 

“Erica you can hug me whenever you want, you never have to ask.” Isaac answered. 

“I’ll remember that as long as you remember that you never have to ask to be hugged, okay?” 

Isaac tilted his head in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I know what it’s like to not want to ask for help because you feel like it will be bothersome for everyone. I may be little, but I’ve been through a lot. It took me going to the hospital to realize that it’s okay to ask for help. I always felt like a burden because of my problems. Sometimes I still do. I don’t want to see you go to the hospital. You shouldn’t feel like a burden because you’re not. You’re Isaac and you’re important.” She said.

Isaac didn’t know he was crying until a tear hit his hand. 

The problem with crying was once one tear fell, the others seemed to think it was open season. Before he knew it he was sobbing into the shoulder of an eight year old girl. Isaac had to admit that for being so young, Erica was one of the strongest people he knew. And she gave amazing hugs. 

“How did you get so smart?” He asked, sniffling a little and wiping his nose. 

“Stiles says it’s a Stilinski thing, whatever that means.” She said. 

He laughed, giving Erica another gentle squeeze. 

“I tell you what,” Isaac said. “How about we make a deal. I’ll help you if you help me and we’ll help each other? And whenever one of us feels really down, the other will remind us that we’re not a burden.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Erica said. “Remember, you’re Isaac.” 

“And you’re Erica.” He said. 

“And we’re both important.” She finished for him. 

Isaac gave her another hug, silently repeating what she said to himself. 

_You’re not a burden. You’re Isaac and you’re important._

“Though you should probably know, I’m totally more important than you.” Erica whispered. 

Isaac laughed.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Stiles wiped at his eyes, pushing the tears away as Derek rubbed his back. 

“She’s grown very wise for her age.” He commented. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. She’ll be hitting puberty soon and I’m not ready for that at all.” Stiles said. 

“I didn’t know she was still battling with her conscience, though. That’s a little alarming.” 

“She said she’s working on it and that’s all we can ask for right now. As long as she knows she’s loved I think she’ll be just fine. Plus, she and Isaac are going to look out for each other now.” 

“Good,” Derek said. “Isaac needs someone to look out for him. Even if it’s just Erica.” 

After Isaac ran out of the kitchen, Erica had asked for a glass of water and disappeared after him. Stiles wanted to follow her but Lydia had told him and Derek to just wait and let her do what she had to. They chose to eavesdrop just outside of the living room instead, making sure Isaac was okay. 

“Do you still have panic attacks?” Derek asked. 

That was a good question. Stiles didn't remember the last attack he had. He assumed it was around the time Erica was having real problems with her epilepsy. 

“I haven’t had one in quite some time,” He said honestly. “I usually don’t have them unless things get really overwhelming.”

“You’d tell me if you were about to have one, right?” Derek asked. “I mean, if you knew one was coming, you’d let me help you?” 

Stiles smiled at him. 

“Now that I have someone to help me, of course I would. They were really bad right after Jules died because I didn’t know what I was going to do with two girls. Things are different now.” 

He wrapped an arm around Derek’s waist and squeezed. Derek leaned into Stiles, kissing his temple. 

“Should we go into the living room now?” He asked. 

“No, I think they’re doing just fine. Let them bond.” Stiles answered. 

They would talk to Isaac later before he left to go back to the Hale’s. Stiles felt even more inclined to adopt the boy knowing that he and Erica would get along just fine. With everyone in agreement that Isaac would be just fine coming into their family, Stiles would submit the paperwork to start the process the next morning. 

The sooner Isaac had a stable home, the sooner the boy could really work on fixing himself. With the help of his new family, of course. 

Stiles was excited for him. 

“Hey Stiles?” Lydia called. “You need to stop creeping around and get in here because if you and Derek think you’re going to leave me with a mountain of dishes, you’ve clearly bumped your head really hard. Now get back in here and clean up while I bring some food out to the deputies who are working so hard.”

“You just want an excuse to see Parrish.” Derek said. 

“I plead the fifth,” She said as she passed them. “Have fun!” 

Stiles and Derek looked at each other before going back into the kitchen to clean up. 

There was no denying that there were still problems to work out. Steele was still loose and Stiles wouldn't sleep soundly until he was behind bars. For now, though, he could be happy knowing that his family could help someone in need. 

He couldn't wait for Isaac to officially be a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
>  -A knife is used in a nightmare.  
> -Description of a seizure is used.  
> -Description of a panic attack is used. **
> 
> **YOU MAY NOW GO AND READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THE REST OF THE NOTES.**
> 
> Girl, let me tell you about the last fricken' month. First, let me say that I'm sorry this chapter is so bloody late. Every time I sat down to try and write, I was pulled away from my computer to deal with other crap. On top of my homework pile, it was just pretty close to impossible to write! I had this chapter outlined for like two weeks and never had time to write it out. So frustrating. 
> 
> Anyway! Let me just say that listening to Stay With Me by Sam Smith wasn't the best idea while writing the Erica/Isaac scene. I was a bawling mess. it wasn't pretty. 
> 
> Was anyone really surprised that Stiles had a gun? He doesn't like using it, but it doesn't mean he doesn't know _how._ Sheriff Stilinski made sure Stiles could defend himself, especially when he was always working nights. 
> 
> Of course, to be honest, I would probably react a lot like Derek if I just found out there was a gun in my house and I didn't like them much. 
> 
> Next chapter will be more Derek (and Sterek) centric. Scott will also be making an appearance so yay! I find it really hard to keep track of all the characters and make sure it doesn't seem like someone fell off the face of the earth. I'm working on it! 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Comments and feedback are ALWAYS welcome. 
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> -John


	9. Freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It’s just a little hard right now….No pun intended.” He said._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Okay one, that’s disgusting, don’t ever make puns like that around me again. Two, I’m sure it wouldn’t be the first time those cops heard something strange while doing stakeouts. This town is filled with perverted weirdoes.” Laura said._
> 
>  
> 
> _“I don’t know whether to feel relieved that you’re trying to help or offended that you’re comparing me to a perverted weirdo.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Take it as you will,” She said._

Sexual frustration wasn’t something Derek thought he’d have to deal with this late in his life. Then again he also didn’t picture himself kind of inheriting two kids when he fell in love, either. 

He liked to think of himself as someone who didn’t necessarily _need_ sex, but when he had an unbelievably attractive boyfriend who slept mere inches from him every night, it was kind of hard to ignore the increasingly painful want of sexual release. 

In blunt terms, Derek was horny. 

Of course it was embarrassing to talk about with anyone, especially his sister Laura. He didn’t know why he thought it was a good idea. She caught him at a time of vulnerability on his lunch break. 

“I don’t get it,” Laura said. “Is Stiles like…never in the mood? I find that kind of suspicious considering he’s usually undressing you with his eyes every time he’s around you.” 

“No, that’s not it. Trust me, Stiles is always in the mood.” Derek said. 

How was he going to explain that it was kind of difficult to have sex when Lydia and Erica were in the rooms right next to theirs? That factor alone has never stopped them before, Derek will be the first to admit, but it was even harder to do anything when they had police officers routinely making perimeter checks around their house at all hours of the night. 

Don’t get him wrong, Derek’s usually up for just about anything in the bedroom, but he’s never been one for exhibitionism or voyeurism. To each their own, though. With the unneeded audiences and both of them coming home on the verge of exhaustion from work, sex just wasn’t been easy to have.

There was no denying it, though. Derek was growing more and more desperate to even just _touch_ Stiles. There was only so long that jerking off in the shower was going to be enough. God, he felt like a teenager all over again. 

“It’s just a little hard right now….No pun intended.” He said. 

“Okay one, that’s disgusting, don’t ever make puns like that around me again. Two, I’m sure it wouldn’t be the first time those cops heard something strange while doing stakeouts. This town is filled with perverted weirdoes.” Laura said. 

“I don’t know whether to feel relieved that you’re trying to help or offended that you’re comparing me to a perverted weirdo.”

“Take it as you will,” She said. “If it’s really that big of a deal to you, rent a hotel room for the night and bang Stiles on every surface.” 

“Ew, don’t talk about Stiles like that.” 

“Trust me, I’m hurting myself by forcing these images in my head.” 

Derek shook his head, taking another spoonful of the bland hospital soup he was forcing himself to eat. 

“Besides it’s not that easy,” He said. “With Steele on the loose we can’t leave the girls alone. Even with the police right outside of the house, we don’t trust it.” 

“Rent the hotel room and Boyd and I will stay the night in the house.” Laura said. 

“You don’t have to do that. Its fine, I’ll survive.” 

“No Der, rent the room. Seriously it’ll be fun! Cora and Isaac can hang out too and we’ll make it a big slumber party kind of thing.”

And really, how would Derek ever argue with that? 

“Well…I still need to see if Stiles would even be up for that.” 

He should have learned a long time ago that Laura never took the word no very easily.

Ever. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

He would never ever, _ever_ admit it to her face, but Laura was a genius. 

They barely made it into the room before Stiles slammed Derek against the door and attacked his mouth. 

“This was the greatest idea ever,” Stiles breathed. “Why didn’t we think of this sooner?” 

“Considering the circumstances we’ve had to deal with lately…” Derek began. 

“Nope, no talk of crazy exes or adult duties at all tonight. There’s just me and you.” Stiles said as he bent down undid Derek’s buckle. 

“Well, us and the police cruiser parked across the street.” 

“Good, let’s make sure they can hear us.” 

“The whole hotel is going to hear us.” Derek said. 

“I like the sound of that,” Stiles smirked. “Now stop talking. The only word I’ll accept starting now is my name.” 

Derek was about to say something before Stiles started mouthing at his cock through his briefs. His head fell back against the door and a moan escaped his mouth. 

“I missed that sound,” Stiles said. 

As he rose from his knees he pulled Derek’s shirt up with him, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks.” Stiles said. 

“You’re next to me every night.” 

“Well yeah, but we haven’t really _seen_ each other. Part of me wants to go slowly and enjoy this. The other part just wants you naked and fucking me right now.” 

“The other one,” Derek said. “Let’s go with the other part. We have all night to go slow.” 

Before Stiles could argue, Derek had him facing against the door. He bent down and pulled Stiles’ pants and briefs down in one motion, spreading his ass open and shoving his tongue inside. 

The moans that Stiles let out were downright filthy and Derek _loved_ it. He loved watching Stiles’ nails claw at the door with his head bowed as he pushed against Derek’s face. Derek pushed his tongue inside, stroking his hands ups and down Stiles’ trembling legs. 

Stiles whispered and moaned encouraging words like ‘yes’ and ‘right there’ and Derek’s favorite, ‘ _don’t stop._ ’ Derek enjoyed driving Stiles crazy because it made everything just that much more fun. He rubbed his beard against Stiles’ ass, gently scraping his nails down his back. 

“Fuck,” Stiles shouted. “Get up here right now.” 

He turned around and pulled Derek up, kissing him hard as he pushed him toward the bed. Before Derek could fall back, he switched them around again, throwing Stiles on the bed. He pulled his underwear off as Stiles quickly tugged his own shirt over his head. Derek climbed on top of Stiles, sucking lightly on his neck as he snuck a hand between them. He gripped Stiles’ hard cock, giving it a tug. 

Stiles hissed, pulling on Derek’s hair and shoving his tongue in his mouth. Derek’s hand found its way between Stiles’ thighs and started circling around his entrance. 

“I want to watch you,” Derek whispered. “You better give me a show.” 

He slid two fingers into Stiles’ entrance and was greeted with one of the hottest faces he’s ever seen. 

Stiles moaned, eyes clenched shut and bottom lip between his teeth. There was a flush creeping up Stiles’ neck that made him look so fucking hot that Derek’s cock was throbbing. He pushed his fingers in and out of Stiles’ ass, making the man moan over and over again. 

When Stiles opened his eyes his pupil were blown, mouth open and caressing Derek’s face with hot breath. Derek couldn’t take it anymore, he trailed kisses down Stiles’ chest as he fingered him. When he swallowed Stiles’ cock down, Stiles arched his back, lifting himself off the bed with a shout. 

“Fuck, Derek.” He said, burying his fingers in Derek’s hair. 

Stiles wasn’t sure which direction to make his hips go, writhing about on the bed. It was only more incentive for Derek to keep going. Soon enough he slipped a third finger inside, watching Stiles’ whole body shudder at the addition. Derek was addicted to making Stiles feel good and it was an amazing addiction to have. 

“If you’re not fucking me in ten seconds, I swear to God I’ll get up and walk of here right now.” Stiles said. 

“No you won’t,” Derek said. 

“You want to try me?” 

“No, I want to fuck you but you won’t shut up long enough for me to get there.” 

Derek flipped Stiles over before he could say anything else, climbing on top of him and breathing in his ear. Derek slowly pushed his cock inside Stiles, body trembling with the want to go faster, harder. 

He knew this was one of Stiles’ favorite positions. Derek on top of him, chest to back, bodies all but one. He loved when Derek laced their fingers together and brought them above their heads. Loved how Derek kissed the back of his neck, between his shoulders, behind his ear, wherever Derek could reach. He loved rocking with Derek, both of them following the motion as one. 

Stiles just really loved Derek. In turn, Derek loved Stiles just as much, maybe even more. 

Before long their breaths were coming out heavily and their bodies were slick with sweat. Derek was almost surprised by his orgasm. He had enough time to mumble ‘I’m going to-’ before he came inside Stiles. His body shook with the intensity of his orgasm, encasing Stiles in his arms. 

He knew Stiles wasn’t as close as he was yet so when Derek came down from his orgasm, he rolled them on their sides and wrapped a firm grip around Stiles’ cock. He stroked him at a steady pace, whispering words of encouragement into Stiles’ ear. Stiles’ hands wrapped at Derek’s arms as his breath came out in quick puffs. Derek gave lazy thrusts into Stiles, body shuddering a little with the oversensitivity to his still-resting cock. 

“Come on, baby, I want you to come for me.” Derek whispered. 

“Oh God, oh God, oh God…” Stiles said over and over again. 

It wasn’t long before the grip on Derek’s arms grew tighter and Stiles was moaning Derek’s name as he came all over them both. 

As Stiles panted and came down from his high Derek mouthed lazy kisses against the back of his neck. Stiles played with the mess on his chest, bringing his fingers to Derek’s lips who sucked on them eagerly. Derek captured Stiles’ lips with his, letting his boyfriend taste himself. 

They laid like that for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin, stealing kisses, and just loving each other’s company. 

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Stiles whispered.

“Like I could jump over the moon. Twice.” Derek said. 

“Wonderful, because I’m not done with you yet.” 

“Oh?” 

“We have this whole room to ourselves. So far I’ve counted seven surfaces and six walls, not counting the bathroom, and if we’ve not christened every one of them before check out tomorrow morning, we didn’t do this whole thing right.” Stiles said. 

Derek chuckled against Stiles’ neck, already getting hard at the very thought of fucking Stiles over and over again. 

“We better get started then.” He said. 

And start they did. There wasn’t a surface that the men didn’t touch at least once. 

On the bed, on the floor, and on the TV stand.

Against the door, against every wall, and on every surface they comfortably could accomplish in the bathroom.

Derek’s favorite was when Stiles fucked him against the mirror above the counter. Stiles watched himself, going harder and harder and driving Derek crazy enough to shoot himself in the face with come. Stiles’ favorite was licking the come off Derek’s face. 

There was no denying the love they felt for each other, or the security they felt from each other. That night, though, felt like they were more like animals in need of mating. 

Neither one of them complained. 

Sometime in the early morning they laid next to each other on the floor panting. 

“I didn’t think it was humanly possible for someone to have sex that many times back to back.” Stiles breathed. 

“Medically speaking,” Derek breathed back. “It’s not _unheard_ of, just not normal.” 

“So are we freaks?” 

“You rimmed me against the counter and made me watch myself, you tell me.” 

“You liked every minute of it.” Stiles said. 

“That I did,” Derek said. “So freaks we are.” 

Stiles rolled over until he was clinging to Derek’s side, kissing him gently.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” He smiled. “This was one of the greatest nights of my life.” 

“Dully noted,” Derek said. “I’ll be honest with you though, I don’t think I have the energy to get up and get on the bed.” 

“That’s fine, that’s why this is convenient.” Stiles said as he pulled on the comforter and smiled as it fell on top of them.

“I’m going to be so hungry tomorrow.” He said. 

“That’s why I told the lady at check-in to have room service here by nine tomorrow.” Derek said. 

“I knew I kept you around for something other than your amazing body.” 

“I have my moments.” Derek joked. 

Stiles hummed in agreement, resting his head against Derek’s chest and dozing off to the sound of his heartbeat. 

“I love you, Derek.” 

“I love you Stiles, so much.” Derek whispered back. 

He kissed the top of Stiles’ head and drifted off almost immediately. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

He wasn’t crazy. He wasn’t fucking crazy at all. It was the world that was crazy. They couldn’t see it like he did. How could they not see it? How was it that no one else saw how out of balance the world was? 

Stiles was the reason. It was as clear as day. Stiles needed to be with him and that was what was out of balance. The world should have been a beautiful blue color but it was red. That’s all Steele saw was red. 

Everything was red. 

_You need to fix it, Steele._

He knew he needed to fix it. God, why did they have to remind him every five fucking minutes?!

_The world isn’t balanced. You need to fix it, it’s up to you. You cannot fail, Steele. Do you understand? Steele, Do you understand?_

“Yes!” He shouted at nothing. “For the last fucking time, I understand! Just stop! Get out! Get out of my fucking head!” 

He punched himself in the head and threw himself into the wall. Anything to get the voices to stop talking. He’d sometimes even go as far as to threaten to stab himself. They usually left him alone after that. 

Steele was getting stir crazy, it had been days since he left the wretched basement the voices had him hiding in. He wasn’t even sure where he was. It was an old, abandoned house somewhere in the middle of the woods. Usually the voices took over when he left, he didn’t need to know where the town was or how to get back because they did that for him. 

He couldn’t go out during the day because he was being looked for. He couldn’t do _anything_ because Stiles made him a wanted man.

Once again, Stiles ruined his life again. All Steele wanted was to feel complete again, to not feel like he was permanently empty. Stiles couldn’t even be bothered to give him that. How was the world going to regain balance again if Stiles wasn’t with him? That left only one thing to do. 

Stiles was the problem, and if he couldn’t be kept at bay, then he had to go. Stiles had to leave this world because it had no place for him anymore. 

But how was Steele going to get to Stiles? How was he going to lure him away from everyone in order to rid the world of him? How was Steele going to gain balance back in the world? 

_To get to him, you must get to his loved ones._ The voices supplied. 

Of course. 

How could Steele have been so blind? Who did Stiles love more than anyone in the world? 

_The girls. Go for the girls._

The girls. The nieces. Lydia. Erica. 

Get to them to get to Stiles. 

It made perfect sense. 

“Go for the girls,” Steele repeated. “Get the girls to get to Stiles.” 

He repeated the words to himself over and over again as he grabbed his coat and left the basement. 

_Not yet, it’s too soon._

“No,” Steele said. “This time I know what I’m doing. I don’t need your help. Leave me alone.” 

He left the old house and dug through his mind for the way back to Beacon Hills. The sun was nearly gone from the sky and by the time he reached the town it would be okay. With newly found courage, Steele set course for the Stilinski house. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“You alright, Isaac?” Cora asked. 

She, Isaac, and the rest of them with addition to Deputy Parrish and his partners, were all huddled in the living room eating pizza. 

“Huh? Yeah I’m fine, just thinking.” Isaac answered. 

“What are you thinking about?” Erica asked. 

“Just stuff. Nothing to worry about, I promise.” He said, winking at her. 

“What’s the line?” She asked. 

Isaac smirked at her, reaching out for her hand. 

“My name is Isaac and I am important.” He cited. 

Erica smiled at him, nodding before going back to her pizza. 

When Cora gave him a confused look, Isaac shrugged. 

“Just something Erica and I have in common, don’t worry.” He said. 

Parrish cleared his throat after a moment. 

“Well thanks for dinner, but we should get back to stakeout. I don’t need the sheriff coming by and finding the cars empty.” He said. 

“I’d talk to him, you wouldn’t get in trouble.” Lydia said. 

“As tempting as that is,” Parrish said. “We really should be getting back. You know what to do if there’s a problem. See you all in the morning.” 

When the officers left, Cora caught Lydia’s longing stare. 

“I know that look,” She said. “Spill.” 

“In your dreams, Hale.” Lydia said. “Nothing is going on if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Uh huh, I bet.” Cora left it alone after that.

Over all the night was pretty dull. Cora was expecting some kind of wild party, but with the situation at hand, she should have known better. It would be awfully hard to have a party with the police right outside. 

They were all in bed by eleven. Laura wasn’t brave enough to sleep in Stile and Derek’s room so she and Boyd took the couch while Isaac and Cora took the guest room. Or Isaac’s room. That’ was a weird thought. Lydia and Erica took their respected rooms. After everyone said their goodnights, Cora was surprised at how easily she fell asleep. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Erica was used to hearing things at night. It was an old house so sometimes it creaked when the wind blew around outside. The only problem was it wasn’t windy and the creaks sounded like footsteps. She assumed Lydia, Cora, or Isaac had to use the bathroom but after a while, not flushing sound came. 

She only grew really worried when her door opened up slowly. She really hoped it was just Lydia checking on her but Lydia didn’t walk as slowly as the person coming in her room. Her lamp wasn’t too far away to flick on three times, all she had to do was reach for it. She was frozen in fear, screaming at her body to move. 

Her blanket flew off of her and before she could scream as hand covered her mouth. She was looking into the crazed eyes of her intruder. She’d seen those eyes before but she didn’t want to believe it. 

“You make one sound and I’ll snap your neck, do you hear me?” Steele hissed. 

His eyes danced around as if he was listening for something before he shook his head. 

“No, shut up! This has nothing to do with you! I’ve got her now, I did it without your help. Let me do this!” He hissed at no one.

Before Erica could figure out what was going on a loud metal sound rang through the silence and Steele shouted in pain. 

“Don’t touch her!” Lydia screamed, swinging a metal bat hard into Steele’s side. 

“Erica, get the light! Get the light!” 

Erica shook her head to clear her mind, refusing to recognize the telling trembles of a seizure creeping up. She reached for her light switch and flicked it on and off three times. Parrish would come and save them, she just knew it. 

Steele was back up, looking between Lydia and Erica. Before he could do anything Lydia swung again, hitting him in the knee and making Steele topple down. Erica heard the front door burst open and people run up the stairs. It took her a moment to realize Cora and Isaac were in the room too. 

“Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department, don’t move!” Parrish shouted. 

The words sounded so familiar to Erica, having been on the other end of them one night not long ago. 

Steele looked around the room, the crazy look seeming to get crazier. Before anyone could really figure out what he was going to do, Steele through himself out of the window. Glass shattered all over the place, hitting the floor and Erica’s bed. Lydia pushed herself out of the way as Parrish and another officer shoved themselves out of the window and onto the roof. 

When the trembles went away Erica knew she wasn’t going to have a seizure. She was proud of herself for not giving into the helplessness she was feeling. Lydia jumped on the bed and scooped Erica up, hugging her to her chest and whispering ‘it’s okay’ over and over again. Erica wasn’t sure if she Lydia was saying it to her or herself.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

About thirty minutes later the Sheriff, Stiles, and Derek were pushing into the front door and finding everyone piled in the living room. 

The Sheriff reeled on Parrish, getting in his face and shouting. 

“How the hell did he get past four of you? How the hell did he get into my son’s house?” He shouted. 

“It must have happened earlier tonight.” Parrish said in a small face. 

“And where the hell were you four earlier tonight?” 

“Here,” Lydia said. “Here in the house. Please don’t be mad at them, I invited all of them in for pizza. They weren’t in the cruisers because they were in the house.” 

There was no mistaking the look of rage on John’s face. 

“I put them there for you protection, not for you to hang out with.” He said. “The next time you decide they should have pizza, you bring it out to them. They are not to leave their cruisers for anything short of hunting down that fugitive. Erica could have been seriously hurt tonight.” 

“Grandpa, it wasn’t their fault.” Lydia tried. 

“It’s all there fault!” He shouted at her. “They know their duties, they chose to ignore them. Not only did he get passed all of them, but he still isn’t caught! Unacceptable. These my family’s lives you’re protecting!” 

The quiet that filled the room hurt. It actually _hurt_.

“I have four other officers out there waiting to replace you. Report back to the office so I can discipline accordingly. Dismissed.” 

“Grandpa wait-“

“Dismissed.” He said again. 

Lydia felt horrible. She had gotten not only Parrish in trouble, but _all_ of them. The night couldn’t have gotten any worse than it was. 

“You were sleeping in the living room, how did you not hear someone going up the stairs?” Derek asked Laura. 

“I don’t know,” She said. “I really don’t know and I’m so sorry. I feel so unbelievably horrible.” 

“Derek don’t blame her. He fooled everyone tonight, it’s no one’s fault.” Stiles said. 

“Laura, it’s okay. Just…let’s all try and go back to bed, please? It’s nearly five in the morning and I’m exhausted.” 

“I bet you are.” Cora said. 

“Not now.” Derek snapped. 

She raised her hands up in surrender, grabbing Isaac’s and heading back up the stairs. 

“Lydia can I sleep with you? There’s glass in my bed.” Erica said. 

“Of course you can sleep with me, why would you even ask?” Lydia said, kissing her sister’s head. 

One thing was certain, Steele was sneakier than anyone had expected. There was no doubt that it was going to get even more dangerous before it got better. If he wasn’t caught soon, Lydia was afraid someone was going to get very hurt. 

In the morning, Erica would tell Derek about how Steele yelled at himself. Maybe there was something that Derek could help with to better figure Steele out? All she knew was she was really tired all of a sudden and Lydia’s heartbeat was helping her fall asleep. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Though it was Stiles’ idea to go back to sleep, he couldn’t. He sat in Erica’s room and watched the sky get brighter. Derek was out like a light in their room across the hall. Stiles was hoping for Steele to come back. 

He was hoping for a chance to beat the life out of him for even touching his niece.

Unfortunately, that chance didn’t come. 

But it was coming soon. Stiles couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the beginning of this was pretty much just all sex. And I'm not sorry at all. 
> 
> What I AM sorry for is that it took so effing long to write this! I seem to always get so unbelievably busy when I want to sit down and write. So I'm sorry you had to wait until the very end of my personal deadline for each chapter. 
> 
> We're shown a little bit of how Steele ticks this chapter, huh? What are your assumptions as to what's wrong with him? 
> 
> I'll give you a hint: Nothing supernatural is happening in this story. This is a completely human AU.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I've come to the conclusion that this part of the series may be short than the first and possibly the last. Right now I'm looking at fifteen chapters not including the epilogue. We'll see. 
> 
> I also have other news! I have been slowly working on Amas Veritas! Editing it and adding to it. I expect to have it posted and finished by Halloween! :] 
> 
> And with that, I am also excited to announce that I will be participating in NaNoWriMo this year! I have a story mapped out in preparation for November and I honestly cannot wait for it to start! There is a small chance that Hold Me Tight will be put on hold while I work on that story for obvious reason. (NaNoWriMo is kind-sorta timed.)
> 
> Okay enough notes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome!
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> -John


	10. Too Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _" “Dear God,” Erica mumbled. “Thank you for blessing us with this yummy smelling food, thank you for giving us good health, but most of all, thank you for giving us each other. Please bless us as we give thanks for all we have, and please give mommy a biiiiiig hug from all of us. Even Derek. In your name, amen.”_
> 
> _“Amen,” the other three mumbled. "_

Lydia had been standing in the doorway for nearly ten minutes, surrounded by the sounds of police officers typing or talking on the phone. The Sheriff’s office was quite busy for a Monday and Lydia wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to talk to Jordan yet. It had been a whole weekend since they’d seen each other, her grandfather having replaced Jordan with another officer. Lydia knew she had to apologize because it was definitely her fault he was being punished. In the time she spent in the doorway Jordan had not looked up from his computer at all. She was pretty sure he was ignoring her presence. Lydia didn’t like being ignored. 

She made her way across the office, ignoring the stares from the other officers as she approached Jordan’s desk. 

“Hi,” She said in a small voice. “How are you doing?” 

He said nothing back but Lydia saw how Jordan stiffened a little bit, putting more focus than ever into his computer. 

“Can I help you with something, miss?” He asked in a mechanical voice. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you got in a lot of trouble and none of it was your fault.” She said. 

Jordan’s hands froze over his keyboard for a moment before continuing again. 

“I didn’t just get in a lot of trouble.” He said. 

“What do you mean? You’re not getting suspended, are you?” 

That was the last thing Lydia needed on her conscience. She already had a lot on her mind, getting someone suspended wasn’t something that needed to be haunting her thoughts too. 

Jordan snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“Suspended? I wish, it’d be a lot better than what I’m doing now. I’ve been put on desk duty for three weeks. Sheriff says I need to take time to remember how to do my job if I plan on getting back in a cruiser.” He said. 

“Well at least you’re not fired?” Lydia tries. 

Judging by the way Jordan’s hands clench into fists, he didn’t find it funny. 

“Jordan I’m sorry,” She said. “I really didn’t mean to get you in that much trouble. I didn’t think it was a big deal. Maybe I can talk to my grandpa? Maybe I can get your desk duty reduced a little bit?” 

For the first time in the whole conversation, Jordan looked at her. Only Lydia really wished he didn’t. There was so much anger behind the glare she received. She wasn’t ready for that. 

“When I’m on duty my name is Deputy Parrish,” He said. “Now unless you are here to acquire information on filing a report, Miss Martin, I’m a very busy man and would appreciate if I could get back to work. Any other questions can be directed to Nancy at the front desk.” 

Not waiting for an answer, Jordan turned back to his computer and continued typing. He didn’t even see the slow nod Lydia gave him before she walked away. They technically weren’t a thing, not dating or anything, so she had no idea why she felt so hurt. Maybe it was because she was finally trusting people other than her family and she kind of screwed it up for herself? Or maybe she wasn’t actually using Parrish like she thought she was? Either way she felt out of place in the Sherriff’s office, a place she practically grew up in, and decided to wait for Derek in his car. 

If she shed a few tears while she was waiting, well, no one was there to see them.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

The last time Derek was in the Sheriff’s office he was finalizing his restraining order against Kate Argent. Funny how everything revolved around crazy exes. He was sat across from John Stilinski while the man finished up a phone call. After Erica had told Derek everything that happened the night Steele broke into their home, he was quick to throw himself into research. He didn’t know why he hadn’t gone through Steele’s medical history to begin with, maybe it would have helped find the bastard sooner. 

John hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Everything alright, Sir?” Derek asked. 

“Don’t call me sir, it feels too formal.” He said. 

“Um…John?” 

Regardless of how long Derek and Stiles had been together, it still felt odd calling a man Derek grew up knowing as ‘sir’ by his real name. Maybe one day it would feel natural. 

John chuckled. “No, everything is not alright. I have a psychopath on the loose and no idea where he is hiding out, my son’s family is in danger every minute this bastard isn’t found, and now I’ve got the town council on my ass wondering when they’re going to stop seeing so many cruisers around town.” 

“I’m sorry it’s like this,” Derek said. “I’m sure it’s not helping you keep your stress down.” 

“No it isn’t, but I want you guys safe. It’s in my power to do that and I’m going to make sure it stays that way.” 

“I might have something that could possibly help you.” Derek said, ignoring the lump in his throat. “Erica had a good look at Steele’s face when he broke in. She says he looked almost crazed.” 

“Well I could have told you that, son.” John said. 

“He was also talking to himself,” Derek said. “That’s usually a sign of mental instability.” 

“Again,” John said. “Tell me something I don’t know.” 

Derek sighs, giving the older man the benefit of the doubt. He knew the Sherriff was under a lot of pressure to try and keep the town safe. He also heard the townspeople talk of how he was abusing his power as the head of police to make sure his family was taken care of. Derek tended to either ignore them or glare at them until they scurried away. 

That was him: Derek the scary children’s doctor. They should write books about him. 

He passed Steele’s medical records over to the Sheriff. 

“Steele’s family, particularly on his mother’s side, has a long history of mental illness. I don’t know how that was overlooked in the initial investigation that started in the beginning of this whole mess, but his mother, grandmother, and great grandfather are all documented to have had severe paranoid-type schizophrenia.” Derek said. 

John opened the folder to read over the documents Derek handed him, his eyes squinting at some things he didn’t understand. 

“None of his relatives are alive, correct?” He asked. 

“None that live close enough to bring in for questioning, no, and none from his mother’s side. Stiles had mentioned before that Steele’s mother died when he was in his teens, so not too long ago. His grandparents and great grandparents died before that. His mother was an only child.” 

“Naturally,” John mumbled. “So you think Steele is Schizophrenic? Isn’t that something that’s figured out at a young age?” 

“Not necessarily,” Derek said. “If he went in for his routine checkups as child they would test for it since it’s a possible genetic illness and three relatives had it, but it doesn’t mean the results would come back positive. Regardless of heredity, schizophrenia could develop as early as five or six, or as late as forty-five. On average it appears in late teen years. If Steele hasn’t been in to be tested recently he wouldn’t know he was in the beginning stages.” 

“Do you think he knows now?” 

“I honestly have no idea. In paranoid-type schizophrenia the patient will suffer from auditory hallucinations, or hearing voices in their head. To Steele the voices are real, he may not understand that he’s suffering from a mental illness. My assumption is that shortly after he and Stiles broke up he began suffering. I’m assuming he separated himself from everyday life and allowed himself to develop the voices in his head. Since Stiles was really the last person he had direct contact with, it would make sense for his hallucinations to really revolve around him. If illness is left untreated for a long time, there’s bound to be serious complications. Of course, this is all assuming he really is suffering from mental illness. Steele could very well just be absolutely insane and not understanding the meaning of moving on.” Derek explained. 

“Well for the sake of evidence, let’s assume that he’s mentally unstable.” John said. “This is all really good information, Derek, thank you. I don’t suppose you would be able to determine where he would be hiding would you?”

Derek shook his head apologetically. 

“Unfortunately no,” He said. “My guess is, if he’s letting his hallucinations control him, they’re going to bring him to a place that he subconsciously feels safe. His apartment, a family home, even an office building. He could really be anywhere. My suggestion is sweep through all the places he inhabited in his lifetime, even the ones in other states. He may not feel safe around here anymore now that he knows we’re really working to find him.” 

“So just keep doing what we’re doing,” John said. “Works for me. Thanks again, son. I’ll be in touch if I have any other questions.” 

“Sounds good,” Derek said. “Dr. Morrell would be a better MD to speak to about this, she studied mental illness more thoroughly than I did.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, you try and have a good day.” 

“As long as you promise to not work yourself to death,” Derek said. “I’m a pediatrician, I can’t promise the doctors will be as sweet as me.” 

“Very funny,” John said. “Now get out of my office.” 

Derek smiled, giving the Sheriff a salute before leaving him to his work. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“Wait,” Stiles said. “Derek’s off today too, who is running the pediatric ward?” 

Allison raised an eyebrow from where she sat across from Stiles’ desk. 

“There’s three doctors in our ward, Stiles. Morrell’s on shift while we sort through this mess.” She said. 

“Yeah bro,” Scott said. “You’re kind of a bigger priority right now.” 

“Please don’t do that. I don’t want to get you guys any more involved than you have to be. We’re fine, Erica is fine, and Lydia is a champ. It’s just been a little…tense.” Stiles said. 

“How many times has Erica slept in your room since Friday?” Allison asked. 

Stiles just stares at her. 

“Stiles,” She said. “How many times?” 

“Counting Friday too? Every night since.” Stiles admitted. 

“We need to find this bastard. It’s one thing to freak out about a breakup and not being taken back, but to target an entire family? This isn’t right. What does Derek think about the whole thing?” Scott asked. 

“Well he went to go talk to my dad. He thinks Steele is dealing with a mental illness, which kind of makes sense. I didn’t know his mom but from what I’ve heard she wasn’t really right in the head anyway.” 

“It would make sense,” Allison said. “If mental illness runs in his family, Steele has a higher chance of having it too. Not that it’s any excuse to what he’s doing, but he may not exactly realize what it is he _is_ doing, you know? My concern is how he manages to just completely disappear. Where the hell does he go?” 

“I have no idea,” Stiles said. “I just want this all to be over. I’m tired of feeling like I have to look over my shoulder every five seconds. To make matters worse, I got a phone call from Isaac’s social worker.” 

“Oh no, what happened?” Scott asked. 

“They’re putting my adoption application on hold until this whole thing figures itself out. So long as there’s a crazy person trying to kill me, they’re deeming the house unsafe for Isaac to live in.” 

“I mean, at least they didn’t outright deny you, right? That’s at least a good thing?” Scott said. 

“No, it technically isn’t.” Stiles said. 

“It happens all the time when we get child victims in the ward,” Allison explained. “People file for adoption and then are put on hold for whatever reason. Just because the application is on hold doesn’t mean the child’s transfer is. If they’re in the legal system like Isaac is, he can still be transferred to San Francisco at any given time. The only reason he’s still here now is because the Hales have made an agreement that he at least gets to finish out the current school year. Once summer hits, if Stiles isn’t approved to adopt Isaac, he’ll be moved.” 

“Jesus this is all screwed up,” Scott said. “Could we file for him? Maybe adopt him ourselves?” 

“No, no, no. That’s too much and it would raise too many flags for the social worker. Besides, you’re too involved in my life. I’m sure they’d use that against you. Thanks for the thought, bro. I’ll get this all handled.” Stiles said. 

“Is Lydia in school today?” Allison asked. 

“No,” he said. “She went with Derek to the police station. She wanted to see Parrish.” 

“Why?” 

“Why do you think, Alli?” Stiles leans back in his chair and drags a hand down his face. 

“I don’t know what the hell I’m going to do about that whole situation.” He said. “On one hand I’m happy she’s showing some kind of interest in _someone_ that isn’t that little rat bastard of a lacrosse captain. On the other hand, Parrish is much older than her. She’s not even legal yet, how the hell am I supposed to be okay with that?” 

“Didn’t you say they agreed to wait until she was of age?” Allison asked. 

“Well yeah but that’s still quite an age gap!” 

“How old is Parrish?” Scott asked. 

“He’ll be twenty four in a few months. Lydia doesn’t turn eighteen until next year.”

“That’s six years, what’s the age gap between you and Derek?” 

“…Six years, but that’s different! I’m twenty fricken’ five! She’s _just_ eighteen!” Stiles said. 

“Honestly Stiles,” Allison said. “As much as I can see why you’re concerned, you have to remember that Parrish is a decent guy. If your father trusts him enough to put him on the police force, clearly he’s okay.” 

“I just…She’s going to be an adult, and I really can’t do anything about it, but she wasn’t supposed to grow up that quickly. Maybe it’s not Parrish exactly that I’m upset about. I think it’s the whole growing up thing itself. It’s not fair, she wasn’t supposed to be so mature so soon. I should have had more time.” Stiles did his best not to tear up but it was the truth.

Lydia was going to be a senior next year and soon enough she was going off to college to get a degree and rule the world. It felt like Stiles’ time was running out and instead of cherishing every moment he still had with her he was dealing with his psychotic ex-boyfriend and trying not to get killed. Life really sucked sometimes.

“Hey, it is way too soon to be having your ‘they grow up so fast’ meltdown. Save it for after Steele is behind bars and your girls are safe. Then we’ll all be crying at Lydia’s graduation in a sobbing heap.” Scott said. 

“You’re right, you’re right. I have too much going on and I don’t know where to begin to get it sorted.” Stiles said. 

“Start with yourself,” Allison said. “Work on yourself then spread out from there. Remember you have friends and family that are more than willing to help you. All you need to do is ask.” 

He smiled at his two best friends sitting across from him. They were completely right, he had people to rely on and for that he was completely thankful. Maybe he really could get through all of this, with a little help from his friends. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

When Stiles and Erica got home the smells wafting from the kitchen instantly made their mouths water. They put their stuff down in the hallway and followed the aromas to find Derek and Lydia sitting at the table. 

“It’s been quite some time since we’ve had a normal family dinner,” Lydia said. “And I’m sick and tired of feeling on edge. Tonight we’re going to forget everything that is happening right now and just be a normal family. Even if it’s just for a couple of hours. Derek and I cooked meatloaf and we rented a bunch of movies. Everyone’s phone is going on silent and we’re going to enjoy each other’s company. Please have a seat, Erica it’s your turn to say grace.” 

And really, how could anyone argue with that? Lydia was right, they hadn’t really been together under the same room in quite some time. Maybe that’s what Stiles needed to lift his spirits. He pulled his phone out and turned it off. If his dad needed to get in touch, he could call the house or even come over. The officers were right outside anyway, they would be fine. 

He took his place at the foot of the table, Lydia on his right and Derek on his left. Erica sat at the end and stretched her hands out to take Lydia and Derek’s hands. Stiles grabbed their other hands and they all bowed their heads in prayer. 

“Dear God,” Erica mumbled. “Thank you for blessing us with this yummy smelling food, thank you for giving us good health, but most of all, thank you for giving us each other. Please bless us as we give thanks for all we have, and please give mommy a biiiiiig hug from all of us. Even Derek. In your name, amen.” 

“Amen,” the other three mumbled. 

This was what Stiles cherished the most, what he was thankful for. Looking around his kitchen table and seeing his family talking, laughing, and enjoying each other. Dinners should always be like the one they were having. Regardless of what was happening in the outside world. Regardless of their problems or responsibilities. When the day was done and the door closed behind all of them, all that existed was them and their love for each other. Stiles would protect this happiness with his life if that’s what it took.

He reached over and squeezed Derek’s hand, making the latter look up and smile at him. He squeezed back before continuing his conversation with Erica. 

Later on they sat huddled together on the couch, Derek and Stiles in the middle with the girls on either side, and watched movie after movie. Stiles wasn’t sure at what point they all fell asleep, but he was absolutely okay with being surrounded by the people he loved the most. 

No matter what Steele’s malfunction was, he would never be able to take that away. 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Derek went to work with a more positive attitude than he’d had in a long time. The constant reminder that Steele wasn’t in custody was really weighing down on him, but with the new information on Steele’s possible mental instability, things were bound to progress a little quicker. He was happy that he was able to help the sheriff, even if it was just a small part. When Lydia had asked Derek to stop at the grocery store, he wasn’t expecting her to grab a bunch of ground beef and vegetables. Still, he didn’t question it, even as he pulled his credit card out to pay for it all. He didn’t question her when she rented six movies from the Red Box. Even when they got home and she immediately started cooking, he still didn’t question her. Not even when she ordered him to sit and wait with her for Erica and Stiles to come home. 

The fact that she just simply wanted a standard family dinner was what really touched him. He’d been living with the Stilinskis long enough to know that Lydia was not all she portrayed herself to be. Deep down the hardened exterior, that had grown softer over time, was this caring young lady that Derek was honored to know. It definitely showed that night, especially when Erica was trying her best to explain to new math problem she learned that no one except her could figure out in her class. Erica was right when she was saying grace. 

The good Lord did bless them with each other, and Derek would never replace any of them.

He and Allison were on shift for the day and it would mark the first time that Morrell trusted him on his own. Though interns were technically supposed to be constantly shadowed by the senior pediatrician, Morrell tended to put more trust in her interns than most thought professional. She knew Derek would burn anything down. 

He stepped into his office and noticed his computer was already on. This was the second time he found it running without him turning it on first. He sent a quick text to Morrell. 

**Good morning, sorry for bothering you but did you need something off my computer yesterday? It’s turned on.** He sent. 

As he waited for a response, he moved the mouse to find the screen open to the medical records file. No one in particular was selected, but it seemed like someone was snooping through them. 

His phone buzzed with a reply from Morrell. 

_No one was in you and Allison’s office yesterday. Are you sure you didn’t forget to turn it off?_ She replied. 

That raised suspicions. 

Derek opened up the history manager to see when he was logged onto the computer. The program showed Derek logged in not even fifteen minutes prior. He shot out of his chair and paced toward the front desk. 

“Did you see anyone go into my office this morning?” He asked the nurse. 

She looked as if she was trying to remember. 

“Please, this is very important.” He said. 

Out of the corner of his eye and caught one of the janitorial staff walk quite fast with his mop bucket.

“Him,” The nurse said. “He went in to empty out your trash bins.” 

Derek nodded, moving toward the staff member. 

“Hey,” He said. “Wait a minute, I need to speak with you.” 

The man looked over his shoulder and Derek’s stomach dropped. Before he could say anything Steele took off running, tipping the mop bucket over and spilling the water. Derek slipped and fell onto the floor, cracking his head against the tile. 

He shouted in pain, looking toward the front desk. 

“Call security now! Tell them we have a wanted suspect in the hospital.” He said. 

The nurse quickly did as she was told, giving a quick description of Steele’s appearance. 

Allison stepped out of the elevator and took in the scene in front of her. She quickly ran over to Derek to help him up. 

“What’s going on? What happened?” She asked. 

“Steele broke into our office and was going through my computer. I don’t even know how he got my information to log on.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Come on, you’ve got a knot the size of a baseball growing back here. We need to get you some ice.” Allison said. 

“No, we need to get Steele.” 

“Derek Security is on it. If he’s still in the hospital he won’t make it very far. We need to treat you before it gets too bad, come on.” 

Derek gave up trying to argue with her, following her into the nurse’s lounge for some ice. The pain was beginning to come through and it felt like someone was taking a hammer to his head over and over again. He didn’t realize how hard his head hit the floor. When Allison pressed the ice to his injury he immediately felt some relief. 

“Thank you,” he said. “I didn’t even get a chance to try and grab him.” 

“That’s probably a good thing. I’m sure the sheriff wants him alive.” Allison said. 

“Yeah well, I wouldn’t be too upset if he wasn’t.” 

“I know,” She said. “But there’s a time and place. I don’t think the little children need to see Dr. Hale beating someone to a bloody pulp.” 

“No, probably not.” Derek said. 

With his pain receding ever so slightly, Derek had room to really think about the whole situation. Why did Steele sneak into the hospital? How did he get past all the cruisers running the streets routinely? How did he get into his and Allison’s office? How did he get Derek’s login information? The biggest question he wanted answered, though…

 

Was what was Steele looking for on Derek’s computer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HELLOOOOOOOO~~~ 
> 
> So fun fact, I was totally intent on keeping this on 'hiatus' until December because I'm still working on my NaNoWriMo story. However, I woke out of a dead sleep about six hours ago and all of a sudden, this chapter wrote itself. (I had it outlined for weeks, but, you know....NaNo...) 
> 
> So here you go! 
> 
> As far as my NaNoWriMo story goes. I fear I'm not going to finish. I've got about 30,000 words done, but that's still 20,000 I have to write by Sunday! I don't think I'm going to make it :/. Oh well. The good news is...the story will not be given up on! It may take me a little longer to get it all perfect BUT Winter Break for me is right around the corner and I have all that time to really edit and perfect it :]. I think you guys will like it, at least I hope so. 
> 
> BUT THIS ISN'T ABOUT NANO. 
> 
> How did you like this update? I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but trust that I've been writing like a mad man for other things. That and School has been doing it's very best to try and kill me. Anyone else suffering the same problem? 
> 
> I wonder what Steele is up to...Why did he need Derek's computer? Any guesses? 
> 
> If there is any problem with the medical information I gave in this chapter, please let me know. I did as much research as my eyes would allow at this time of morning, so...Some could be wrong. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point them out to me. 
> 
> HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL MY AMERICAN FRAMILY! (Yes, that's supposed to be spelled that way.) 
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pass out for who knows how long, wake up, and eat a butt load of turkey! 
> 
> Have a wonderful holiday if you're celebrating today. if not, have a wonderful day :]
> 
> Comments and feedback are ALWAYS welcome. 
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> -John


	11. One Problem at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Isaac, are you done beating up mean bullies? We have to go to the hospital.”_
> 
> _“What? Why?” He asked._
> 
> _“Steele slipped up and got himself seen. Everyone’s at the hospital where they saw him.”_
> 
> _“Because that makes sense.” He mumbled._
> 
> _“No arguing, we have to go. Come on, the nice officer is going to drive us.” Lydia said._
> 
> _“Ooh, can we turn the sirens on?” Isaac asked._
> 
> _“Don’t push it kid.” The officer said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please read ending notes before continuing with the chapter.**

Stiles was in the middle of explaining why Robert Schumann was one of the craziest composers of all time when a police officer entered the room and stood near the door. The students looked around at each other and the whispered amongst themselves. 

“Just because we have a guest in the room doesn’t mean your attention span needs to shorten.” Stiles said a little annoyed. “Open your books and read on Schumann, I’ll be quizzing you in five minutes.” 

“Five minutes to study for a quiz?” A student asked.

“You can learn a lot in five minutes if you focus hard enough.” Stiles called over his shoulder. 

He approached the officer and lowered his voice. 

“Is there a particular reason why you’ve disrupted my class?” He asked. 

The officer, Nolan his nametag read, pointed to his ear. Stiles saw the clear earpiece wrapped around Nolan’s ear. He knew from years of his father being in his line of work that they only pulled those out for serious situations. 

“What’s going on?” Stiles whispered. 

“Steele has been seen in town, we’ve been instructed to keep a close watch on all of you until we know more.” Nolan whispered back. 

“Lydia,” 

“Is being tracked as closely as you are right now. We also have an officer on Erica. Derek is with your father and other officers now. Steele was found in the hospital.” 

“The hospital? Is Derek okay? What about Melissa and Allison?”

Stiles couldn’t handle anyone being hurt, especially Derek. 

“Mr. Stilinski please,” Nolan placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Remain calm, everyone is safe right now. We’re just following orders and proceeding with protocol.” 

Stiles looked back at his students who were doing anything but studying Schumann. He didn’t expect much from a bunch of kids who didn’t sign up for an elective and got stuck with Music Appreciation instead. 

He was already on the verge of losing his job over this whole mess, what’s one more reason? He asked one of the students to run and find Coach Mahealani for him. 

“I need an escort to the hospital.” He said. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, sir. Steele was spotted there and we’ve yet to hear if anyone’s apprehended him.” Nolan said. 

“ _Officer_ ,” Stiles ground out. “One quick phone call to my father will have me a four-car escort to the hospital in seconds and you damn well know it. Why don’t we skip that whole formality and you just take me to the hospital? I could always just knock you out and take your cruiser. I’ll even be nice about it and tell my dad you gave me a fight for it. Your choice, Officer Nolan, choose wisely.”

Stiles felt pride in the glare that Nolan gave him as he reached for his radio. 

“Dispatch, please alert the Sheriff of his son’s arrival in about ten minutes.” Nolan said. 

Danny came into the classroom just as Stiles was grabbing for his bag. 

“What’s going on there’s cops all over the school right now?” He asked. 

“They’ll be leaving soon, I’m heading to the hospital to check on Derek. Steele was spotted there, I need to make sure everyone is alright.” Stiles said. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You’re really going to go to the last place the person trying to kill you was seen?” 

The students in the room fell silent as they really started listening to the teachers’ conversation. 

“Say that a little louder next time, yeah?” Stiles snapped. “Get back to your books or you’re all getting Fs for the day.” 

He pulled Danny closer to the door and lowered his voice. 

“I know it’s risky but I need to make sure Derek, Allie, and Melissa are all okay. I can’t take the chance of them getting hurt because of me. Just do me a favor and watch my classes?” 

“The principal is not going to like this,” Danny mumbled. “You’re not too far away from getting suspended, man.” 

“I know, I know.” Stiles said. 

He really hated when Danny tried being reasonable. 

“It’s my loved ones, Danny.” 

“I know,” he said. “You better get out of here before he starts doing rounds. Hopefully he saves your room for last. Are you taking Lydia?” 

“I’ll send for her when I know everything is okay.” Stiles said. 

He gave Danny a quick hug before following Nolan out and heading to the hospital. Hopefully everyone was okay like Nolan assured.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Isaac hated the locker room. Actually, it wasn’t really the locker room that he hated but the people that occupied it. He’d taken to getting undressed in the darkest corner he could find so no one would ask him about the bruises that covered his body. Now that those were gone he didn’t really have an excuse to continue doing that. 

Except Jackson had become more and more annoying as the weeks progressed. He used to ignore Isaac altogether but now that Lydia wasn’t around to distract him, Isaac wasn’t safe from him. 

“So my dad told me something interesting today,” Jackson said. “It involved you, Lahey.” 

This wasn’t going to be good. 

“Please, my excitement can’t be contained.” Isaac deadpanned. 

“I was wondering why I never saw your lights on at your house anymore. It turns out it’s because you haven’t been living there.” 

“That’s not news, everyone’s known that for weeks now.” 

“Right but no one could figure out why,” Jackson said. “That’s when my dad told me this funny story about yours.”

Isaac’s blood ran cold. Instead of feeling anxious, though, he felt angry.

“Leave it alone, Jackson.” 

“Hey guys,” Jackson calls. “Did you know that our buddy Lahey has been living with his girlfriend lately because his daddy has been using him as a punching bag?” 

“I said leave it alone.” Isaac tried again. 

“So like…why didn’t you fight back? Are those conditioning days in lacrosse not helping you? Couldn’t you at least run away?” 

“I’m not kidding, Whittemore. Drop it.” 

“Say one more word,” Someone says from the doorway. “And I’ll make sure the only thing you can do is moan about how much pain you’re in.” 

Isaac and Jackson looked over to find Lydia and Cora standing there with a police officer right behind them. 

“And once again your girlfriend comes to rescue you,” Jackson laughs. “Seriously, can you not do anything yourself? You have to have someone hold your hand? What happened, dude? Mommy issues? Did she not love you enough?” 

And that was the last straw. Before anyone could react Isaac had Jackson against the lockers. He pinned him there with his arm against his neck. 

“You want to know why I didn’t do anything?” Isaac snapped. “You really want to hear why? Fine,”

He pushed against Jackson harder making him grunt in pain. 

“I never even had the chance most of the time. If I so much as breathed the wrong way I was locked away in a broken freezer all night to think about what I did. You know the messed up part? I never did _anything_ wrong. I was made to think I did because my dad hated the idea of taking care of me. I was his victim because he had nothing else to take his anger out on. My brother’s dead, my mom is probably in the Caribbean or something sipping out of damn coconut, and me? I was daddy’s little punching bag. Some life, right? Some fucking life.” Isaac said.

Jackson stilled under him and the anger radiated off of him. 

“You’re going to stand there and let this guy do this to me? He’s hurting me!” Jackson said to the police officer. 

The officer raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, kid. I don’t see a thing.” He said. 

 

“I live with my girlfriend because her family is nice enough to house me until the school year ends. I may even have a family to go home to by then, who knows? But if you’re going to make fun of me for what I’ve had to go through, if you’re going to make fun of me for living with my girlfriend’s family, remember something…You speak some big words for someone who was adopted.” Isaac said before shoving against Jackson one more time and letting him go. 

Jackson pushed himself up and tried to tackle Isaac down but his friends pulled him back. 

“You’re seriously going to try to attack another student with an officer in the room?” Lydia asked. “You’re more of a child than I thought.” 

Jackson shrugged his friends off and pushed past Lydia and Cora, leaving the locker room in a rage. Cora shook her head after him. 

“I seriously don’t know what you saw in him.” 

“Honestly? I’m not even going to lie, it was looks and money.” She said. 

“He’s not even that good looking!” 

“Trust me, I know. It’s the ego, it makes him ugly.” 

“Most definitely, I’m glad you learned the error of your ways.” Cora said. “Isaac, are you done beating up mean bullies? We have to go to the hospital.” 

“What? Why?” He asked. 

“Steele slipped up and got himself seen. Everyone’s at the hospital where they saw him.” 

“Because that makes sense.” He mumbled. 

“No arguing, we have to go. Come on, the nice officer is going to drive us.” Lydia said. 

“Ooh, can we turn the sirens on?” Isaac asked. 

“Don’t push it kid.” The officer said.

They totally turned the sirens on.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

_You almost ruined everything!_ The voices shouted. They were louder than ever, following him everywhere he went. 

“I didn’t know he was going to be there so soon! He worked a totally different schedule the week before! How was I supposed to know that was going to change?" Steele shouted. 

He paced back and forth in the basement, hitting himself in the head every now and again to quiet the voices down. He almost got caught! How could he have been so lax with his plan? Why did he think he could get away with it a second time? 

He heard another police siren go off in the distance and froze. He froze every time he heard anything that sounded like a siren. Steele was running out of time, they were going to find him soon. He needed to work fast if he was going to save the world. 

That’s what he was doing this for, right? Stiles dies and the world goes back to being balanced? Or was this out of jealousy? Was he just so upset that Stiles chose someone else and not him? Were the voices just finally in such control that Steele had no say in his own life anymore? 

_The world, Steele. Nothing is right, you need to fix it._

“But why is it my job? Why do I have to do it? Why can’t you just leave me alone? I didn’t do anything!” 

He pounded on his head, wishing he could just punch the voices out. He wanted to hear himself think again without someone following him and watching his every move. Was that so much to ask for? 

“Why can’t you just go away?” He whimpered. 

_Quit whining and just do it._

He wasn’t whining, they didn’t know what they were talking about. 

_Always such a baby,_ they said. _No wonder you’re alone. Such a screw up._

“I’m not a screw up. I got what I needed, I know how to get back at him. I just…I need to plan my moves just right.” He said to himself. 

_fix it. Fix everything. Balance._

“I’m going to, okay? I’m going to! And when I do, I’m going to rid myself of you for good. You’ve ruined my life.” He said. 

_Stiles._ They said. 

“…Stiles did. You’re right, Stiles ruined my life. He left me and you appeared. This is all his fault. He’s the reason I can’t hear myself think anymore. He’s the reason you’re in my head! If he’d just taken me back, you wouldn’t be here! After everything I’ve done for him, this is how he repays me? I’ll show him, I’ll really show him. I know just how to do it too.” 

_Make him see. Show him your pain. He deserves the pain._

“He deserves to be in pain,” Steele said. “He deserves to suffer like me. He should be the one to hear the voices in his head, not me!” 

Steele pulled out the stack of papers and files he’d been keeping on Stiles. He memorized everyone’s schedule and knew where everyone would be at any given time. The question was…when was the right time to strike? When could Steele go through with his plan without being caught? The police would surely double up now that he’d made an appearance. He’d just have to be more careful and more precise next time. 

His head felt like someone was constantly hammering a nail through it. Headaches were so constant that he’d actually forgotten what it had felt like not to have one. He really needed to get the voices out of his head. Steele wouldn’t be so uptight if he could just feel anything other than crazy for five minutes! 

What if he really was crazy? What if nothing would be normal again? If he killed Stiles, would he really get solace? Would he feel okay after? What if Stiles had nothing to do with the voices? What if they were just there? 

He remembered his mom suffering from something similar, but what was it called? Why couldn’t he remember?

_Focus,_ the voices said. Focus on the plan. Don’t screw it up. No one likes a screw up.

They were right.

No one likes a screw up. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“You mean to tell me,” Stiles said. “In a facility swarming with security guards, and most of the time even Beacon Hills’ finest, no one was able to catch him?” 

He was all but shouting, being mindful of Derek’s head injury and not wanting to make his headache worse. 

“Stiles we’re doing the best we can,” John Stilinski said. “This guy is pretty smart.” 

“He almost gave Derek a concussion, he needs to be found! Who knows what he’s planning to do next. You know what? Dad, where’s your shotgun?” 

“Stiles, no.” 

“Dad, yes,” Stiles said. “I’m taking your shotgun, I’m going into the woods, and I’m going to find this crazy bastard and take care of him myself! I went to the range with you plenty of times when you were training the new officers, I’ve got a _great_ shot.” 

“Stiles we’re going to find him, okay? You just need to remain calm.” Derek squeezed Stiles’ thigh gently. 

“Does no one else understand? I can’t fucking sleep at night knowing he could be lurking around outside my house. He’s managed to sneak past the police _and_ two different securities a bunch of times without being seen. We need more help, I’m calling the FBI.” 

“You will _not_ call the FBI,” John said. “And language! We’ll find him, I promise you. I will never let anything happen to any of you so long as I’m alive, you understand me?” 

The tears in Stiles’ eyes were from frustration, at least that’s what he told himself. He didn’t like his father stressing so much, especially over him. This wasn’t supposed to be like this. Stiles was supposed to move out of his dad’s house and take the stress _away_ , not add more on. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just restless.” He said. 

“And you have every right to be,” John said. “I’ll work hard to find this guy and get him away from you. I promise, Stiles. Nothing is going to happen to any of you.” 

“Sir,” Officer Nolan said from the doorway of the Nurse’s lounge. “The security cameras picked something up. Perhaps you should take a look.” 

Stiles and Derek followed the Sheriff to the security room of the hospital.

The tape they saw confused Stiles. Steele was pacing back and forth in one of the janitorial rooms, occasionally hitting himself in the head. Though there was no audio it was obvious that Steele was shouting, or what looked like shouting. There was no one else in the room with him. 

Derek made a noise from next to him. 

“Paranoid Type Schizophrenia,” He confirmed. “Just like his mom. By the looks of things it’s pretty bad. I don’t think he really understands what he’s doing.” 

“So we’re dealing with a psychopath?” Nolan asked. 

“Not necessarily. He looks to be trying to fight off whatever is driving him, even if it’s his own mind. A psychopath is conscious of his actions. Steele is clearly confused.” 

“In other words he’s trying to kill me even though he really doesn’t understand why.” Stiles said. 

“Unfortunately so. It’s still not enough to keep him out of jail, but it’ll help him stay out of prison. He needs psychological help before he becomes extremely dangerous.” 

“He’s already extremely dangerous,” John said. “Nolan I want you checking every security camera, we need to get an idea of what direction he went when he left the hospital. Stiles, I want you to take the kids and Derek and go to my house. I don’t want you all at yours until we know where he is.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.” 

“Will you stop it with the intruding nonsense? My house is just as much yours. You don’t live there anymore, but it doesn’t mean you’re a stranger. Go, I’ll be home later.” John said. 

“Fine, I’ll have Talia meet me there with Erica.” Stiles said. 

“Sheriff,” Derek said. “You should know that if Steele is really as unstable as I fear, he won’t know what he’s doing. If your men encounter him, they should be cautious. He very well may not understand why it is they’re after him, he could become hostile.” 

“Duly noted, now get out of here.” John said. 

Stiles followed Derek back to the pediatric ward to gather his things, that’s where he found Lydia, Cora, and Isaac. The latter whom Stiles still needs to talk to. Better now than never, right? 

“Hey guys,” Stiles said. “Lydia, We’re going to be staying at grandpa’s for a couple of nights. We’ll swing by the house and grab some things. Cora, could you call your mom and ask her to bring Erica there and wait for me?” 

“Yeah, no problem.” Cora said, pulling out her phone to make the call. 

“Isaac could I talk to you alone for a moment?” 

Stiles headed into Derek’s office followed closely behind by Isaac. Derek nodded to both of them before gently closing the door behind him as he walked out. 

“So,” Stiles said. “I got a phone call from the lady working our adoption case a couple of days ago.” 

“Oh,” Isaac said. “Is everything okay?” 

Stiles smiled sadly at him. He was never good at giving bad news. 

“Unfortunately they’ve put my request on hold for an undetermined amount of time. She wouldn’t tell me why but I’m pretty sure we can all assume it’s because I’m being personally hunted by my crazy ex-boyfriend.” 

Isaac’s face dropped and Stiles wanted nothing more than to take back everything he just said and lie about the whole thing. 

“Isaac I’m so sorry, but as long as I’m in danger, they won’t continue the process. I’m praying Steele is apprehended soon because I want you to be able to stay here after you’ve finished with the school year.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Isaac said. “I know that. It’s just really disappointing. Kind of like my luck, right?” 

“No, not at all,” Stiles said. “Isaac you deserve the world, and if I could give that to you, you bet I would. I’m going to try my damn hardest to adopt you. I don’t know how long they’ll freeze the process for, but I’m going to keep fighting. I won’t give up on you, kid.”

The tears in Isaac’s eyes broke Stiles’ heart. 

“That’s more than I can ask for.” He choked out. 

Stiles immediately wrapped his arms around Isaac, bringing him in close and giving him the biggest hug his body could muster. 

“I’m going to tell you something I don’t think you’ve heard in quite a long time, buddy. I love you, Isaac, as if you were my own. You’ve weaseled your way into my heart and now you’re stuck with me, kid. They’re not taking you away so long as I can stop them.” Stiles said. 

Isaac nodded silently into Stiles’ shoulder before letting go and wiping at his eyes. 

“Head on back to the Hale’s with Cora. I’ll see you soon, okay? We’re going to fix this.” 

“Okay,” Isaac said. “Stay safe, okay? All of you. Keep in touch.” 

“We will, don’t worry. Don’t hesitate to come visit the Sheriff’s house. It’s not rigged with explosives. You’re just as much invited there as anyone else.” 

Isaac smiled at him. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. See you, Stiles.” 

His life was a whirlwind, there was no denying that. It seemed no matter what Stiles did he just couldn’t catch a break, but everything would fall into place soon enough. One problem at a time, right? That’s what his mom used to say. 

He just needed to fix it one problem at a time. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

There was a tiny knock on the door. Lydia was putting new sheets on the guest bed for her and Erica. The latter was the knocker at the door. 

“You don’t have to knock to get into your own room, weirdo.” Lydia said. 

“I didn’t know if you were busy or something.” Erica said. 

“Well thank you, but I’m not busy.” 

“Good, can I talk to you?” 

“Of course,” Lydia sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her. “What’s bugging you, bug?” 

Erica sat next to her sister and stared out the window for a moment. 

“This may sound weird but have you been feeling like you’re being watched lately?” She asked. 

“Well we do have police officers watching us all the time, but they’re there for our safety.” Lydia answered. 

“Well, besides them. I feel like there’s someone else…” 

“Like who? Steele? You think he’s watching us?” 

“Maybe it’s just me being weird, but ever since he broke into our house I’ve been feeling like something bad is going to happen.” Erica said. 

“You’re one of the strongest little girls I know, never forget that, but maybe you’re just scared?” Lydia suggested. 

Erica shrugged, looking at her sister for a second before looking back out the window. 

“I’m definitely scared,” She said. “I can’t lie about that. I just feel like we’re missing something. It feels like something big is going to happen soon. I felt the same way before mommy died and well…we both know what happened.” 

Lydia stared at her sister, turning and leaning against the headboard and pulling Erica into her lap. 

“Want to know a secret, bug?” She asked. 

“Okay,” Erica said. “If it’s about your big crush on Parrish, I already knew about that.” 

“Very funny,” Lydia said. “But no, it’s about that big feeling. I have it too. I had it when mommy died also. You’re not as crazy as you think you are. Maybe it’s a Stilinski thing.” 

“Sort of like when Stiles knows I’m about to have a seizure so he gets ready before I even know I’m about to have one?” Erica asked. 

“Something like that,” Lydia said. “We’re just going to have to be even more careful now, okay? I don’t want any more surprises. If you feel like the big thing is going to happen, I want you to tell me. Find me, call me, whatever you have to do. Just let me know and I’ll come to you, okay?” 

“Alright,” Erica said. “Thank you for listening.” 

“Thank you for telling me. I love you, Erica.” 

“I love you too, Lydia.” 

“Us sisters have to stick together.” 

Lydia kissed the top of Erica’s head and looked out the window with her. 

“And Isaac,” Erica said. “We have to look out for Isaac too. He’s part of the family now.” 

“You’re right,” Lydia said. “He’s definitely part of the family. We need to go easy on him, though. He’s never had a family before.” 

“We’ll make sure he knows the unwritten rules.” 

“Yeah? Like what?” 

“Dessert is always better when you sneak it just before dinner.” 

“Oh you’re horrible,” Lydia said. “I taught you so well.” 

The girls giggled together, making their bed to get ready to sleep. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Stiles was absent mindedly folding his clothes for the morning. He had no doubt in his mind that the principal was going to call him down to his office for a discussion. Stiles didn’t know how many times he could break the rules before the man just finally cut his losses. If he still had a job after all this was over with, he’d get him a fruit basket. A really big fruit basket. 

Derek came up behind Stiles, wrapping his arms around his middle. 

“I can hear you thinking from the other room.” He said. 

“Get used to it, baby. I’m always thinking.” Stiles said. 

“Well put your mind to rest and come take a shower.” 

“I’m sorry?” Stiles asked. 

“I have about an hour before I can really go to sleep, concussion protocol. I could use a shower and you’re tense shoulders tell me you could too.” Derek said. 

“I’m in my childhood home with my nieces one door down and you want me to get into my childhood shower with you?” 

“I didn’t stutter.” Derek said, pulling on Stiles’ hand to follow him. 

“…Sounds like a great idea.” Stiles said. 

They tip toed to the bathroom down the hall and undressed each other as the water warmed up. The shower was smaller than Stiles remembered, but he wasn’t complaining about having to be closer to Derek. Derek’s lips immediately found Stiles’ when the shower door closed and he gripped either side of Stiles’ face to make sure he didn’t go anywhere. 

“I was so scared today,” Stiles said between kisses. “When they told me you got hurt I freaked out.” 

“Uh-uh,” Derek mumbled against Stiles’ lips. “No talk about anything that happened today. No police, no injuries, no Steele. Not while we’re in this shower and our dicks are hard. It’s just you and me.” 

Stiles never heard better words.

“Down with that,” He said. “Most definitely down with that. In fact, down with you. No, actually, down _on_ you.” 

Stiles slid to his knees, planting kisses down Derek’s body as he went. Derek leans his head back at the feeling of Stiles’ mouth on his cock, closing his eyes and biting his lip to keep from moaning. After months of practice, you’d think he would have mastered the skill of being silent during sex, but Stiles’ always found ways to surprise a moan or two out of him. 

The way his fingers dug into Derek’s thighs, the way his tongue slid across the tip of Derek’s cock, the look of pure lust in Stiles’ eyes as his cheeks hollowed around Derek’s cock. These were all things that drove Derek absolutely insane and they always got him. He placed his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, encouraging him to go faster, to go deeper. He used his other hand to hold himself up as Stiles continued to bring him to the edge. 

He bobbed up and down on Derek’s cock as the latter combed his fingers through Stiles’ wet hair. Stiles blinked the water out of his eyes as he looked up at Derek through his lashes and that was it. The look of desire in Stiles’ eyes brought Derek over the edge and had him coming down Stiles’ throat with no warning. Stiles groaned around Derek’s cock, swallowing every drop. 

He pushed himself up and Derek kissed him instantly, tasting himself on Stiles’ tongue as the latter jerked himself off. He mouthed at Stiles’ chin, trailing down his jaw until he latched onto his neck and sucked gently. 

“ _Yes, yes, yes…_ ” Stiles chanted. 

Derek’s hands found Stiles’ ass and squeezed, encouraging him to keep going. It wasn’t long before Stiles came with a soft moan, spilling onto Derek’s cock and turning Derek on all over again. Stiles kneeled down again, licking his own come off of Derek before the water could wash it away. When he stood back up, Derek repeated himself and kissed Stiles’ passionately, this time tasting his boyfriend. Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth, his tongue dancing with Derek’s. 

“Do you think this will ever get old?” Stiles asked. 

“Mm, what will get old?” Derek asked as he kissed Stiles’ neck. 

“This feeling like every time is our first time? Or is that just me?” 

“Oh no, I definitely feel it too,” Derek said. “I hope it doesn’t go away. It makes everything more exciting.” 

“You saying you’re going to get bored with my sex?” 

“Not in a million years.” Derek assured, kissing his boyfriend before throwing a handful of water in his face. 

“You’re an ass.” Stiles said. 

“I’m _your_ ass.” 

“Hell yeah you are!” Stiles slapped Derek’s ass, squeezing firmly and laughing at Derek’s yelp. 

 

As they toweled off Derek caught Stiles thinking too much again. 

“Hey,” He said gently as he wrapped a towel around his waist. “Everything is going to be fine, alright?” 

“Everyone keeps saying that but I just don’t feel like it sometimes.” Stiles said. 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, kissing him gently. 

“You should. Steele is going to get found, the adoption agency will unfreeze your file, and everything will fall into place like it’s supposed to.” 

“You really think so?” 

“I know so,” Derek said. “Now please turn your brain off and let’s go to bed. You’re big spoon tonight.” 

“Why do I have to be big spoon,” Stiles whined. “Your shoulders are wider than mine and you always complain my boner pokes you in the back.” 

“Big spoons like being cuddle too, you know.” Derek said. “And you just need to learn where to put your boner.” 

“Oh I’ll put it somewhere alright…” Stiles mumbled. 

Derek turned around with a serious look before he opened the bathroom door.

“I fully intend on holding you to that.” He said.

Stiles smirked at him before he pecked his lips. 

“Challenge accepted, baby. Consider yourself spooned.” 

Stiles found a place to put his boner and neither one of them complained about it. 

Not once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Possible trigger warning: Description of Schizophrenic episode. I'm not sure if that's a trigger for anyone, but I'd rather be safe. NOW CONTINUE WITH THE STORY.**
> 
> I am SO sorry that this update took so long. I could make a million excuses as to why it's been so long since I've updated but the truth is simple: I have anxiety disorder and it gets especially bad after the semester ends for school. These past couple of weeks have been really rough for me and I haven't had the ability to focus for more than five minutes. I really have tried to sit down and write, but it's been so difficult for some reason! 
> 
> I'm not really happy with this update so I'm interested to see what you all think. Lots of foreshadowing happening here. Little bit of smut for all you perverts, too. (just kidding, you're not a pervert.) 
> 
> I just really want Steele to go away and bother someone else, am I right? I feel like, once it's progressed, the dynamic between Lydia, Isaac, and Erica is going to be super cute. 
> 
> I try to incorporate everyone, but it's really hard to keep track of all the characters. How do authors do this shit? Jesus. 
> 
> Part 2 is probably going to be shorter than Part 1 and Part 3. I haven't completely decided yet, but we're coming to the end, that's for sure. 
> 
> I hope I didn't lose any readers in my leave of absence, though I would totally understand if I did. I'll be working on the final chapter of Amas Veritas tomorrow (today?). 
> 
> Thanks to the faithful readers and thank you to those who understood why It's been so long. Have a wonderful Christmas Eve and a wonderful Christmas to those who celebrate. If not: Happy Yule, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Kwanzaa, Happy Holidays! 
> 
> (I don't remember all the winter holidays that happen. I'm a poor, dumb, American.)
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome. 
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)!


	12. Full of Stupid Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’m willing to do what it takes to get this bastard behind bars, are you?” Stiles shouted._  
>  “No I’m not,” John shouted back. “Not if it involves putting you in danger. I refuse.”   
> “You’re willing to put your men in danger but not me? Why is that?”   
> “You know exactly why!”   
> “Obviously I don’t, so tell me why dad?”  
> John turned red in the face as he shouted at Stiles.   
> “Because you’re the last God damn thing I have and I’m not losing you to some lunatic!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ END NOTES BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER**

Derek was looking forward to getting to his office and using the small heating compact he kept in his desk. As much as he liked to deny his age, his body had other ideas. Trying to fit two grown men in a twin sized bed was as much an adventure as it sounded. Not to mention his head still hurt a little bit from hitting it on the floor the day before.

From the Sheriff’s house, Derek took Erica with him to drop her off at school on his way into work. She was silent in the front seat as she looked out the window, clearly a lot on her mind. 

“You doing alright Ninja?” Derek asked. “I can see the smoke from here.” 

“Grandpa doesn’t want us to go back to our house yet.” She said. 

“No he doesn’t,” Derek confirmed. “He says he’d feel better if we stayed with him for a little bit. At least until things are safer.” 

Stiles was very adamant about trying to change his father’s mind, but John wasn’t having it. So long as Steele was still at large, they were to stay at the Sheriff’s house. 

“Do you think they’ll find him?” She asked, referring to Steele. 

“Of course they will, he’s just really good at hiding. He’ll slip up soon, you can’t be sneaky for too long without being caught.” 

“I just don’t want Uncle Stiles to get hurt.” 

“He’s not going to get hurt,” Derek said as he reached for her hand. “It may not seem like it but your uncle’s a smart man when he needs to be. Plus your grandpa has all of us protected, Steele isn’t going to get near us.” 

“Are you sure?” Erica asked. 

“I’m sure. No need to stress yourself out, Stiles is doing plenty of that for all of us.” 

“It’s funny because then he starts walking in circles and doesn’t notice it until he’s hit the same corner of the table four times.” 

Derek sighed because he knew firsthand the kind of danger Stiles was to himself. He did the very thing Erica was talking about the night before. 

“I swear I’m going to wrap him up in bubble wrap and lock him in a room so he can’t break himself.” He said. 

“He would still find a way.” Erica said. 

“That’s why I haven’t done it yet.”

He pulled up to Erica’s school and got out of the car to walk her to the front doors. He felt more relieved when he spotted the police cruiser out front and two officers waiting at the front of the school. 

“Alright, it will probably be Mrs. Hale that picks you up today, alright?” Derek asked. 

“Just like usual,” Erica nodded. “Am I going back to her house?” 

“Probably until I or Stiles get off work, is that okay? I’m sure Lydia can come get you.” 

“No that’s okay, I was just wondering. I like knowing things.” She said. 

“Then I’ll make sure to keep you in the know from now on, deal?” Derek asked. 

“Deal.” 

“Good, now give me a hug before you go.” 

Erica wrapped her arms around Derek’s middle and squeezed. He squeezed back and ruffled her hair a little. 

“Love you, Derek.” She said. 

“Love you too, ninja. Have a good day.” 

He kissed the top of her head and sent her off, nodding at the police officers before heading back to his car. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Lydia never really paid attention to what other people said about her. It wasn’t in her nature to care about those who used their time to belittle others. Of course, if you asked anyone who knew her in the past, you’d find she used to _be_ the belittler. Oh well, things changed and she turned a new leaf. 

“Did you see the police force that ran through the school yesterday?” Someone whispered. 

“Princess and her disciples got a full escort to the hospital. Can you believe they still haven’t found the guy yet? I’m surprised Stilinski hasn’t gotten shanked already.” 

What upset her wasn’t that they were whispering about her, but they were whispering about her uncle. Have they had their differences in the last few months? Of course, no family was perfect, but she’d be damned if she was going to let someone else speak bad about Stiles. Still, she did her best to ignore what they were saying. She was a lady after all. 

“What was at the hospital?” 

“Apparently Stilinski’s boy toy got attacked or something. It was all really crazy. I hear the principal is going to probably fire him for leaving school.” 

“Good, he’s a God awful teacher anyway. Seriously, he should have been gone a long time ago. Especially with a whack job trying to kill him? He doesn’t need to take the whole school down with him.” 

Lydia turned around slowly. The kind of slow that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up because you knew, you just _knew_ whoever was going to be on the receiving end of whatever was to come, was pretty much done for. It was the kind of slow turn that made everyone in the room turn their focus to her and the boys whispering to each other. The kind of slow turn that made the teacher stop what she was doing and just watch, because she knew she couldn’t do anything to stop Lydia. 

The boys, however, hadn’t caught on yet. One was still trash talking Stiles, even as Lydia’s heels clicked against the floor as she approached them and slammed her hands on their desk. 

“Tell me,” She said dangerously sweet. “Do either of you really know what it is you’re talking about?”

“Um…” One of the boys tried. 

“Do either of you really understand what is happening? No? I didn’t think so. Let me make something clear: You can say whatever you want about me, but when it comes to Mr. Stilinski, you best watch your pre-pubescent tongues. He’s doing the best he can while he’s being hunted by the ‘whack job’ as you so nicely put it. The principal has been kind enough to let him keep his job and continue living his life as normally as possible. If you’ve never been in his situation, or anything similar, then you have no room to run your ugly mouths about it.” 

She straightened up and looked around the room.

“That goes for everyone,” Lydia said. “Make sure you relay my message to all your little friends too. If I catch anyone saying the slightest negative comment about my Uncle, I’ll rip your tongues out of your head with my freshly manicured nails. Those who I don’t get to I’m sure my friend Cora will gladly take care of. Understood? Wonderful.” 

She turned around and walked back to her desk, picking up her things. 

“Ms. Riley, I’m sure you don’t mind excusing me from class. I’m a bit too pissed off to sit here and listen to you drone on about something I turned the work in for a week ago.” 

Lydia didn’t wait for an answer, leaving the teacher stuttering as she walked out. She didn’t realize how angry she really was until she noticed her knuckles turning white around her books. It took everything in her not to go back and slam them across the boys’ heads. 

“Hey Lyd- woah, are you okay?” Isaac asked. 

“No, no I’m not. I’m seriously considering bodily harm on unintelligent little boys who think its okay to use other people’s pain for their humor.” She said through clenched teeth. 

“Right,” He said slowly. “Want to take a walk with me and cool down?” 

“That…Actually sounds like a great idea.” 

“Great, but first give me your books.” Isaac said. 

“I can carry my own books, thanks.” 

“I know that,” He said, touching her hands lightly. “But I’ve also heard you’ve got really good aim and I don’t want to see that in action just yet.” 

Lydia stared at Isaac for a moment before her hands unraveled themselves from her books and she handed them over. 

“Suit yourself,” She said. “So where are we going?” 

“The one place no one will look to find you.” 

“The locker room?” 

“Close,” Isaac said. “Coach Mahealani’s office. He’s been really cool about letting me hang out in there whenever noises or crowds becomes too much for me. I’m sure he’ll be okay with you hanging out in there for a little bit too.” 

Lydia didn’t really get the chance to argue with Isaac since he was already walking into the locker room. There was a permanent stench of armpit and sweat that stuck to the walls and it didn’t matter how many times the janitors tried to clean it. Coach Mahealani’s office door was open and the soft sounds of instrumental music were wafting into the locker room. Isaac and Lydia knocked on the door gently and waited for the coach to wave them in. 

“What’s up guys?” Danny asked. 

“Lydia walked out of class because students were talking about Stiles, mind if we keep you company for a little bit?” Isaac asked. 

“Yeah sure,” Danny said. “I take it they weren’t calling him the best guy on earth?” 

“What gave it away?” Lydia snarked. “They’re idiots. They think they know everything but they haven’t a clue of what is actually going on.” 

“Yeah I get it. People will talk because they don’t know what else to do. It’s their own sick way of showing they’re scared.” 

“It’s just the stuff they were saying,” Lydia said. “They were accusing him of being a bad teacher, saying the principal should just fire him. They don’t get it.” 

She quickly wiped at her eyes to get the tears before they could fall too far. She didn’t like crying in front of people, even if they’ve known her since she was a little girl.

“Hey,” Danny said, coming from behind his desk and kneeling in front of Lydia, taking her hands in his. “What matters is you know what they’re saying isn’t true. You know it, I know, Isaac knows it, and a whole bunch of other people know it. They can say whatever they want to but it doesn’t affect Stiles in any way. I’ve always admired him for that. Your uncle is strong, he doesn’t care what others think of him, just like you don’t. Don’t let their words affect you, that’s what they want.” 

She nodded, letting Danny catch the tears she missed. 

“I get that it can be overwhelming. I hear what they say too and you have no idea how much I just want to give detention to every one of them. Stiles is a great guy and even greater teacher. They’re just scared.” He repeated. “They’ll talk so long as there’s something to talk about.” 

“I know, it’s just frustrating.” 

“I know it is, Lyds. You just have to choose your battles wisely. The staff knows you’re going through some rough times right now, but they won’t let you off the hook forever. Don’t get yourself in trouble.” 

“Me get in trouble? Not likely, Danny.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” He smirked. 

“Coach if I hear someone saying something about the Stilinskis, do I have your permission to throw them into a locker?” Isaac asked. 

“Isaac you know I can’t let you do that,” Danny said. “But for the record…I didn’t see a damn thing.” 

Isaac gave a thumbs up and a wink. Lydia appreciated him for getting her away from people while she was angry. She also appreciated Danny for giving one of his famous things-will-get-better speeches. He always knew when one was needed. He was one of the few people who were there for her and her family when her mom died. They have a history and Lydia had to remember she could count on him just as much as she counted on Stiles. 

Hopefully what he was saying was true, though. Hopefully things really did get better. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Stiles’ palms were sweaty and he was shaking a little bit as he stood outside of Higgins’ office. The worst part was he was there on his own accord. He’d rather just get it all over with without having to be summoned. He knocked twice on the door and waited for Higgins’ deep voice to sound the okay to come in. 

When Stiles opened the door he found the principal sitting at his desk with his hands clasped in front of him. He’s pretty sure Higgins was expecting him which wasn’t good. 

“Good morning Mr. Stilinski,” Higgins said. “How lovely to see you.” 

It wasn’t lovely at all. 

“Good morning sir. I wanted to talk to you if you had a moment.” Stiles said. 

“Of course. It wouldn’t have anything to do with you abandoning your classroom and having Coach Mahealani watch the rest of your classes, would it?” 

Stiles froze in the air as he tried to sit down. 

“It…involves that.” He mumbled. 

“Then I’m all ears, Mr. Stilinski.” Higgins said. 

Stiles continued sitting down and took a deep breath. 

“I realize what I did was completely unethical and unprofessional, and I’m probably looking my termination in the face right now, but before you fire me I’d like one request.” 

“And what would that be?” 

“It’s taken me too long to come to this conclusion and I’m sorry if it’s affected the way you see me as an educator, but I’d appreciate it if I was given personal leave of absence while I deal with the situation that’s affecting my job.” Stiles said. 

He stayed up all night battling himself on what he was going to do. He realized that while he continued going to work, he was endangering the lives of all his students. Steele could attack at any time and Stiles couldn’t live with himself if the students were caught in the middle of it. 

The principal was silent for a long time. Stiles was beginning to think that he was going to stay silent until he left. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Higgins said. “We can’t have what happened yesterday, happen again. Ever. However, I feel like Mahealani would never forgive me if I fired you and left him alone.” 

“Danny isn’t one to forget, no.” Stiles said. 

“Then I guess personal leave will have to do. I look forward to having my school back to normal as soon as possible. When you return I expect you to be ready to teach and not have any complications, like stalkers or killers.” The principal said. 

“Believe me,” Stiles said. “The day this all stops will be the day I cry hysterically from joy.” 

“I don’t want to see that. I’ve seen you cry, it’s not pretty.” 

“I don’t know how to take that, sir.” 

“Just accept it, Stilinski. Have a good day, I’ll see to it that your classes are taken care of. Good luck to you.” Higgins said. 

Stiles shook his hand and left the principal’s office. He felt much better knowing that he wasn’t putting more people than needed in danger. Hopefully his students would still like him when he returned. 

 

 

He walked into the Sheriff’s office and noticed just how empty it was. It seemed as if everyone who was willing to volunteer was out searching for Steele. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. One of the few officers still there was Parrish. 

“Hey Jordan, how you doing?” He asked. 

Jordan looked up from his computer for a second before looking right back. 

“Doing fine, sir. Just working three people’s jobs at the moment.” He said. 

“Oh man,” Stiles said. “My dad did a real number on you, didn’t he? I’m going to have to talk to him about that.” 

“There’s nothing to discuss with him about me.” Jordan bit out a tad angrily. 

Stiles raised his hands in surrender and backed away. 

“Alrighty then,” He said. “Well I’m going to see how he’s doing. I’ll talk to you later.”

Stiles didn’t wait to see if Jordan waved or anything, but he was sure the deputy didn’t. He knocked on his father’s door and opened it. 

“Got a minute?” He asked. 

“Sure, everything alright? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” John asked. 

“Technically yeah,” Stiles said. “But I requested personal leave until everything was back to normal.” 

“You did what? Why did you do that?” 

“It’s not safe for the students to be around me, if anything I should have done it sooner.” 

“That may be true but what are you going to do with all your free time now?” John asked. 

And this was where the conversation was going to get tense. John was not going to like Stiles’ answer. 

“Well…” He started. “I figured since the girls will still be going to school I can probably help out with the search.” 

He immediately regretted his words when he saw his father’s face. The look he got was downright murderous. 

“Are you insane? Absolutely not.” John said. 

“But dad-”

“Nope, I’m not even going to let you finish that sentence. Have you lost your mind? Of _course_ you can’t help with the search! You’re the one he’s after, kid. I can’t even begin to list all the problems with your idea. It’d be like handing you over to him.” 

“Not to sound like a matyr, but maybe that’s what we need in order to draw him out? Maybe if we used me as bait?” 

“Are you kidding me, Stiles? Out of the question.” John said. 

“Just think about it!” Stiles said. 

“No! I will _not_ humor such a ridiculous idea. It’s not going to happen so long as I have a say in it.” 

“Then what else can we do, _Sheriff_? Considering he’s evaded you this entire time. What other ideas do you have? I can’t keep living with police right outside my house. I get Goosebumps every time I hear a radio go off. I can’t even imagine what the girls feel like right now.” 

“And how do you think they would feel if you got hurt, or worse, _killed_? You want to put them through that?” 

“I’m willing to do what it takes to get this bastard behind bars, are you?” Stiles shouted. 

“No I’m not,” John shouted back. “Not if it involves putting you in danger. I refuse.” 

“You’re willing to put your men in danger but not me? Why is that?” 

“You know exactly why!” 

“Obviously I don’t, so tell me why dad?”

John turned red in the face as he shouted at Stiles. 

“Because you’re the last God damn thing I have and I’m not losing you to some lunatic!” 

Stiles’ jaw dropped. He didn’t know what to say to that. What _could_ he say to his dad when he dropped something like that? Stiles immediately regretted everything he said just then. He wanted to take it all back and start over. 

“Dad, I’m sorry…” He murmured. “I didn’t mean to sound so reckless.” 

John rubbed at his eyes as he sighed and regained his composure. 

“Dad? Can you say something please?” Stiles asked. 

“I…” John began. “I can’t lose you, kid. You have to remember that I’m just as scared and frustrated as you are. You think I’m not going crazy every day he isn’t found? I feel like I fail you a little bit more every day. Maybe you’re right? Maybe we could lure him out by having you go looking for him? But I can’t do it and I won’t do it. You’re all I have left, son. The big man upstairs already took your mom and sister, I can’t let him have you too.” 

Stiles could see the tears pooling under his father’s eyes. He didn’t think twice about jumping up and running around the desk to wrap his arms around him. John fisted Stiles’ shirt, pulling him closer and burying his face in Stiles’ neck. 

They hugged each other for a long time, neither one wanting to break apart just yet. If there was one thing that both John and Stiles were bad at, it was showing their emotions. They both opt to bottle them up until it becomes too much and the bottle breaks. Is it healthy? No, but an argument can be made for hereditary. 

“You know I’m almost offended,” Stiles said as he wiped at his own eyes. “You really have such little faith in me that you don’t think I could hold my own against my crazy ex-boyfriend?” 

“I’m not willing to find out, kid.” John said. 

He cupped the back of Stiles neck and brought their foreheads together. 

“I’m going to do my best to get this guy before something bad happens. No more stupid ideas, though, okay? My heart can’t handle it.” He said. 

Stiles nodded against his dad, bringing his head up and kissing his dad’s forehead.

“No promises, I’m full of stupid ideas.” He said. 

“Well, keep them at bay for the time being.” John said.

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Good.” 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Erica was trying to do her silent reading but her head kept hurting. Sometimes it happened when she took her medication past her scheduled time or if she forgot to eat first. She raised her hand for the teacher to come over. 

“Ms. Leanna, can I go to the nurse please? My head hurts.” She said. 

“Sure sweetie,” Ms. Leanna said. “Should I ask one of the nice officers standing outside to take you?” 

“Yes please.” 

They walked to the door and explained she wanted to go to the nurse. Nolan was assigned to Erica that day and volunteered to take her. As they walked Erica couldn’t help but ask questions. 

“Do you ever get headaches?” She asked. 

“Sometimes,” Noland said politely. “When I don’t drink enough water. Or if I forget to each. What about you? Does this happen often?” 

“Not really, I just forgot to take my medicine after breakfast because I was talking with grandpa. I like hearing the stories he tells.” 

“Yeah your grandpa sure has a bunch of them. Especially about your uncle Stiles.” 

“He was a funny kid, at least that’s what grandpa tells me.” Erica said. 

“Something like that.” Nolan said. 

There was a soft thud that came from the janitor closet they walked past. Noland stopped and brought Erica to the wall across from it. 

“Can you wait right here for a second? I’m going to make sure everything is okay.” He said. 

Erica nodded as Nolan walked across to the closet door, hand hovering over his gun. Erica wasn’t sure what exactly happened in the split second she took to blink, but when she opened her eyes the door was open and Officer Nolan was colliding with the doorframe several times. Steele had Nolan by the head and was slamming his face into the metal frame. 

“Stop!” She shouted. “Don’t kill him!” 

Steele wasn’t listening and Nolan was well passed out. 

“Please don’t kill him!” 

“Shut up!” Steele hissed. “I don’t need the other one coming around before I leave.” 

He slammed Nolan’s face into the frame one last time before throwing him in the closet and closing the door. He turned around and slowly approached Erica. 

“Are you going to kill me?” She whispered. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Was all Steele said before he pulled out a cloth and covered Erica’s face with it. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the crazy look in his eyes. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

The jeep wasn’t it’s young self anymore, but Stiles ignored the loud protests it made as he sped through the town to Erica’s school. His heart was pounding through his chest and he hadn’t stopped shaking since he heard the radio go of in his father’s office. 

_Erica Reyes is missing._

His breathing was coming too quickly and shallow. He knew the panic attack wasn’t far away but he had to get to Erica’s school. He had to be sure she was really missing. Maybe they missed something? Maybe she got scared and she was hiding? 

When he reached the parking lost he barely remembered to put the jeep in park as he threw himself out of it. Lydia, Isaac, and Cora were already there with the Sheriff and several officers. There was an ambulance with another officer on the stretcher. Later Stiles would remember to make sure the officer was okay, but he had to find his niece first. 

Lydia’s face was tear streaked as she cried silent with Cora and Isaac holding onto her. Stiles was walking to her when he heard his father.

“I want four groups searching the surrounding areas. I don’t _care_ if you’ve checked them already, check them again!” John shouted at his officers. 

The grim look he gave Stiles was all the recognition he needed. Erica was missing and Steele had her. He outsmarted all of them again and now he had Stiles’ niece. He had Stiles’ little girl. 

He looked around frantically, searching for anything to change the answer. He hoped that maybe he would catch a glimpse of Erica’s bouncing body, or a curl or two disappearing around a corner. Something to prove everyone, including himself, wrong. His eyes rested on the forest and oh, how it taunted him. Steele was in there. Erica was in there. Stiles was sure of it. 

“The forest,” he said. “Dad, the forest. He’s in the forest, I know it. He has her in the forest, we need to go now!” 

He didn’t wait for the sheriff to answer, marching past him and heading toward the dark woods. 

“Stiles wait,” John shouted. “Stiles wait for the others!” 

He was jogging now, heading toward the deep woods to start looking for any clue of where to find Erica. He was almost to the entrance when someone grabbed him around his middle. 

“Hold on a second,” Derek said in his ear. “We need a plan, Stiles.” 

“Derek he has her,” Stiles said. “He snuck past us again and now he has her. He has Erica! Let go of me I need to find her.” 

“Baby just breathe for a second. I can feel your heart pounding, you’re going into an attack. I need you to calm down.” 

“I can’t calm down! He has her! He has my niece! Let go of me, damn you. I need to get to Erica!” 

Stiles was yelling now. How could Derek not see the problem? How was he keeping Stiles from finding Erica? Whose side was he on? 

“Get off of me! Erica!” He screamed. “Erica can you hear me? Erica!” 

He clawed at Derek’s arms trying to make the man let go. His heart hammered so hard it hurt and his vision was blurring. He wasn’t sure if it was the panic attack or the tears in his eyes. He couldn’t get enough air in his lung no matter how hard he tried. Stiles was sure he was shaking badly with the way his voice wobbled.

“ERICA!” He screamed again. 

His body wouldn’t let him scream anymore, his voice being reduced to a small mumble of Erica’s name over and over again. 

Derek held him through his panic attack, making shushing noises and giving reassurances that things were going to be okay. Even as he shook uncontrollably, Stiles could feel and hear Derek’s voice waver at his own words. How could he be so sure that everything would be okay? 

What was Steele doing now? What was he doing to Erica? Was she okay? Was she hurt? What about her seizures? What happened if she had a seizure and no one was there to help her? What if they’re too late? 

Stiles was sobbing in Derek’s arms, mumbling Erica’s name over and over again and trying his hardest to yell it out. His body wouldn’t let him do anything except sob. Derek rocked them back and forth. Stiles wasn’t sure when Lydia showed up but she had her arms wrapped around both of them as they rocked, sobbing with Stiles as Derek tried his best to keep them calm. It was hard when he was just as scared as they were. Who was the rock when none of them were strong enough? 

Before he finally passed out from exhaustion, Stiles could have sworn he heard Erica calling out to him. 

_“Uncle Stiles?”_

_“Uncle Stiles, can you hear me?”_

_…_

_“Uncle Stiles?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING (And spoilers):  
>  -Mentions and descriptions of panic attacks.   
> -Child kidnapping.   
> YOU MAY NOT CONTINUE WITH THE CHAPTER**
> 
> At first I thought I was taking forever to post a chapter but then I realized I'm right around my two week deadline for every chapter. Yay that! 
> 
> Now...You may slap me. But let's be real here, I'm sure a bunch of you had already seen this coming, right? If not, I'm really sorry. 
> 
> I had this planned from the very beginning. I just didn't know how to...execute it. Much like most of my writing. Hopefully that changes soon. Part 2 took on a huge challenge in being that it is absolutely nothing like I had anticipated. Am I the only one that runs into that problem? I'm still not sure if I'm completely happy with it, I guess we'll see. The end it near and there will be a bit of a break between Part 2 and Part 3. 
> 
> The good news is...I'm in the process of plotting out a new story! More details to come :D But for now...I'm sorry if this chapter pissed anyone off. 
> 
> Until next time: 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome. 
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> -John


	13. The Search Part One: She's a Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Are you doing okay, Lydia?” Isaac asked._
> 
>  
> 
> _She looked toward the woods. They were a straight shot from where she was standing._
> 
>  
> 
> _“I will be in about five seconds.” She said._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Why? What’s going to happen in five seconds?” Cora asked._
> 
>  
> 
> _“This,” Lydia said as she charged toward the woods._

The light above Erica flickered once in a while but she did her best to ignore it. The last thing she needed to do was have a seizure, it wouldn’t help her situation in the slightest. She wasn’t sure exactly what time it was but she knew it was definitely past the time to take her medication. The sky went dark and was light again, meaning it was a new day. Her arms and shoulders were sore from being pulled behind her and duct taped together. Her legs dangled off the chair, being too short to touch the ground. She was hungry and thirsty and all alone. 

Steele disappeared hours ago, leaving Erica to her own thoughts and ideas. She was in a room made completely of concrete, cobwebs in some of the corners and dark mold in the others. There was a foul smell that she couldn’t get used to and had nothing to stare at but the decrepit wooden door that Steele slammed on his way out. 

She did her best to stay calm, knowing that while she didn’t have the help of her medicine, it would be easier to have a seizure under a lot of stress. She made a quick list of all the triggers she was aware of, the flickering light being at the top. If she noticed it flickering she’d close her eyes until it stopped. Hopefully Uncle Stiles and Derek found her before it became too unbearable. She knew they were looking, of course they were looking! But what was taking so long? Maybe wherever she was, was really hard to find? Steele had made sure to keep Erica asleep while they traveled so she didn’t really know where she was exactly. 

Suddenly there were heavy footsteps directly above her, traveling across the ceiling then apparently down a flight of stairs. Erica assumed she was in a basement, then. There was a muffled voice that she knew to be Steele’s, shouting at someone before the door opened forcibly. 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” He yelled, hitting himself in the head. “You don’t control me, I don’t have to listen to you. Stop talking!” 

He paced back and forth in the room, occasionally hitting himself again. Derek said Steele had something wrong in his head. It was a word that Erica had problems saying. Something that started with a ‘S.’ Stitsofranny or something like that. 

“Steele?” She mumbled. 

“You shut up too! I swear to God I’ll knock you out again, kid.” 

“But I’m thirsty…” 

“Does it look like I care what you are? Keep your mouth shut.” He hissed. 

Erica ignored the trembles in her arms, she wouldn’t have a seizure so long as she could help it. However, the trembles gave her feeling back in her hands and she noticed that the tape wasn’t as tight as she originally thought, giving her room to move her arms a little. If she moved them enough, maybe she could loosen the tape more and slip out of it? It was worth a shot. 

“Stiles is going to come find her,” Steele said to himself. “And when he does, I’ll give him another chance to make everything right. If not, we’ll take things into our own hands. You don’t get to decide for me!” 

Erica was almost as scared for Steele as she was for herself. He clearly wasn’t well and that made her nervous. She didn’t know what to expect from him in the state he was in. She knew he was right, though. 

Stiles was going to find her, but hopefully it wasn’t where Steele could have the upper hand. 

Erica wiggled her arms ever so slightly, careful not to bring Steele’s attention to her. She may be little and she may be slightly unwell, but she could still take care of business. 

It was time to make Grandpa proud. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Nineteen hours. Erica was missing for nineteen hours and counting. The police had been working around the clock looking for her, their perimeter growing bigger and bigger. Still there wasn’t even a sign of where she could be. The worst part was Stiles and Lydia weren’t even allowed to go out looking for her. The Sheriff had barred them from even thinking about it, having them and Derek stay at Allison and Scott’s house while they searched. The first few hours Lydia spent in Allison’s guest room silently crying. Allison had lent her shoulder, letting Lydia sob away until there was no more energy to do so. 

She may have a strong exterior, ready to take on the world if she had to, but her sister was gone and she felt useless. Many thoughts ran through her head, the firsts were how to sneak out of the house and go looking for Erica. The seconds were how much trouble she would get into for going behind her grandfather’s back. She was pretty sure he wouldn’t hesitate to put her in a holding cell at this point. Her final thought was why Stiles hadn’t been up to see if she was okay yet? Don’t get her wrong, she knew he was having his own meltdown about the whole situation, but weren’t they a family? Shouldn’t they be melting down together? She hoped Derek was making sure he was okay at least. He didn’t need to be alone. Stiles thought of bad things when he was alone and upset. 

Allison had gone to make sure everyone else was doing okay, being as her and Scott’s home became a headquarters of sorts. The Hales, Melissa, Isaac, and even Danny were there giving a hand with whatever they could. She’s sure they were already making plans to send out search parties to join the cause and it made Lydia just a little more upset. She should be out there, too! She knew her grandfather meant well, but it was too much. 

There was a knock on the door and Melissa poked her head in with a sad smile. 

“Hey sweetie, can I come in and check on you?” She asked. 

Lydia nodded, moving over to make room on the bed for her. 

“I’m not sick or anything, just stressed.” She said. 

“I know you are, but I’ll feel better if I see it for myself. Call it motherly instinct, but it’s gotta happen one way or another.” 

Lydia smiled a little as Melissa placed a hand on her forehead, brushing her hair back. Stiles did the same things in the very beginning of living with him because he was always scared that the girls were going to get sick. It’d been a long time since someone like Melissa did it. It felt almost nostalgic. 

“I’m sure it’s a stupid question to ask, but how are you feeling?” Melissa asked. 

“Like I should be out there looking for my sister.” Lydia said. 

“I know. Believe me I know, but you get why John doesn’t want you doing that, right?” 

“Yes, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it. How is Stiles?” 

“He’s…not taking this very well.” Melissa said. 

“That’s an understatement.” Derek said from the doorway. “He’s all but alienated himself from everyone.” 

“Even you?” Lydia asked. 

“Especially me,” Derek sighed. “I asked him to eat something about an hour ago and he all but bit my head off. He’s just sitting at the kitchen table and won’t look or speak to anyone. I’m getting really worried.” 

Melissa sighed. 

“I didn’t have any luck either. He brushed me off and I didn’t want to push him in case he got really upset.” She said.

 

“Oh hell no,” Lydia said as she stood up. “He doesn’t get to do this now. If I’m here, so is he.” 

She stalked past Derek and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. How dare Stiles think he can just cease to exist? He had a job to do still and if Lydia had to beat him to remind him what it was, then so be it. 

She didn’t stop to say hi to anyone in the living room as she walked past and straight into the kitchen. Stiles sat at the table staring out the window, completely still. He wasn’t fidgeting like he usually did. It almost didn’t seem like him sitting there. Lydia walked right up to him and smacked him upside the head. He flinched and turned around ready to yell at whoever did it but Lydia held a finger up. 

“No,” she said. “You don’t get to check out like this. I don’t care how torn up you are, so am I. If I have to be here then so do you. Get up, get something to eat, and come back to reality.” 

Stiles looked as if he’d been slapped across the face. Lydia felt a tad proud of herself for being able to say everything without stuttering. 

“Lyds you don’t understand.” He finally said. 

“Understand what, that you’re scared? Of course I understand. It’s not just your niece, Stiles. It’s my _sister_. If anyone feels as scared as you, it’s me. That doesn’t mean we get to isolate ourselves and hate everyone around us.” 

“I’m struggling with this, okay?” 

“I get that, but let someone help you. That’s all they want to do, Stiles, is just help.” 

“No Lydia, I’m struggling with myself. I’m struggling with feeling like a failure.” Stiles admitted. 

“Why are you a failure? Because you didn’t know Steele was going after Erica? Any of us were free game, Stiles. You can’t beat yourself up for something that no one saw coming.” Lydia said. 

“I let her down, Lydia. Don’t you get that? I let her down!” 

“I don’t think Erica is going to hold this against you. She’s not dumb.” 

“Not Erica.” 

“Then who are you talking about?” 

“Your mother! I failed my sister.” He shouted. 

While Lydia and Stiles were arguing, a crowd had formed in the doorway of the kitchen. No one dared breathe after he shouted at her, not even Lydia.

“Why do you think you failed mom?” She asked gently. 

“Why do you think, Lydia? I had one simple job: to keep you two safe. I just needed to take care of you girls and I couldn’t even do that! Erica is out there somewhere probably scared out of her mind and on the brink of having a seizure at any moment and I can’t help her. Steele knew what he was doing. If he got ahold of one of you, I would come running. You two are the most important people in my life, and he knows that. I’m going crazy because of this.” Stiles said. 

He was on the verge of starting to cry again and he wasn’t proud of it. He thought he drained his tear ducts of everything they had. 

Lydia pulled him out of his chair and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his own arms around her. 

“You didn’t fail anyone,” she mumbled. “And I will do whatever it takes to prove that. Mom would be proud of everything you’ve done for us. You stepped up when it seemed like no one else would. Not everyone would react the same way if they were told they inherited two kids. Even if it seems like everything isn’t working out, we’re better off because of you. Now, I want you to stop beating yourself up and come back to us. We need you here, I need you here. I can’t do this without you, Uncle Stiles.” 

That’s what really woke Stiles up. How could he be so selfish and cruel? How could he leave Lydia like that? Jesus, he really did yell at Derek, didn’t he? He was just so scared and upset with himself, he didn’t realize just how he was acting. 

“I’m here,” he said. “I’m sorry, I promise I’m here. I didn’t mean to leave you guys like that.” 

“Don’t do it again or I’ll hurt you.” Lydia said. 

He chuckled as he squeezed her one more time. He saw Derek standing in front of everyone, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Stiles fingered him to come closer and join the hug fest. 

Derek quickly took him up on the offer, pulling Lydia and Stiles into a big bear hug. Stiles kissed him and rested his head just under Derek’s chin. 

“I’m sorry I’m a horrible person who yells at those just trying to help.” He said. 

“You should be,” Derek said. “But I understand why you did it. I’ll blame it on the stress and pretend you didn’t tell me to go blow it out my ass.” 

“Did I really say that?” 

“I just said I was going to pretend you didn’t.” 

Stiles sighed. 

He lifted his head and looked around. 

“Has my dad checked in recently?” He asked the room. 

“He’s actually on his way back here,” Scott said. “We’re kind of all joining the search for Erica.” 

“Good, then we will too.” He said. 

“Stiles you know your dad doesn’t want you out there…” Melissa reminded. 

“Nope,” Stiles said. “If you are going then so am I. I get it’s not safe, but Erica is out there with no one and I’d risk my safety any day for her. For any of you, actually. If I have to knock my dad out, I will.” 

“Please don’t, I won’t hear the end of it when he comes to.” She said. 

“I’m coming too.” Lydia said. “Don’t bother telling me no, you know I’ll just go behind your back anyway.” 

“Unfortunately,” Stiles mumbled. “Fine, but I want you with a group.” 

“Isaac and I will go with her.” Cora said. 

“Boyd and I will supervise them,” Laura added. “We’ll stay within city limits if it makes you feel better. Someone should be searching around town.” 

“Scott, Danny, and I are meeting up with some officers at the north entrance of the woods. We’ll be joining the search there.” Allison said. 

“Then I guess Derek and I will join my father and take the south entrance.” Stiles said. 

“Talia and I will stay here and check everyone’s houses routinely. If Erica manages to get away, maybe she’ll make her way back to one of them?” Melissa said. 

Talia nodded. 

“Mark is at the Sheriff’s office helping dispatch. If anything changes, he’ll tell us right away.” She said.

Stiles felt much better knowing there was a plan set. In fact, he was feeling much better about the entire situation. Now all he needed to do was convince his father to fall in line with it. 

When John walked through the door Stiles wasted no time. 

“We have a plan, we’re sticking to it. Derek and I are coming with you and we’re scouting the south side of the forest. Don’t try to stop us or I’ll just steal your cruiser and go by myself.” He said. 

John blinked a few times, opened his mouth, and closed it again. 

“I guess I’ll be taking down the gate between the front and back seats.” He finally said. 

“I’m dead serio- wait, what?” 

“I’m obviously unable to change your mind, son. I get it, you need to find my granddaughter. I guess I’d be the same way if you went missing. At least this way I can watch you and make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I resent that.” Stiles said. 

“I don’t,” Derek said. “Let’s get going then. Everybody keep your phones on and loud, keep in touch with each other. Laura watch Lydia. If anything happens to her, bad things happen to you.” 

“Hey what about me? I’m your sister!” Cora said. 

“True, but you’re also scarier than anyone in this room. I’m pretty sure you can handle yourself.” 

“Damn right I can.” She smiled. 

Stiles took another look around the room, happy that his friends and family were so ready to help find one of the most important things in his life. 

“Alright,” he said. “Let’s go find Erica.” 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

 

Erica had lost count of how many times Steele hit his head against the wall. It had to have been up in the hundreds by now. What time was it? It was so easy to lose sense of it when you didn’t have anything to track it. 

She watched and flinched as he threw stuff around the room in frustration. Whoever was talking to him was clearly upsetting him and Erica didn’t like it. He started waving a knife around and talking under his breath about how he had better things to do than babysit. 

The only good thing was that her hands were almost loose. The tape was slippery with her sweat and she could almost wiggle them completely free. Luckily Steele hadn’t caught on yet, but Erica felt like she didn’t have much more time before something was going to happen. 

“Why isn’t he here yet?” He shouted, making her flinch. “Does he not care that I’ve got his bratty niece? This is ridiculous. I should just get rid of her.” 

His head twitched and he punched at it. “Shut up! No one asked you!” 

He held the knife in his fist and started walking toward Erica. 

“Why do you want to kill Uncle Stiles?” She asked, trying to distract him. 

He stopped in his tracks and looked confused for a moment. 

“You mean you don’t notice it? You can’t see what’s going on around here? It’s his fault! It’s all his fault!” Steele said. 

“What’s his fault?” 

“Why everything isn’t right! He screwed everything up! Don’t you see it?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Erica said. 

Her arm finally pulled free off the binding and she jumped off the chair. 

“And I really don’t want to find out what you’re yelling about, either!” She said, pushing the chair as hard as she could. 

It hit Steele in the legs and made him fall over. Erica took her chance and ran for the door, opening it and closing it behind her to slow him down. She raced up the old, wooden stairs and found herself in a kitchen of sorts. It didn’t look like anyone had really used it in years with all the dust and spider webs that littered it. 

There was a loud crash from the basement as Steele threw himself through the door. Erica closed the basement door, locking it for good measure. She spotted another door with a broken window that lead out of the house. She wasted no time, running for it and heading into the forest. 

“Erica!” Steele yelled. 

Unfortunately he didn’t sound as far away as Erica had hoped. Even though she was weak and a little sick, she ran as fast as her body would let her. 

She felt something grab her foot and she went tumbling to the floor. She picked up a big rock that was in reaching distance and turned around, throwing it at Steele’s face. He shouted in pain, covering his face and letting go of Erica. She screamed as she quickly forced herself up and ran away, leaving Steele to recover from the rock. 

Erica didn’t know where she was or where she was going, but anywhere that Steele wasn’t was far better. Hopefully someone found her on the way. 

She could only hope.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

They must have circled through the town at least five times and still no sign of Erica. Of course there wasn’t because she _wasn’t in the town._ Lydia knew Stiles was just concerned for her safety, but she was wasting her time by staying in town limits. They were parked on the side of Main Street while Laura and Boyd looked over a map to see if there was an area they hadn’t been to yet. 

Lydia knew where they should be looking, but convincing Laura of that was out of the question. She had to think of another way to get to the woods. 

“Laura can I get out and walk around? I’m feeling stuffy.” She asked. 

“Sure,” Laura said. “Cora, Isaac, will you go with her?” 

“Yeah,” the two said. 

The teens got out of the car and stretched their legs, walking around the block and out of sight of Laura. 

“Are you doing okay, Lydia?” Isaac asked. 

She looked toward the woods. They were a straight shot from where she was standing. 

“I will be in about five seconds.” She said. 

“Why? What’s going to happen in five seconds?” Cora asked. 

“This,” Lydia said as she charged toward the woods. 

She didn’t waste any time to look back and see if Cora and Isaac followed her. She narrowly avoided getting hit by several cars as she raced down the street and up the hill. 

“Lydia, wait!” Cora shouted behind her. 

She ignored her, entering the woods and not stopping until she was well inside. 

Laura probably knew she was gone, but there wasn’t really anything she could do unless she came into the woods herself. Lydia really hoped she wouldn’t. 

She could heard Cora and Isaac behind her, panting and trying to catch their breath from sprinting after Lydia. 

At least she kept true to her promise to Stiles, she wasn’t alone. 

That had to found for something, right?

Right?

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

How long had Erica been walking through the woods? Was it an hour? Two hours? Maybe ten minutes? Regardless, it felt like a really long time. 

She still hadn’t seen anyone or any sign of an exit. The sun was above her but the trees shaded her from it which helped keep her from having a seizure. At least that was one trigger down. 

She still felt the trembles just underneath her skin but she had to stay strong for Stiles. She could do this! 

Hopefully he was looking for her and would find her soon, because she was really hungry and thirsty. Maybe she should have enrolled into Girl Scouts like Uncle Stiles suggested. She’d probably know a lot more about her surroundings if that were the case. 

She at least knew what Poison Ivy looked like because it used to grow in Uncle Stiles’ back yard. It was funny when he fell in it and had to rub weird pink stuff all over his body. 

She giggled at the memory, a sound that was almost foreign to her at first. Had she really not laughed that long? Maybe she should tell herself jokes to keep herself busy. It probably wouldn’t work, though, since she would already know the punch lines. 

There was a noise in a nearby bush that made her stop dead in her tracks. She was afraid to look behind her but knew she had to. Slowly, she turned her head and saw nothing there. She sighed in relief before Steele jumped out from the side. 

Erica screamed as she picked up a bunch of leaves of the ground and threw them in Steele’s face. While he was distracted she threw a handful of dirt next, getting him in the eyes. 

“Son of a bitch!” He yelled, grabbing blindly for her. 

Erica ran up and kicked him in the shin, turning around and running the opposite direction. She only screamed part way before she remembered he could follow her if she made noises. 

The worst part was she heard someone calling her name. Or maybe she imagined it? It sounded like Lydia, but Erica was too afraid to shout back. She didn’t want Steele to find her again. 

The shouting stopped and Erica really felt like she imagined it. She continued walking in a random direction, hoping for someone to find her. 

She heard a gunshot from far away but remembered Grandpa telling her never to go toward the sound. You never knew who was pulling the trigger. Hopefully it wasn’t another crazy person. 

She really didn’t have the energy to deal with two Steeles. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“Lydia could you at least slow down?” Isaac called. 

“This is going to sound hypocritical coming from me, but I really think we should go back. My sister is going to kill us for doing this to her!” Cora said. 

“You two can go back if you want to,” Lydia called behind her. “I’m already here. I’m looking for my sister.” 

“Yes but every officer in Beacon Hills is in this forest looking. You really think that isn’t enough?” Isaac asked. 

“Has anyone located her yet?” 

“Well…No.” 

“Then it’s not enough,” She said. “Now you’re either in here with me or you’re going back. I’m not waiting for you to make a decision.”

She trudged on, ignoring the little voice in her head that reminded her she just bought those shoes. Erica was more important than any material item she owned. She could hear Cora and Isaac mumbling behind her. 

“Wow, Cora, you really rubbed off on her.” Isaac said. 

“Keep it up and I’ll show you what else I…You know what? Never mind. That comeback sounded a lot better in my head.” Cora replied. 

“I bet it did.” 

Lydia heard a thud. 

“Ow!” Isaac shouted. 

She didn’t need to look to know Cora punched him in the arm. 

She looked on into the woods and for the first time felt a little bit intimidated it. Sure, she heard stories of how big they were but she’d never really thought about it until now. Whenever she would play in them as a child she wasn’t allowed to go very far, and now she understood why.

“Not to sound like a pessimist but how much of a chance do we really have of finding her in here by ourselves?” Cora asked. 

“Not a big one,” Lydia said. “But that’s not going to stop me from trying.” 

“Lyds like I said, the police have been searching these woods all night-”

“Then we double check the areas they’ve already touched.” Lydia snapped, cutting Isaac off. 

“Can we at least call some friends from school to come and help?” Cora asked. 

She caught up to Lydia and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“You want to search the woods until your toes bleed then I’ll be right there with you, but there’s three of us and miles of forest. We should really call others. The odds of us finding her on our own are very slim.” 

Lydia was about to comment when she heard it. 

A high pitched scream. One that she’s heard many horrible nights in a row before. One that could only be produced by a small body with curly blonde hair. 

“Well shit.” Cora mumbled. 

“Erica!” Lydia shouted, taking off in the direction the scream came from. 

“Erica where are you?” 

She was running as fast as her feet would let her, not really paying attention to whether or not Cora and Isaac were keeping up. 

“Erica can you hear me?” She called. 

The woods were silent, almost making Lydia feel like she made the sound up. But Cora heard it too which means Isaac must of heard it. So she wasn’t crazy! Erica was close by. 

“Come on, bug. Give me something here!” 

“Lydia slow down, the woods get dangerous around here!” Cora shouted. 

“I don’t think any animals are going to come after her with all the noise she’s making.” Isaac panted. 

“It’s not the animals I’m worried about.” Cora said. 

“Eri-” Lydia was cut off when the ground underneath her feet disappeared. 

She somersaulted forward down an incline, letting out a small yelp as she rolled. Her clothes caught on several branches on the way down, surely tearing holes and sometimes catching her skin. As quick as it started, the rolling came to an abrupt stop as Lydia landed hard on the ground below. 

“Lydia!” Cora and Isaac shouted from the top of the hill. 

“Are you okay? Anything broken?” Cora asked.

Lydia groaned as she slowly lifted her head and tried taming her leaf-infested hair. When she pulled it out of her face she almost wished she didn’t. 

She couldn’t answer Cora because words left her in that moment. She wasn’t alone at the bottom of the hill, in fact she wasn’t in good company at all. In front of her was Steele, panting and with a knife in hand. If Lydia didn’t know any better she’d thought he was high off of something with the look he was giving her. 

“You…” He said. 

Lydia couldn’t speak nor could she scream. She was completely frozen, left only able to breathe. The last time she’d seen Steele face to face she was hitting him with a bat. The time before that was when Stiles found out he had abandoned her in another town. In other words, Steele had every reason to attack. 

“You helped ruin my life.” Steele said. 

Lydia forced her brain to turn back on, slowly moving her hands around the ground for anything she could use as a weapon. Of course, because she was a Stilinski, she wasn’t that lucky. All that surrounded her were leaves and more leaves. 

Steele twitched, shaking his head back and forth. 

“No shut up! You don’t tell me what to do! She deserves it!” He shouted at no one. 

He really was crazy, wasn’t he? 

“P-please,” Lydia whispered. “Where’s my sister?” 

“You shut up too! You shouldn’t be talking!” He shouted at her. 

It was Lydia’s turn to flinch, the sound of Steele’s voice sending more chills down her spine. 

“Lydia who’s down there?” Isaac called.

“We’ve got to get down to her.” Cora said. 

“No, stay there!” She shouted. “It’s not safe, just stay where you are.” 

“Oh God, he’s down there isn’t he?” Cora said. 

“Just stay there!” Lydia repeated. 

“Just looking at you makes me angry,” Steele said. “I don’t deserve any of this!” 

“No one is forced you to stalk my uncle and try to kill him. No one forced you to kidnap my sister. No one is forcing you to hold me at knife point.” She said. 

“STOP LYING!” He shouted. “God, I can’t think with all these voices talking so damn loud! No one knows how to shut up anymore!” 

He punched himself in the head over and over again, grunting with every hit. Lydia almost felt sorry for him. 

“Where is Erica?” She asked again. 

“I don’t fucking know!” He screamed. “Why do you think I’m out here? They did it! They let her get away!” 

“Who?” 

“Haven’t you been listening, you idiot? The voices! They let her go.” 

“Steele listen to me-”

“No, I’m done listening. I told you to shut up a long time ago. Nothing ever fucking changes, does it? You still don’t know how to follow simple directions.” He spat. 

Before Lydia could say anything Steele charged at her, holding the knife high ready to attack. 

Even if she tried to duck out of the way he was sure to get her. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. At least she was able to tell Stiles, grandpa, and Derek that she loved them before she died. She died trying doing something good, too. Well, trying to anyway. At least now she’d be able to make sure Erica really did eat all her vegetables instead of throwing them piece by piece into the trash when no one was looking. 

Maybe mom had a big hug waiting for her when she reached the other side? Her biggest regret was that she didn’t get to hold her sister one last time. That and never going shooting with grandpa like they always planned to do. She could hear the gunshots now. 

Actually, that was pretty loud for her imagination. It was almost as if it was right next to her. Lydia opened her eyes and watched as Steele fell to his knees clutching his chest. The knife dropped to the floor, glinting against the light tauntingly. 

He dropped face first into the dirt, making Lydia scurry backwards. She had seen a lot of things in her life, but watching someone die wasn’t one of them and she really wasn’t ready for it. He back hit a pair of legs and when she looked up she saw a police uniform. 

Jordan Parrish still had his gun drawn and pointed at Steele’s body. He looked down at Lydia, dropping a hand down to help her up. 

“Hey, hey,” he said gently. “Calm down, you’re alright.”

She quickly picked herself up with Jordan’s help and buried her face into his jacket. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see him die,” she said. “I wasn’t ready for that.” 

“He’s not dead.” Jordan said. 

When Lydia turned her head he waved he shook his gun lightly. 

“They’re rubber bullets. They hurt like hell but they won’t kill you. Sheriff wants this bastard alive.” He said. 

Lydia felt relieved, not because Steele was alive, but because she really didn’t need watching someone die on her already compromised emotional state. She wrapped her arms around Jordan’s waist and squeezed. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I’m pretty sure I just stared death in the face.” 

“I heard you shouting for Erica. I kind of figured you snuck away from your grandfather.” 

“Speaking of which, what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t allowed to leave the office?” 

“He pulled everyone out for the search. I’ve been in these woods since four this morning.” Jordan said. 

“I’m sorry,” Lydia said. “About everything. Including getting you in that position in the first place.” 

“Hey,” he said as he lifted her chin up to look at her. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

Their moment was rudely interrupted by Isaac and Cora as they slid down the hill. 

“Lydia please tell me you didn’t just get shot,” Cora said. “Because I am _not_ explaining that one to the Sheriff when he locks us all away.” 

“No, Steele was shot with a rubber bullet.” Lydia said. 

Cora looked between Jordan and Lydia who were still holding each other. Jordan seemed to notice what she was staring at and quickly put space between them, clearing his throat and putting his gun back in its holster. 

“Well now that we have him maybe finding Erica won’t be so difficult.” He said. 

“He doesn’t know where she is,” Lydia said. “I have a feeling she managed to escape and now she’s running around the forest.” 

“Well that makes finding her even higher priority. She could definitely be anywhere now.” 

“It’s well over twenty-four hours since she’s disappeared and her medication has probably long run its course.” Isaac said. 

“I’ll send out an alert to the other officers in the forest. Lydia, I’d call your uncle and let him know what’s changed.” 

“Oh man,” Cora said. “I do _not_ want to listen in on that phone call.” 

“You? I don’t even want to make it.” Lydia said, reluctantly taking her phone out. 

Jordan quickly handcuffed an unconscious Steele and radioed the surrounding officers. 

Lydia felt much better knowing her sister wasn’t at the hands of Steele anymore, but now they needed to find her and quick. One question kept running through her head. 

Where would Erica go?

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“YOU _WHAT_?” Stiles shouted into the phone. “Lydia Martin you are so unbelievably grounded when this is all done, you have no idea. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“ _Stop overreacting, I’m fine! Jordan showed up just before Steele could hurt me._ ” 

“Yeah and what if he didn’t show up, huh? I can’t believe you. Just wait until I get my hands on you, I’m locking you in the holding cell myself!” 

He put her on speakerphone, nearly cracking his phone screen with the force of his push.

“ _Stiles, we have bigger problems right now. Erica is still missing. She got away from Steele and that’s why he was wandering around the woods. He was looking for her. She’s out here by herself and I don’t think she knows where exactly she is._ ” 

“At this rate she’s most likely had a seizure. She could be disorientated and confused.” Derek whispered. 

“We need to find her and soon,” Stiles said for the thousandth time that day. “Lydia I want you out of those woods now. We’re going to keep looking.” 

“ _Not a chance, Uncle Stiles. I’m already here and we’re going to keep looking. I’ve got Cora and Isaac with me. I’m sure they’ve made out in every inch of this forest by now, they know where they’re going._ ” Lydia said. 

“ _Hey!_ ” Stiles heard. 

“Ugh, fine. I don’t like this one bit. You’re grounded until you’re married. I mean it, young lady.” 

“ _yeah, yeah. Just be safe. I’ll see you soon._ ” 

Lydia hung up the phone before Stiles could respond. 

He sighed and looked at his father. 

“So one problem is taken care of. I’m not longer being hunted by a psychopath who things I’m tied to the world’s imperfection.” He said. 

“Good, now let’s find my granddaughter.” John said, stepping on the gas and heading for the first road toward the woods. 

“We’ll find her,” Derek said as he squeezed Stiles’ shoulder. “She’s a strong little girl, I know she’s going to be okay.” 

“I’ll believe that more once I have her in my arms.” Stiles said. 

Derek was right, though. Erica was a very smart girl. 

She was a Stilinski after all. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Erica felt shaky. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was really hungry or because the light kept playing tricks on her like it was flashing. All she knew was that she really hoped someone found her soon. Her throat was dry and she would do anything for a glass of water. She’d never complain about just water ever again. 

It seemed like she’d been in the woods forever. She lost Steele somewhere a while ago. Maybe he gave up? Maybe he fell down and couldn’t get back up? She wasn’t going back to see, though. 

Why hadn’t Uncle Stiles found her yet? What about Derek? Did they split up? Were they together? Were they even looking? 

No, Erica. Don’t think like that. Of course they were looking for her! She had to find something to keep her mind busy. 

“A, B, C, D…” She mumbled on. 

Anything to focus on to keep going. Up ahead she spotted an opening. Finally! A way out of the forest! Hopefully the town was on the other side. 

It took everything to run toward it. Her body ached from moving so much but at least she hadn’t had a seizure yet. Derek would be proud. When she walked out of the forest, she wasn’t met with the town. Erica found herself in the cemetery all alone. 

She couldn’t stop the whine that left her mouth when she realized she was miles away from Beacon Hills. She wasn’t sure where exactly the cemetery was but she remembered it took twenty minutes in the car to get there from Stiles’ house. She dragged her feet through the rows of tombstones, moving almost mechanically. The shaking was getting worse and she knew it most definitely wasn’t because she was hungry. The sun was going to set soon and it’d been almost two days since she’d seen anyone. 

Her legs stopped in front of a particular tombstone that Erica frequented often. She just couldn’t walk any farther.

“Mommy,” she whined. “I’m so tired. I tried getting home but it’s just so far and I don’t feel very good. I think I’m just going…I’m just going to rest for a minute.” 

How long had it been since she snuck into her mom’s bed? Probably months before she died. This was the closest she’d get. 

Erica laid down in front of Julita’s tombstone, resting her head on the small granite altar that usually held flowers. She closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. She knew she was going to have a seizure but she was just too tired to try and stop it. 

She really hoped Stiles and Derek found her soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who didn't know, I decided to continue the story. It's not fair of me to delete an entire work just to restart it. Most parts would have stayed, anyway. 
> 
> I'm sorry it took me forever to update this. After I came to my decision, work and school decided they were going to remind me they existed. Every fricken' day of the week! 
> 
> Anywhoooo... Hopefully y'all ain't too mad at me. I finally got the chapter finished! 
> 
> I wanted to make sure I was completely happy with it. Steele is finally caught. YAY! Good timing, too. I don't think Stiles would have been okay if Lydia got hurt. 
> 
> Hopefully they find Erica soon, though. Derek's right, she's a strong girl, but how long until her seizures become a problem again? Not to mention, outside with no protection at night? No bueno. 
> 
> I hope to have the second part up within the next week or two. I have four whole days to write, but I once again want to make sure I'm happy with everything.... 
> 
> For those faithful readers, thank you! You put a smile on my face whenever you give me your feedback. I appreciate you sticking by me in my rough patches. Hopefully you still love this story as much as I do. It's still my baby. 
> 
> Until next time, you know the drill...
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome. 
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> -John


	14. The Search Part Two: Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Don’t play stupid, it doesn’t suit you as well as it should. What the hell possessed you to try and kill me? What made you think you had any right to even show your face around me again?”_
> 
> _“The balance-”_
> 
> _“Stop giving me that balance bullshit! Look me in the fucking eye and tell me what your problem is!” Stiles shouted._
> 
> _Silence fell between them as Stiles glared at Steele. The creep actually had the nerve to smile at him._
> 
> _“Anger looks good on you,” he said. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to see that before.”_
> 
> _“I hate you,” Stiles spat. “I hate you so fucking much. You have the audacity to stalk me, pull a knife on me, kidnap my family, and ruin my fucking life? What happened? Yours was so pathetic that you had to bring someone else down with you? Was I just the poor, unfortunate choice? Am I the only person that you knew anymore? No one else wanted to see you?”_
> 
> _If Stiles wasn’t really watching, he would have missed the tear that fell from Steele’s eye. He would have missed his entire emotion just change to that of a sad, broken man._
> 
> _“…I’m the only person you remember, aren’t I?” Stiles asked._

Erica wasn’t sure how long she had been sleeping, but the sun was completely hidden behind the mountains, the sky a deep purple. Her whole body ached but she wasn’t sure if it was because she slept on the ground and granite, because she had a seizure, or because she was hungry and dehydrated. She was getting cold but was too weak get up to find somewhere warm. How long had she been missing for? 

It wasn’t until she really opened her eyes that she realized she wasn’t alone. There was a boy who looked a little older than her, sitting next to her in dark blue pajamas. He stared at her with his head tilted to the side, observing. 

“Hi,” he said. “What’s your name?” 

“Erica,” she croaked. “What’s yours?” 

The boy blinked at her. His eyes were brown like chocolate and he had messy black hair. For some reason he looked kind of familiar but she didn’t think she had met him before. 

“You probably shouldn’t be out here by yourself, right? Don’t you have family?” He asked, evading the question. 

“I…I don’t know where they are. I’ve been alone for a while now.” She admitted. 

Erica was pretty sure she’d start crying if her body had any tears left. 

“Why’s that? Did something happen?” The boy asked. 

“Kind of,” she said. “I was kidnapped.” 

“Really? Out here? That’s crazy.” 

“Do you have any water or food? I’m really thirsty.” She asked. 

The boy looked down at the ground in confusion. 

“Actually, now that you mention it, I haven’t had any water or food in a long time. I don’t get hungry or thirsty for some reason.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Erica tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. 

“It’s probably gonna get colder out here, shouldn’t you have a coat or something?” He asked. 

“I’m sure the next time I get kidnapped I’ll remember to grab a coat on the way.” She snarked. 

“Hey I was just wondering, no need to get rude.” The boy said. 

“Sorry, I just don’t feel good. What about you? Aren’t you cold?”

“I don’t get cold either,” he said thoughtfully. “Am I weird?” 

“Probably, but who wants to be normal?” 

“I guess you’re right. Do you think your family is going to find you soon?” He asked. 

“I hope so,” Erica said. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep going. I’m kind of sick.” 

“Sick how?” 

“Ever heard of epilepsy?” She asked. 

“No but it sounds scary.” 

“I used to think so too,” she said. “It’s kind of like losing control of your body for a little bit and never knowing when you’ll actually get it back. I take medicine for it but I haven’t had any in a while and I have nothing helping me keep control.” 

“That’s really scary. I’m sorry, Erica. I wish I could help.” The boy said. 

“It’s okay, at least I have someone to talk to that doesn’t want to kill me.” 

“What happened to your kidnapper?” 

“I don’t know,” Erica said. “He was chasing me but I guess he gave up? I haven’t seen him since I got out of the woods. Hey, why are you in the cemetery? Shouldn’t you be home too?” 

“Probably,” he said. “Except I don’t actually know where that is. It’s weird, I don’t remember a lot. I do know I’ve been here for a while, though. I kind of remember being sick, too. I just don’t remember from what.” 

“Do you at least remember your name?” She asked. 

The boy stared at her for a moment. 

“All I remember is that it started with a J. It’s kind of like pieces of me are disappearing. I used to remember so much more, but now it’s all gone.” He said. 

“Well I guess we’ll have to give you a new name,” Erica said. “Since your name starts with a J, let’s just call you Jay? That way it’s easier to remember in case you almost forget again.” 

“Alright, I like the sound of that.” The boy smiled. 

Erica smiled back but it disappeared when her body started trembling again. 

“Oh no,” she whined. “I think I’m having another seizure.” 

“Is there anything I can do?” Jay asked. 

“Do you know any songs?” 

“I’m sorry, Erica. I don’t remember…” 

“Then I guess just talking to me will do.” She whispered as her seizure came on full force. 

The worst part about being awake for this one was she witnessed her body writhe about uncontrollably. 

“I’ll be here, Erica.” Jay said. “Just close your eyes and try to stay calm. I won’t leave you.” 

Erica closed her eyes and did her best to go somewhere else in her head. She found solace in this strange boy who didn’t remember who he was, hoping he stayed true to his words. 

She didn’t know how she managed it but she fell back asleep, dreaming about her home and getting a giant bear hug from Uncle Stiles and Derek. 

Where were they? 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“Erica!” Stiles shouted for what felt like the millionth time. 

His throat was sore and his eyes stung from exhaustion but he refused to leave the forest until he found his niece. Derek was to his right and his father to his left, shouting with him and scouting the floors with their flashlights. 

The sun had long been set and the night sky loomed overhead as they trudged on. 

“Come on, ninja, say something!” Derek hollered. “Erica!” 

“Come on out, bug. The bad guy is gone!” John shouted. 

“Guys she’s going to get confused with all of us using different names.” Stiles snapped. 

“It might help her realize it isn’t part of her imagination. At this point she may be delusional and think she’s making our voices up.” Derek said gently. 

“If you say so,” Stiles mumbled. “Dad how long has she been missing for now?” 

“Just under twenty nine hours,” John said. “I’m sure she hasn’t eaten or had any water, either.” 

“God Damnit I’ll kill him if I ever get my hands on him.” Stiles said. 

No one needed to ask to know he was referring to Steele. 

“We’ll find her, Stiles.” Derek said. 

Stiles did his best not to snap anymore. He knew Derek meant well but how many times was he going to say that before it was actually true? They’d been searching for hours and still nothing. He couldn’t lose hope, though. They _would_ find her. He needed to stay optimistic. 

“Erica!” He shouted again. 

He hoped Lydia was doing better than him. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“I know we totally screwed up and you don’t trust us anymore, but is tying our hands together really necessary?” Isaac said. 

“Seriously, it’s making this whole walking in the woods thing a lot harder than necessary.” Cora added. 

“Really you shouldn’t be punishing them, it was completely my idea.” Lydia tried. 

“I don’t care whose idea it was,” Laura called over her shoulder. “Y’all fucked up so y’all are gonna pay. Stiles would have had my ass if something happened to you, Lydia. And let’s not even start on what mom would do if Cora got hurt.” 

“Pretty sure your mom would find a way to blame me.” Boyd said. 

“You still think she hates you? She doesn’t hate you!” 

“That’s yet to be determined. Every time I smile at her she looks extremely suspicious like I’m plotting something.” 

“That’s just how she is with everyone who dates us,” Cora said. “It’s a Hale thing.” 

“She wasn’t like that with Stiles!” Boyd said. 

“Or me,” Isaac said. “She hugged me when she first met me.” 

“Let me rephrase that. She’s like that with people who propose to us after only a few months of dating.” 

“Ah, much better.” Isaac said. 

“Oh for the love of- Laura proposed to _me_!” 

“Wait stop for a second,” Lydia said. “Laura can you shine your flashlight over here?”

Laura turned around, bringing the light to wear Lydia was pointing. It showed a small footprint in the dirt that made Lydia’s heart jump in her throat. 

“Oh my God, that’s Erica’s I’m sure of it.” She said. 

“Erica!” Cora shouted. “Erica where are you?” 

“This area looks familiar…” Isaac said thoughtfully. 

He pulled his hands out of the ropes they were tied in. 

“Boyd let me see the map for a second. Where are we?” He said. 

Boyd brought the map up, shining his flashlight on it. 

“I’m pretty sure we’re right about…here,” he said, pointing to an area on the east end of the map. 

“Holy shit,” Isaac said. “I think I know where Erica is.” 

He grabbed Boyd’s light and took off running ahead. 

“Wait, Isaac where are you going?” Laura shouted after him. 

“Call Scott and Allison, they should be the closest with a car. The cemetery is on the other side of the opening over here!” He shouted back. 

“Crap, we’re all the way by the cemetery?” Cora asked. 

“Mom,” Lydia breathed. “Erica would go to mom. Isaac, she’d be in the west end!” 

She pulled her hands out of the rope, running after Isaac. 

“I’m calling Scott,” Laura said. “Cora hurry after them, don’t let them go alone.” 

She pulled out her phone as Cora took off after Isaac and Lydia. 

Lydia’s heart was racing as she watched Isaac disappear out of the woods. She followed suit, breaking through the foliage and running down the hill into the cemetery. It was dark and quiet, no light except for Isaac’s as it bounced at his side. 

She tripped and rolled down the hill for the second time that night, growing frustrated with her balance issues. 

“Come on,” Cora said as she held a hand out. “When this is all done, we’re investing in some sneakers for you. I’m tired of watching you struggle.” 

“Are you kidding me? Sneakers will go with nothing I own.” 

“Then we’ll invest in more of a wardrobe, too. Let’s go, Isaac’s halfway through the cemetery already.” 

Lydia took Cora’s hand, pulling herself up and running after Isaac. The closer she got to her mother’s grave, the more she felt like she was in the right place. 

“She’s here!” Isaac shouted. 

The words had Lydia crying with relief. 

“She’s here, I’ve got her!” 

Cora and Lydia raced, all but colliding with Julita’s tombstone. Isaac had Erica cradled in his arms as she jerked back and forth. 

“She’s unresponsive,” Isaac said. “She’s having a seizure but she keeps groaning. She hasn’t answered me when I’ve called her name.” 

“Keep your grip loose,” Lydia warned, forcing her sobs down enough to speak. “You could hurt her if you hold her down while she’s having a seizure.” 

“I know, I’m not hurting her I promise.” 

Headlights shined on them as a car pulled up. Scott, Allison, and Danny jumped out and ran to them, kneeling down next to Isaac. 

“She’s having a seizure.” He said. 

“She’s also severely dehydrated,” Allison informed. “Scott, call Stiles and Derek. Tell them we’re taking her to the hospital. She doesn’t look too good, we need to get her stable. Isaac can you stand up with her?” 

“Yeah I think so.” 

He lifted Erica as gingerly as possible, making his way to the car. 

Lydia saw Laura and Boyd making their way down the hill from the other side of the cemetery. 

“Go ahead,” Cora said. “I’ll catch Laura up on everything and we’ll meet you guys at the hospital.” 

“Her car is probably miles away, Cora.” Lydia said. 

“There’s an officer just outside of the cemetery,” Danny said. “I’m sure he can take you guys back to your car.” 

“Go,” Cora said again. “We’ll meet you there, I promise.” 

Lydia smiled, nodding at her friend. She got in the car with Erica and closed the door as Allison raced off. 

She drove as fast as she could while Scott talked to a frantic Stiles on the phone. 

“I’m not going to lie to you,” he said. “She doesn’t look too good. We’re coming from the cemetery, Allison’s breaking every rule in the book to get to the hospital. No, tell your dad its okay. Pretty sure we’re going too fast for any cops to catch up anyway. We’re about ten minutes out. She’s going to be fine, Stiles. We’ll see you at the hospital. I love you too, bro.” 

“Is he freaking out?” Allison asked. 

“I just told him we found his niece but she’s kind of roughed up, what do you think?” 

“…I think this SUV needs to go faster.” She said. 

“Just don’t break it, we’re still making payments.” Scott said. 

“Danny can you grab my phone out of my purse back there? Call Dr. Morrell and tell her we need a room prepped immediately.” 

Danny rummaged, finding the phone and doing what Allison asked. No one ever argued with her when she took on her ‘I’m a doctor, you’re invalid’ voice. 

Lydia and Isaac sat in the very back of the SUV with Erica in Isaac’s arms. She had stopped jerking around and opened her eyes slowly. Confusion flashed across her face followed by fear.

“…Isaac? Please don’t say I’m dreaming again.” She croaked out. 

“I promise you’re not,” He smiled. “We found you, buddy.” 

“Where’s Lydia?” 

“I’m right here,” Lydia said, new tears forming in her eyes. “I’m right here, bug. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Lydia,” Erica said, reaching her arms out. “I didn’t think I was going to see anyone again.” 

She wept as Lydia pulled her into her arms as gently as possible. 

“I was so scared, I found mom and I didn’t want to leave.” 

Lydia buried her face in Erica’s neck, wanting nothing more than to squeeze her sister, but not wanting to hurt her. She blinked her eyes open and saw Isaac staring at them with tears in his eyes. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a group hug. 

He was hesitant at first but Isaac slowly wrapped his arms around the two of them as tight as he would allow. 

“Thank you,” Lydia whispered. “Thank you for finding her.” 

“You were right behind me.” He tried. 

“I wouldn’t have known the cemetery was nearby. You saved her.” 

Lydia almost missed it, but Isaac squeezed ever so slightly. If anyone looked back to see them having their emotional moment, they were kind enough not to say anything. 

It was quiet the rest of the way to the hospital. Even though Erica was awake and coherent, it was still important she get medical attention soon. A day and a half with no food, water, or proper medical treatment was still hard on her. 

Allison never let up on the gas pedal. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

Stiles didn’t let go of Derek’s hand the entire car ride. He didn’t complained once, even when his back started to ache from the odd angle it was in as he leaned between the front seats. He stroked his thumb over Stiles’ hand while his other was around the other side of the seat, gently massaging Stiles’ neck. No one said anything as the Sheriff drove to the hospital, but he hoped his gestures said everything his couldn’t out loud. 

“How bad off do you think she is?” John asked Derek. 

“She’ll be a little roughed up,” Derek answered. “Luckily we found her before it could get extremely bad. Averagely, a person can go three days without water which I’m sure you’re both aware of. She didn’t even reach the full two day mark which is good.” 

“Yeah but she almost went two days without her medication, too.” Stiles added. 

“Yes but as we all know, she’s gone much longer than that. She’s just going to be in a lot of pain but Allison is going to take very good care of her. I can tell you right now she won’t be able to go home tonight. We’ll want to keep her overnight and make sure she checks out okay.” Derek said. 

“Where did Scott say he found her?” John asked. 

“The cemetery,” Stiles answered. “She was sleeping at her mother’s grave. Isaac found her.” 

“Bless that kid,” John mumbled. “I’ll send my officers to the woods surrounding that area then, surely Steele’s hideout is somewhere around there.” 

“Maybe an old cabin or something?” Derek asked. 

“Maybe,” John said. “For now let’s worry about Erica. We’re almost to the hospital.” 

Stiles turned his hand, tangling his fingers with Derek’s. 

“Thank you for being here.” He whispered. 

“Where else would I be?”

“I don’t know. You could have left a long time ago. When things got really bad.” 

“Didn’t I tell you before?” Derek kissed Stiles’ temple. “You’re stuck with me, baby.” 

“Don’t pull the pet names out now, my dad’s in the car.” Stiles chuckled. 

“Seriously,” John said. “I don’t want to hear that crap.” 

 

 

When Stiles, Derek, and the Sheriff entered the hospital they were greeted by Scott and Danny. 

“She’s okay,” Scott assured. “She’s been moved out of the ER and set up on the pediatric level. Allison and Morrell are treating her right now.” 

Stiles pulled Scott into a tight hug. 

“I knew I kept you around for a reason,” he said. “Thank you for getting her here.” 

“Okay one, I resent that. I’m plenty useful and prettier than you. Two, you should really be thanking Allison. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone drive that fast.” Scott said. 

“Allison was speeding?” Derek asked. 

“I don’t feel comfortable answering that with the Sheriff in front of me.” 

“I didn’t hear anything,” John said. “So can we see her?” 

“Unfortunately, not right now.” Danny said. “They’re rehydrating her and giving her small doses of her medication. They want her to rest a little more.” 

“Makes sense,” Derek said. “We should be able to see her in a few hours.” 

“Scott and I were about to head out and get some blankets and stuff for you guys. We’re sure asking you to leave is out of the question.” Danny said. 

“You got that right. I’ll go pull the cots out of the storage room.” Derek said. 

“You don’t think we can finagle them to let us sleep in her room, do you?” Stiles asked. 

“I’m sure they won’t put up too much of a fight if we asked. Worst case scenario we camp out in my office again.” 

Not that Derek’s office wasn’t…intimate, Stiles just really wanted to be with his niece.

The elevator felt like it was taking its sweet time to travel up one level. The whole time Stiles gripped Derek’s hand tightly. More to keep himself from running the moment the doors opened than anything. When they finally did, the three men were met with the rest of the group. Lydia was sitting outside of one of the rooms, Deputy Parrish next to her. Cora and Isaac were on the other side while Boyd and Laura were standing off discussing something.

When she saw Stiles, Lydia jumped up and ran to him. He held his arms out and grunted when she collided with him. 

“He found her,” she mumbled. “Isaac found her. She was with mom.”

Stiles squeezed his niece before his eyes found Isaac. He handed Lydia off to Derek as he approached Isaac. 

“Thank you,” He said as he pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

“I really didn’t do much,” Isaac mumbled. “It was really a matter of looking at where we were on the map. If I were her I would have went to the same place.” 

“Just shut up and take my thanks.” 

“Okay, fine.” Isaac said, hugging Stiles back. “But if this is how the whole lovey-dovey thing works in this family, I might reconsider this whole living with you thing.” 

“Not a chance, kid.” Derek said, stepping up and giving Isaac a hug of his own. 

“She could have been really hurt out there, she owes you one.” 

“I won’t keep track,” Isaac snarked. “I’m just really glad she’s okay.” 

John approached Deputy Parrish who immediately stood up from where he was sitting. 

“Sir,” Jordan said. 

“Were you the officer waiting outside of the cemetery?” John asked. 

“Yes sir, I was following close behind Scott and Allison when I saw them turn off into the cemetery rather quickly. I figured they found something that we weren’t aware of yet. I brought the Hales back to their car and followed them here to the hospital.” He explained. 

“It would have been nice to know you weren’t out in the field, Deputy.” 

“Well I-”

“Grandpa,” Lydia said. “He’s been here keeping me from going crazy. It’s my fault, please don’t yell at him again.” 

John looked between Lydia and Jordan with a raised eyebrow. He glanced at Stiles who shook his head. John figured he really shouldn’t ask right then. 

“This,” he gestured between them. “Is something we will be discussing at a later time. Thank you for keeping my family safe, Deputy. It means a lot to me.” 

“Of course, sir.” Jordan stuttered. 

John nodded before wandering over to Laura and Boyd. Allison and Dr. Morrell stepped out of the room everyone was crowded around. Allison held her hand up. 

“Before everyone asks me at once, Erica is doing fine. She’s conscious, but she’s resting. I don’t want to smother her with people so I’m only allowing three at a time right now.” She said. 

Stiles looked at Derek who shook his head. 

“No,” he said. “You, Lydia, and John. I’ll go in with Cora and Isaac. I should call Melissa and my mom anyway.” 

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked. 

“It’s not even a discussion. Go, I’ll be right out here.” Derek said. 

Stiles kissed him and bumped their heads together before he followed Lydia into Erica’s room followed closely by John. 

It was dimly lit with a night lamp. Erica was in the bed with several tubes in her arm, assumedly for rehydration. She looked like she was sleeping but Stiles knew she saw him because she raised her hands and reached for him. 

“Uncle Stiles,” she whispered. “He didn’t get you!” 

“No bug, I’m right here.” He said. 

It took him everything not to jump into the bed with her and just hold her. He settled with kissing her hands over and over again. 

“I was so worried,” he said. “We were looking all over for you.” 

“We?” She asked. 

“Everyone was out in the woods. Me, Derek, Grandpa, Uncle Scott, all of us. Isaac was the one that found you.” 

“I didn’t know where I was but I found the cemetery. I was just so tired, I couldn’t walk home.” She said. 

“No baby, you did well. You did really well!” Stiles said. 

“Lydia, where’s Jay?” She asked. 

“Who? Who’s Jay?” Lydia asked back. 

“He was the boy that was with me. He found me in the cemetery first, we were talking until I fell asleep again.” 

“Erica there was no one there when we found you. Are you sure someone was with you?” 

“Yeah, he was a little older than me. I wonder if he went home…” She said thoughtfully. 

“I’ll take a look into it, maybe it was a boy from around the area? I’m not familiar with any houses near the cemetery, though.” John said. 

Stiles nodded. 

“Listen Erica, we have to go for a little bit. Derek, Cora, and Isaac are going to come in and see you now. Lydia, Derek, and I are going to stay the night with you, though. We’ll see you soon, okay?” He asked. 

She nodded, squeezing his fingers gently before he let go. 

“I love you Erica.” 

“I love you too, Uncle Stiles.” 

He really didn’t want to leave her, even for five minutes, but he didn’t dare disobey Allison’s rules.

 

While Derek, Cora, and Isaac were in with Erica, Stiles talked with the doctors. 

“She should be okay to leave in a day or two. For two days out in the wilderness with no sustenance, she did really well. Let’s not make a habit of it, though.” Dr. Morrell said. 

“Well there goes my extreme camping trip in the summer.” Stiles joked. 

Morrell raised a single eyebrow. 

“…It’s a joke. Wow, Derek wasn’t kidding. You really don’t joke around.” 

“Sorry, it’s not in my nature. Anyway, Allison I trust you have things from here? I need to make rounds. Stiles, I’m glad you have her back. We were all worried for you.” She said. 

Stiles watched as she walked away. 

“Wow, is it always like this with her?” 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Allison smirked. “I had the cots pulled out while you were in with Erica. We’ll shuffle them in after Derek and the rest are finished seeing her. Melissa, Talia, and the rest will be here in the morning.”

“Thank you, Allison. You’re amazing.” Stiles said. 

“Erica is dear to all of us, I would have ran someone over just to get her here.” She smiled. “I’m sure I would have been pardoned for it, anyway.” 

She leaned in and kissed Stiles’ cheek, walking away to finish some paperwork. Stiles looked around for his father and found him off to the side on his phone. When he approached he heard the end of his conversation. 

“I’ll see, but I’m not going to force him to do anything. That psychopath should already be on his way to prison as far as I’m concerned. Got it, I’ll be in touch soon.” John hung up the phone. 

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked. 

John sighed before pocketing his phone. 

“Steele’s awake,” he said. “He’s demanding to see you. I told them to just send him away.” 

“I want to see him.” 

“Are you kidding me? Stiles have you lost your mind all over again?” John asked. 

“Dad, I don’t expect you to understand. Call it some sick form of closure, but I want to see him. I want to hear what he has to say. It doesn’t matter, he’s going to prison regardless. But I really want to hear why it is he made my life such hell this last month or so.” Stiles said. 

John stared at his son like he had three heads. 

“Unbelievable,” he said. “I raised an idiot. Fine, I’ll set up an appointment tomorrow morning. You’ll get ten minutes and that’s it. You’re also going to be monitored no matter what you say.” 

“That’s fine. Thank you.” 

“You’re still an idiot.” John mumbled as he walked away.

“I love you too!” Stiles called after him.

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

The next morning, while Stiles was with the Sheriff, Derek stayed behind to help monitor Erica. He was checking her vitals while she slept, keeping close watch of any inconsistencies or murmurs in her lines. It didn’t look like she had a seizure during the night which was good, it meant the medication was still working. 

“That’s him!” Erica shouted, making Derek practically hit the ceiling. 

“Jesus Christ,” he mumbled. “A good morning would have been just fine!” 

“I’m sorry, but that’s him! That’s Jay.” 

She pointed at the picture that rested above Derek’s nametag. He didn’t need to look down to know who was there, but he did anyway. Erica was pointing to Jamie’s picture. 

“Erica are you sure? I don’t think this is Jay.” He tried. 

“No it is!” She took the picture from Derek and stared at it. “This must be an old picture, though. He has longer hair now. Wait, what’s his name? He said he didn’t remember it.” 

“Erica…” Derek sighed, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. 

He took the picture back and stared at it. She was right, it was old. It was a school photo that Jamie’s mom had given him at his funeral. He was so young and full of life in it, a complete contrast to the boy who died in Derek’s arms. 

“His name was Jamie. He was a patient here for a long time.” He said. 

“So you know where he is now? I want to see him and tell him thank you.” She said. 

“I don’t know how to tell you this, ninja. You can’t see Jamie.” 

“Why not? Are his parents mean?” 

“Erica, Jamie isn’t with us anymore. He died last year in the hospital.” Derek said. 

Erica’s face fell. She stared at the picture in Derek’s hand. 

“But…I swear I saw him. He was right there next to me.” She whispered. 

“I’m sorry, bug. I don’t know how that could be. Maybe you met someone else?” 

“I swear it was him though…” 

“We’ll figure it out, Erica. Maybe you did see him? Who knows?” Derek tried. 

“How can I see someone who’s dead?” She asked. 

“Maybe you have super-secret powers? I wouldn’t doubt it.” 

“Yeah right,” Erica giggled. “If anyone has super powers it’s you. Don’t all doctors come installed with special healing hands?” 

“I wouldn’t know, ninja. I’m not a doctor yet.” Derek said. 

“You are to me, therefore you’re a doctor.” 

Derek smiled at her, messing her hair up and kissing her forehead. 

“Thanks, Erica. I guess I’m a doctor then.” He said. 

“Well then, Dr. Hale. When can I go home?” Erica asked. 

“You seem to be doing fine, but I’m sure Allison wants to keep you for a little longer. I’m sure once Stiles get back they’ll discuss it.” 

“I’m so bored though. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to do homework before in my life, but right now at least it would be something to do.” She said. 

Derek chuckled, handing Erica the remote to the TV. 

“We’re not supposed to give the remotes to the patients, but if you promise not to throw it at the nurses I’ll let you have it.” He said. 

“Do kids really throw things at the nurses?”

“Ninja you have no idea.” 

“Man, I’m slacking.” She said. 

“Well don’t start picking up pace now, I don’t need to dress anymore head wounds today.” 

“No promises.” 

Yeah, Derek definitely missed his ninja. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“There will be an officer just outside the door, if things get out of hand you are to use the safe word.” 

“Which is?” Stiles asked as he was getting patted down for weapons. 

“Table.” The officer said.

“…Are you kidding me? Table? That’s the safe word? That’s so stupid.” 

“Stiles don’t be giving my officers a hard time. You’re lucky I’m even allowing this.” John said. 

He rubbed circles into his temples as he leaned against the wall. 

“Right, sorry. I’ll just make sure I’ll use the super lame safe word in case of danger. Do you prefer mahogany tables or cherry wood?” 

“Stiles!” 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just nervous.” He said. 

“You should be,” John said. “You’re about to sit across from the person who was trying to kill you and my family.” 

“Well when you put it that way…” 

“Just hurry up and get in there. Remember what I said, kid. Ten minutes and then I pull you out of there whether you like it or not.” 

“Ten minutes, got it.” Stiles said. 

The officer cleared his throat. 

“The inmate is chained to the floor, he won’t be able to reach you across the table. Do not, under any circumstances, walk around the table. You are to have the length of the table between you and the inmate at all times. If you choose to disobey this we will remove you immediately.” 

“I don’t want to sound like a pain in the ass, dude, but this isn’t my first interrogation room. I know the rules, you can stop reciting the book to me.” Stiles said. 

He gave his dad one final wink before he took a deep breath and opened the door. 

It was like the sound was sucked out of everything. It was so quiet that the light above could be heard buzzing with electricity. Steele’s head was down and his stare was directed to the table. Stiles’ eyes traced the handcuffs and chains that held Steele to the floor. 

He slowly took a seat in the chair across from him, waiting to see if Steele would acknowledge him. 

“You asked me to come here, now what do you want?” Stiles finally asked. 

Steele looked as if he just realized Stiles was in the room. His eyes darted back and forth then back at him. 

“I didn’t think you would actually see me.” He said. 

“Trust me, it pains me to be here. But I have my own questions for you.” 

“Like what?” 

“Don’t play stupid, it doesn’t suit you as well as it should. What the hell possessed you to try and kill me? What made you think you had any right to even show your face around me again?” 

“The balance-”

“Stop giving me that balance bullshit! Look me in the fucking eye and tell me what your problem is!” Stiles shouted. 

Silence fell between them as Stiles glared at Steele. The creep actually had the nerve to smile at him. 

“Anger looks good on you,” he said. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to see that before.” 

“I hate you,” Stiles spat. “I hate you so fucking much. You have the audacity to stalk me, pull a knife on me, kidnap my family, and ruin my fucking life? What happened? Yours was so pathetic that you had to bring someone else down with you? Was I just the poor, unfortunate choice? Am I the only person that you knew anymore? No one else wanted to see you?” 

If Stiles wasn’t really watching, he would have missed the tear that fell from Steele’s eye. He would have missed his entire emotion just change to that of a sad, broken man. 

“…I’m the only person you remember, aren’t I?” Stiles asked. 

Steele’s face crumpled as he sobbed uncontrollably. He rested his head on the table as he wept. 

“Steele,” Stiles said quietly. “Steele, if I’m the only one you can remember, why were you trying to kill me?” 

“They said it would bring them back!” Steele wept. “They said it would let me remember my family!” 

Did Stiles dare say he almost felt sorry for Steele? But what he did couldn’t be pardoned. He nearly killed Erica. Stiles was holding onto that. 

“Steele, do you understand that you’re not well?” He asked. “Do you understand that ‘they’ don’t really exist?” 

“No, I can hear them. If I can hear them, they have to be real.” Steele mumbled. 

“No Steele, listen to me. The voices you’re hearing, they’re made up. Your mind is making them up, they aren’t really there.” 

Stiles leaned a little closer, he knows his father is going to yell at him for it later. 

“You’re sick, Steele. You need to get help and the state is going to give it to you.” 

“No,” Steele said. “I’m going to prison. There’s no help in prison. There’s just hate. They’re going to lock me away for trying to get my family back.” 

“Steele they’re locking you away because you tried taking _mine_ away from me. Don’t you understand that? The voices in your head are violent. They’re trying to make you do bad things.”

Steele shook his head back and forth like he refused to believe anything Stiles said. Stiles looked toward the mirror that he knew was a one way glass. He knew his time was almost up but he had one more thing to settle. 

“What you did to me,” He said. “The pain and grief you put me through, that will never be forgiven. You nearly killed one of the most important people in my life. I hope one day you’ll understand that. I didn’t take your family away from you, you did that yourself. Maybe one day you’ll remember the kind of person you used to be, but part of me hopes you don’t. He wasn’t very nice either. When your court date comes, you need to plead insanity. They won’t send you to prison, but you’ll be sent to a psychiatric ward. You need help, Steele. Help that only they will be able to give you. 

“I shouldn’t be helping you. In my opinion you deserve whatever you get for punishment, but I really hope you get better. No one deserves the punishment you’re already getting. No one deserves to be a victim of their own mind.” 

Stiles got up from his chair and made his way to the door. 

“Wait, you can’t leave me like this!” Steele shouted. 

Stiles looked back at him, watching as the crazed man who used to hold his heart struggled against the restraints on his legs and arms. 

“That’s the thing,” he said. “I really can. And I’m going to. You lost, Steele. Now do yourself a favor. Plead insanity.” 

Stiles opened the door and left Steele to scream himself hoarse. Part of him wanted to cry for the man because he really was fucked up beyond believe. The other part was glad he was no longer a problem. 

He took a deep breath and composed himself. 

“You alright, son?” John asked. 

“I feel…” Stiles began, opening his eyes. “Conflicted. I still feel like I didn’t get the whole story.” 

“That’s the thing, Stiles. I don’t think anyone ever will get the whole story. I think you said the right thing, though. He should plead insanity. He needs help.” 

“Hopefully he gets it. His head will eat him alive if the prison inmates don’t first.” He said. 

“It’s no longer your problem, son. Try not to worry about it.” 

“Oh I won’t,” Stiles said. “In fact the moment I leave this place I’ll be over it. Are you still coming over for dinner later?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” John said.

“I’m trying to get Isaac to come over, too. You’re okay with that, right?” 

“He’s part of the family now, isn’t it?”

“Soon,” Stiles said. “Also Lydia is probably going to invite Jordan over, just a heads up.” 

“Ah yes…What’s going on with that?” 

“It’s better if _they_ explain it. It makes my head hurt when I think about it.” Stiles said. 

John sighed, his headache coming back quicker than he’d like. 

“Anyway, I’ll see you later dad. I love you, be safe.” 

“Same to you, son. I love you always.” John said. 

Stiles hugged his father and made his way for the exit. The sooner he was out of there, the better. When he breathed his first bout of fresh air, it felt like it was cleansing him. His entire conversation with Steele was all but gone and he felt free for the first time in weeks. No crazy exes stalking him, no family members kidnapped. It was just him and the ones he loves, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Stiles opened his eyes and walked back to his Jeep. 

After all, his family was waiting for him. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

**_Several Months Later…_ **

 

Isaac hadn’t stopped pacing since he entered the court house. He silently thanked Derek again for the blazer because he was sure he already sweat through his dress shirt. It was nearly half a year since he’d even seen his father, and now he was testifying against him. 

His palms were sweaty but he tried his best not to rub them on his slacks. The last thing he needed was stains, especially with how expensive the pants looked. He wondered how long he’d have to work in order to pay the Hales back for them. 

They kept him out of the courtroom for the beginning of the hearing, saying it was to keep his father unaware of Isaac’s involvement. Even though he was grateful to not have to see his father more than he needed to, it left him to his own thoughts. What would happen after the hearing? Would his father go back to jail and never see him again? Would he roam free and come after Isaac for making his life harder? Would Isaac have to go back to his father’s house and live his life the way it used to be? He forced himself not to have a panic attack in the courthouse with the thought of it. 

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. He turned around to find Stiles with his hands raised. 

“Woah,” he said. “Easy there, it’s just me. I wanted to make sure you were doing okay.” 

“I’ve been better,” Isaac sighed. “I’m kind of…I don’t know…nervous?” 

“I can tell, I followed the trail of nerves you’re permeating the air with.” Stiles joked. 

“Very funny. I just want to get this all over with, the sooner the better.” 

Stiles watched Isaac closely, seeing how he shook his hands out as if it would take the nerves away. He reached out and straightened out Isaac’s blazer for him, handing him a tissue after to wipe his hands on. 

“When Julita died the state challenged me for custody of Lydia and Erica,” he said. “I had a panic attack before every court session because at any given point they could take them away from me without blinking an eye. Obviously I won, but I kind of know what you’re going through. You just want it all to be done with because it’s stupid. Your father is a criminal and he should be locked away forever. Why do people need to vote on it for it to happen?” 

Isaac nodded because words failed him. Like typical Stiles nature, he voiced exactly what Isaac was thinking. Maybe that’s why it was always so comfortable being around him? There was never any lying because Stiles wasn’t really good at it. 

“Hey,” Stiles said. “You know you don’t have to go in there if you don’t want to see him, right? There’s enough incriminating evidence against him that your testimony really isn’t needed. It would just help solidify it even more that he never sees the light of day again.” 

“I know I don’t have to,” Isaac said. “I want to, though. I want him to see me. He needs to see that even though he tried, he didn’t break me. He needs that rubbed in his face.” 

Stiles gave a proud smile, nodding before squeezing Isaac’s shoulder. 

“Damn right he didn’t break you, buddy. I’ll be in there with you. If it ever gets too much just look at me and I’ll help you, okay? Mr. Hale will be at your side the whole time, too.” He said. 

As if he was summoned, Mr. Hale poked his head out the door of the courtroom. 

“Isaac, they’re ready for you.” He said gently. 

Isaac nodded, taking a deep breath and following him into the courtroom. Before he entered he turned around to Stiles. 

“And you know what?” He asked. “I hope he does get to see the light of day. I hope it’s through the smallest window they have in jail.” 

The courtroom was quiet when he walked in. It felt like no one breathed when Isaac approached the stand. The only ones he recognized were Stiles and Mr. Hale. He didn’t even recognize his father. Jail did quite a number on him, his hair was completely grey and stringy. His once clean shaved was now covered in a medium beard, grey in color as well. His eyes were tired and crazed. The only reason Isaac knew it was his father was because the moment they locked eyes, the man glared at him. 

_This is your fault_ the glare said. 

_No_ , Isaac wanted to say. _This will always be your fault._

“Your honor,” Mr. Hale said. “I’d like to bring the victim, Isaac Lahey, to the stand.” 

“I’ll allow it,” The judge said. “Mr. Lahey please approach the stand.” 

He was guided to the seat left of the Judge. From there he could see the court room was filled with even more strangers. Did they actually know him or were they all just people who were too nosey for their own good? He spotted Stiles closer to the front, nodding his encouragement to Isaac. He could do this. He just needed to answer questions and he would be okay. 

An officer approached him with a bible, asking him to raise his right hand and place his left on the bible. 

“Isaac Lahey,” The officer said. “Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? So help you God.” 

“I do.” He nodded. 

When the officer left, Mr. Hale took his place in front of Isaac. 

“Isaac do you remember the day your father was arrested?” He asked. 

“Yes I do.” 

“Could you please tell us some of the events that led up to that day?”

“I...” He started. 

Oh God, he couldn’t do this. There was no way he could do this. He was going to screw it up. What if he didn’t remember everything? What if he forgot a crucial part? Would that set his father free? Would that change everything? 

He looked from his father to Stiles. 

_You can do this_ , Stiles mouthed. His eyes said _I believe in you._ and for once, Isaac knew he could too. 

“For as long as I can remember, I would go to school with bruises. They were never immediately visible, always under my clothes. My dad was really good at making sure I could cover them.” He said.

“I finally had enough the day he was arrested. I couldn’t remember a day where I didn’t go to school hurting somewhere. So I went to Mr. Stilinski’s room and told him what my father did to me, what he’d been doing for years. He contacted the police and I was relocated to Mr. Hale’s house while they arrested my father.” 

“Just to clarify,” Mr. Hale said. “What exactly did your father used to do to you?”

Isaac dared a look at his father. The glare was harder than before, as if he was trying to tell him to shut up. It was too late, though. Isaac already said too much. There was no going back now. He spoke as he watched his father. 

“He would beat me, sometimes until I couldn’t move.” He said. 

There was an audible gasp in the court room followed by several murmurs of displeasure. The judge demanded order, hitting his gavel against the table. 

“Order!” He said. “Mr. Hale, please continue.” 

“Isaac I’m going to display some photos on the screen here, I’m going to ask you to explain their purpose. If any of them become too much to look at, please don’t hesitate to tell me so. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Isaac said. 

His palms were sweaty again and he was too nervous to move and get the napkin out of his pocket. The first image wasn’t too hard to look at. It showed the kitchen table turned on its side with broken glass. 

“What went on in this photo?” Mr. Hale asked. 

“My father threw a glass at my head before turning the table over to get to me. He was going to punch me in the stomach but I ducked out of the way.” 

“What happened after that?” 

“He kicked me in the stomach instead.” Isaac said. 

“Filthy rotten liar!” His father shouted. 

The judge hit the table again, pointing his gavel at Isaac’s father. 

“You will be silent or you will be detained.” He said. 

He gestured for Mr. Hale to continue. 

When he changed the photo it showed a small room with a single mattress, a pillow, a blanket, and an even smaller dresser in the corner. 

“What is this?” Mr. Hale asked. 

“That’s my room,” Isaac said quietly. “I didn’t spend much time in the there. I was only allowed there for sleeping and getting dressed. Homework was done either at school or at the table before my father came home.” 

Mr. Hale nodded. He usually was very good at keeping his cool in the courtroom. Lawyers had to stay neutral, but it was obvious that he was struggling with this one. 

The next photo was a bit harder. It showed the stairs that led down to the basement with dried blood on a few steps. 

“What happened here, Isaac?” He asked.

Isaac swallowed, suddenly it was a bit harder to breathe. He blinked a few times trying to push the images out of his mind. He really didn’t want to relive any of this. 

“My father pushed me down the stairs into the basement. When I rolled down my head hit a few of them. I guess I was bleeding. I don’t really remember.” He said. 

Mr. Hale nodded, raising the clicker and changing the photo. This one was the absolute hardest and Isaac did his best to keep his eyes from closing. He hoped he would never have to see that damn freezer ever again. 

“This is the last photo, Isaac. Can you tell me what this is?” 

“It’s…It’s the freezer in our basement.” He said. 

“And did you store food in this freezer?” Mr. Hale asked. 

“No, it broke years ago. Around the same time that mom died.” 

“What did it store, Isaac?” 

He was silent for a moment. The images of every night he spent in that freezer were flashing before his eyes. His memories were awakening and he hated every one of them. 

“Me,” he said. “It stored me.” 

“Could you elaborate a bit on that, Isaac?” 

He swallowed hard, trying his best to keep calm. Memories bombarded his senses and it almost felt like he was really back in the freezer. The room suddenly felt smaller and the air was thinner. The edges of his vision were becoming black and he was feeling his body shut down. He couldn’t do this, his father was going to win. His father still had some kind of hold on him and it didn’t seem like he would ever be able to break it. 

“Isaac,” Mr. Hale said lowly. “Isaac what’s the line?” 

What? What line? What the hell was he talking about?

“What’s the line Isaac?” He asked again.

_Wait,_ Isaac thought to himself. _The line. Erica. Erica’s line. What’s the line, Isaac? You know the line._

“My name,” he breathed. “My name is Isaac.” 

“That’s it, Isaac. Say the rest. What’s the line?” 

The trembles calmed down the more he breathed in and out. His vision was coming back and everything was less blurry. He could hear Erica asking the same question. Because that’s what Erica did, wasn’t it? She always knew when he was too far into his thoughts. She always knew when it was time to ask him the same question.

_”What’s the line, Isaac?”_

“My name is Isaac,” he said confidently. “And I am important.” 

Mr. Hale nodded at him, stepping back when he was sure Isaac wasn’t going to have an attack. 

“Do you wish to continue or do you want to step down?” He asked. 

“No I can continue, I promise.” Isaac assured. 

He cleared his throat and took another look at the freezer. 

“If I was ever too much to handle or my father thought I did something bad, he would lock me in the freezer overnight. Sometimes I would come home and he would put me in there because he didn’t want to deal with me. It’s why I developed claustrophobia.” 

Mr. Hale’s hand had been resting on the stand so Isaac saw when it turned into a fist, so tight that his knuckles were white. 

“No further questions, Your Honor.” He bit out. 

Isaac thought he was finished, that it was all over, but his father’s attorney stood up as soon as Mr. Hale moved away from the stand. He looked frantically between Mr. Hale and Stiles, wondering what was happening. 

“Your Honor I have a few questions of my own for the victim.” The attorney said. 

“You have five minutes.” The judge said. 

Oh man, these five minutes were not going to go by fast enough. Isaac was already regretting them. 

“Mr. Lahey,” 

“Isaac,” Isaac corrected. 

“…Isaac, then. You say your father locked you in this freezer overnight, however these machines were built to keep air in. Wouldn’t you lose consciousness after a while? Wouldn’t you have suffocated inside this freezer if you were really locked away in it?” 

“He drilled holes into the back of it so I didn’t die. He was thoughtful in that sense.” Isaac snarked.

“You see, I’m having a hard time believing parts of your story because they just don’t add up. Need I remind the jury that Mr. Lahey is a seasoned, retired, high school teacher and swim coach. These allegations against him just don’t make sense when he’s dealt with kids his entire life. Why would he go to such extreme measures to hurt his own child? Are we not just witnessing the colorful imagination of a neglected child who didn’t have enough love? Perhaps he’s just mourning the loss of his mother still? We’ve seen these kinds of things before.” 

“Objection Your Honor,” Mr. Hale shouted. 

“No, I want to answer this.” Isaac said. 

He saw right through the attorney’s plan. He knew what was going on. He wanted to make Isaac look like a complete idiot. He wanted him to seem like a whiny kid who just wanted his dad to go away. Unfortunately for the attorney, instead of scaring Isaac into submission, he just really pissed him off. 

“Let me ask you something,” he said. “Do you have any kids?” 

The attorney looked suspiciously at Isaac, unsure if he wanted to answer the question. 

“I have two.” He finally said. 

“Two kids,” Isaac repeated. “And if you came home from a long day at work to a dirty house full of screaming children and a stressed out spouse, what would you do?” 

“Well I’d try to help as much as I can.” 

“Right, well take the spouse out of the question. Say you’re a single father with two kids and a babysitter who just can’t seem to get it together. What happens then? What if there was no babysitter? What if you had to drop them off and pick them up every day from a daycare? Are you as level headed with your children? Do you scream at them because you’ve grown impatient? I’m sure you do. Everyone has a breaking point. What I’m trying to say is, my father’s breaking point disappeared after years of dealing with teenagers and losing his wife. I was seven when she died. I’m turning eighteen next year. Say what you want about him and his career, but I’ve had ten years of living a nightmare with him, ten years of doing my research of child abuse. The obvious signs are never really obvious. 

“The kids are too afraid to speak against their parents and the parents are never the same as they are behind closed doors. They put on masks, they put on personas. They make you think they’re these incredible people, maybe even heroes. But at the end of the day, who are the ones who go home to them? He stopped being my father the first time he punched me in the eye. He stopped being my parent the first time he locked me in that freezer. You can try all you want to keep him out of prison, but it’s where he belongs. He’s not the ‘famed swim coach’ that you all know and love. He’s a monster. He deserves everything he’s getting.” Isaac said. 

He knew he was crying, his face was wet with tears, but they didn’t keep him from saying what he’s kept inside all along. He was tired of hearing how great of a man his father was. Especially when he knew the truth. He wanted to scream it to the world every day, and now he finally could. 

“…No further questions, Your Honor.” The attorney said, walking back to his seat.

What more could the man say? What could he use to convince the jury of Isaac’s father’s innocence? How could he prove something that wasn’t really true? Isaac didn’t know very much about court hearings or the whole lawyer game, but he knew there was nothing left for this attorney to use. 

Isaac was escorted back out of the courtroom where he was met with a huge hug from Stiles. 

“I’m proud of you, buddy.” He mumbled. “You did really well in there.” 

“I almost passed out,” Isaac said. “I saw the freezer and almost lost it.” 

“But you didn’t.” Stiles pointed out. 

“Mr. Hale asked me what the line was.” 

“Yeah, Erica told him about that. She said it would help.” Stiles said. 

“Well it did, I need to tell her that when I see her.” 

 

Isaac could have gone home after he was finished, but something made him stay there for the rest of the hearing. Mr. Hale would come out once in a while to give him updates of what was going on. The last time he came out he told Isaac and Stiles that the Jury were in the back discussing the outcome of the hearing. 

“When they return they will determine whether or not your father goes to prison.” He said. “Don’t be too concerned, I think we all know how today is going to end.” 

The first hour was spent pacing the hall while Stiles watched. 

The second hour Isaac sat near the courtroom door as his look bounced up and down. 

The third hour Stiles tried to distract Isaac by teaching him complicated rhythms with his hands. 

It was the fourth hour that Mr. Hale finally stepped out of the courtroom followed by everyone else. Stiles and Isaac stood from where they were sitting and were quickly pushed around the corner by Mr. Hale. Several police officers followed closely behind, sending away any news reporters or journalists looking to ask Isaac questions. 

“What’s going on?” Isaac asked. 

“I just want to get you in a quieter place where we can talk, we don’t need cameras in your face for this. The town will figure it out on their own.” Mr. Hale said. 

The three of them found solace in a side room which Isaac figured they used to allow lawyers to talk with their defendants. 

“So what happened?” Stiles asked. 

“I don’t know why it took them so long to come to a decision,” Mr. Hale said. “It should have been obvious, but I guess they were determining how long he was going to stay in prison.” 

“For life isn’t an option?” Isaac asked. 

“Unfortunately, no. The state of California doesn’t find it a lifetime sentence, though it really should be. After the several counts of child abuse and child neglect against your father, he’s been sentenced to fifty years. That’s really high for abuse cases, they normally cap out at forty. You had a decent jury in your favor today. It isn’t a lifetime sentence, but with his health it very well could be. He’s never going to bother you again. He won’t be granted any information regarding you or your living situation.” Mr. Hale said. 

“Good, I really don’t need another psychopath stalking my house.” Stiles mumbled. 

“So it’s over?” Isaac asked. 

“It’s over,” Mr. Hale confirmed. “There’s no more talking about it, he’s going away for a very long time.”

And there it was. 

The weight on Isaac’s shoulders. The pain in his chest that kept him up at night. They were both gone. He could breathe easier, could see clearer. There was nothing holding him down anymore and it felt amazing.

“I have a little more paperwork to fill out here, you both can head out though. I’m sure Talia and the family are waiting patiently by the phone for your phone call, Isaac.” Mr. Hale said. 

“Probably,” Isaac said. “I’m surprised Cora hasn’t blown up my phone all day.” 

“She knows better. I’ll see you guys later.” 

“Thank you again, Mr. Hale. You have no idea how much you’ve helped me.” 

Mr. Hale pulled Isaac into a big bear hug, squeezing gently before letting go and holding onto his shoulders. 

“Never feel like you owe me anything. This is family helping family, because that’s what you are. I’m sorry I can’t do more for you, but I know Stiles is going to take good care of you now. Our home is always open to you, never forget that. There will always be a place for you.” He said. 

“Come on, man, why are you trying to make me cry here?” Isaac laughed, hugging Mr. Hale once more. 

“I’ll see you guys later.” He said once again, disappearing out the door. 

Isaac took a moment to pull himself together.

Was he completely healed? No way, not even close. But this was a huge step in his recovery. His biggest demon couldn’t hurt him any longer and it felt really good to finally know that. He was surrounded by people who really cared for and loved him.

“You ready to go home?” Stiles asked. 

Home. 

For once, Isaac really felt like he knew where it was. He went from practically being an orphan, to having a huge family. It was a crazy feeling, but it was a good one. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I think I’m ready.” 

Stiles threw an arm over Isaac’s shoulder as they left the room and headed toward the parking lot. 

“I hate to be the burden of bad news, but now that you live with us, Lydia has made it very clear that Tuesdays and Thursdays are officially your days to do the dishes.” He said. 

Isaac laughed, shoving stiles a little. 

“I think I can handle that.” He said. 

He was sure he could handle anything now, even a couple of dirty dishes. In fact, in a weird way, he was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to stop apologizing for late updates because It seems like it's something every time. Which is true, there really is something every time. This chapter is the longest I have ever written for any of my stories (10k+words)! 
> 
> The ending probably doesn't really fit, but I really needed it into this chapter because the next chapter is the Epilogue. I originally had Isaac's courtroom scene written for the epilogue but I needed it here because something big happens in the epilogue :]. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for sticking with this as long as you guys did! I'm sorry it took so long to come to the end, but as many of you know, I struggled really bad with this story. 
> 
> I promise the third, and final, installment of the Latch series will be so much more thought out. I already know how it's going to go, I just need to....plot more. Does that make sense? It does in my head. 
> 
> Hopefully everything I needed to answer, was answered in this chapter. Whatever wasn't will be answered in the epilogue :]. Now for some fun facts about this chapter!
> 
> Number of times I made myself cry - 3  
> Number of times I got mad at my 'own' characters. (I say own loosely because I don't own any of them) - 5  
> Number of times I almost made Steele out to be a good guy - 0  
> number of times I felt like I didn't showcase Derek enough but really couldn't find ways to do so - 4  
> number of times I almost rewrote the chapter because I was getting pissed off it was taking me so long - 6
> 
> Do I know when I'll start on Part 3 of the Latch series? Nope. I really don't. I foresee it being within the next month or so, but who knows. Obviously I'm bad at deadlines lol. I can tell you this: I know what it will be named. I'll be revealing that in the notes of the Epilogue. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I appreciate every one of you, even though some of you disappeared and many of you stopped reading after ITAB. Have a wonderful weekend and I'll see you around :] Epilogue should be out in a couple of weeks. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome. 
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)!
> 
> -John


	15. Epilogue: Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“So it’s really happening?” Erica asked._
> 
> _“It’s really happening,” Lydia confirmed. “Are you excited?”_
> 
> _“Yeah,” she said. “I can’t wait to see Stiles’ face!”_
> 
> _Lydia smiled at Erica, kissing the top of her head and hugging her. She couldn’t wait to see Stiles’ face either._

The wind was blowing lightly, making the trees rustle. Spring was always a nice time in Beacon Hills, even for the cemetery. Stiles was sat in front of a headstone, cross legged and silent. He had been there for almost an hour and had yet to say a word, unsure how to begin. 

“I heard you kept my niece company when she was alone out here.” He finally said. 

Of course Jamie wouldn’t respond, Stiles knew that. He had a lot of practice with talking to headstones, though. 

“I’m not sure how to thank you, considering the unfortunate circumstances. That was probably really inappropriate. I’m sorry, just ignore me. I tend to just babble and not pay attention to what I’m actually saying until it’s too late. It’s a curse, really.” 

There was an empty box from the bakery next to Jamie’s headstone. It most likely held a cupcake with a single candle. 

“I see Derek didn’t forget your birthday,” Stiles said. “You know he has it marked down on every calendar he owns? He even has a reminder in his phone. It’s adorable, really. You would be fourteen, right? Man, fourteen was such a rough year for me. I’m pretty sure I spent more time in detention than I did in class.” 

From where he was sat, he could see his sister’s headstone. It was closer to the entrance so he promised her he would stop by on the way out. 

“Listen, Jamie. I need to go see someone else, now. My sister is kind of your neighbor, in a sick sense. But hey, maybe next year I’ll come by with Derek to wish you a happy birthday? If that’s okay with you, of course. I really do appreciate you visiting Erica when she was out here. She talks about you all the time now. Maybe if it’s not too much trouble, you could keep an eye on her when I can’t? She’s getting older which means she’s probably gonna be a handful. I could use all the help I can get. Oh, and Derek too. Help me make sure Derek doesn’t work himself to death. Lord knows he needs to take a chill pill once in a while. Someone’s gotta love him, though, right? It’s a duty I take willingly. I’ll see you around, Jamie. Rest easy, buddy.” He finished. 

Stiles stood up, brushing his pants off and heading down the hill to the entrance of the cemetery. He walked slowly, knowing very well that if his sister was alive today she would be screaming at him for the crap he put her girls through. 

“I know you’re probably really pissed off at me,” He said as he approached her Julita’s headstone. “But the important thing is no one is dead! Everyone is totally alive and healthy. I mean, things could have been a whole lot worse, right?” 

He sat back down on the ground again, collecting his thoughts and soaking in his sister’s presence. Lydia used to call him crazy because even though Julita was gone, he swore he could still feel her when he visited. 

“I almost lost my mind, Jules.” He admitted. 

He recalled the day that Erica went missing, how he pushed everyone away. He almost pushed Lydia too, but luckily she pushed back. 

“It sounds stupid now, but I couldn’t bear the idea of failing you. You made me promise three things: Take care of Dad, take care of the girls, and take care of myself. Thank God for Lydia, though. She beat me into submission.” He chuckled. 

“That girl is the real leader of this family. She’s slowly becoming your twin, it’s a little scary. I must be doing something right, though. Erica is totally fine, by the way. I mean, there was a scary couple of days after we found her, but she’s made a total recovery. Allison says she’s really healthy and is going to be just fine. That was…Wow that was just before Christmas, huh? It’s crazy how you lose sense of time when so much happens at once. I guess I missed the anniversary of your death, too. Probably not getting that best-person-in-the-world award this year, either. 

“We have a new addition to the family. It was finalized and official at the beginning of the month. He’s a good kid, so you don’t have to worry about bad influences around the girls. Isaac’s actually the one who figured out where to look for Erica. He found her laying right here. I’m sure you knew that, though. I guess I should thank you for watching over her. You’re not here, but you still find ways to keep Lydia and Erica safe.

“Dad is considering retiring in the next year or so. If you ask me, he should have retired years ago. That’s probably just my overprotectiveness talking. Erica’s kidnapping scared him a little more than the rest of us. I think he wants more time to spend with the girls.” He said. 

Stiles was avoiding something and he was sure if Jules was there she would be snapping at him to get on with it already. He took a deep breath, letting it out and pretending his nerves went with it.

“I’m sure you also noticed that I haven’t been visiting nearly as much as I used to. I know I said I would come at least once a week, and sometimes I came more than that. The truth is…I haven’t had that driving need to see you as often anymore. Does that make me a bad person? Should I feel bad about it? The therapist I used to see said I needed to learn to let go, but part of me was always scared to. I didn’t want to forget you, you know? I guess I thought that letting go meant I had to forget, too. In reality, they mean completely different things. I have constant reminders of you every day. The girls remind me of you so much, I couldn’t forget you if I tried. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is you’re not going to see much of me anymore. I’ll still visit, don’t get me wrong. It just won’t be as often. I’ve been hesitant to move on with my life because you were such a big part of it, but these last few months have really opened my eyes. I’m not as bad off as I used to be. I have a family that just seems to keep growing. I have someone who brings the best out of me, someone who I seem to be stuck with.” He chuckled. 

“I know you were concerned whether or not I would really be okay. I wasn’t really in the best place when you left us…but I think I’m going to be just fine. In fact, I know I will be. There’s no more nightly panic attacks, no more suicidal tendencies, no more week long depressions…I’m much better. Everyone is much better. Little by little, we’re all moving on.” 

Stiles basked in the silence, closing his eyes and just little his surroundings talk for him. For once, he just really didn’t feel like saying anything. He thought that this would feel like breaking up with a life-long friend, but really it felt more like a graduation. He was passing on to another chapter in his book, another stage in his life. And it felt great. Still, he couldn’t hold back the tears that filled his eyes with his revelation. After all, Julita wasn’t just his sister. She was his best friend, his guardian, his right hand woman. 

“I love you, Jules. Never doubt that. We all love you, we all miss you. Part of you is always going to be with us, but things are much easier now. Everything seems to be much clearer. I’d like to think I’m holding true to my promises. But I need you to promise me some things, now. Promise you’ll keep watching over us. Everyone needs a guardian angel, we’re lucky enough that ours is our family. And please keep mom company for us, too. Dad still has quite a few more years to go before they’re together again. I’m not quite done with him just yet.” Stiles chuckled. 

He stood from his place on the ground, resting his hand on top of his sister’s head stone. 

“Thank for always being there when I needed you.” 

He turned around and took a step, tripping over God only knows what and falling flat on his face with a grunt. 

“God damnit, just once I’d like to have a serious moment without my coordination fucking it up.” He said, getting up and brushing himself off. 

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up, Jules.” 

He knew his sister was laughing at him, wherever she was. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

The last time Derek’s palms were as sweaty as they were, was when he asked Stiles on a date. Ironically enough, the situation still involved him. The only difference was the Sheriff was at the other end of the conversation. 

John was silent on the other side of his desk, bouncing his pointer fingers off his lips. 

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” He asked. 

“Yes sir,” Derek said. “I’ve put a lot of thought into this.” 

“I would hope so. This isn’t something I take very lightly.” 

“I know, sir.” 

Derek was told time and time before, not to refer to him as ‘sir,’ but John seemed to be enjoying it far too much in that instance. 

“Well it’s obvious why you came to me with this before going to Stiles, but were you expecting me to say no?” John asked.

“Honestly? I had no idea what you were going to say. This conversation ran eighty different ways in my head before coming here.” Derek said. 

“And did any of them match up to this?” 

“Not even in the slightest,” he said. 

John chuckled. 

“Well I commend you for being ever the gentleman and asking me before, instead of surprising me with everyone else.” 

“Call me old fashioned, but this affects you as much as it does Stiles. I want to know you’re okay with it.” Derek said. 

He looked down at his hands, rubbing them on his legs to try and get some of the perspiration off. When he looked back up, John was smiling at him. 

“Why are you doing that?” He asked. 

“Doing what?”

“Smiling at me like that.” 

“How am I smiling?” 

“Like you know something I don’t. I don’t like it, stop that.” Derek said. 

John threw his head back in laughter which further annoyed him. 

“Man, I thought Stiles was bad when he was nervous. You’re even worse! This is great, you two are going to be great together.” John said. 

“I don’t like being nervous, it just happens! It’s not like I can help it. Wait…Does that mean you’re saying yes?” Derek asked. 

John sighed at Derek’s stupidity. 

“Was there ever an option to say no? Derek, you make my son and my grandchildren happy. A little over a year ago I didn’t know if Stiles was ever going to genuinely laugh again. I was scared I wouldn’t hear that beautiful sound ever again. Then he finds you and suddenly his world has color again. If you’re able to do that, even at a minute level, who am I to take that away? It’s only a plus that you’re not a serial killer, even if you may look like one sometimes. You want to know what my answer is? Good luck, son. Stiles is a handful and I am more than happy to pass that on to you. I’m retired.” John said. 

Derek nodded because what could he say to that? Yes, Stiles was a handful. But he was Derek’s handful and nothing could change that. Well, some things could change that but Derek wasn’t going to think about them. He gave the Sheriff a curt nod and lifted himself from the chair. 

“My parents’ house tomorrow night at about six,” he said. “You should probably show up a little early so I can show you how it’s going to happen.” 

“If you have doves released after he answers you, I’ll throw up all over the place.” John said. 

“Duly noted,” Derek chuckled. 

He opened the door to leave the office but stopped before he could step out. 

“You know what?” He asked, turning to face the sheriff again. “As cheesy as it sounds, he brought color back into my world too.” 

John rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, son.” He said. 

“Wish me luck.” 

“Won’t need to.” 

Derek smirked at him, turning and leaving the office. Tomorrow was a big day and he had a lot to finish for it. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“Stiles we’re going to be late, hurry up!” Lydia called from the bottom of the stairs. 

They were supposed to leave ten minutes prior, but Stiles had yet to finish getting ready. 

“It’s just a family barbeque at the Hale House, Lyds. It’s not like I’m late for a big event!” He called back. 

“Oh no, no big event at all,” she mumbled. “Damnit, Stiles. I’m hungry!” 

“Is he still not ready?” Isaac asked from the couch.

Erica was sat next to him making funny faces on his phone without his knowing. 

“No he isn’t,” Lydia said. “Go up there and get him.” 

“What? No. The last time you made me do that I saw more of Stiles than I ever wanted to.” 

“Oh please, he was still in his underwear.” 

“Again, I saw more of Stiles than I ever wanted to.” Isaac reiterated. 

“You know I can hear you two just fine, right?” Stiles said as he descended the stairs. “I’m ready, you happy now? Let’s go, I’m starving!” 

“I am so done with you.” Lydia said. 

“Lies and slander.” 

“I’m done with both of you, now go!” Erica said as she pushed them both out the door. 

“That’s the spirit, Erica. Establish dominance.” Isaac said. 

“Don’t give her any ideas, I already deal with enough from Lydia.” 

“Too late!” Erica sang. 

Stiles sighed as he opened the door for her to climb in the back with Lydia. 

“Are we ever going to get a more convenient vehicle?” Lydia grumbled. “I’ve ruined two blouses because of this Jeep.” 

“Hey you have a perfectly usable car sitting in the garage, you just choose to make me drive.” Stiles said. 

“It’s unreasonable to take two cars, why would we do that?” 

“You could always drive us?” 

“The last time we did that, you did nothing but side seat drive. I can’t deal with it. I’d pull over and make you walk.” Lydia said. 

“Then quit complaining about my baby, she’s sensitive.” 

“Old,” she said. “The word you’re looking for is old.” 

Stiles looked appalled, petting the dashboard of the Jeep. 

“She didn’t mean it, sweetie. She’s just mean.” He said. 

Isaac raised an eyebrow, looking back at Lydia. 

“This is a normal occurrence, isn’t it?” He asked. 

“Unfortunately,” Lydia responded. 

“You get used to it.” Erica added. 

“Quit talking about me like I’m not here.” Stiles said, turning the Jeep on and pulling out of the driveway. 

When Lydia was sure Isaac had him preoccupied in conversation, she pulled out her phone and sent Derek a quick text message to let him know they were on the way. 

_Wombat is en route. I repeat, wombat is en route._

**Wombat? Really?**

_Don’t question it, just embrace it._

**I stopped questioning things when I realized the answers were worse.**

Lydia almost felt the eye roll Derek was surely giving her.

_Hey, at least you learned early on. Anyway, we’ll be there in like ten minutes._

**Alright, thanks for the warning.**

_And Derek? Stop freaking out. He’s going to love eveyrthing you’re planning._

**It’s like you know me.**

She sent him a peace sign in response, putting her phone away and winking at Erica. 

“So it’s really happening?” She asked. 

“It’s really happening,” Lydia confirmed. “Are you excited?” 

“Yeah,” she said. “I can’t wait to see Stiles’ face!” 

Lydia smiled at Erica, kissing the top of her head and hugging her. She couldn’t wait to see Stiles’ face either. 

 

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 

 

“Laura!” Derek shouted. “Where’s the extra roses?” 

“Why? Did we not put enough of them out there?” She called back. 

“Some of them are dead already.” 

“Derek, they’re flowers. They’re not dead, they’re just wilting. I was just out there, you can’t even tell.” 

“I can tell! They can’t wilt! This has to be just right or it won’t work.” He said. 

“I think it’s time for you to take a Xanax and sit down for a minute. You are way too stressed out.” 

“Ha ha, very funny. I’m serious!” 

“So am I,” Laura said. “You need to calm down. Everything is fine. It looks beautiful and Stiles is going to weep like a preteen schoolgirl who just met her celebrity crush. Now take a breath and collect yourself or you’re never going to get through this.” 

Reluctantly, Derek did what his older sister said. He breathed out of his nose, closing his eyes and collecting his thoughts. 

“Sorry, I’m just nervous.” He said. 

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Laura snarked. “It’s going to be fine, bro. Stiles is going to freak out and it’s going to be mushy and adorable. Mom and Dad are already outside getting the food ready for after and the Sheriff can’t stop staring at the pictures. I think you really outdid yourself this time.” 

He smiled at her, feeling a tad more relieved at the recognition. Maybe he really was freaking out for nothing? It was Stiles, after all. He was excited over the littlest things. This was far from little, though. This was huge, and a lot of thought went behind it. 

“They’re here!” Cora shouted from the front room. “They just pulled up! Derek, go outside! He can’t see you yet.” 

“Oh man, I’m not ready for this.” He mumbled. 

“Oh shut up, you’re totally ready for this. Go out back before he sees you!” Laura said, pushing her brother out the back door. 

“Hey, just for good measure, can you do the thing again?” He asked. 

“Are you serious right now?” 

“I have to be sure!” 

Laura sighed, reaching out to pinch her brother in the shoulder but changing direction last minute, twisting his nipple hard. 

“Ow! Hey!” Derek shouted. 

“Sorry, it was for good measure.” She mocked. 

He glared at her, rubbing his nipple and heading out the back door. 

As he exited, Stiles entered through the front door. 

“Hello! Welcome to our humble abode! Please leave your jackets at the door.” Cora said. 

“Why are you acting weird?” Stiles asked. 

“Weird? Who’s acting weird? I’m certainly not. Anyway, keep your shoes on. There’s something for you in the back yard.” 

“What? Did you make another science experiment? Cora, I still can’t wear my favorite shirt. There’s still pink stains all over it. You said they would come out and it’s been months.” 

“There’s no science project, now walk.” Lydia said, gently nudging her uncle. 

“Wait, are you in on this too? What’s going on? Where’s Derek? Wait…Where’s everyone? Wasn’t my dad supposed to be here?” Stiles asked. 

“Quit stalling and just move.” Isaac said. 

“Seriously, you’re wasting time.” Laura added. 

“Wasting time? Oh God, you’re trying to kill me aren’t you? My own flesh and blood is in on this! Was it because I accidentally broke your favorite eyeshadow? I told you I would replace it!” 

“Stiles, move!” Erica said. 

The five of them pushed and pulled Stiles through the house and to the back door. 

“Alright, thank you for your help everyone. Erica and I have it from here.” Lydia said. 

Laura, Cora, and Isaac nodded, heading out back and closing the door before Stiles could really look and see what was going on. 

“Are you going to tell me what is happening? Because I am so confused right now.” He said. 

“Good,” Lydia said. “But it’s not our job to tell you what’s going on, sorry. We do need to talk before you go out there, though.” 

“Because we know you and we kind of already know how you’re going to react.” Erica added. 

Stiles’ eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He looked between his two nieces, hoping that one of their expressions would give something away. Unfortunately he wasn’t that lucky. 

“Whatever happens out there, however you choose to take it…You need to remember that we love you. We are so grateful for everything you’ve done for us and everything you’re going to do in the future. I’m so proud of you for fighting through your own demons to make sure you were here for us. I’ve been able to lean on you when I wasn’t strong enough on my own and words will never be enough to tell you how much that means to me.” Lydia said. 

“We miss mommy every day, you probably do, too. Some days are harder than others but you somehow always make them easier. You always know the right thing to say or do to make it better and I’m so happy you’re with us.” Erica said. 

“But now it’s time to think selfishly,” Lydia said, wiping at her eyes. Stiles wasn’t going to call her out on it, he probably had tears too. “When you walk out that door, everything is going to make sense. But regardless, remember that Erica and I are happy with whatever you decide. Nothing will change between the three of us, just like it’s never changed before. You deserve happiness just as much as we do. Sometimes I think you don’t see that, but it’s time someone told you. We love you forever.” 

“We love you for always.” Erica finished. 

Stiles pulled his nieces in for a big hug, kissing their cheeks. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I love you both. Nothing is ever going to change that.” He said. 

“Good, now I’m done because mushy. Get yourself together, count to ten, and open the door.” Lydia said. 

Erica ran away for a moment and came back with two white roses. She and Lydia each took one, handing them over to Stiles. 

“What are these for?” He asked. 

“You’ll see,” Lydia said. “Remember what I said. Count to ten!”

She grabbed Erica’s hand and slipped out the back door before Stiles could say anything. 

Left alone to his own devices, he decided to listen to his niece. Just this once. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. His curiosity was through the roof. This was why he sucked at surprises. When his conscience hit the number ten, he turn the knob and pulled the door open.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the lanterns hanging from the trees weren’t even a thought. The Hales, his nieces, and even some of his friends were scattered around the back yard, talking amongst themselves. When they finally noticed Stiles was there, they hushed and encouraged him to step farther out. The backyard was heavily decorated with white and red roses, a narrow aisle made out of the flowers started at the door and ended just under the biggest tree that took residence in the Hale’s yard, hidden behind a few bushes. 

“Need help finding your way down the obviously paved way?” Scott said from his side. 

“Dude, what? You’re not supposed to be here!” Stiles said. 

Scott and Allison had decided to take their honeymoon earlier than originally planned. For all Stiles knew, they were sipping out of coconuts on a beach somewhere in Hawaii. 

“I know, but I couldn’t miss this! It’s important, dude.” 

“Miss what? What’s important?” 

“Bro, have you really not caught on yet? I knew you were a little dense at times, but man, I would have thought you’d have figured this out by now!” Scott said. 

“I’m so confused right now…” Stiles admitted. 

“Alright, let’s take a walk. Hopefully it’ll make sense when we finally get there.” 

“Get where?”

“You’ll see.” 

“Everyone keeps saying that.” Stiles mumbled.

Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder, ushering him down the aisle of roses. 

“It’s been a pretty crazy year for you, huh?” Scott asked. 

“Dude you were there for pretty much all of it.” Stiles reminded him. 

“I know, bro. Just go with it. It’s been a crazy year for both of us, I guess. We’ve had our ups and downs in our own ways. I’ll never forget how much you were there for everyone, though. Especially for me.” 

As they walked, Talia, Cora, and Laura each came up on their own and handed Stiles a rose either white or red. Confused, he took them as they came. 

“That’s just like you, though. You’re always there for everyone without hesitation. I wouldn’t have survived my own wedding if it wasn’t you, dude. Sometimes I feel like a bad person because I’m not there for you nearly as much.” Scott continued. 

“Hey, Scotty, don’t say that. You’re there for me plenty. I’ve never held it against you.” Stiles said. 

“I know, that’s what makes you so great. That’s why when Derek told me what he was doing, Allison and I were on a plane home without a second thought.” 

“Wait what? What’s Derek doing?” Stiles asked. 

Allison, Isaac, Danny, and Melissa were the next ones to hand Stiles roses as he and Scott walked. He didn’t even realize Melissa was there until she came out of nowhere.

“Just be patient, bro. it’s gonna make sense in a minute, I promise.” Scott said. 

They were almost to the big tree, about to pass the bushes. 

“You’re the best friend anyone could ask for, Stiles. I’m so happy for you, whatever it is you decide. No matter what happens, you’re always going to be my brother. Even if that means I’m going to have to share you forever, now.” Scott said, handing Stiles another white rose. “I promise once you meet Derek at the tree, it’s going to hit you. You’re gonna feel real dumb when you see it, trust me.” 

He chuckled as he left to sit with Allison who waved at Stiles. 

Stiles looked down at the roses in his hands, shaking his head back and forth. He took a deep breath and stepped through the bushes. 

Even more lanterns hung from the tree and roses were everywhere. Derek stood underneath the big tree dressed in Stiles’ favorite dark red shirt and black slacks. He looked unbelievably handsome, giving stiles a big smile. Before Stiles could get closer, John cleared his throat from next to him. Stiles noticed his father for the first time, standing next to two framed photos. One of his mother, the other of his sister. They were his favorites of the two. They were both smiling and so full of happiness. 

“Derek wanted them here today, I told him it was a great idea.” John said. “He put a lot of thought into this whole thing. I’ve gotta hand it to him, when he sets his mind on something, he really goes all out.” 

Stiles looked back at Derek who was still waiting patiently under the tree. 

“He told me to take my time,” John said. “But I can feel his nervousness from over here. I’ll try to get through it quickly.”

He pulled his hand out from behind him and revealed three more roses. They were different from the others, peach in color instead of red or white. 

“One from me, one from Jules, and one from your mom,” John said. “To remind you we’re always here for you.” 

Stiles took them, a tear betraying him and falling down his face. 

“It should be really obvious what’s happening right now, shouldn’t it? Like, I’m gonna feel really stupid when I realize what’s happening, aren’t I?” He asked. 

“The stupidest,” John said. “But you wouldn’t be you if you caught on quickly. Remember when you were nine and I hid your birthday presents right in the open because I knew you wouldn’t realize it?” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I’m still mad at you for it.” 

“You can be mad all you want, that was still funny as hell. Sometimes I miss doing stuff like that for you and your sister. Now that I get the quietness at home, I miss all the noises you guys used to make. It’s been years since you lived with me, but I miss having to get up every morning and making sure you got up for school. I miss coming home at night and watching you sleep, just so I knew you were okay. I miss waking up after falling asleep over a case and finding you somehow managed to get me into bed. I have so much time on my hands now, I never know what to do with myself. I’m glad our relationship never deteriorated, though. I’m glad you and I are still good. We’ve had our differences, and there were times when I thought you were going to walk out the door and I was never going to see you again. But we’ve always had each other and that’s important. I’ve lost so much over the years, but I’ve never lost you and I’ll always be thankful for that. I love you, Stiles. Never forget that.” John said. 

Stiles couldn’t help himself, he flung himself at his father, giving him the biggest bone crushing hug he could muster. 

“I love you, dad, you big sap.” He said through his manly tears. 

“Yeah, yeah. Now go before Derek explodes.” John laughed. “I’ll see you in a little bit. Just know that no matter what happens, you’re always going to be my son and nothing will ever change that. Not even your last name.” 

Stiles let his father go, wiping his eyes and walking the rest of the way up the aisle. Derek gave him a big, warm smile and it all made sense. The flowers, the huge back yard full of friends and family. For God’s sake, the aisle and his dad’s huge hint should have been the giveaway. 

“Oh God, I’m so dumb.” Stiles said. “It should have been completely obvious to me and it wasn’t. This all makes sense now.” 

He face palmed hard, shaking his head and wishing he could repeat the last ten minutes. Derek’s smile disappeared immediately and he looked around as if he needed to fix something. 

“You don’t like it.” He said. “Crap, you don’t like it. I knew I did something wrong. What didn’t you like? Was it the rose colors? Was it too much? Should I have picked a different flower? I swear I heard you say you liked red and white roses the most. Something about the formality of them and how romantic they looked together. Did I get the wrong idea? I can totally fix it, we can try again another day.” 

Stiles laughed, reaching out and cupping Derek’s cheek. 

“You’re rambling,” he said. “And it has to be the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen you do. Everything is fine, Derek. This…This is amazing. The fact that you put so much into it means so much.” 

Derek sighed, turning his face and kissing Stiles’ palm. 

“You’re worth it. I’ve been planning this since the beginning of the year. I wanted to make sure everything was just right.” He said. 

“And it was,” Stiles said. “Now I believe there was something everyone keeps saying you want to ask me?” 

Derek smiled, grabbing Stiles’ hand and pulling it down with his. 

“We haven’t been together as long as Scott and Allison,” he said. “But we definitely surpassed Laura and Boyd before they made their decision. Not that it’s a competition, but it’s good to note. It’s been a long, trying year for you and I. So much has happened, yet it didn’t seem to deter us in any way. In fact, I feel like it’s made us stronger. I think I knew I wanted to do this the day I tried remembering what life was like before you and the girls came into it, and I couldn’t. It feels like that was a completely different person than who I am in front of you right now. And you know what the difference is? I’m actually happy now. You make me happy.” 

Derek knelt down in front of Stiles, pulling out a black box. He opened it to reveal a cobalt band with a single diamond in the middle. It sparkled in the dim light and took Stiles’ breath away. 

“I meant it when I said that you were stuck with me until you were done with me, and I really hope that never happens. I guess what I’m trying to ask is… Wladyslaw Stilinski, will you spend the rest of your life with me?” Derek asked. 

Stiles knew it was coming, he knew what Derek was going to ask, and yet he was still speechless. His jaw still dropped, and his heart still raced. Because there was a difference between knowing it was going to happen, and it actually happening. This is what everyone meant by a choice. Because now the ball was in Stiles’ court. Now it was his turn to give an answer. He knew what he wanted to say, everyone knew what he wanted to say. How would things change, though? What would the girls think? Sure, they both love Derek and love having him around, but would it be different with him actually being a permanent fixture in their lives? Wasn’t he basically permanent already? 

_Remember that Erica and I are happy with whatever you decide…You deserve happiness just as much as we do._

_No matter what happens, you’re always going to be my brother. Even if that means I’m going to have to share you forever, now._

_…You’re always going to be my son and nothing will ever change that. Not even your last name._

It’s like everyone knew what his inner turmoil was going to be. They knew he was going to freak out on himself, because change always scared him. They answered all his questions before he even asked them, which means Derek must have gone to everyone Stiles knew and asked for their permission. The very thought filled Stiles with such warm that he almost cooed. So really, what did Stiles have to fear? Everyone already accepted Derek which made Stiles’ life that much easier. There was only one thing left to do. 

“I’m impressed,” he said. “Not even Scott can pronounce my name correctly.” 

“That’s not an answer.” Derek grumbled. 

“Could I ever say no? This is a two way street, baby, you’re stuck with me too.” 

“…So that’s a yes?” He asked, just slightly annoyed. 

“Yes,” Stiles laughed. “You chivalrous bastard. Yes!” 

Stiles pulled Derek off his knee and kissed him hard. Derek wrapped his arms around him and pulled him off the ground, spinning him around like the romantic sap he is, making Stiles laugh. 

“I love you,” Derek whispered. 

“To the moon and back.” Stiles finished. 

After Derek slipped the ring onto Stiles’ finger, they walked back to everyone else holding hands. They all shouted in excitement, clapping and hollering for Stiles and Derek. 

Scott ran up to Stiles and tackled him to the ground, out of love of course. Allison chose the more humane road and gave Derek a big hug in congratulations. When Stiles finally pulled himself off the ground, Cora and Laura were in his space pulling at his hand. 

“Show us the ring! Derek wouldn’t show anyone.” Cora said. 

“Funny, he showed me.” John said. 

“What? You showed the sheriff before you showed your own sisters? How could you?” Laura demanded. 

“…Do you really need to ask that?” Derek asked. 

“…Fair point.” 

“Guys, calm down. It’s just a ring!” Stiles tried. 

Still, he raised his hand to show off the dark band. 

“Oh my God that’s so cool! Why are guys rings so much cooler than girls? Isaac you need to get me a cool engagement ring when you propose.” Cora said. 

Isaac spat out the soda he was drinking, spraying it all over the place. 

“Wait, what?” He asked. 

Cora ignored him, admiring Stiles’ ring more. 

“You know what this means right? You have to plan a wedding and now you get to understand why I almost killed your best friend several times in the process.” Allison said. 

“Eh, I’m probably just going to enlist Lydia to help plan it.” Stiles said. 

“That is very brave of you,” she said. “I feel like you’re going to regret that.” 

“Probably, I’m too excited to think about it right now. Can’t planning the whole thing wait until tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, I think that’s allowed.” Allison winked. 

He smiled at her, moving about the back yard to try and talk to everyone. He finally found Derek again who gave him an always welcoming smile. 

“Hey,” Derek said. “Finally get tired of everyone obsessing over you?” 

“Never,” Stiles winked. “Does this mean I have to call you my fiancé now?” 

“You call me whatever you want.” 

Stiles’ face brightened and Derek realized too late the mistake he made. 

“Wait, no. I didn’t mean that.” He tried. 

“Too late, pudding pop. You already said.” Stiles laughed. 

“No, I mean you could still call me your boyfriend, if you didn’t want to call me your fiancé. That wasn’t open reign to use stupid named.” 

“I don’t think stud muffin is a stupid name. I think it fits you.” 

“Stiles, I swear.” 

“I will only answer to baby cakes.” Stiles said. 

“This is my hell,” Derek mumbled. He pulled Stiles in and wrapped his arms around him. “What was I thinking?” 

“I don’t know,” Stiles whispered. “But no take-backsies. You’re stuck with me forever and ever and ever….” 

Derek leaned closer and kissed Stiles gently.

“I think I can suffer through it.” He said. 

“One,” someone whispered. 

“Two,” came another voice. 

“THREE!” Erica shouted. 

She, Isaac, and Lydia shook bottles of champagne and sprayed them all over Derek and Stiles, soaking the two men. 

“Oh you are so dead,” Stiles said as he wiped off his face. “Where’s the soda?” 

“No, Stiles, don’t you dare!” Lydia shouted. 

And that was how an all-out war started and the Hales ran out of soda. It was also how Stiles got stuck trying to figure out how to get soda stains out of Lydia’s favorite shirt. He regretted nothing. 

It didn’t really hit him until he was in bed lying next to Derek that night. 

He was engaged. 

He was getting married. 

Stiles was going to have a husband. 

And his husband was hotter than the sun. That was only a plus, though. Because Derek was amazing in his own way. A little misunderstood, sure. Stiles still had no idea how Derek could look at someone and have his eyebrows do all the talking, but it worked for him. 

As if he knew Stiles was thinking about him, Derek opened his eyes and looked at him. 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” He said, voice rough with sleep. 

“Probably,” Stiles said. “Just can’t turn my brain off.” 

“Off switch broken again?” 

“Something like that.” 

Derek chuckled, pulling Stiles closer and stroking a thumb across his cheek. 

“I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you more.” Stiles whispered back. 

“Impossible.” 

Stiles closed his eyes and buried his face into Derek’s neck. The future was promising, his heart was light, and he was surrounded by love. He was excited for what was to come. A little scared, sure, but still excited. The next day started a new chapter in his life, one that was going to be challenging. 

And Stiles couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And that concludes Part 2! Thanks for reading as long as you guys did! I kind of fell into a big 'I hate everything I'm writing' phase about halfway through this story, which I'm sure you guys remember. I'm glad I got past it though. 
> 
> I wasn't sure how I was going to end the epilogue. I almost said "TO BE CONTINUED" and not give Stiles' answer. But let's be real, we all knew he was going to say yes ;]. I think my favorite part, though, is the conversation he has with Jules in the beginning. I recently had a death in the family that kind of hit all of us pretty hard. It's hard separating 'letting go' from 'forgetting they exist.' There really is a difference, though. I'm glad Stiles was finally able to realize that. 
> 
> I have favorite parts of this story and I have other parts I would do over again if I could. I'm going to really work better on Part 3, though. Which...I guess I have to reveal the title, huh? I'm excited to say that the official title for Part 3, the final installment of the Latch series, is...
> 
> Now I've Got You (In My Space). 
> 
> I'm super excited for it! I'm about halfway through plotting already, however I think it's going to be a little bit before I really start on it. I think I need some time to breathe and get away form this universe. It's not that I hate it, but I don't want to start. You know? I had an idea come to me a few weeks ago regarding a new fic and I want to see where it goes. It's a pairing I've not yet done before. (To be fair, I've only ever done Sterek...) 
> 
> So be on the lookout for an Allydia fic that I'm doing! Now that HMT is done, I have more time to really work on it. We'll see how long it takes :]
> 
> As always, thank you to those who stuck by this the whole time. As much as it challenged me, the Latch Series is still my baby and I wouldn't send it back if I had to. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome. 
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com%22)! 
> 
> See you around, y'all. 
> 
> -John


End file.
